Brother, Akane is Mine!
by ChanChanandMosasi
Summary: What if Ranma isn't the only Saotome in the family? What if He has a twin? Who will be Akane's fiance? Chapter 27.. why is Ranma talking about Kissing?
1. Nanma, Akane, and Ranma

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^**   
  
Updated earlier again! hehe well I know I couldn't update next sunday :P  
  
Chette: Hello everyone!   
Ranma: *waves*   
Chette: yep! Ranma and Chette here again!   
Ranko: hey! do not forget about me!  
Chette: *blinks* Wha- how can that be? Ranma is not Ranko?  
Ranma: ... don't be surprised because this is just a fanfic right?  
  
Chette: rii...ght... anyway, As I promised! Another past fanfic! This is an alternate universe. ^_^ What if.. Ranma is not the ONLY son of Genma and Nodoka? (um just ignore me.. it's one of my past weird ideas :P)

Ranko: Let's start the new fanfic then...  
Chette: Why the face?  
Ranko: Because I was hoping that I could be with -

*Akane appears*

Chette: That one?  
Ranko: *Smiles* Yeah!  
Ranma: AKANE!!!!  
  
*Ranma hugs Akane*  
*Akane malleted Ranma*  
  
Akane: What's wrong with Ranma? *looks at Chette and Ranma* Ran-ma? *looks at the unconscious Ranma* what's happening here? 

Chette: let's just start the fanfic @.@ We all know that Ranma Saotome is a excellent martial artist who is cursed and can become a girl. Akane Tendou is the one he Loves. But What if, Ranma isn't the only Saotome in the family?  
  
Who will be Akane's Iinasuke?  
oh, what the heck! Just read the story...and hope you'll enjoy it!  
  
  
Ranko: Yo peeps! English is not Chette-chan's first language so forgive her grammar thing. Plus she wrote this when she was a kid

Akane: um.. *blinks* Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
Chette: and I Love Philip

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter One: Nanma, Akane, and Ranma**

  
Midnight at the Country of Japan, Nagoya...The place is so peaceful, the wind is so cold... and you can only hear the barks of some stray dogs. It seems on this day, the world is so peaceful... A perfect moment for the world to...

*AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

What was that? it's sounds like a woman crying! All the quiet and perfect moment of the place gone ballistic! Because of that woman! 

*IT HURTS!*

There she goes again! It sounds like it came from the rooftop of the Saotomes! Okay everyone! Let's take a look at what's happening inside their house

We see Genma Saotome running left and right, panicking. It just occurred in his mind that his wife Nodoka Saotome is going to give birth at any moment. Poor Genma Saotome, He doesn't know what to do! He planned to run but his wife caught his gi. Genma looked at his wife, who is glaring at him. 

"Genma! you stupid man! Where are you going?! Are you going to leave me here like this! I was about to give birth you stupid husband! What are you doing! I can feel it!" she yelled, then she stopped glaring at her husband and cried. "why are you leaving me?!" she added, when she could speak.

"because I don't know what to do!" Genma said, honestly.

Nodoka growled at him, "Genma! at this point! I want you to just get a midwife! and bring it here! QUICKLY!"

Genma blinked, "Oh yes.. why didn't I think of that..." he said,

"HURRY! STOP THINKING AND START RUNNING! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nodoka yelled,

"Yes dear!" Genma said, and with that he run towards the neighborhood to get a midwife.

Seconds later...

We hear a cry of two newly born babies...

The midwife smiled at Genma, "Congratulations! They are both male and they are twins" she said,

Genma jumped very high, "Oh! Yes! my baby! my two babies! A man! A man!" Genma shouted with pride as he danced around the house.

Then Nodoka smiled at her husband, "Genma-"

Genma saw the midwife putting his two sons beside his wife, He smiled. "I shall call them.. Ranma and Nanma" he said, 

  
After two weeks...

We see the two of them, carrying their babies. They stopped at a big wooden door and knocked. The door opened and a guy greeted them with a smile. 

"Genma!"

"Soun!"

The two comrades both hug each other and cried, Nodoka walked faster when she saw Kimiko standing in front of the Koi pond, holding a baby.

"Kimiko!"

Kimiko Tendou smiled at her friend, "Nodoka" 

They hugged each other.

  
After they greet each other, they all decided to stay in the dining room. Kimiko prepared something very special for their friends, and after she attended her friends, she picked up the baby and cuddled her again.

"So you have twins Genma?" Soun said, 

Genma nodded proudly. "And they will carry on the Anything goes Martial arts school"

Soun looked at the two babies, "Who is the eldest?" Mr.Tendou asked, as he looked at Genma and Nodoka.

Nodoka smiled, "Nanma is a few minutes older than Ranma" she said,

"About 5 minutes" Genma added,

Nodoka looked at the beautiful baby on Kimiko's arms. "What about yours Kimiko-chan?" she asked,

"If I am not mistaken, that is your 3rd child" Genma said, "and as I remembered, that Kimiko can only bore 3 children" he added,

Soun nodded sadly, "I would want an heir though... but God just gave me three lovely daughters" he said,

"And what is her name?" Nodoka asked, 

Kimiko's eyes twinkled, "Akane."

"Akane?" Nodoka asked, Kimiko nodded,   
  
Genma smiled at Kimiko, "What a beautiful name" 

  
  
Years passed by...

The three children. Little Ranma, Little Nanma and Little Akane grew fast. They were good looking and very alert. Their fathers trained them the arts. While, Little Kasumi was trained by her mother to cook and Little Nabiki seems to be independent.

Among all the children, Little Ranma, Little Nanma and Little Akane became the 'Best of friends' Little Ranma and Little Nanma became very fond of Little Akane. Whenever the Saotomes visits the Tendous, Little Ranma and Nanma always looked forward going there because of Little Akane.  


In not so far away... Their parents looked at the three of them, as they are playing.

Nodoka sipped her coffee and smiled, "as you can see that Akane is closer to Ranma and Nanma than Kasumi and Nabiki" she said

Kimiko nodded in agreement, "Yes, I could see that, Kasumi loves to do feminine things while Nabiki is very curious about making money"

Nodoka smiled, "And Akane is the ordinary girl?"  
  
Kimiko gave her friend a lame smile, "To others she is different, but with us.. yes she is just an ordinary girl" she said, "I do have a fear though about her-"

"What is it?"

Kimiko sighed, "What if... Akane became a tomboy? I mean, she doesn't like dressing up. She loves Martial artist and that's her life" she said,

Nodoka patted her shoulder, "Do not worry Kimiko, I know that Akane will grew into a very beautiful girl someday, and she will have a lot of suitors" she said,

Outside...  
  
  
Little Ranma, Little Akane and Little Nanma were playing Hide and seek. Until it was Little Ranma's turn to look for Little Nanma and Akane.  
  
"In Here Ane-chan" Little Nanma said, pointing the Doujou, Little Akane giggled and nod.  
  
*Here I come!* Little Ranma said  
  
"Do you think we-"  
  
Little Ranma heard some voices so he followed the voice. 

But Little Nanma covered Little Akane's mouth "Be quiet"  
  
"Where are you two?" Little Ranma frowned, "Hey I don't have patience.. .where are you? Brother? Akane?"  
  
"Let's sneak so that we will win okay Ane-chan?" Little Nanma asked, Little Akane giggled and nodded, Little Nanma sneak and pulled a tag on Little Ranma's shoulder. 

But Little Ranma avoided it and else he tagged his brother. "I win" Little Ranma said

"Oh, okay" Little Nanma said, frowning.

They continued to play tag but after a few minutes, they were interrupted when Akane's mommy called them, "Akane! Nanma! Ranma!"

"Yes Mommy?" Little Akane asked, Little Akane rushed to her Mother. 

Kimiko gave Akane a big hug, then she looked at the twins. "Ranma, Nanma you're going to go home now"

"Yes Auntie" Little Ranma said

Then Nodoka appeared and smiled at her twins "Ranma, Nanma let's go"

"Okay Mommy, were going to visit again right mom?" Little Nanma said,

"Of course" Mrs.Saotome said

"Yeheey! Ane-chan we're going to come back okay?" Little Nanma said 

Little Akane nodded,

That evening...

"Carry?" Little Ranma asked for the 4th time.

His Father called him out for something very important according to his father, he choose Ranma instead of Nanma to carry on the anything goes martial arts.

"Because of your ability and strength, you will be the Martial artist of the family" Genma said

"But why not Nanma?" Little Ranma asked

"Nanma is intelligent and strong too. But you're moves are faster than him" Genma said,

Little Ranma with no clues, he doesn't understand his father but he still agreed, "Okay, I'll do it father"

Nanma entered and heard the conversation a little. He found out that his brother will carry on the anything goes martial arts. "I want to know Martial arts too Dad" Little Nanma said, since he remembered Akane is also training to become a martial artist. Plus He wanted to become like Ranma, He wanted to improve his speed.

Genma nodded, "You may know martial arts but-"

Nodoka entered the room, "...provided it is limited" she said, "Besides, you don't want to mess up your grades neh?" 

"Of course Ma" Little Nanma said

After the next months...

"AKANE!"

"ANE-CHAN!"

"RANMA! NANMA!"

Little Akane run to meet Little Ranma and Nanma.

"Let's go and play!" Little Akane said

"YES!" Both twins said

Inside...

"I'm so happy that both of our children are friends" Soun said 

Genma nodded, "Of course, ah Tendou I started teaching Ranma the arts" he said,

Soun smiled, "good, so does that mean Ranma is the Heir?" 

Genma nodded, 

Soun looked at the energetic Akane. "Well, Akane is the one who likes Martial arts, so I'll teach her some more" 

Then an idea pops in Genma evil's brain :P "LET'S ENGAGE THEM! So that the anything goes martial arts and the school will be united!"

"GOOD IDEA SAOTOME" Mr.Tendou said.

  
To be continued...

Chette: hehe... and there Mr.Saotome goes... he never changed @.@  
Ranko: Stupid old pop...  
Ranma: Well He seems okay with me.  
  
*All looked at Ranma* 

Akane: Are you okay Ranma?  
  
Ranma: yeah I am fine. Oh by the way, call me Nanma. Nice to meet you, I am Chette's newly character in her fanfic and it seems that, I am the twin of your fiancé, Akane. *Bows down and kissed Akane's hand*

Akane: *blushes* Oh my...  
Ranko: *growls* HEY! YOU CUT THAT OUT!!!!  
Chette: er... R+R!!! @.@  
  
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	2. Childhood days

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**Oi! Check out my newly One-shot Fanfic ^_^ It's also posted here, just click on the Chette's Collection of Ranma-one shot (title) The new One-shot fanfic titled, "THE KISS ^^" Thanks! Plus Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^**   
  
Chette: Hello again ^_^V Hello Ranma, Nanma and Akane!  
Nanma: *smiles*  
Ranma: *glaring at Nanma*  
Akane: *waves*  
Chette: Okay everyone! let's start the second chapter of this fanfic ^_^   
Nanma: But before that! Shoutout firsts  
Ranma: That is my LINE!   
Nanma: Oh sorry bro...  
Ranma: I AM NOT YOUR BRO! I AM THE ONLY SAOTOME!   
Chette: *gives the shoutouts to Akane*  
Akane: *giggles*   
  
Misha@ngel - Yep! Another Story from our dearest Chette-chan!!!  
_WiNd_ - Thanks for reviewing! *Akane gives you a big hug*  
maria - yep.. it is very interesting  
MEX-chick - lol.. oh no... who will I choose? can you guess?

Ranma and Nanma: *looks at Akane*  
  
Akane: you'll soon find out! But... Nanma is pretty cute!  
Ranma: Kawaiikune-  
Nanma: *sighs dreamily*  
Akane: *glares back at Ranma* Baka!  
Chette: Continue.. Akane @.@  
Akane: Opps! Sowwy!  
  
Desktop Creator - Thanks!   
Meca-Chan - sorry for the late update  
Reviewer - thanks!  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehe obviously   
  
Mensa-13 - thanks for reading! and Chette told me to tell you, she is very happy that you went to her blog. She also asked if she can link your cute blog to hers? thanks!

Chette: Also sorry for the late update.. it was holiday last night :P Remember! English is not my first language so forgive me for my grammar thing. Plus I wrote this when I was a kid okay? 

Akane: Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
Chette: and I Love Philip

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Two: Childhood days...**

Years passed, The events continued, Almost everyday, The Saotomes visit their friends the tendous and sometimes, Soun and Genma training Ranma, Nanma and Akane in the Doujou. The kids though, thought it was all for fun. Soun and Genma also, hide their secret plans for the School.. and they know that when the right time has come... they will reveal it to them. 

  
But One day, all their happiness ended, in a sudden tragic moment... Mrs.Tendou died... for an unknown disease. Now, we see all of them looking at the grave stone of Mrs.Tendou, crying. Except...  
  
"Ma? Why Akane is not crying?" Little Ranma asked  
  
Mrs.Saotome sniffed and hugged Little Ranma, "Because she doesn't know that her mother died" Mrs.Saotome said, wiping her tears  
  
Little Akane blinked and looked around. "Hey, why are you all crying? where is Mommy?" Little Akane asked  
  
All of them stared at her...  
  
"Why you looking at me like that?" she asked  
  
"Akane-chan, Mother is there" Little Kasumi said, pointing at the stone  
  
"There? what she do there?" Little Akane asked  
  
"Never mind let's just all go home" Little Nabiki said, wiping her tears  
  
"But what about Mom?" Little Akane asked, looking at Little Nabiki  
  
Little Ranma and Little Nanma look at Little Akane with Pity and sadness.  
  
"I am not going home. I'll wait for mother" Little Akane said, she sat beside the grave stone.  
  
Little Nanma and Little Ranma approach their friend, 

Little Ranma pulled Little Akane up. "Come on Akane! Auntie won't come back" Little Ranma said  
  
"What?" Little Akane asked "Is she mad at me? why she leave me?" she added, asking. She stood up and looked at little Ranma.  
  
"She is now resting" said the bright Saotome (Nanma)  
  
"Why?" Little Akane asked, looking at little Nanma  
  
"She needs to rest, let her rest" little Nanma said  
  
"Will She be back?" little Akane asked  
  
Little Nanma hugged little Akane "I don't know, but all I know is she is watching you now Ane-chan" he said, comforting his friend.  
  
Little Akane hugged Little Nanma and smiled,   
  
  
"Such an Innocent child" Mrs.Saotome said  
  
Little Ranma heard his mother and sighed...he too, is sad even more sad because his dear friends were suffering...  
  
  
Three months passed by...

Little Akane is now worried. It's been three months and her mother still didn't come back. She went downstairs when she heard a woman's voice. Is her mother finally home? But before she could enter the living room. She stopped when she saw another woman patting her father's back. She listened to their conversation.  
  
"Be patient Tendou-san" 

She saw her father sighed and cried.  
  
"your Wife maybe dead, but that doesn't mean you will stop your life...you have Children...Three Beautiful Children and a Doujou to handle..."

Akane blinked, "Dead?" Akane kept that word in mind and quickly went to her sister Nabiki's room. There she saw a dictionary. She climbed on Nabiki's bed and grabbed the dictionary. She already know how to used the book, her mother taught her. "D...for Dead...ah, here it is!...dead...Having ceased to life.. lifeless..." Little Akane shivered, then she continued to read "No...Life..." Little Akane's tears fall, then she realized.. for the first time that her mother will never.. be back.. ever... "Mother is gone..." Little Akane said, the dictionary fell on the floor. 

Little Nabiki opened her room and was about to yell at Little Akane for using the dictionary without her permission when she saw her little sister crying, "Akane? are you okay?" she asked,

Little Akane shook her head, "Mother is gone!" she said, the she jumped off the bed and run towards her room, and locked herself up.

The next day... The Saotome's decided to visit their friends. Little Ranma and Little Nanma were so excited to see Little Akane. But they were so disappointed when they found out that Little Akane refused to play or even face them. 

Those days... of Akane locking herself and only Kasumi has the access to enter her room, to make her eat... continued...

Until...

"It's the best decision. Tendou"  
  
Soun nodded, and looked at Genma. "You are going to China"  
  
Genma nodded, "But we will return"   
  
Nodoka sighed, She needs to tell Soun the truth. "The idea came from Nanma and Ranma... They want to leave Japan for sometime... until... Akane is well.. They couldn't stand seeing their friend like that" she said, 

Soun nodded, "I understand..."

"Plus... it will be a good place to start training the two of them..." he said,

Soun sighed, "You know the best.. and I trust you Genma" he said, "My Akane... she's like.." he cried,

Genma patted Soun's back. "Tendou. Don't loose hope... Akane is a Martial artist She must be strong whatever happen, She must accept the fact that her mother is dead" Mr.Saotome said,

  
Little Nanma and Little Ranma decided not to say goodbye to Little Akane. Because it will be very painful for them. However, Little Akane knew that Little Nanma and Little Ranma will go to China. But she knows... they will come back.. unlike her mother...

One day...

Akane fell asleep and she had a wonderful dream... Her mom talked to her...  
  
*Mother?*  
  
*Don't loose hope. It doesn't mean that I left you it's mean I don't Love you? I love you my child more than ever...that's why it really hurts me when you don't take care of yourself. Please Akane-chan, don't make this hard on you. The life here on earth is just temporary.. so enjoy it... Be the best of what you can be... And I'll be watching over you*  
  
Little Akane bolted up straight and look at the Picture frame. She picked it up and looked outside her window. She saw the Sky.. so blue and the birds were chirping happily. She wiped her tears and hugged the picture frame. "No, Mommy I won't lose hope" 

After that, she put the picture frame back to her small desk and changed into her little Gi clothes. Then she run towards the Doujou and smiled, "I am going to be the best for you! Mommy!" Then she started doing katas. But they were all wrong.

Then the door opened, Little Akane saw her father's face surprised. She knew that her father didn't expect her. She smiled at him, "Daddy? Can you teach me your moves?" she asked,

"Oh, Akane-san...I'd love too..." Soun said, running towards his daughter. And when He reached out for Little Akane, he carried her and hugged her very tight.

  
Meanwhile...  
  
In China...

Little Ranma yelled at his brother, "Nanma! let's go and get Our pizza!"   
  
Little Nanma closed his book and frowned, "I don't want to go there...I hate Ukyou" Little Nanma said  
  
Little Ranma laughed, He knows that Ukyou has a huge Crush on his brother. "yeah, but HIS dad cooks delicious Pizza and it's free Come on!" He grabbed him.  
  
Little Nanma sighed, "Yeah, sure..."

  
"Oh no! It's Ranma!" Little Ukyou gasped, "Dad! They are here!" she tagged her father's pants. But her father ignored her. Little Ukyou has no choice but to readied herself. The Usual, Little Ranma beat her up again and got his free pizza. 

Little Nanma blinked at Mr.Kouji, "'How bout me?" Little Nanma asked,  
  
Little Ukyou blushed, "Here, Nanma" she said,  
  
Little Nanma, shivered. "er.. thanks... Ukyou"   


Days passed by... Nanma, Ukyou and Ranma became friends. Ranma told Ukyou that she is his best friend. While Nanma said, his best friend is still Ane-chan. Ukyou wondered who is Ane-chan and felt jealous.

  
On the other hand...  
  
"Saotome, My Ukyou wants Nanma to become her Husband" Mr.Kounji said, looking at the Bald Saotome.  
  
Genma blinked, "B-But, we were not going to stay for long" he said,  
  
Mr.Kounji looked away, "Oh, Too bad, I was wondering if you want the yattai as a dowry"  
  
"R-Really?"  


It was the last day of Little Ranma and Nanma training... They were both packing, when all of the sudden. Genma sat beside Little Nanma, "Nanma"  
  
Little Nanma blinked, "Yes Dad?"  
  
"Which do you want...Ukyou or Okonomiyaki?"   
  
Little Nanma blinked again, "Of course OKONOMIYAKI"  
  
"It's settled then..."

  
  
When the 3 Saotomes finished packing, Genma pulled the yattai and on the top of the yattai was Little Ranma and Little Nanma waving Good bye to Little Ukyou.  
  
"COME BACK HERE!" Little Ukyou cried,  
  
"Bye-Bye Ucchan!" Little Ranma said  
  
"We will Miss you!" Little Nanma said, "Man.. she's not such a bad girl after all Imagine she gave us the yattai for free!" he said,   
  
Little Ukyou fell on her knees "IDIOTS! COME BACK HERE! WAIT FOR ME!"

and so they left... Ukyou.  
  
  
China (Saotome's house)

Mrs.Saotome heard her family arrived. When she was about to greet them, she saw the yattai.. "What is this?" Mrs.Saotome asked  
  
Genma blinked, "Oh some gift from a good friend"   
  
"a yattai?" Mrs.Saotome asked  
  
"yeah,"

  
Meanwhile...

Little Ukyou now, determined to become the best Okonomiyaki Chef and martial artist. And one day... She will have her revenge.. to both Ranma and Nanma Saotome.  


To be continued...

Chette: Alternate Universe ^_^  
Ranko: As always... but thank you Chette! Ucchan is not in love with me!  
Nanma: and what's the big idea.. you're giving all the fiancées to me?  
Chette: am not! Listen.. why don't you just wait for the other chapters to come up okie?  
Akane: ...........  
Chette: R+R!   
  
"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	3. Last Training Trip

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

** Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^**   
  
Nanma: It's Sunday again!  
Ranma: Yeah.. Sunday again and I am going to see you again... not looking forward to that!  
Nanma: *completely ignored Ranma* H-Hello Akane *blushes* Here... flowers for you  
Akane: *blushes* Thanks... *receives white roses*  
Ranma: *looked at the roses and smirked at Nanma* Is that the best you can do?   
Nanma: *glares*  
Chette: AHEM.. Let's just go with the Shoutouts!

Sozoku - thanks!   
Misha@ngel - we updated :D   
Sieg1308 - I already did ^^  
  
Silliedreams - Thanks :D my Ranma fanfics are up to date every week and my ccs are up to date every month ^^   
  
stargazer75 - THANKIES!!!   
cherrybloss9 - yep. Ranma has a twin (although he only wants to be the only son)   
Flameraven1 - chose here? lol.. you'll be surprised :P   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - *nods* I agree with you *looks at Ranma yelling at Nanma*   
Desktop Creator - hehe thanks for the support!   
Christine - yep! gonna update :D hehehe   
_WiNd_ - I don't know if.. Ranma will be free from his fiancées... 

Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: and I Love Philip

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Three: Last Training Trip**

Years passed...

Little Kasumi grew into a very beautiful girl. Guys loved her for being so feminine. They think that Ms.Kasumi is very fragile and she needs respect. She is also the one who took her mother's place in cooking and maintaining the house.

Little Nabiki is a business woman in her early age, although some guys had a crush on her... She is a scary girl. She only dates 'Rich guys' and She is very smart. The Jokes and craziness of guys won't work with her. She is also the 'bread-winner' of the family. Meaning, she takes care of the the 'Financial status' of the Tendou's Household.

Meanwhile, Little Akane is reputed as the most 'Beautiful girl' in Fuurinkan High. She is also the most popular Girl ever. Very friendly, although she is just an average student. She excels in Physical Education. Boys chased her everywhere, especially when the president of the Kendou Club announced to all the guys that they can date Akane.. provided, they have to date Akane first. (which is by the way.. the reason why Akane started to Hate guys...)

She hates guys, well almost but not all. Of course She likes her father and... Kasumi's Best friend.. Doctor Toufou. 

At the Age of 17, Doctor Toufou, is a certified young doctor and a very good one. He does have a crush on Kasumi and he really likes Akane. But He doesn't know that Akane had a crush on him. 

  
Meanwhile...

In one of the houses in Nagoya...

The twins also grew very handsome. After Genma, Nanma and Ranma's camping and the 'Ucchan thing', Genma decided to stop going to other places to train first. He can just trained Ranma and Nanma in their house.

Nanma became the dream-boy of their school, not because He is good-looking and sparkling hazel eyes....He is also very kind, helpful, friendly, model student and most especially.. He tops at school. He is very smart.

Ranma however is also a dream-boy of the school, of course with His looks and his abilities. He excels (of course) in Physical Education, which every time he starts to demonstrate any sport, Girls will do anything to see him play. Although He is an average student, Insensitive, rude and not so gentleman... He is still a dream-boy of other girls. Due to Ranma's brutal training... especially the "NEKO-KEN" (Cat-fu) Ranma became very rude (especially to his dad).

  
One day...

Ranma heard the bell rang, he smiled and put his feet on his desk, "Ahhh! Break time! I wonder what did Mom cooked for lunch?" he asked himself, then he saw Nanma, "Yo! Bro! Where's our lunch?" he asked,

Nanma blinked, "Lunch? But... Mom gave us extra money today because she told us that she won't cook lunch right?" 

Ranma jumped on his seat, "WHAT?!"

  
At the Canteen...

We see a lot of students asking for orders, some where pushing others to take their places, some are fighting. A guy groaned as he being the first one who reached the counter then suddenly, people started coming towards the counter. After a long minute of waiting... He heard that his bread is already available.

"One Cheese bread" 

The guy smiled, and was about to take it when another hand snatched it and toss a coin on his hand. The guy growled and saw Ranma. "Ranma! that's my BREAD!" he yelled, 

Ranma blinked and saw the handsome guy standing not far away from him, "Oh hey, Ryouga...Sorry! But you're too slow to get it! so go get yourself another one ok?" he said, then he run away. 

Ryouga sighed, "Fine..." he turned at the counter, "Some cheese bread please"

The counter shook her head, "That's the last one" she said, 

Ryouga felt as if his world ended, "WHAT?!" he yelled then he clenched his fist, "RANMA YOU WILL PAY!" he yelled.

  
Ryouga Hibiki. Ranma's classmate. He is a very handsome guy, with cute fangs... but oh boy.. with no sense of direction at all. Sometimes, He is absent because he has to walk all around the world to get to his school... but sometimes, his classmates help him. He is also a martial artist and He hates.. Ranma.. a little... but now.. that Ranma stole his favorite bread... He hated Ranma even more.

  
In the middle of a Class...  
  
Ranma yawned, then a letter flew towards him and grabbed it. Their classmates saw that and clapped their hands. Ryouga felt disgust when he heard everyone clapped their hands. 

  
After Class...

The Twins were walking towards home, when suddenly Ranma opened up the conversation about the "challenge letter of Ryouga Hibiki".

"A challenge?" Nanma asked 

"yup! at the back of his house" Ranma said 

Nanma blinked, "Why?" he asked,

Ranma shrugged, "I dunno.. guess because of that.. cheese bread" he said,

Nanma smirked, "just because of that?"

Ranma shurgged, "anyways, I really don't care... I want to know his techniques and I really am looking forward to fight with him"

Nanma shook his head, 

  
3 days passed... 

Genma asked Nanma to call Ranma, because Genma has found a perfect place to train. After a 2 hours argument between Genma and Nodoka, since Nodoka doesn't want too because Ranma has school... Genma still won the argument. (He told Nodoka this is going to be the last training trip) 

Nanma walked at the back of their house and saw Ranma there, standing but.. sleeping? 

"Ranma!" 

Ranma took a fighting stance, "Wha-" Ranma saw Nanma and yawned "So where's Ryouga?" 

Nanma blinked, "He didn't show up?"

Ranma frowned, "Nope" 

Nanma smiled, "Oh well, Dad called you earlier but you were here. He said that you two will go on your last training trip" he said, 

Ranma yawned, "Sure..."

  
Inside the House...

Ranma still sleepy, but controlling it. He absently listened to his father.

"This is our last training trip Ranma" Genma said 

"Sure, pops...*yawns*" he said, then he looked at Nanma reading a book, "hey bro! Why aren't you coming?" Ranma asked 

Nanma looked at him, "No, I don't want too. Plus I have to prepare for the upcoming contest. I will represent our school"

Ranma frowned, "Sure, but...what about your Martial artist thing, Martial arts is more important than that watchamacalit ah thing?" Ranma asked,

Nanma closed his book, "It's contest and it's important to me. Don't worry, I am still practicing my moves at our doujou every night" 

Ranma shrugged, "Suit yourself. Let's go pop" he said, 

  
After a few minutes of Ranma and Genma left the House... Nanma was about to go to the Doujou when he heard a knock. He opened it and a very angry Ryouga jumped towards him. "RANMA! I WILL KILL YOU!!!"

Nanma however, dodged. Ryouga tried to punch Nanma, but Nanma jumped and landed on Ryouga's head. Ryouga fell down and that's the time Nanma grabbed Ryouga's collar and said, "LOOK DEEPLY INTO MY EYES AND TELL ME IF I AM RANMA!" he yelled, furiously.

Ryouga saw.. a pair of hazel eyes... "N-Nanma..." 

Nanma released him, "Good. Now, if you're looking for my Twin...he went to China, to TRAIN"

Ryouga composed himself, "China huh.. Ranma!!!! PREPARE TO DIE!" He yelled and then he run away from the house. 

Nodoka peeked and blinked, "Who was that Nanma-dear?" Nodoka asked 

Nanma smirked, "Oh just a jerk who passed by" 

Two years passed... 

We see Ranma and Genma walking in the forest, Ranma stopped and sat on a rock. 

"DAMMIT OLD MAN! Where is this Jusenkyou?!" he yelled at his father. 

Genma looked at the map, "I don't know Ranma, that's why were finding it Okay?" 

Ranma groaned, "you shouldn't know better" Ranma said, he was tired...

He had enough.. 2 years.. 2 miserable years of stealing food, sneaking to get food, walking, sleeping in the forest... so many things.. bad things happen... for the past 2 years... Ranma is angry, even became angrier when he saw his father looking at a chinese map 

Ranma furiously grabbed the map "This isn't going to be useful Pop! You don't even understand CHINESE!" 

Genma yelled at him, "Ranma! How dare you talk to me like that?!" 

Ranma grabbed Genma's collar. "Pop! When we left Nanma and Mom I was 13 years old...now I'm 16! and we are still looking for the stupid training place. Of course I will get MAD!" 

Then Genma accidently saw a sign that says, 'Jusenkyou' he laughed and pointed at the sign. "hey! That's it! there it is! JUSENKYOU!" 

Ranma blinked "Where?" he released Genma and looked at the sign. He sighed with relief.. Finally.. After this he can come home... and eat his mother's home made dishes...

Ranma and Genma approached the springs. "I thought there was supposed to be a guide, Pops." 

Genma turned to face his son. "I did, too, Ranma. I wonder what happened?" 

Then they almost jumped when a Guide appeared out of nowhere and smiled at them, "Sirs you come to the Popular Spring of Jusenkyou, you be very very careful because-"

Genma dropped his bag, "Stop there freak" he said, "Let's go Ranma!" He yelled and then jumped at one of the bamboo poles. "Prepare yourself, boy!" 

Ranma followed suit and took his stance

"SIR! Please Come down here! Spring very dangerous!"

Ranma blinked at he heard that, he looked at the guide. But then He leapt very high when Genma tried to punch Ranma. They both of them started kicking and punching in the mid-air. When they were tired... They land on their respective poles again.

"Be very very careful sirs!"

After a little rest.. they started to train again. Genma was about to punch Ranma when Ranma dodge and Genma fell on one of the Springs.

"SIR! VERY BAD YOU FALL IN SPRING!" 

Ranma blinked, and looked at the Guide. "What do you mean?" he asked, distracted, Ranma failed to noticed that a large panda emerged at his back and punch Ranma. Ranma fell on one of the ponds and when he emerged... she shriek.. for she felt something changed.. and yes.. in deed.. something changed... she felt.. breasts?!

The Jusenkyou guide shook his head, "Oh, very bad, sir. You fall in Nyaniichaun, spring of drowned young girl. Anyone who fall in spring take body of young girl." He said, then he looked at the Panda "Oh, very bad, sir. Sir fall on spring of pandas Anyone who fall in spring take body of panda." 

The Panda saw Ranma flaring now. He got scared and started running away.

"OLD MAN! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!" 

The Jusenkyou yelled, "Wait! Guide need to explain something! come back here!" he said,

Ranma and the Panda blinked and looked at him, 

"Well spill it" Ranma said, crossing her arms.

"Curse not permanent. Hot water chages both back" he said, Then the jusenkyou poured a warm water at Ranma's head. And Ranma changed back to normal. 

Ranma groaned, "Well that's great! POP! now my life change and it's because of you!" Ranma yelled 

Genma adjusted his glasses, "Well look at the bright side, you didn't lose your manhood" 

Ranma growled, "I'm gonna kill you!" 

Genma accidentally poured some water on Ranma, that made her angrier 

"DIE OLD MAN!" 

The panda run again, and Ranma chased him again...

  
Meanwhile...

Ryouga stopped and looked at the spirings. "Now where am I?" Ryouga asked his self...looking at the Springs = Curse you Ranma, where are you? = 

Then he saw a panda approaching and a girl... 

"COME BACK HERE!" 

The girl accidentally kicked Ryouga...Ryouga fell at One spring... 

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

To be continued...

Ranma: *covering Akane's eyes* is it over? *blinks at Chette*  
Chette: *sigh and nodded*  
Akane: Take off your hands Ranma!!! *growling*  
Ranma: *takes off his hands and sigh with relief*  
Akane: what's wrong with you?! *glares at Ranma* Are you hiding something from me?  
Nanma: hey! Is Ryouga's scene falling to the spring of drowned puhmgh-  
Ranma: *covering Nanma's mouth* Okay!!! See you next time readers!!!  
Nanma: *struggling*  
Akane: What's the matter with you?! and what are you hiding from me!  
Chette: CHAPTER END.

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	4. Coming back

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

** Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^ and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now ^^**  
  
Chette: Can't update tomorrow.. so I'm gonna update today. No moment to lose! Shout outs already  
Nanma, Ranma and Akane: Hai!

stargazer75 - thanks ^^   
  
cherrybloss9 - lol like I heard Nanma saying that hehe :D about the really long.. I am sorry but I can't coz I wrote this when I was a kid and I am sticking on that ^^  
  
MEX-chick - Pchan? Not yet :P but He will be at the future chapters   
  
Kalen Darkmoon - God bless and you say, How very Christian of me? Jesus ignores those who can't understand him. As for your question. Just read.   
  
Sieg1308 - thank you so much for everything!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - ack! Ranma and Nanma?! hahahaha that's cool :P sadly can't change the story @.@  
  
rosch - hehehe but remember.. Nanma is a smart one... and smart ones don't date without consulting their brain :P  
  
Desktop Creator - *nods* yep.. hehehe if Akane finds out...

Akane: What I find out?  
  
Chette: er..continue @.@  
  
_WiNd_ - Nodoka's eyes were Hazel ^^ brown :D   
  
Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: and I Love Philip  
Ranma: And I am the only Saotome  
Nanma: Not in this fanfic  
Ranma: *GROWL*

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Four: Coming back**

After a few months...

Early in the morning, Nanma was doing his daily exercise routine when he heard a knock on their house. He grabbed his towel and put it around his neck, "I'll get it!" he yelled 

Then he opened it and blinked, 

"Were home" 

Nanma backed away, "Who are you?" he asked, then he blinked when he saw the Panda showed a sign saying. 'Hello Nanma'. 

"Don't worry, bro it's just me" said the red pigtailed girl. 

Nanma scratched his head, "Ranma?" he asked, he already figured it since he is a smart Saotome. "What happen to you?" he asked again. 

Nodoka exited the kitchen and appeared, "Ranma? I heard 'Ranma's name' Where is He?" she asked,

Nanma pointed at the girl, 

Onna-Ranma sighed, "And this stupid panda here is Pops..." 

The Panda shivered as she saw his wife's beautiful hazel eyes narrowed, "WHAT STUPID THING DID YOU DO AGAIN GENMA?!" she asked, growling. "I thought you are going to train Ranma so that He will be more manly than ever! and now you brought him back as a girl?!" she asked, she pulled out her katana. "GENMA! EXPLAIN!!!"

The Panda backed away and showed a sign. 'I am just a panda'

"GENMA!!!!" Nodoka run towards him. 

The Panda started to run away, and Nodoka followed him and with a katana. 

Nanma smirked, "What a nice reunion..." he said, 

"Oh yeah bro... can you give me hot water?" Onna-Ranma asked, 

Nanma shrugged and went towards the Kitchen. Onna-Ranma followed his twin. Nanma handed the kettle and Onna-Ranma took it. Nanma crossed his arms, as he saw Onna-Ranma's body transforming into a masculine one. "Interesting..." he said, 

Ranma sighed, "If I should have known...that after this last stupid training trip... that I would lose my manhood... I should have killed him while we were looking for that stupid jusenkyou..."

"Ranma. Even how much you hated Dad... you can't kill him" he said,

Ranma growled, "I do! and I can! and I will!"

"He is your dad... without him.. you won't be living here in this world"

Ranma snapped at his twin. "I would rather not live in this world if I have cursed like this!" he said,   
  


Lunch time...

We see all of them eating peacefully. Except Ranma who kept eating and putting a lot of stuff in his mouth. Genma is bruised. Nodoka is still fuming, and Nanma reads while he eats. 

Nodoka looked at Nanma, "Nanma. Table manners. You can just continue reading your book after you eat" she said, then she looked at Ranma. "Ranma. Manners. There's plenty of food around so don't eat like that" she said, 

"Sorry mom.. I just missed your cooking!" Ranma said, then he resume eating like a pig.

Nanma put the book down and looked at his dad. "So dad... tell me, what really happened?" he asked, 

Genma sighed, "We traveled for a year..."

Ranma stopped eating, "make that 3" he said, sarcastically. 

"Three then." Genma said, glaring at Ranma who resumed eating. "and finally we found our training spot-"

"Which is a cursed land by the way" Ranma interrupted, "And since Pop doesn't understand the travel guide about Jusenkyou so we didn't know. Since he doesn't understand not a little pathetic word of Chinese"

"WILL YOU PLEASE?!" Genma yelled, "I am trying to explain our situation"

Ranma tapped the table hard, "Let me make this quick as possible." he said, "Mom. Pops and I fell on some stupid curse spring but hot water changes us back. Cold water changes us to our curse form" he said, then he glared at his dad, "See how simple is that Old Pop?"

Nodoka sighed, "Anyways, I think Genma... it's time for us to go back to Nerima"

"NE-NERIMA?!" Nanma stood up and yelled, 

"Why excited?" Ranma asked, looking at his brother. 

"Don't you remember Ane-chan?!" Nanma asked, his eyes shinning. 

"um...No" Ranma said, honestly. 

"Talk about ungrateful!" Nanma frowned, "She is our friend!" 

"Whatever! Right now... I want to come back to China to find a stupid cure!" Ranma said, 

Nodoka narrowed her eyes, "No. All of us will go to Nerima and that's Final" she said, 

Nanma realized something, "So which means.. I have to transfer school then..." he said, 

"Is that a problem?" Nodoka asked,

Nanma blushed, "N-No! Not at all! I know that I can easily adjust myself in the new school in no time!" he said,

"Well that's settles it. When we go back to Nerima, You both will enroll to the nearest school there"

Ranma groaned, "I AM NOT GOING TO STUDY!" he yelled, now standing too. "I mean! I am going to be very busy with martial arts!" he added,

The next day...

The family were standing now at their old house in Nerima. 

Nanma gasped, "Wow! I miss this place!"

Then an old woman walk towards Nodoka and they talked, after Nodoka paid the old woman, she returned beside Genma and her sons. 

"Why it is still good Mom?" Ranma asked , 

Nodoka smiled, "I told Ms.Kitrato to guard this house. Because I know that one day we will come back here" she said, 

Nanma nodded, "Oh, so now I get it" 

"It's beautiful Mom" 

"She also told me, that there is a close school here... and the name is Fuurinkan High" she said, "So just move along and I'll just unpacked everything here"

Ranma smiled, "I can help you Mom!" he said, 

Nodoka smiled, "My...How sweet Ranma..." she said, but she knew what Ranma up to. "But No. You and your brother will go to Fuurinkan High and enroll there now" she said, the she tossed their backpacks. 

Nanma smiled and waved at them.   
Ranma groaned. 

  
Meanwhile...

At the other side of the wall, Two beautiful girls walking, The other was looking concern at the other one, while the other one is fuming. Both girls are beautiful and their beauty is definitely an eye catching. 

"Are You ready Akane?" 

Akane sighed, "as if I have a choice?" she asked, sarcastically. "Oneechan... to tell you the truth?... I am getting tired of this" she said, 

"Then tell Kunou to stop that Rules" Nabiki said, 

"As if He will listen" Akane said, looking back at the road.

Nabiki and Akane stopped when they were almost at the entrance of the gate. "Well this is my cue. Just have fun Akane! and please don't take long. Looks like its going to rain" she said,

Akane watched Nabiki run towards the entrance of the school building. When Akane stepped forward and into the entrance of the school gate. She sighed "Here goes..." she misses the days where she could normally entered the school gate... but now.. She shook her head, no time for that... 

"AKANE!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"  
"DATE ME AKANE!!!"

Akane gritted her teeth. = I hate Boys! I hate boys! I really really hate Boys!!! = as the anger increased inside of her, she gathered speed and run towards the boys. Then she started attacking them. But Akane realized something! They were more than guys beating her right now than yesterday! But that didn't stop her. She continued to punched and kicked the guys. 

  
  
Meanwhile...

Four blocks away from Fuurinkan high... Ranma and Nanma were walking towards the school. Ranma yawned and then he received a smirked at his twin.

"Lazy"

Ranma snapped at him, "Who is Lazy?" he asked, 

"You." Nanma said directly. "You hate School" Nanma added, 

"So?" Ranma asked , raising one of his eyebrows.

"Why? School is fun" Nanma said, 

"Boringggg..."

"You get to learn-"

*YAAAA!!!!!!* 

Nanma blinked, "What was that?" he asked,

They run towards the Fuurinkan high, and saw a huge smoke in front of the Fuurinkan high. 

"A chaos? at school?" Nanma asked, "In Fuurinkan High" he added,

"If it's Fuurinkan" Ranma said, then he run towards the Chaos.

Nanma shook his head, 

  
Akane gave her final punch at the tennis player. The tennis player sank to the ground, gasping... "Akane...I...Love...you...date... me"

Akane took a deep breath, and touched her hair. "Aww Geez! Every Morning! Don't they ever get the picture?!" she yelled, 

She thought it was finished... but after she backed away and picks her bag. She felt someone tapped her on the head. She gasped. 

"Gotcha!" 

Akane turned around and there he saw a very handsome guy smiling at her... and his eyes... were the most beautiful aqua eyes she ever seen...

To be continued...

Ranma: YEHAW RANMA SAW AKANE! RANMA SAW AKANE!  
Nanma: *looks away*  
Akane: oooh! I love the cliffhanger!  
Ranma: Yeah! It's awesome!  
Nanma: Hey! Chette! When will I see Ane-chan?!  
Ranma: Grow up!  
Nanma: Why you-  
Chette: ACK!!! Again. CHAPTER END.

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	5. Ranma meets Akane

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

** Read my other Fanfics ^_^ This is not the only Fanfic I have written ^_^ and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now ^^**  
  
Ranma: I met Akane! I met Akane! I met Akane!  
Nanma: Chette-chan! What about me?  
Chette: .......... Shoutouts before the Story @.@  
  
DarkBlueHated - hehe well, Ranma is the Original Saotome right? But this fanfic, Ranma will have a competition .. (a real one) for Akane's heart, and I do understand Ranma I mean... Ranma lived with his Old Pop, while Nanma lived in his mother's house... where the memories are fresh.. right? and yes. Nanma is a Martial artist ^^  
  
sum 1 who cares - thank you so much ^^ I am updating every sunday ^^   
  
Flameraven1 - hehehehe... just read :P and oh yeah, this is more likely the "Ranma 1/2 Anime" but with Nanma and other events changed :P  
  
cherrybloss9 - waaii don't get mad at me @.@   
_WiNd_ - Maybe He will ^^ but of course it was the first time in a long time right? ^^   
  
rightisu - Thank you for the review ^^ God Bless. This fanfic is more of Anime rather "Manga" and the different is.. Nanma is here ^^ um.. no I won't revised it. Thank you.  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - RANMA! NANMA! RANMA! NANMA! er.. None? @.@ PHILIP!!! Hehehe   
  
Desktop Creator - hehe arigato :D as for your questions... Um.. In this fanfic, Akane will have a difficulty.. (but with the help of the family.. it won't..) Anyways, just read ^^ and the answer to your second question.. Let's see..

Past fanfics: (doesn't include my one shots)

1. I Love you Sensei  
2. Until the end of time  
3. Ronzoo and Ranma  
4. Born to Love you  
5. Brother, Akane is Mine  
6. Time will come   
7. Wish upon the star  
8. I'll sing my Love  
9. The Gift  
10. I miss you  
11. Nightmare  
12. Goodbye my Love...

There 12 ^^ (not included my Oneshots and Songfics @.@) hehehe... There are already 5 published fanfics and 2 of them currently unfinished publishing and then.. I still have 5 fanfics to be posted ^^

stargazer75 - arigato ^^   
  
Misha@ngel - hehehe confused? I don't think soo.. even though Ranma and Akane are identical.. they're eyes are not the same right?  
  
cherrybloss9 - really long? @.@ I'll try...   
  
Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: and I Love Philip  
Ranma: I AM THE ONLY SAOTOME!!!!  
Nanma: LIKE I SAID, BUDDY! NOT IN THIS FANFIC!  
Ranma: ARGH!!!!!

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Five: ****Ranma meets Akane**

Akane felt as if they were only the two persons in the world. She slowly blushed at the sight of the handsome guy in front of her. This is the first time... he saw a very handsome guy like him... smiling at her... like that. True... Dr.Toufou is very handsome too, but Akane admired him not because of his face but because of his attitude... this guy here... in front of her... takes her breath away...

"Y-Yes?" she asked,

  
Ranma scratched his head and blushed. True... this wasn't the first time a girl looked at him that way... but this girl in front of her is very cute. Too cute. "Um.. y-yeah.. um.. m-my b-brother.. um.. and I are new here so.. could-"

  
Akane's heart beat increased as she saw the guy blushed too. But then she started hearing guy saying, that the new guy actually beat Akane. Akane blushed. So this guy means he has to date her! = well that's not bad... = but then she changed her mind when she heard other girls saying, look at her... and she told us she hates boys. Akane realized that this wasn't her! What happen to her?!   


= Man she is a babe = Ranma said to himself, but then he saw her face shifting from cuteness to an angry cute girl... then he didn't expect what happen next.

The girl punched him at the face.

"OW!" He backed away, caressing his jaw. "Whaddya do that for?!" he glared at her. pulling his hand away from his jaw. 

  
Akane felt sorry, She really didn't mean it... "I am sor-"

"... you stupid tomboy!" finished the guy in front of him. 

That did it. The apology on Akane's lips.. died. "What did you call me?" she asked, slowly.

  
Ranma glared at her, "I called you a Tomboy. You Hit everybody like that?"

Akane clenched her fist, "yeah! Especially creeps like you who sneak up on me!" she yelled, 

Ranma chuckled, "Is it my fault that you're too deaf to hear me coming behind you? Hahaha and you call yourself a martial artist?" he crossed his arms.

Akane growled, "Oh! Now I am a deaf Huh?!" Akane's anger flared up again and raised her fists. "I WILL SHOW YOU WHO IS DEAF YOU JERK!!!" she yelled, 

She stepped forward and was about to punch the guy again when a rose appeared between them. Akane sighed and stopped "Oh no..."

Ranma put his arms on his head, "huh?"

  
Then they saw another man stepped from behind the tree. He is wearing a kendo clothes. Ranma raised his eyebrow then suddenly a strong wind appeared in front of him. He looked at the guy again and realize that the guy is holding a bokken. "Oh.. my sweet huntress... All the lad here in this school wants to date you and fight for you..." he pulled another flower and smelled it, "and now... someone finally defeats you" 

Akane sighed. He hated the guy. "Hello.. Sempai-Kunou..." she said, tiredly. She hates him... because of him all the guys who want her... needs to fight with her... but she is a little grateful for the little exercise. What annoys her is the battle Kunou and Akane. Kunou won once and finally he started to talk to her as if he owns her. Not to mention his creepy lines.. .poetic lines...it's making Akane sick. "Ohayou..."

"And now..." Kunou said, "My Huntress Akane... I shall fight thee! To reclaim my position as your one true love!" he said, he raised his bokken and took an aggressive stance.

Akane snarled, narrowed her eyes... then she readied herself. 

  
On the other hand...Ranma scratched his head, the Name.. Akane rings a bell... very familiar... but he couldn't remember where he heard that name... before... then he saw Akane's stance. = Man.. she's so busy but.. = he looked at the big clock at the school.. = we gotta go enroll = he sighed. He walked towards Akane and tapped her again.

  
Akane almost jumped again when the guy tapped her. 

"Hey, listen, Akane, right?" 

Akane turned around and she couldn't believe that she had forgotten about this insensitive jerk.

"Man, you're popular, aren't you? sorry for the interruption can you just pinpoint me where is the registrar office? My Bro and I gotta register." 

"WILL YOU STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME!" 

He backed away, "Hey, whoa, there, tomboy! don't want to be involve with Mr.Stick and you" he said, 

Akane growled, "Stop calling me like that! I am not a tomboy"

"Well the name does fit..." 

"JERK! CREEP!" Akane yelled,  
  
"Hey!" 

Nanma entered the school and sighed, when he saw his brother yelling at a beautiful girl. He was about to approach them when he saw another guy holding a bokken in front of them. He stopped and looked at what will happen.

  
"YOU THERE!" 

They looked at the Kunou. While Kunou points his bokken to the guy. "Aren't you awfully being familiar with my Akane?" he asked, 

Then the clouds turned gray...

Ranma looked up, "er.. no." he said, blushing. "I am just asking this tomboy about the office" he said, then he saw the girl named, 'Akane' stepped between the both of them. "What are you doing?" he asked, 

"I am a Martial artist.. it's my duty to protect those who are innocent.. So stay out of the way... or you'll get hurt" she said, 

Ranma was about to yell at her and tell her that he is a martial artist. But something that made him shut his mouth... The girl is protecting him! ... She cares... Ranma blushed.

"How dare you speak in such discourteous a tone with Akane..." 

  
Ranma blinked, his blushed slowly fading when he heard the bokken guy.

"Tell me! How do you know my Akane?!" 

Ranma shook his head, "Well I do-"

"Who are you?"

"I-"

"Wait!" The man said, "It is a custom to give one's own name first... Fine then Mine I shall give!" He said, 

Ranma jaw dropped, Akane sighed.

"...I am the Undefeated Star of the High school fencing world"

".........."

"...my voice strikes fear into the hearts of mine enemies. 

".........."

"...My Peers calls me the 'Blue Thunder of Fuurinkan High!"

*Thunder sound*

"...Tatewaki Kunou... Age 17"

  
  
Upstairs...

Nabiki smirked, "last time he called himself.. Shooting star" she said, coldly.

  
  
Back at them...

"Okay, I'm, uh... " 

Akane looked at the guy, who looks impressed especially because of the thunder effects. 

"I'm... ah, new here, and just askin' this tomboy for dir..." 

"WHAT?" howled Kuno, charging forward. "You yet dare slander Akane's name?" 

  
  
= What a jerk! = thought Akane. She stepped aside = Let Kunou gives that guy a lesson. He deserves it. = she said, But she was surprised when Kunou attacked the guy and the guy jumped very high. 

"I am the Heir to the Saotome School of the Anything goes martial arts!"

Akane gasped, = Anything goes? = Then she felt the guy's bag landed on her arms. She looked at the guy.

"Hold my bag for a sec okay?" he said, then he landed perfectly. "The name is Ranma Saotome... and I accept" Then he took a martial artist stance, "... Your Challenge" He finished it with a smirked.

  
*Oh no! Someone wants to fight with Kunou aside from Akane*  
*talk about killing himself*  


Akane knew that name... but couldn't remember where she heard that name before.. Then she looked at the voice...

*Hey! Bro let's just go okay?* 

Akane almost shriek. The other guy is identical to the Obnoxious Guy. They have the same pigtailed, wore Chinese clothes but there is something.. different... their eyes...

"You go ahead Bro, I'll finish this Blue Blunder"

"It's Blue Thunder not Blue Blunder Thou yet mock me Stranger!" 

"That's Ranma Saotome and you knew it!" 

"Of course at is said, if it's fits Annoying brat" 

"Why you!" 

  
Ranma and Kunou fought crazy...Ranma was just avoiding the attacks and when he got an open side, he kicked him .. Making Tatewaki landed on the ground. 

Ranma landed, "Just a question though.. Why are you wasting your time liking this tomboy" he asked, pointing at Akane.

Akane gasped,  
Nanma shook his head,

Ranma continued, "I mean, do you like girls who were more likely to KILL you than to KISS you?" Ranma said 

"You JERK!" 

The bag flew on him 

"Ouch!" 

"How dare you I won't allow this!" Kunou again strike his bokken. 

The fight continued, Akane was still angry... 

"Miss?" 

Akane looked at the other guy, who looks like the jerk. 

"Excuse my brother, he isn't gentleman you know" 

Akane blushed, 

Nanma look at the girl, = god! She is so beautiful, but I was wondering why the heck she need to beat those boys, maybe Bro was right, she is a tomboy...then again, SHE KNOWS MARTIAL ARTS = 

Then it rained, The guy beside him, moved very fast. Akane didn't even recognized that He already left together with his brother. "Now that is strange..." she said,

  
Akane and the rest of the students run towards the building. Leaving an unconscious Tatewaki kunou...on the rain.

Akane looked around for the obnoxious guy or the gentle guy she met. She felt responsible for them... If she already helped them earlier.. this wouldn't have happen... As she passed by the shed... she heard someone cursed. She entered the shed.

  
(Onna) Ranma growled, "..if it hadn't rained..." she twist her clothes and sighed... 

Then she almost jumped when she saw the girl named Akane... entered.

  
Akane looked her over. She seemed oddly familiar, although she was sure she'd never seen her before. Her clothes, though - the pants, shoes, shirt were familiar... they were identical to what Ranma had been wearing. And she had a pig-tail too! The hair was red, though. Still, did they know each other? 

"Ah... hi?" said the strange girl. 

Akane looked around the room curiously. "Hello" 

"Oh! you're soaking wet just like I am" the girl said 

"Yeah, but you're much wet though" Akane said, looking at her. "Anyways, I'll change by the way, have you seen a boy with this height and well, had a pig-tailed like you?" Akane asked 

"I-I think, he went to the office to register" she said, then she saw Akane's look. She giggled nervously "I-I overheard him with his brother though-" 

"Oh that explains it.." Akane said, "Oh, well am, nice meeting you am-" 

"R-Ra-Ranko! Call me Ranko" 

Akane smiled, "...Ranko" 

To be continued...

Ranma: Lol! This Chapter Cracks me up!  
Nanma: Finally! Nanma meets Ane-chan!  
Akane: Love this Chapter Chette-chan!  
Chette: Thank God everyone is happy *looks at the readers* Hope you enjoyed the chapter too ^^

"Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	6. The Fuurinkan Stupid Law

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

** Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now **  
  
Chette: If you haven't noticed yet... I followed the "REAL SERIES of RANMA the ANIME events" but with Nanma added and a little twist... so do not be surprised if I used words/dialogues in the anime. bows thank you.  
  
Ranma: START! START! This is gonna be good! I know that this chapter will be Akane and Ranma again!  
Nanma: No no! It's gonna be Nanma and Akane!  
Ranma: Nah-uh! It's gonna be me and Akane!  
Ranma and Nanma: Continues to yell at each other  
Akane and Chette: ........   
Chette: whispers at Akane let's start the shoutouts  
Akane: nods, still looking at Nanma and Ranma fighting

Mensa-13 - Hehe yep.. demo (but) even though Nanma is a good boy... Ranma has a big advantage because he is the "heir of the anything goes martial arts" hehehe... and because this is um.. whispers Ranma and Akane fanfic  
  
Pessimist99 - Hontou ni? You love 'Until the End of time?' Thank you so much. And yes... this is ah... Whispering Ranma and Akane fanfics... 

Lady Mokodane - Why thank you   
WiNd - God bless! May God bless you with Wisdom in your exams :D   
Aly-Mikky - hehe confused? well.. yep... but a lot of worst thing can happen in the world of Ranma 1/2 :p  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehe.. just like the anime right? :P   
stargazer75 - Thanks!   
cherrybloss9 - meet them? Now :D   
Desktop Creator - hehe thanks :D  
Mishangel - nods   
  
Sieg1308 - okie dokie! um.. Friendship Bracelet will be up next week.. hehe coz I still have no idea... what to write.. besides its our Election day .   
  
Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: and I Love Philip  
Ranma: I AM THE ONLY SAOTOME!!!!  
Nanma: LIKE I SAID, BUDDY! NOT IN THIS FANFIC!  
Ranma: ARGH!!!!! 

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Six: ****The Fuurinkan Stupid Law**

Meanwhile...

Kunou, who just came back from the nurse station. He swept into the room and when he saw the students looking at him, he regained his cool and unruffled demeanor. Despite of having been defeated by the new student he is still the undefeated of the High-school fencing world of Kendo.

He took a seat and sighed, then he felt a familiar presence coming towards him. He looked up and it is indeed a familiar presence... "Nabiki Tendou..." he said, his voice is so cold. The voice that makes the students backed away from him.. from fear. But this girl in front of his desk.

Nabiki crossed her arms and smirked, 

"You dare to mock me, Nabiki Tendou?" 

Nabiki took out a mirror behind her, "here. take a look" she said, 

Tatewaki Kunou grabbed the mirror and examined his 'handsome face' for a minute, then after that he noticed something is written on his forehead. he frowned but then he stood up and shove his hair, "and to think that Saotome is good" he said, as he walked. Then when he stopped in front of the board, and looked at Nabiki. "He can not even spell" he said, as he took the chalk, "My name is written this way" he said, as he wrote 'Exquisite' in kanji. 

Nabiki took a chalk and wrote something on the board, "Or like this" she said, as she wrote, 'Idiot' 

Tatewaki kunou leaned towards Nabiki, "You know I hate you Nabiki Tendou..." he said, glaring at her.

Nabiki smirked, "Oooh.. I'm so scared.... NOT"

  
  
  
Outside... 

Akane gave Ranko, one of her rare and best smiles that makes guys crazy. And Ranma (or Ranko) wasn't excepted on that. Ranko felt his er... her cheeks blushed deeply. 

"Yes, Ranko" 

Ranko gulped, "Um..J-Just what is your name again?" she stop when she realized she said the word 'again' 

"It's Akane Tendou" 

"Akane Tendou, well you must change" Ranko felt relief when Akane didn't noticed the word. 

Akane smiled again, "Yeah Sneeze Oh well" 

  
  
  
Ranko's eyes didn't leave Akane until she disappeared and went out of the shed. She sighed and then Akane's face flashed on her mind. She blushed. = Akane, she is surely a heck of a woman, I wonder why she is violent at those boys? = 

"Interrupting your dreams Ranma?" 

Ranko blinked and saw Nanma holding a kettle. She grabbed the hot kettle and smiled, "Oh kettle! thanks!" then she pour the kettle and felt her body changed. Nanma gave Ranma a towel, and Ranma started to dried himself. "Where have you been?" he asked, looking at his brother. 

"To the office and then, went to the class" 

"CLASS!" 

"yup! Can't be late on the first day you know" 

Ranma growled, "Yeah.. thanks a lot bro...for leaving me so that you won't be late." he said, "You already went to class while I got in trouble"

Nanma crossed his arms, "Is it my fault that you butt in that girl's battle?" he asked, "Sorry if you missed the first class but you shouldn't have join that battle" he added,

Ranma continued to dry his clothes, "Well, I thought Akane needs help-" he stopped when he heard his brother gasped, "What?" he asked,

"D-Did you say Akane?!" he asked, his eyes widening.

Ranma blinked, "Yeah.. Akane Tendou" 

"OH MY GOD! A-ANE-CHAN!?" Nanma's eyes started to shine. "T-That beautiful blue haired girl is ANE-CHAN!?" 

Ranma became confused, his brother started acting weird. "No. Her name is AKANE TENDOU" 

Nanma sighed dreamily, and looked at Ranma. "She is our dear old CHILDHOOD FRIEND! Akane! Ane-chan!"

Ranma blinked then he remembered that cute girl... their playmate... the girl... the reason why they had to go away... it was their request... memories are coming back on him... they left Japan because they don't want to see her like that...

"She... grew... very beautiful" Nanma said, 

Ranma saw his brother put his right hand on his chest. Ranma knew that Nanma is trying to feel his heart... somehow.. he felt jealous. "Yeah, anyways... where is my room?" he asked, 

No answer.

Ranma snapped his fingers in front of Nanma, "Nanma.. Bro..."

No answer. Nanma kept daydreaming.

Ranma smirked and punched Nanma playfully on the stomach. 

Nanma coughed, "Why did you do that for?!" he glared. 

Ranma shrugged, "Where is my room?" he asked,

Nanma blinked, "Oh.. um.. your is Room F... and we're not classmates because my room is at Room A" he said, he gave Ranma's schedules and exited at the shed. 

  
  
After a few minutes... 

Akane sighed, she couldn't find the guy named.. Ranma Saotome. She already missed 3 of her classes. = Oh well = She opened the door and heard their teacher...

"... and so it does seem to be true..." The teacher was saying. "... that you and your twin were in China recently" He paused as he saw Akane. "Miss Tendo, however, was not in China recently and yet also managed to arrive late and missed her 3 classes" 

Akane sighed and she heard someone giggled. She bowed her head. "Sorry, sensei." she said sincerely. 

"Yes. Nevertheless, you are still late. I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to stand in the hall." 

Akane sighed, nodded, and turned to leave. 

Ranma felt sorry for her, but he couldn't understand why she had to beat those guys up? He blinked and tapped the guy on his right. "Why does Tendou, Akane beat up guys?" he asked,

"Mister Saotome. Since you are very interested about Miss Tendou... why don't you join her in the hall?" he asked,

Ranma blushed, "Um.. no sir.. I was just asking about the brawl-"

"I insist" The teacher said, "Because you are late"

Ranma sighed and shrugged. 

  
  
  
Nanma's room... 

"Hey You're a Saotome right?" whispered the boy at Nanma 

Nanma blinked and nodded, 

"I heard, you're twin was punished for being late" he said 

Nanma smiled, "really?" he said = he deserves it = 

  
  
  
The the Seniors room... 

We see Tatewaki Kunou paying Nabiki some money. "Okay then, Nabiki Tendou.. what is this important information?" he asked,

Nabiki smiled, "Ranma just defeated my sister" she said,

Tatewaki stood up and screamed, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!" 

Nabiki looked up at Kunou and nodded, "Yep! After my sister punched the last guy, Ranma tagged her on the head. I thought you would remember... it happened right before Ranma defeated you" she said,

"So THAT MEANS..." he howled and shook his head, "RANMA SAOTOME MAY DATE MY AKANE?!?!" 

The students looked at him...

The teacher stopped teaching the Lesson.

Kunou growled, and started to swing his sword, "I WON'T! I WON'T! I WON'T ALLOW THIS! IT IS UNFORGIVABLE!!!" Then he felt a chalk on his forehead, he blinked and saw his angry teacher.

"KUNOU! GO STAND IN THE HALL!"

Tatewaki blinked, "Y-Yes sir..." he said,

  
  
  
Nanma's room... 

"and with a girl" the guy said,

"Interesting" Nanma said "Who?" he asked,

"The dream girl of the School...AKANE TENDOU" 

Nanma's jaw dropped.

  
  
Ranma and Akane were standing in the hall. Akane is trying her very best to control herself from clobbering the guy beside her... while Ranma can't decide if it's good to ask her about the brawl thing earlier... 

Akane growled, "You know what? This is all your fault!" she yelled at Ranma.

Ranma glared at her, "How would it be my fault! That was your FIGHT"

Akane smirked, "Yes. But if you didn't interrupt. I could have beaten them and went to school early, as I always do!" she yelled at him. "Every morning I happen to finish my fight before school starts!" she growled, "And only that! Because of you! I felt so responsible! that I had to look for you! I shouldn't have because you are already in the room!" she added more.

Ranma was about to yell back when he realized that Akane looked for him... Plus... it was definitely Ranma's fault. Nanma is right. He should have leave that to her... "Well.. I guess I am sorry" he said,

Akane blinked, "um.. okay.. I.. am sorry for punching you earlier" she said, she bowed her head.

He shrugged. "No need. My fault, really. I oughta have seen it coming. Dodged or blocked it. I was being sloppy." He reached up and tenderly rubbed his jaw. "You've got quite a punch, though." 

Akane blushed but she didn't show that to Ranma. 

Ranma knew it is the perfect time to ask... "What was that all about, anyway?"

Akane sighed, "At the beginning of the semester... Kunou made this stupid speech" she said, then she deepened her voice into a passable imitation of Kunou's. "If you want to take Akane out... you must defeat her in combat! I Tatewaki kunou permit no other terms.. now am I making myself absolutely clear?" she said, and sighed. She looked down again and saw her reflection in the bucket of water she was holding. She saw a depressed long-haired girl with dark hazel eyes... = It is stupid... but it's like a training... ... I'm getting tired though...=

Meanwhile, Ranma's eyes had opened wide in disbelief. "Every MORNING?!"

Akane nodded, "Uh-huh.. and I always win.. unless there is this one time and the date with Kunou?" she looked up at Ranma's aqua eyes. "Was the worst date I've experienced" she said, 

"Well, actually don't underestimate guys because when a guy fights a girl.." Ranma looked at Akane, "He lets her win" he finished. 

Akane felt her ire rise again, "And don't you dare underestimate this girl beside you Mr. Saotome...As I remembered, I did Hit you this morning" she said, 

Ranma smirked, "because I thought I was talking to a CUTE GIRL, so I let my guard down then.. I realized..." Ranma looked away, "I was talking to a Tomboy"

Akane growled, "MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" she yelled, 

Ranma looked at her and blinked, "About what?"

Akane grit her teeth, "What? Am I Cute or Tomboy? geez! I can't understand you guys! you-" she stopped when she realized what she said,

Ranma backed away, "You're scaring me..." 

Akane sighed, "I mean.. make up your mind... about other things." she said, then she looked at Ranma, "I am a Martial artist and I know and believe that I can beat ya in a matter of seconds" she said, changing the topic.

Ranma laughed, "Well I would like to see that. But sad to say, I don't fight girls.. not even you.. A-ka-ne" he said, 

Akane blushed, Ranma said her name using the 'Husky tone'. She shook her head and growled, "Like I said! Don't underestimate me! I am the heir of the Tendou's Anything goes Martial arts" she yelled.

Ranma smirked, "and I am the Heir of the Saotome school of anything goes Martial arts" he said,

But Before Akane could retort back.. they heard a loud clash of bucket in the corridor. Then a loud voice. 

"NEVER, Ranma Saotome!" yelled Kunou, who was once again out of uniform and wearing his Kendo garb. 

Ranma saw the bokken coming, so he jumped high and landed next to Akane. The discussion between Ranma and Akane was forgotten. Ranma growled, "NOW WHAT DID I DO!?" he yelled furiously.

Kunou cried, then he wipe his tears using his arms, "Never Ranma Saotome... I shall never Allow you to date AKANE!" he yelled, 

Then the window of the classes opened and someone yelling 'Hey no fair! He sure is a fast mover!' Some where angry, and some were congratulating the two of them. Some girls got jealous... why does Akane get all the cute boys?

Ranma and Akane backed out in an opposite direction. They are trying their best to stop the crowds. Until, they stopped when their backs bumped into each other. Then Ranma saw Kunou running towards them. He pushed Akane and jumped high again, this time landing beside the window. "This is no place for a fight kunou!" answered Ranma, glancing over his shoulder. "Follow me!" 

"That I shall!" 

Ranma and Kunou jumped unto the window. The students run towards the other window to see them. 

Akane getting worried, she yelled, "RANMA! THIS IS THE THIRD FLOOR!" she yelled,

Ranma smiled at Akane and yelled, "DON'T WORRY AKANE! IT IS NOT MY PROBLEM! I AM A MARTIAL ARTIST!" He yelled,

Akane yelled, "Okay, Thank your Lucky stars though...there is pool down there!" she yelled,

and that made Ranma looked down and started yelling, "ARGH!!! NO!!! WATER!!! WHY IT IS ALWAYS HAVE TO BE WATER???!!!!"

  
  
Meanwhile... 

Nanma, one of the students who witness the Ranma vs Kunou. And now he can see his brother falling towards the pool. "Baka..." he muttered. 

To be continued...

Ranma: Oh no! that-that incident!  
Nanma: hahaha!!!!!   
Akane: I know what will happen.. but with Nanma thing.. and me dating Ranma.. is a new one to me.  
Nanma: WHAT?! Date you?!   
Chette: anyways! Thanks for the reviews :D and God bless :D

Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	7. The Goodness within

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**I have a new (past) fanfic.. called, "The GIFT" please read it and review Thank you! :D and I also made these fanfics looked cool. (With pictures and Midis) if you want to see them with Midis and Pictures/fanarts... then visit my Ranma page The link is located in my Profile Arigato.**

Chette: If you haven't noticed yet... I followed the "REAL SERIES of RANMA the ANIME events" but with Nanma added and a little twist... so do not be surprised if I used words/dialogues in the anime. bows thank you.

Nanma: Chette-chan! When will I get a scene with Akane?!  
Ranma: back off boy... in the first place... there is only one fiancé of Akane and that is me!  
Akane: ........  
Nanma: Heh...   
  
Ranma: and I know that this is going to be a Ranma and Akane fanfic because if not then There will be so many people who will get mad at Chette. Plus... Nanma really doesn't exist in the anime Ranma 1/2

Nanma: But anything could happen Ranma...  
Chette: Who can do the shoutouts?   
Ranma: I'll do it... =glares at Nanma=

Lady Mokodane - Thanks! But isn't she a weirder one?  
stargazer75 - I am glad it made you laugh. I mean were Glad.  
anony - Chette already updated. Thanks  
Pessimist99 - yep. couldn't take away that stupid baboon.. out of the story... ya know?   
  
cherrybloss9 - fast update.. of course Chette already finish this fanfic.. this is a quite long fanfic though...  
  
Desktop Creator - d-date?! blush   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah... ungrateful Nanma.. can say.. "baka.." sheesh   
Sieg1308 - I don't know...

Chette: Ack! Let me handle that.. Seig.. it's Election time last week.. ya know? who wins the president/vice president etc...? POLITICS and I participated so I was busy last week but I already gave you the new chapter of Bracelet right?   
  
Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: and I Love Philip  
Akane: hehehe and there is only one "BAKA"  
Nanma: Aww Akane...  
Akane: =blushes= but we can make an exception...  
Ranma: =growled= KAWAIIKUNE!

MALLET APPEARS  
MALLET GOES DOWN

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Seven: The Goodness within...**

Akane blinked, Ranma is afraid of the water? She gasped! Maybe He can't swim like her! She rushed out of the school when an idea hit her. She knows that she is in big danger skipping her classes for this 'Ranma guy' but she doesn't know why she feel so responsible at him! Plus... this Ranma guy... caught her eyes.

After a long search for the 'Ranma guy'. She finally accept that she is tired... She decided to stop searching. But before she could go back to the school... she heard someone grumbling... She looked at it and followed the voice... As she followed the voice... she realized that the voice was up in a tree... so she looked up and saw the red-haired girl she met in the shed of the school...

Ranma growled, as she squeezed her Chinese shirt hard. "What a jerk and to top that a pervert!" she yelled, "I mean, he didn't have to squeeze that hard!" She narrowed her eyes... "The second time I see that... that.. guy I gonna nail him and bring him down!"

"Hello?"

Ranma gasped and almost jumped out of the tree. She didn't realized that she wasn't alone! She trembled and looked down and she was relieved when she saw Akane. "Um Hi! Fancy meeting you here" she said,

"Ranko is that you?" Akane asked,

Ranma nodded, "Y-yep! It's me!" She said, "W-What are you doing here?" she asked,

Akane sighed, "Well I was looking for..." she stopped when she realized something... Ranko? on top of the tree? "How did you get up there?" she asked,

Ranma scowled. "Trust me, I ain't up here 'cus I wanna be."

Akane blinked, "Um.. How did you-?" Akane asked, then stopped and gasped when she saw Ranko dropped herself off the branch. Akane for a minute stopped breathing because what Ranko just did was so.. incredible! Ranko easy caught herself on a lower branch, twisted off of it, and landed effortlessly a few feet away.

Akane couldn't help but to clapped her hands, "Ranko! Wow.. that was good... are you a gymnast?" she asked,

Ranma almost tripped at Akane's question. "er.. no... I am not" she said,

Akane blushed, "Oh sorry.. I thought you were... you did a good job-" she stopped again when she saw Ranko approaching her. her eyes caught... Ranma's underwear.. "Um.. Ranko.. why are you wearing those kind of things?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, "What?" she asked, "What things?"

Akane blushed again and pointed at Ranma's boxers shorts.

Ranko blinked and looked down, "But what else would I be wearing?" she asked, quizzically

Akane giggled, "Panties of course! Because you are a girl right?" she asked,

Ranma frowned, "Panties...yeah..." she sighed, Akane saw Ranko as if she was slightly disgusted for a moment. But after that odd moment, she acted girlish and giggled too, "Ohoho!! yeah! um.. I have them! So many! Lots of them! but... they were... in... the.. um.. ah... They were in the laundry! They are so dirty! hehehe" she said, as she scratched her head slowly and a sweat drop appeared in her head, "But you betcha! I am a GIRL!" she said, as she winked at Akane.

What an odd girl Akane thought

"So why are you here Akane? Are you looking for someone?" she asked, with the slightest of smiles on her lips.

Akane nodded and blushed, "Um.. yeah... I feel so responsible.. and I don't know why..." she said, "He disappeared. I know that He can be a jerk and He got into a fight because of me.. and I feel that it is my responsibility" she said,

Ranma smiled, Little by Little... the little Akane-chan in her (his) past is becoming clear to her (him). Before Ranma could reply back, They heard a very loud voice... and they know.. that voice...

"Don't Run anymore Ranma Saotome!"

Ranma looked at Akane when she saw her sighed, "Ranma? Is that who you were looking for?"

Akane nodded. "Yeah. Did you see him?"

Ranma smiled, she doesn't know why.. Akane's care... for Ranma (him) can feel her (his) emptiness in her heart.. "I am not sure but I was cutting through the bush when a wet guy passed through me and I got scared so I leapt at the tree.. where you saw me" she said,

Akane frowned, "That's him maybe" she turned her back towards Ranko. "Okay then.. let me handle this" she said,

Kuno noticed Akane immediately, he also saw the cute girl with a red pigtailed girl beside Akane. His face light up when he saw Akane. "Ahh! The beauteous Akane Tendou! My Love! I must fight this Coward! Because I am your only true Love!" he said,

Ranko raised her eyebrow

"Sorry, sempai." answered Akane. "But he's gone. I guess he took off."

"Bah! So he fled, did he?" said Kuno contemptuously. "Obviously my reputation precedes me well!"

"Yeah, it's just a step behind your ego..." muttered Ranko. Akane giggled when she heard that.

Kunou however ignored the girl's comment and brought his wooden sword up into a fighting position. Akane took a wary step back. Ranma blinked.

"I'm not interested in fighting you, Kuno..." she said. "But I have enough... so just let Ranma be and let me be" she said, as she narrowed her eyes.

Kunou smirked, "But alas! We must fight! That Coward Ranma Saotome defeated you! So I have to reclaim my right to become your one true love! That Coward Ranma Saotome may not date you! For it is I! Only Tatewaki Kunou can do that." he said,

Ranma blushed, but she continued looking at Akane and then at Kunou.

"And If I win.. Kunou...sempai... can you just LEAVE ME ALONE?" she asked,

Kunou dropped his bokken, and sway his hair. "I cannot do that! But I will accept that you will forfeit in this thy battle and continue to be my one true love! For it is your desire-" he said,

Akane growled, "What Desire?!" She asked, getting angry now. "The only thing I desire is for you to LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME BE!" She growled, then she took a step backward and looked at Ranko. "I'd hate to see you get hurt. This is my fight and don't worry, I'll be ok."

Ranko blinked, "Thanks, Akane. But I think I'll be staying and don't worry about me"

"Alas! My fair Akane! Come here and Jump into thine arms!"

Akane trembled in anger. She was about to attacked when she saw Ranko stepped in front of her. "Ranko?"

"Listen, buddy, I've had just about enough of this crap from you. You gotta problem with Ranma, you take it up with him, ok? Or do you have a thing for beating up on girls?"

Kunou swayed his hair again, and smiled. "The challenge I issued was a proper one - but as one not acquainted with the martial arts, perhaps you are not familiar with the ways of honor."

Ranko growled and as fast as she could, she grabbed the bokken and rip it into two pieces "Listen you freak! I know more about HONOR NOW then you EVER WILL! You got that!"

Kunou smiled, "Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk... A beautiful girl like you should not involve herself into a dangerous fight"

Ranko growled, "and I am not backing away. I don't want people getting hurt.. especially my friends" she said, and with that she gave Kunou and very hard punch, which makes Tatewaki kunou stepped backward. "Ya heard the girl! Let her be! Go track down Ranma. Instead of trying to bother my friend! I am sure he'd Love to have a rematch" she said,

Kunou coughed and then laughed, "Oh! and so did you my fair lady know where the coward Ranma Saotome went?" he asked,

Ranko shook her head. "No. But trust me, I'm sure he's a lot closer than you think."

"As if I don't know! He is hiding! He is afraid of the Blue Thunder! HE IS NO MAN!" he said,

That made Ranma flared up. "I am not GONNA STAND HERE AND TAKE ALL OF THIS CRAP!" She yelled, then she leaped towards Kunou and slammed her foot into his head.

After a few minutes... Kunou fell unconscious.

Ranko smirked, "Jeez.. it will only take one punch in your horrible face and you're down" she said, "and guess what Kunou?! Ranma Saotome is WAY BETTER THAN ME!" she said, as she crossed her arms. She heard a gasped, she looked at Akane. "What?"

"So you know Ranma!" Akane exclaimed

Ranma gulped, "Wha-What I mean to say is...Am, I saw his moves and they were good, isn't it?"

Akane frowned, "I guess you're right"

"So.. are you going to follow that stupid law?" she asked, "so.. which means.. you have to date Ranma huh?" she asked,

Akane blushed and shrugged.

A few more minutes later... The bell of the school rang... it is the dismissal time of the students. Nanma run towards Ranma, who is waiting for him as he leans on the gate wall of the school.

At the Street...

"Why did he chased you after the commotion?" Nanma asked

"Well, Let's see...oh yeah! he said that I BEAT AKANE so NATURALLY I MUST DATE HER"

"YOU WHAT!?"

"Yeah, Anyone who beat her, must date her, That's was supposed to be" Ranma said, looking at his brother.

Nanma frowned, great. As usual... Ranma gets the 'big prize' "And I take those Students who were trying to beat Akane were Her suitors?"

"Probably" Ranma said,

Nanma frowned more, "So I have to beat her up.. to date her?"

Ranma blinked, "Huh?"

Nanma blushed and shake his head, "N-never mind"

But Ranma heard him...

At the Saotome's residence...

All of them were eating. Ranma and Genma as usual, eating like a pig. Sometimes they steal food too and fighting for the food. While Nodoka and Nanma were eating silently.

Nanma broke his silence. "By the way, Dad guess who we saw at school"

Genma and Ranma stop.

"Who?" Genma asked, his mouth is full of rice.

"One of the daughters of your friend" Nanma said

"And who is it?" Mrs.Saotome asked

"Akane Tendou" Nanma said

Nodoka and Genma looked at each other. "You mean-"

"Yes" Nanma said

Nodoka smiled, "I am glad you already saw her... As a matter of fact, I was about to tell you that we are going to visit them on Saturday"

Nanma's eyes sparkled, "I couldn't wait!" Nanma said

Ranma smirked, "Should you know better?" Ranma asked

Nanma glared at him.

Nodoka looked at Ranma. "Ranma.. I want you to come with us... This is a very important issue about you and your brother"

Ranma and Nanma blinked.

To be continued...

Ranma: =stand up= ugh.. my head.. it hurts...  
Nanma: serves ya right... no respect at Akane!   
Ranma: I HEARD THAT!  
Akane: sigh...  
Chette: God bless everyone!   
  
END OF CHAPTER (period)  
  
Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications,  
Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	8. Akane's Newly Friend

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now **  
  
Chette: If you haven't noticed yet... I followed the "REAL SERIES of RANMA the ANIME events" but with Nanma added and a little twist... so do not be surprised if I used words/dialogues in the anime. bows thank you.

Akane: So Chette-chan? What's the next Chapter?  
Chette: Just read and you'll find out  
Nanma: Please Chette-chan? A scene with Akane?  
Chette: Sure..  
Ranma: Don't you dare Chette!  
Chette: Ranma... of course Nanma will have a scene with Akane.. sooner or later...  
Nanma: Yeheey!  
Ranma: Growl...

Lady Mokodane - Thanks Do not worry you'll soon find out more about Nanma and don't worry I understand you hehehe no hurt feelings :D  
  
Mensa-13: Obviously... Ranma is afraid of akane hahaha :P Let me give you a clue.. its not just Ranma and Akane's engagement :P

stargazer75 - =kawaii!!!= soo cute! Love the puppy eyes!

Ranma, Akane and Nanma: =Blinks at Chette=  
Chette: =cough= hmm...   
  
cherrybloss9 - welcome back then :D about your question =nods= I am still posting my past fanfics and I have one new fanfic called, "friendship bracelet" read it when you have the time

Pessimist99 - Chapters? A LOT! hehehe like the ANIME :P but what exactly is the number? :P Guess? nah.. its a surprise :P  
  
vena A.K.A katrina-chan - Hi aww.. don't worry.. time is fast :D next thing you'll know it's Sunday :D   
  
Desktop Creator - just like the anime right? :D   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - ooh you'll soon find out :P   
Sasami Tombo - Who's gonna get akane? =thinks=

Nanma: ME!  
Ranma: back off! You don't even exist in Ranma 1/2 dumbass... =looking at Nanma=  
Nanma: =smirks= but this is a fanfic... Dim-witted

Chette: er... =looks back at Sasami Tombo= you'll see who will get Akane...

Sieg1308 - no problem. =Sigh...= election thing here in the Philippines.. is very dirty...   
Mishangel - as always... Kunou.. hehe  
WiNd - Welcome back :D

Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: I Love Philip  
  
----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Eight: Akane's Newly Friend**

"So someone beat you huh?"

Akane blinked, she just entered the house and she is in the process of taking off her shoes. "Huh?"

"Someone beat ya" Nabiki asked, She is fully dress now. She got home before Akane could.

Akane sighed, and sways her hair, "It doesn't matter...he doesn't want to date me" Akane said

"Really?" Nabiki asked

Akane nodded, "yeah, he just accidentally poke me that's all"

Nabiki smirked and crossed her arms, "But he is a handsome rascal right?"

Akane blushed, "I.. guess so..." she said,

"So does this mean.. you're giving up on Doctor Toufou?" her sister asked,

Akane frowned, "Why all the questions Oneechan?"

"Nothing" Nabiki said, she turned her back on her. "Oh by the way, the reason I greeted you here is because Daddy wants to talk to us"

Akane nodded,

After a few minutes... 

Akane and her sisters were sitting now in front of their Father.

"What is it Dad" Akane asked, breaking the silence.

Mr.Tendou coughed, "Oh.. Do you still remember the Saotome's Family?" he asked,

"Not much Daddy why?" Nabiki asked

Mr.Tendou nodded, "They will come and lived with us on Saturday, I hope there are some rooms left Kasumi" he asked, looking at his eldest.

"Oh! Visitors!" Kasumi said, excitedly, "I'll prepare a room for them Father"

Mr.Tendou nodded, "Good. Nabiki you must double your efforts" he said, as he looked at his second daughter. "Because we are going to add some expense for food"

Nabiki nodded, "Sure"

Then Mr.Tendou looked at his youngest daughter. "Akane. Treat the Saotome's good okay?"

Akane blinked, "Why?"

"Just treat them, Especially their youngest Son"

Night... 

Inside the Room of the two Saotomes. Ranma for the first time couldn't sleep. "This is getting weird" he said, as he sat up.

Nanma however, is still not sleeping because he is studying. He looked at his brother, "What getting weird?" he asked,

Ranma frowned, "This.. for the first time.. couldn't sleep" he said,

Nanma return writing on his notebook, "Maybe you're thinking of something" he said,

Ranma turned his back on his brother, "What would I think of?" he asked,

"Maybe the fact that you skipped the whole class earlier?"

Ranma frowned, "Baka..." he sighed then when he looked up at the sky. His jaw dropped when the smiling face of Akane appeared. He shook his head, and the image disappeared. He looked at Nanma, and when he saw that Nanma is busy with his studies. He carefully touched his chest.. where his heart is.. and felt his heart beat increasing as Akane's face appearing in his mind. "Definitely weird..."

Next morning... 

Ranma and Nanma stopped when they saw their dearest friend run towards the guys. With a battle cry she started to beat all of them.

Ranma shook his head, "She sure is a heck of a woman. She is the only girl I know who beat her suitors just to date her." he said, then he looked at his brother. "Mostly girls would love to have a lot of suitors" he said,

"But Ranma, those we're A LOT! any woman would get Exasperate if their suitors are a LOT like that!"

Ranma shrugged, "Oh well, I think I owe her an apology and perhaps I'm also dying to fight. see you bro" he said, then he run towards the commotion.

"Don't interfere Ran-" he stopped calling him, No use. Ranma didn't look at him, and even if he did... he knows that his brother will never follow his advice... or stop from interfering. = He sure is a rabble-rouser =

Akane was about to punch the tennis player when she realized that the tennis player is totally down. The commotion stopped when they saw the new student helping Akane. 

The sumo wrestler growled, "YOU! how dare you hinder our chance?!"   
  
The baseball guy nodded, "Get out of the way! But if you want to go out on a date with her do it like the rest of us! don't you side on her!"

But Ranma ignored all of this, instead he gave those complaints a punch. When he saw Kunou, He jumped and kicked Kunou's face and he fell unconscious. Ranma entered the building... leaving a shock Akane and all the guys laying on the ground.

Lunch Time... 

Akane hurriedly went upstairs and into the top of the school building. It is one of her favorite spots in school. But when she opened the door... she realized that someone is already occupying the spot. She frowned. The place is large yes... but she couldn't do crazy stunts if she is not alone? mostly.. she'll sing.. or raise her hand and act as she is at the top of the mountain...

Akane decided to leave but it stopped her when she saw the guy, with a pigtailed hair! She approached him quietly. She needed to talk to him... and she wanted to ask him why did he helped her earlier?

"ah, Ranma?"

Nanma jumped as he heard his brother's name. He turned and was about to say he isn't Ranma but he was lost for words when he saw... her. He blushed, furiously.

"I...I want to thank you for helping at the brawl but not that I appreciate it, I want to asked you why did you helped me?" Akane asked smiling.

Nanma looked at her, he cleared his throat. My God. Akane is so beautiful! "I don't know. Because I'm not the one who helped you," he said, softly.

Akane blinked, Same voice.. same hair.. same body.. but.. she gasped. He isn't Ranma. This one has hazel eyes.. like hers. She blushed, and bowed down. "I am sorry..." she said,

Meanwhile...

Ranma growled, he looked around the campus for his brother. = Where the heck is that guy! = Ranma thought as he look at the Corridor, = Man I'm starving! but I can't eat without him! Mother will get mad at me if I did that! = he said, then he stopped when he recognize someone... he knew that this guy is one of his brother's newly friend. "Hey have you seen Nanma?" he asked,

"You're his twin right?"

"yeah, do you know where he is?"

"He told us something about going at the top of the building to get some fresh air"

Ranma smiled and patted the guy, "Arigato!"

Ranma run towards the top of the building. He opened the door and was about to yell when he saw Akane and his brother talking... Ranma felt something and he doesn't like it a bit. He gritted and hid himself, = they are standing too close! = 

"By the way I'm Nanma. Ranma and I are your childhood friends, do you recall?" Nanma asked, blushing.

Akane blinked, "No.. I" she stopped and then she remembered her two playmates when she was a child. She gasped and smiled, "Ah yeah! So that's why your name sounds familiar!" Akane said,

Nanma blushed more, Ranma raised his eyebrow

"So you are Nanma, the Gentle sweet Saotome...and Ranma is the-"

"Vigorous and Sturdy" Nanma finished,

"Yeah" Akane said, "I am glad I see you two again" she said, "So you will go to our house tomorrow?" she asked,

Nanma nodded, he clasped his hand on Akane. Ranma's anger flared up.

"It will be fun! So many things happened to me and we have so much to talk about" he said,

Akane blushed and nodded,

Nanma was about to reply, when he remembered Ranma. "Oh, I have to depart now. My brother and I need to eat first, and Mother always tells us that we should eat concurrently no matter what happen." he said,

Akane nodded,

"What about you?" Nanma asked

"Oh, you go ahead..." Akane said, smiling.

Nanma smiled and left Akane. Before Akane could raise her arms to feel the air, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Yo!"

"Oh you're still here?" Akane asked

Ranma scowled, "I'm not HIM"

Akane noticed the blue eyes. "Oh you're the Jerk one"

"What!"

"Nothing" Akane said

Ranma walked forward and stopped beside Akane. He looked around and smiled at the sight of the city.

Akane looked at him, he seemed so peaceful. "I...I want to thank you for helping me at the brawl, you don't know how much it means to me" Akane said

"Eh?" Ranma asked, making a funny face.

Akane nodded, she ignored Ranma's face. "Yeah, I'm tired of it...I'm glad you helped me" Akane said

"Just as I thought" Ranma said, smirking.

"What?" Akane asked, looking at him

"You're WEAK" Ranma said

"What?!"

"You're weak! Strong persons loves to fight and GOOD MARTIAL ARTIST Loves to have challenge and-"

"And I'm going to twist your neck if that stupid mouth of yours open again!" Akane yelled,

"Really?"

"Yes!" Akane growled, and then she turned her back on Ranma. "I guess I've had enough wind now, Goodbye JERK" Akane said, leaving him

"YOU ARE NOT CUTE!"

A mallet appeared on Akane's hands and slammed on Ranma's head.

"THAT HURT!"

"YOU DESERVE IT!!" Then Akane run towards the door and slammed it causing the door to break.

Ranma sighed, "Me and my Stupid Big mouth!" Ranma said, she was trying to make a good conversation and he ruined it!

The next morning... 

Ranma frowned and doesn't want to stand up on the futon. Nanma approached him and pulled him up, "Come with us Ranma!"

"I don't want to see that AKANE!" Ranma yelled,

Nodoka entered the room, "Why? What's wrong?" she asked,

Nanma released his brother and smirked, "Ane-chan and Ranma had an argument" Nanma said

"You're afraid of her?" Nodoka asked, looking at Ranma.

Ranma stood up. "No! but HER MALLET! HURTS!" Ranma yelled,

Nodoka grabbed her katana, "You're not just going to get some mallets but as well as Katanas if you don't come with us RANMA!"

At the street...

"Nervous?" Nanma teased Ranma. Ranma didn't walk on the fence.. he walked on the road because he is trembling with fear.

"Shut up!" Ranma said, glared at Nanma.

Nanma snickered, "Why don't you change into your cursed form? She doesn't discern yet right?"

"No, she-" Ranma stopped and smiled, "That's right! Pops! mom! wait a sec okay?" then he dove in the lake...Good thing it's clean...then after a few seconds, she emerges.

"What the-" (Nodoka)

"A Technique to guard himself Mom" Nanma snickered.

Knock! Knock!

"Oh that must be them" Kasumi said, Kasumi greeted their visitors. She smiled at them and escorted them to the dining room.

Soun and Nabiki saw four (4) persons entering the room. One old man, One old woman, one guy and a girl. Soun stood up and hugged his dear best friend.

"SAOTOME!"   
"TENDOU!"

Nabiki rolled her eyes and reached for the hands of the two teens. "Hello. my name is Nabiki, I would like to chit-chat with you guys but I am tired so tata" she said, and then she left them.

Ranko smiled and put her arms on her head, "Guess No Akane, neh Nanma?"

"Did I hear my name?"

Ranko gasped and they looked at the voice. There she is.. their angel! I mean their friend entering the room. She is wearing a GI and her hair is tied up by a yellow ribbon.

"Ane-chan!"

Akane smiled at Nanma, "Hello Nanma," she said, then she looked at the girl. "You're Ranko right?" she asked,

Nanma looked surprised...Ranko?

"yes! I...I...am their Cousin! Right Couz!" Ranma said, she nudged Nanma.

"......"

"He is speechless" Ranma said, giggling.

Akane smiled, "Oh, welcome to our house...by the way where is your twin Nanma?" Akane asked

"He...He...was.." Nanma doesn't know what to say

"HAVING A DATE! Yeah!" Ranma finished,

Nanma looked at Ranma (Ranko)

"A handsome little rascal like him needs to have fun right?" Ranma said, giggling again.

Akane smile faded, but Ranma noticed this, and then Akane shook her head "Oh well, do you do Martial arts?" Akane asked

"Ranma and I," Nanma said

Ranma grinned. "A little."

Akane laughed, "OH yeah you whipped up Kunou like that! and here I thought you were a gymnast. How stupid of me" she said, and then she stuck her tongue out, making the two people in front of her blushed, she looks so adorable doing that. "I study Kempo. What about the two of you?"

"The same." Ranma said

Nanma blush "Well yes...of course 'it's the anything goes right?'"

Akane smiled at both of them. But what makes her more happy is that she met another girl who studied Kempo! She'd always wanted a friend who was into martial arts. Her sisters are not martial artists. and the other girls around school didn't really care, and couldn't understand her obsession with fighting. It was so hard to find a good female sparring partner. "I have a dojo there, back of the house... we could spar a bit!"

"I think I'd like that..." Ranma said.

Nanma growled, = Great! I thought I could get Akane's attention being Ranma as a girl...=

"How about you Nanma would you like to Join?"

Nanma was about to say yes, when his mother called him and asked if he could lend her a hand. He sighed and left the TWO of them.

Akane smiled. "I think he can't come."

"Yeah, so can we go now?" Ranma asked

Akane nodded, "Am Ranko?"

"yeah?"

"I..." Akane smiled, making Ranko blush "You want to be friends?"

Ranma hesitated only momentarily, before breaking into a wide smile. "Yeah. I'd like that."

To be continued... 

Ranma: Whooo!!!!  
Nanma: ................ at least I got a scene with Akane.. thanks Chette-chan  
Chette: You're welcome   
Akane: see you next sunday :D  
Chette: God bless everyone!

Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	9. The Engagement

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now **  
  
Chette: If you haven't noticed yet... I followed the "REAL SERIES of RANMA the ANIME events" but with Nanma added and a little twist... so do not be surprised if I used words/dialogues in the anime. bows thank you.

Chette: Whoo! The fun starts now!  
Nanma: What are your ideas Chette-chan?  
Chette: You will know when you read it   
Ranma: Yeah well I trust you Chette...  
Chette: Thank you Ranma! That is so sweet of you!

sign and cherrybloss9 - Domo Arigato!   
marisha - Every sunday or saturday   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - this chapter is even funnier :P   
Sieg1308 - Sieg! . gomen ne for the late chapter of friendship bracelet .   
Desktop Creator - =Nods=   
Mishangel - I already did! yeah hehehe  
WiNd - I already did!   
  
Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: I Love Philip  
  
----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Nine: The Engagement**

They walk silently toward the Doujou. Ranma couldn't help but to break the silence between them. "So this is your place, huh? Very nice… " exclaimed Ranma, stepping through the large timber doors set in the surface wall.

Akane watched in some glee as her friend looked around the chattels, taking in the residence and front yard. She felt certain smugness – her house is indeed nice.

"I just wish I had a home like this..."

Akane heard her. "You do have a home right?"

Ranma sighed and nodded. "Yeah, but I spent most of my life in training trips just like.. er.. Ranma" she said

Akane blinked, "Ranma spent most of his life in training trips?" Akane asked, Ranma nodded, "So that explains why he does act like that" Akane said

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked

"He acts and talks like he want to say something and he doesn't really CARE if someone MIGHT GET HURT."

"......" Ranma lowered her head = Is that What I do? =

Akane smiled, "But now it made sense... and I understand him" she said,

Ranma sighed,

Inside the Doujou... 

They stood differing of each other, the glossy area of the timber Doujou floor stuck between them.

"Ready?" Akane asked,

Ranma nodded but stood tranquil. Her arms held insecurely behind her head almost looking modestly at the floor.

Akane however knew her opponents technique. Even though her opponent is relaxing. She knew her agility and speed. She already demonstrated these in beating Kunou and jumping down from the tree. But Akane wasn't affected. Actually, She is very happy. Because now… she can fight someone without having to hold back as much. The girl in her front is also a martial artist. It doesn't matter if she will get hurt. The girl can take it.

"This is not for serious right? It's only for fun" she asked, and flashed a smile.

Ranma blushed but nodded.

Akane clenched her fist and gather herself for this fight. Even though it was only for fun… she knew that this girl is very good when it comes to martial arts. She knows that this girl can possibly take her down any time.

Ranma continued to stand there and just looked at what Akane is doing. Right now, She saw Akane clenched her fist and started to move to the left, after a few minutes. Akane jumped towards her and tried to kick her. Ranma, just hopped over it. And landed with her arms still in her head.

"Fight back!" Akane yelled, "Even though we said that this is only for fun! I want to know what you can do!" She yelled again.

Ranma scratched her head, and saw Akane again attacking her with a single punch. She ducked and stepped at the right.

"Come on! Fight back!" Akane yelled more furious than ever. She unleashed a short flurry of punches.

Ranma dodge each one, smoothly twisting aside from each blow at the moment; when Akane snapped out a roundhouse, Ranma easily leaned back, allowing the kick to pass through the empty air.

Akane gasped, Why do I keep missing her?! Its like she can read my moves! She thought. Then she noticed that her friend doesn't attack her back. "Hey! Fight me! I can take all the pain! Just fight me!"

But Ranma didn't respond.

Akane controlled her tears. How can that be? Her friend entire posture was an opening and all she did was stand there and do nothing! "Fine! Here goes!" she said, then she closed her eyes and yell a battle cry and threw a large punch she could throw at the girl. But she didn't felt a skin… she only felt an empty space. She open her eyes and she found out that her friend wasn't in front of her! Then after a few seconds… she felt a tap.

"Gotcha!"

Akane heard a cheerful voice behind her, she gulped and slowly turned. She saw her.

"Ranko…?"

Ranma smiled at her, "I win." after she said that, she gave Akane a big smile and laughed.

Akane didn't know why but she did not felt anger or mocked by her opponent. Her friend's laugh made her smile. Akane couldn't help but to join in. Loosing a battle to her friend made her feel good. Plus… she is not a guy….

"You were great!"

"Hey! No offense you were great too" Ranma said, genuinely.

Akane smiled, "It's nice that I got lost to a friend..." She said,

Ranma smiled, "It's a good match"

Akane nodded, "...and not a guy "

Ranma smile faded, "Huh?"

Akane sighed, "I mean, I'm glad you aren't a guy..."

Ranma smile totally end...

After a few minutes...

Ranma and Akane entered the house, and Akane excused herself. Ranma (Ranko) sat beside Nanma. Kasumi saw the two of them. Kasumi ask Ranma if she wants to take a bath and Ranma accepted. When Kasumi left. She looked at her brother.

"Got a problem?" she asked,

"So, what happened Ran-ko?" Nanma asked, sarcastically.

"Nothing!" Ranma said, glaring at his brother.

"Who won?" Nanma asked

"Me" Ranko said

"Why am I not astounded?" Nanma asked. Ranma rolled her eyes. "Did you hurt her?" Nanma asked

"No I didn't, I just tap her head" Ranma growled, "Besides I…I...I couldn't HURT Her" Ranma said

Oh,"

"Ranko! The bath is ready"

"Thank you Kasumi"

Bathroom…

Ranma gasp! The WATER IS HOT! She got in the tub… and the water that Kasumi prepared for her is HOT! Now He is a MAN! He grabbed the shower and tried to change as a Girl… but the water at the shower is also hot!

Kitchen…

"Oneechan? Are you using all the cold water?"

"Hai Nabiki." Kasumi smiled, then she saw her sister holding a towel. "Akane! Are you going to take a shower?"

Akane nodded, "Hai. I am going to take a shower"

"Well why don't you join Ranko? She is in the shower now. You may join her hot tub that I prepared for her."

Akane smiled and nodded, "Hai. Thanks Oneechan"

Bathroom…

Ranma growled, = argh! Why now?! I…I better get out of here, and get some cold water or else... =

"Ranko? are you in there?"

Ranma gasped. He knows the voice. = A-A-Akane?! = Ranma gulped = I'm dead =

"Ranko, Can I JOIN YOU?"

Ranma couldn't speak! He covered his mouth.

"Ranko are you okay?"

= Don't come inside! Argh! Get out Akane! =

The door opened...

Akane smiled, "Ranko I-"

Ranma gulped...   
Akane is naked...

Akane fell in shock...   
A naked man in her bathroom… Wait! She knows the guy!

"Ran...ma...?"

Ranma walked towards her, "Akane wait I can-"

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Akane started to hit Ranma with her mallet.

"wait I can explain everything please Ouch! that hurts!"

"BAKA!"

"wait!"

"PERVERT!"

"Akane!"

"YOU STUPID!"

The floor is slippery; and Ranma tried his best to avoid the mallet. As he was about to do that, his right foot slipped at Akane's right foot too and they both fell, Because of Ranma's reflexes He held Akane's waist and twist his body so that he will take the hit. So that his body will slam the floor and not Akane's body..

Akane again fell in shock!   
Ranma panicked… he knows he is in a big trouble.

After a few silence of a Naked Akane on top of a naked Ranma… Akane growled and stood up. She grabbed her towel, exited the bathroom and slam the door.

Ranma sat and looked at his hand, "Her waist is so tiny" Ranma said = and she smells good too… = He sigh, stood up and dress up...

Akane's room…

Nabiki saw Akane's door is open so she peeked in, "Akane, I thought you took a bath?" Nabiki asked

"I'll do it later" Akane said, gritting

"Oh okay, father wants us to go and discuss some things downstairs"

Akane sighed, "Sure"

Downstairs... (Living room) 

Akane took her sit and saw the twins. She growled at the guy who has aqua eyes… Ranma sighed, and bowed his head.

"I want to discuss some things regarding to why we are here…but before that I want to tell you something first" Mrs.Saotome said, "Or much better… let me demonstrate it to you" Mrs.Saotome looked at Nanma and he nodded

Mrs.Saotome grabbed the gi of her husband...  
While Nanma grabbed his brother's Chinese collar   
Then they both throw the two of them in the Koi pond of the tendous.

After a few seconds…

They saw one panda coming out of the pond… and the other one… a girl…

"Interesting" Nabiki said,

"My exact words Nabiki" Nanma said

"Ran...Ranko..." Akane said, and she fainted

"AKANE!" Ranko yelled and run towards her.

Minutes later...

They were in Akane's room. Akane open her eyes and sat up… she felt her head ache… "Oooh, my head hurts"

"Are you okay Ane-chan?" Nanma asked,

Akane jumped but she realized it was Nanma "I'm fine." She looked around and saw Ranko or Ranma.. leaning on her wall, looking somberly at her. Her anger rose up again. She stood up at her bed. "You JERK!"

Ranma looked at her...

"You lied to me!" Akane shouted

"I'm sorry Akane" Ranma said, bowing her head.

"Come on, Akane. Don't be so rude. Besides, having a curse and all makes life miserable" Kasumi said

"Kasumi-san is right, Ane-chan. just composed yourself okay?" Nanma said

"Besides, you don't have to treat YOUR FIANCÉ Like that Akane dear" Nabiki said

"WHAT!?!?!" Akane, Ranma and Nanma exclaimed

"Yes Akane. Dad and Uncle Genma Engaged you and Ranma at birth to carry on the DOUJOU"

"No way!" Akane yelled

"Yeah right!" Ranma said

"FATHER WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Nanma grabbed Mr.Saotome collar. He is furious.

Ranma looked at Nanma.

Mr.Saotome blinked and looked at Nanma. "Why? don't tell me you like your Brother's fiancée?"

Nanma stopped, all of them looked at him...

Ranma could not believe this! Him?! Engaged to this awful girl! Who mallets him every time she is angry?! "Besides, what's the big deal? It's like I'm engaged to a tomboy." Ranma said

"Look who's talking cross-dresser!"

"Why you?!"

"Akane."

They all looked at Soun Tendou

"I told you to treat the youngest good because he is your Fianc" he said

"I don't want to marry a pervert and even worst a SEX-CHANGING MANIAC!" Akane yelled

Ranma lost his cool "matte! it's not my fault! who were you calling a pervert huh?"

"You dummy! PERVERT! GOOD FOR NOTHING! STUPID! PEEPING TOM!" Akane said

"Look at them Tendou! they already had their names for each other it's like they are married" Mr.Saotome said

Akane leaned forward at the Two Old guys "We were fighting daddy! and as I told you! I don't want to marry a pervert a guy like him!" she said, looking at Ranma now.

"Who were you calling a pervert?! you're the one who walk in on me!" Ranma yelled

"if you had said you are a guy I wouldn't have to do that Pervert!" Akane yelled

"YOU ARE SO UNCUTE!" Ranma yelled

Nanma shook his head,

"Good thing, I ain't caught on something like that" Nabiki said, smiling.

Kasumi smiled, "Oh my, you're wrong Nabiki-chan. Daddy engaged you to Nanma" she said

"WHAT?!" Nanma and Nabiki shouted

After a few minutes...

Soun and Genma hid themselves.   
Nabiki and Nanma looked for them.   
Nabiki is now holding a knife

Nodoka shook her head.

Ranma is Unconscious, she was under the Table.   
Akane is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my looks like we need to order another table" Kasumi said.

To be continued...

Ranma: buwahahahahahahaha!!! Nanma got an engagement too!  
Nanma: Why Chette-chan?!  
Chette: ... I don't know why I did that in the past .  
Ranma: hahahahaha! THIS IS SO RICH! Nanma is Nabiki's fiancé! HAHAHAHAHA!  
Nanma: ENOUGH RANMA!  
Akane: ............  
Chette: er... See you next week God bless

Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	10. The Switch

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

** Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now **  
  
Chette: If you haven't noticed yet... I followed the "REAL SERIES of RANMA the ANIME events" but with Nanma added and a little twist... so do not be surprised if I used words/dialogues in the anime. bows thank you.

Akane: Chette-chan.. I heard... I am so sorry for your puppy  
Chette: Like I said, it is Godswill. So don't worry, plus I am doing okay now...  
Nanma: Well maybe putting up a new good chapter might forget Christian for a while?  
Chette: Yeah I guess so.

Pessimist99 - thanks I did.   
  
Lady Mokodane - well I don't know why I wrote these in the past... but yeah, very good if you going to keep Ranma's secret from Akane. About the Nanma and Nabiki Engagement.. you'll soon find out why they have to be together... although they won't be together . or else kunou will get mad at me....

Mishangel - thanks!   
Minako-chan4 - arigato!   
cherrybloss9 - updating every sunday   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah its weird but its their tradition   
Sieg1308 - thanks   
Clavira - unique story huh? well not totally but at least its unique. (in a way)  
  
Desktop Creator - I am still looking and being surprised as I open new chapters every week.. . this story was written long time ago .  
  
WiNd - you said it.

Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2  
  
Chette: I Love Philip  
  
----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Ten: The Switch**

When everything has calmed down... (or they thought)

Mrs.Saotome looked at her husband and sons. "So it's settled then, all of you will live here from now on" She said,

"Dad?!" Nanma yelled, looking at Mr.Saotome nodding his head,  
"Pops?!" Ranma yelled too, looking at Mr.Saotome.

Mr.Saotome opened his eyes, "and where will you be Nodoka?" he asked,

Mrs.Saotome smiled, "I think it's my time to have a vacation" she said, she looked at her sons. "You two take good care of yourselves and treat your fiancées good okay?"

"But-" (Nanma and Ranma)

Mrs.Saotome didn't listened to their tantrums. She left the Tendo Dojo.

Mr.Saotome smiled, "Well boys! Let your mother enjoy her vacation and let's enjoy ours shall we?" he said, then he left the twins in front of the door. Ranma and Nanma groaned, they have no choice. They both went to their room.

Inside their room...

The tendous prepared a special room for the twins. The room is very cozy and comfortable. Two large futons and a table.

Nanma looked at the clock and sighed, It's time to go to sleep but for the first time. He couldn't sleep. So much happen today... of all the nerve..

"Great! WORSE THAN DEATH!" Ranma said, crossing his arms.

Nanma nodded, "I am affianced that damn old Pop!" he cursed for the first time.

Ranma smirked, "Now you know why I don't respect the Old man" he said, hearing his twin cursed for the first time.

Nanma sighed, "Yeah, you're fortunate, you've got Akane"

Ranma blushed but he looked away, "Seech! You tell me I am lucky?! She hits you when she's angry. is that Fortunate? I don't think so!" he looked at his twin, "Nabiki... is okay I think... she doesn't hit you or anything right?" he asked,

Nanma shrugged, then a crazy idea came into his head, "I got a brilliant idea!" he said, smiling at Ranma.

"What is it?" he asked,

Nanma smiled, "Well you think that Nabiki is acceptable right?" he asked, Ranma nodded. "And I think that Akane is acceptable." he asked, Ranma frowned but nodded. "Then! Let's switch places!" he said, excitedly.

"EH?!"

Nanma nodded, "yeah! They would never find out! We are twins remember?" he said, "But this will be only outside the school. Because I know your competence, brother and they don't meet mine. I don't want my ranking to go downhill just because my brother extreme dislike going to school"

Ranma frowned, "Gee...I never thought of that" Ranma said lamely "But they could figure it out! I have Blue eyes while you have hazel ones" he added

"We can use this" Nanma handed the hazel Contact lens on Ranma.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think of that!" Ranma said, getting the lens.

"Because you don't have a wits?" Nanma said, putting the lenses on his eyes.

Ranma glared at him...

"Now to test it..." Nanma said,

As if it is a Cue... Nabiki called Nanma.

Nanma smiled, "Go ahead Ranma.." he said,

Ranma stood up, but he didn't leave the room yet. Not yet... He needs to know something. "One question Bro"

"What is it?" Nanma asked, looking at him.

"Why are you so eager to switch?" Ranma asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, because" Nanma blushed, "I.. want to lend a hand on you, you're my twin of course..." he said,

Ranma nodded, "Remember bro... ACT LIKE ME OKAY?" he said, in a warning tone of voice.

"No problem" Nanma said, mimicking Ranma.

Ranma went to Nabiki's room. He stopped in front of the door and knocked, "Hope she doesn't recognize me..." he said,

"Come on in"

Ranma open the door, and saw Nabiki sitting on the bed.

"Welcome to my bedroom Nanma" Nabiki said,

Ranma gulped.

Meanwhile...

Inside Akane's room...

Akane open her eyes and jump when he saw a worried Ranma (I mean Nanma) on her side sitting. "R-Ranma what are you doing here? Get out of here! I ha-huh?"

Nanma leaned on her "I want to make an apology… um I mean Apologize for what I've done, Calling you Uncute even I DON'T MEAN IT"

Akane blushed, "R-Ranma...?"

Nanma smiled "I'm glad were friends, but We've been friends right? I was just wondering um...could we start all over again?" he asked

"......"

Nanma could see hesitation in Akane's eyes. "We've been friends right?" Nanma asked, "since childhood?" he asked,

Akane nodded, "Y-Yeah so?"

Nanma held her hand and squeeze it. "To tell you honestly, I.. really like to be your fiancé, Akane..." he said, he already forgotten that HE was supposed to be his BROTHER.

Back to Nabiki's room...

"Why did you called me?" Ranma (I mean Nanma) asked,

"Okay, Nanma. Since you're my fiancé... that means you have to date me" Nabiki said, crossing her arms.

"WHAT!?!" Ranma yelled,

Nabiki took out her calculator, "let's see...table for two...a limo to rent what do you think?" Nabiki asked looking at him

"HEY! WHO SAID ABOUT A DATE!?!" Ranma shouted, "Did I... my Oni.. I mean.. did I told you that I am going to date you?" he asked,

Nabiki frowned, "No. But since you're my fiancé and I want to experience a memorable date so right now, I want you to date me. In an elegant way though" she said,

"NANI?!"

"I want a place fits for a queen" Nabiki said, smiling. "Since... I am your QUEEN" she added,

Ranma sighed,

After a few seconds...

The twins returned to their room. One has a frustrated face, and the other one has a dreaming face.

"Man! here I thought Nabiki is EASY! How about you Nanma?" Ranma asked

"..........."

"Hey!"

"......."

"HE-LL-OOOOOO!"

Nanma sighed, looking at the Moon "She is so DIVINE. When she smile, When she speaks, when she Blush…When she-"

Ranma interrupted him, "WHAT!?!"

Nanma sighed and smiled, "Akane and I, will have our first rendezvous tomorrow" He said, then he looked at his brother "Although, it is going to be a genial date but I know that we will end up Together" He said, smiling.

Ranma didn't know but he felt jealous. "Yeah such as an elegant place fit for a queen" Ranma murmured.

Nanma looked at Ranma, "Huh? No. No. Its Just a SUNDAE for two and walk at the park" Nanma said

"What?!"

"What about you?" Nanma asked,

Ranma blinked. "No-Nothing!" Ranma said, and then saw Nanma's smile. Maybe he was just kidding me. Ranma thought, well two can play at this game. "Me too, Nabiki just wants to go to the Park, " he added

Nanma raised his right eyebrow "I thought you said, she wants a place that appropriate for a queen?" he asked

"Ye-Yeah! A PARK is a place that is also fit for a queen right?"

Nanma nodded and he resume looking at the moon. Ranma sighed when his brother stopped looking at him, then as he looked and observe his brother…. He hates the look on his brother's face. Could it? He is jealous?

Ranma groaned, Jealous or not… He has to make sure that the dream date between HIS BROTHER and Akane will not continue tomorrow.

Next day...

The four of them, (Ranma, Akane, Nanma and Nabiki) were almost at the gate of fuurinkan high. Nabiki frowned when Akane narrowed her eyes.

"Akane dear, you can stop this whole thing now"

Akane sighed, "I wish too Oneechan… I really want it to stop. "

Nabiki smiled, "It will stop do not worry Akane, but right now… you have to get ready"

"I know Oneechan" Akane said

In front of the Fuurinkan high...

"HERE I COME!" Akane yelled and attacked her admirers.

"I'll go and help her," Ranma said, then he run towards the brawl.

"Me Too" Nanma said, following Ranma.

That was unexpected! Nabiki thought. "Hey!"

After the battle…

Akane was surprise seeing Nanma, helping at the brawl too. "Nanma?"

Ranma frowned but he was also surprise. "Onisan? (brother)"

Nanma winked at Akane "All for one and One for all" he said, "Do you recall we use to utter that when we were kids?"

Akane blushed and nodded. She remembers.  
Ranma crossed his arms and looked away,  
  
Then Nanma felt a hand on her shoulder, he looked behind and shivered. "Na-Nabiki…" he said,

"You left me" Nabiki said, smiling.

Nanma gulped.

One man stood up and growled, "Hey! why are you helping Akane Tendou?!"

And another man yelled, "If you want to date her! Do what were supposed to do!" he said

"I guess, it's my turn now" Nabiki said smiling at Akane. Akane blinked, Nabiki pulled out a microphone inside her bag. "Attention guys, Akane doesn't need to beat you up every day! Because she is not available anymore!!!" Nabiki yelled,

"WHAT?!"  
"That's no FAIR!"

Nabiki nodded, "You see this man here! He is Akane's fiancé and his name is Ranma" she said,

Ranma blushed.  
Nanma frowned.  
  
Tatewaki appeared...

"A fiancé, you say? surely a remarkable coward to run off into a fight like that" he said

Ranma smiled "Hey! How's Kunou-kunou?" he said

Kunou looked at Ranma "Don't play with my name like that, and it's sempai to you!" he said

"Sure Bokken boy!" Ranma said, smiling

After 15 seconds, Ranma and the others were running toward the School...leaving Kunou laying Unconscious.

Lunch time...

Ranma looked for Akane. Obviously she was standing at the top of the building. He stopped first and looked around. No one. The coast is clear... it's time to break the bad news to Akane...

"Yo"

Akane turned around and smiled, "Yes?"

Ranma looked Akane seriously, "I'll be direct to you. I came to tell you that I want to Postponed OUR DATE" he said

To be continued...

Nanma: There he goes... Ranma postponing my date!  
Ranma: I'll make it worst for you brother dear =sarcastically=  
Nanma: You try that and you'll see what I can do Ranma...  
Ranma: and I am not afraid of you.  
Chette: =sigh= here they go again...  
Akane: um..see you next time?  
Chette: =nods=

Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	11. Ranma's Outburst Nanma and Akane on a da...

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now **  
  
Chette: If you haven't noticed yet... I followed the "REAL SERIES of RANMA the ANIME events" but with Nanma added and a little twist... so do not be surprised if I used words/dialogues in the anime. bows thank you.

Akane: You're okay now Right?   
Chette: nods  
Ranma: Well = put her arms around Akane's shoulder = I am glad you're back to normal now   
Chette: And you're not acting your.. 'usual self Ranma' = points at his hand around Akane's shoulder =  
Akane: =Blushes=  
Nanma: Keep your filthy hands off her Saotome!   
Ranma: Why? What are you going to do?  
Nanma: I am going to break you!  
Ranma: Oh yeah? Try it.

Akane: = escapes between Nanma and Ranma, and Nanma and Ranma started to argue again = I can't believe how childish they are

Chette: Agree.

Lady Mokodane - hehe .;; poor Ranma? well I wouldn't say that =looks at Nanma arguing with Ranma =

Key - hehe thank you so much but even though this is better than Born to Love you, please do continue reading that fanfic.. it's almost finish and about Nabiki? hahaha ;P  
  
cherrybloss9 - Bomb?! where?! RUN!!!!   
  
Desktop Creator - um.. yep. Nanma's plan is wrong but he must be favored up there because the date between the fake ranma and Akane didn't continue, thus... he continue his date with Akane.. er.. just read :P  
  
SailorSakura - Thank you so much!!! :)   
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - Nanma going to kill who? or is it Ranma? . oh oh yeah lol I got your point now :P  
  
Sieg1308 - not anymore how are you? Last time I tried to log on Xanga, Xanga was down. I was about to visit your Blog .

xDLx - I would like to work for the script. But sad to say I choose not to. Some people enjoys my work ignoring the grammar. Why did I say this? I am proud of what I wrote when I was a child, so this is one of them. Try to read my newly fanfic 'Friendship bracelet' that one.. I can change that one. God bless   
  
Mishangel - Twins change roles? Not long.. though :P

Akane: English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2.. Chette loves Philip

Chette: can I have a request? please visit my Ranma page... the url is located in my profile page and please leave a message at the tagboard or guestbook.. thank you. I want to know if the htmls in my ranma page fanfics are really cool   
  
----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Eleven: Ranma's Outburst... Nanma and Akane on a date.**

"I'll be direct to you. I came to tell you that I want to Postponed OUR DATE" he said, Akane smile fading. Ranma continued, "I guess I don't want to be seen in public with a kawaiikune (uncute) girl like-"

The mallet came and it hit Ranma on the head.

"PONG!" (Mallet)   
"OUCH!"

Ranma glared at her, "That hurt!" Ranma yelled, then he saw a tear fell on Akane's cheek, "Huh?" he asked, then Akane run towards the door, "Ah-"

Nanma just got back from the restroom when he saw Akane running and crying? He run towards her, "Hey.. Ane-chan.. Daijoubu? (You okay)" he asked, 

Akane stopped, and wiped her years. "I am fine" she said, but her tears don't stop coming out of her eyes.

A few more minutes... 

Nanma and Akane sitting on the grass of Fuurinkan high, under the tree. Nanma escorted Akane on that place. "Ane-chan.. I want to know what troubles you... I am a friend. You can count on me" he said,

"Your brother is IDIOT you know?" she asked

"Huh?" he asked

"Imagine! saying that he will date me! and now he said he want to cancel it because he doesn't want to be seen in public with me!" she yelled

"What? But I did not-" Nanma stopped. Stupid Ranma.

"What?"

"N-Nothing. So since he deferred the date, you're free then. Let me go out with you. I desire to know you more Ane-chan" he said, clasping his hands on Akane's.

Akane blush "I guess it couldn't hurt anyone...sure why not?"

And so.. the time passed by quickly. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school for that day. 

Ranma left the room, leaving Akane. He needs to look for his brother. But He didn't find him. Bad luck comes for Ranma. He spotted Nabiki. With panic, He quickly and carefully put the lenses.

"I told you to wait for me OUTSIDE at my room! why are you here?" Nabiki asked,

Ranma mimicked Nanma's voice. "I'm looking for my Brother, Ranma"

Nabiki blinked, something's wrong with this 'Nanma' he doesn't use hard and deep words, "Oh... but you don't have to. By the way, something wrong with your eyes?" she asked,

Ranma gulped, "No why?"

Nabiki smiled, "When I saw you, you were caressing your eyes..."

"It's Itchy! It's Itchy!" he said,

Nabiki smirked. This isn't Nanma.. This is Ranma. "Well I change my mind. Nanma. Let's go to the park, cancel the elegant date" she said,

Ranma blinked, "But where is my brother I need to-"

Nabiki smiled. "You don't have to! HE and AKANE were having their FIRST DATE" she said, studying Ranma's face.

"WHAT!?!" Ranma yelled

At the park...

Nanma and Akane were sitting on a bench, looking at the stars...

"Primarily star confirm!" Nanma said, pointing at the night star.

Akane smiled, "That's not a star right?" Akane asked

Nanma nodded, "Affirmative. That's the Venus and it's a planet" Nanma said

"I learned in Mythology that the goddess of Love and beauty was named after Venus" Akane asked,

"Correct."

Akane smiled, and looking at Nanma. "This is so nice, you know Nanma" Akane said

Nanma look at her face "Yeah, Nice..." he said, Akane look Nanma and blush, Nanma reached for Akane's hand. "Do you still recall we used to play here in the park?"

Akane nodded, "But I still do wonder why all of you left after Mother died" she asked

Nanma remembered the past, "Because we can not withstand seeing you lifeless. My Brother may forget these reminiscences but not me. They are very tremendous and eminent in my life" he said

"........."

"So how did you recuperate through Auntie's decease?" Nanma asked

Akane looked up at the sky, "I dreamed about her one night and told me that I need to continue to live because I was hurting her so that's why I let her go" Akane said

Nanma move stealthily more close than Akane. Akane blush "Ane-chan? Do you also recall when I said that you will SOMEDAY YOU'LL GROW INTO A VERY LOVELY WOMAN?" he asked, softly and huskily.

Akane sighed, "I am not that pretty, your brother said so" Akane said

Nanma hold her chin and look deeply into her... "No, Ane-chan, do you even speculate why those guys strike you up every morning?" he asked, Akane blinked, "Because they all want to experience a rendezvous with you and that just provide evidence that you're very gorgeous and that your face is beyond price." he said, huskily leaning forward Akane. "I approve with those guys…"

"Na-Nanma"

Nanma leaned forward. Akane realized he was going to kiss her! But this is all wrong! He is the fiancé of her sister! But… he looks so sweet. Akane closed her eyes. It doesn't matter. One kiss one hurt no one…

no one… but…

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!!"

The romantic mood vanished. They opened their eyes. Nanma saw Ranma gritting his teeth, looking at them. His face is so red like an apple and his eyes are like daggers that could stab Nanma.

However, Akane looked at the eyes. "N-Nanma?" Akane asked,

Ranma approach them, He stopped in front of Akane and leaned towards her. "It's Ranma! you kawaii-kune! Look!" Ranma took off his lenses "See?"

"........"

Nanma glared at him

Then Ranma grabbed Nanma's chinese collar "NOW EXPLAIN TO ME EXACTLY WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?!" He yelled, Nanma snapped his brother's hand and looked at him coldly.

Besides Ranma, Nabiki entered. "Nanma? Nanma? Nan-opps" Nabiki saw them "What's going on here?" she asked, acting innocently.

Ranma was furiously mad "YOU'RE FIANCÉ TRIED TO KISS MY FIANCÉE!" he yelled

"What?!" Nabiki asked, as she continue to act.

Akane gasped and saw Nabiki. She growled, "Well! Look who's talking! What about you? You postponed our date because you want to date my sister! Of all the nerve! You should be ashamed!" Akane yell

Ranma turned to look at Akane, "You ARE TRYING TO KISS MY BROTHER! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO IS ASHAMED!" Ranma yell

"Ranma-" (Nanma)

Ranma grabbed his brother's Chinese collar once again. "I thought you just want to switch because you want to help me! BUT NOOOOO!!!!" Ranma growled furiously, "I was wrong! And now I know the reasons! you just want to have a score to her did you!" he yelled

Akane snapped out of Ranma. "In the first place! if you hadn't postponed our date this wouldn't never happened!" Akane yelled

Ranma glared at Akane, "DIMWIT! I tried to CANCEL the DATE that MY BROTHER SETTLED UP!" he said

Akane backed away, "W-What?" she looked at Nanma, "Nanma is that true?" Akane asked

Nanma sighed, "I-I'm sorry Ane-chan, It's just-"

Akane's tears came out of her eyes. She glared at Nanma then at Ranma. "YOU JERKS!" then she run away.

"Ane-chan!" Nanma yelled, then he turned at Ranma. "Look what you encompass!" Nanma yelled, shove Ranma's hands.

Ranma growled, "What?! My doing? In the first place, I told you to act like myself! But you didn't! You go all mushy!" he yells,

"You're just ENVIOUS!" Nanma yell

"I'm not! But she is my fiancée!" Ranma yell

= Two Saotome, falling in love with my sister, this is interesting = Nabiki smiled,

"Let's settle this bro!" Ranma said, backing away and prepared his stance.

"I'm not going to withdraw now" Nanma said, narrowing his eyes.

"Um.. this is a public place you guys, settle this on the Doujou"

"Let's go Ranma..."

"You don't have to invite me" Ranma said,

Arriving, Nabiki was greeted by Kasumi, while Ranma and Nanma were on the Doujou, still fighting for the past event. 

"Tadaima!" Nabiki said

"Welcome home, Nabiki-chan, where are Ranma and Nanma?" Kasumi asked

"Fighting for Akane" Nabiki said

"Oh my" Kasumi said

"Where's Akane?" Nabiki asked

"She's not home" Kasumi said

"Oh, Oh well yawn I'm not hungry. I had a Interesting day, but I'm tired Oyasumi Oneechan" Nabiki said,

Doujou...

Ranma growled at his brother. "How dare you!" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Nanma stood in pose, his stance strong. "What do you imply?" he asked, "I am trying to recall my reminiscences with Ane-chan.. is that Bad?" he said, glaring at his twin.

Ranma growled, "You take your hands off her! She is my Fiancée" he said, "you have Nabiki!" he added,

"For a guy who doesn't like Ane-chan, you protest too much" he said, clenching his fist.

"Just shut up and fight!" Ranma, letting his anger take over, he launched a suicide attack, flying at Nanma with a heavy jump kick. Nanma smirked and avoid the kicked, making Ranma crashed on the wooden old floor of the Doujou. "argh! No fair!" he said, as he climbed on the whole and then stood up,

"Tsk.. Tsk.. Ranma you just broke the flooring of your DOUJOU" Nanma said,

Ranma again launched another suicide attack. Only this time, He made a fake jumped and instead of kicking his twin, he went behind him and caught his twin's jaw. "Look who's talking" he said,

"ARGH!!!!" Nanma yelled, he gave Ranma two hard punches. One on Ranma's face and the other one on the stomach, making Ranma threw at the side of the Doujou. "You sneaky creep!" he said, holding his jaw.

Ranma growled, and stood up. "How dare you..." he said, growling.

"You may be physically powerful Brother.. but I got the WITS" Nanma said, "You may be the world's greatest Martial artist but I am the world's intelligent martial artist" he added,

Ranma yelled a battle cry as they started the fight seriously now. Ranma got a hard time beating Nanma, because Nanma is using his brain. But Ranma used his brain too and when he saw an opening, he grabbed the opportunity to punched Nanma's stomach making Nanma coughed blood.

"Let me tell you something bro.. you maybe the world's intelligent martial artist. But I do have a brain" he said, looking at his brother. "The next time you do that to Akane, I'll forget you're my twin"

Nanma wiped the blood on his mouth, "I am not frightened of you" he said, "I will do what ever I desire Brother and no one can sojourn me. Not even you" he said, with a warning in his voice.

Ranma was about to attack Nanma again, when Kasumi entered the Doujou and gasped,

"Oh my. It's not good for you two to have a real fight. Do sparring but not fight. For goodness sake you are twins" she said, then she saw the hole, "I better call the repairman" she said,

Ranma looked at Nanma, "You're lucky today bro.." he said, then he left Nanma laying on the Doujou.

Nanma glared at Ranma, "I don't yield up that easily Ranma" he said, to himself. 

To be continued...

Ranma: Heh.. Stupid Nanma, thinks he can beat me  
Nanma: Don't be so overconfident Ranma.  
Akane: er.. where did I go?  
Chette: Just wait for the other chapter ;p God bless!

Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	12. Ranma meets the family doctor of the Ten...

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written and I already posted my new fanfic called "The Friendship Bracelet" Seig also helped me and corrected my grammar. It is not a past fanfic.. I wrote that fanfic just now **  
  
Chette: WEE!!! ITS SUNDAY!   
Akane: Hai!

SailorSakura - yep a cool fight hehe .   
Lady Mokodane - hehe well it will be, but read this chapter.. its more RA :D   
Pessimist99 - I agree.  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - always...   
  
Key - yep. Both Ranma's other fiancees and suitors even Kunou with Pigtailed girl.. will be in the story, just stay tuned.

WiNd - HAI!   
Sieg1308 - DOMO ARIGATO!!! hugs   
  
Desktop Creator - The answers to your question is right in this chapter :P Long story.. yep very long :P  
  
Chette: Nanma... I think it's your time to say these lines...  
Nanma: HAI!  
Ranma: =snatch the paper= let me do it since, you're not really in the anime  
Nanma: WHY YOU!!!  
Chette: Oh no.... =seeing the paper torn out because of Ranma and Nanma=

Akane: Um.. =pats Chette= don't worry I memorize the lines =looks at everyone= English is not her first language so forgive her for her grammar also, she wrote this when she was a kid okay? Chette doesn't own Ranma 1/2 and she loves Philip  
  
----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Twelve: Ranma meets the family doctor of the Tendous.**

Meanwhile, at the Clinic of Toufou Ono...

We see Akane crying... a man sat beside her, and he was holding a box of tissues.

"They trick me! The twins trick me Doctor Toufou" Akane said, she grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears. God! why can't she stop crying!

Doctor Toufou sighed, He's been their Family Doctor ever since he started to become one. He is not just a family doctor, but a family friend. He takes care of the tendous when they were sick. He is a good doctor, he has healed and solve so many problems in the Tendous... but he knew that this one, with Akane... he knows that he cannot heal this. Since he really doesn't know the 'Twins'

"Akane-chan, now calm down." That's all He could say.

Akane sniffs and looked at him, "But why? Why did they tricked me Doctor Toufou! I guess they're laughing now, laughing at me for falling so easily on their tricks" she said,

Dr. Toufou frowned, "I really don't know who these twins are but they seem to be not nice guys... I'll tell you what Akane" he said, as he leaned to his patient. "Just forget them, forget this happens... but if they did something to you again, I'll kick their butt for you" he finished it with a smile that made Akane blushed furiously.

Akane gulped and nodded, "T-Thanks.. Doctor..." she said, looking away.

Doctor Toufou smiled more, "Good," he said, as he turned Akane's face to face him. Then he picked a tissue and wiped Akane's tears, "Just be sweet and strong, because that's the Akane I know, and don't let them get on you next time ok?" he said,

Akane nodded, then she hugged the doctor. Doctor Toufou was surprised as first but he hugged back and pats Akane's back, Akane buried her face on the Doctor's clothes, "Oh doctor... If you only knew..." she murmured as she smell the scent of the Doctor.

Ranma stand up on his futon and exited his room. He walked pass through Akane's door. He stared at the Duck sign and sighed, then he went downstairs and to the kitchen. In the kitchen, He saw Kasumi cleaning some pots. Ranma looked at the wall clock and it says, 9:15pm. 

"Kasumi, do you know where is Akane?" Ranma asked,

Kasumi turned around, and smiled. Typical Kasumi. "She is still not home. Why?" she asked, she looked at the eyes of the person she's talking too. The person she's talking is Ranma. Because of his blue eyes.

Then Nanma peeked at the Kitchen and frowned, But ignored Ranma. "Kasumi-Oneechan, has Ane-chan arrived yet?" he asked,

Ranma looked behind him, "No she is still not home" he said,

"WHAT?!" Nanma yelled,

Then they heard Akane's voice. 

Ranma and Nanma sighed with relief and then they looked at each other. They narrowed their eyes and run towards Akane.

Akane heard footsteps approaching her. Then she saw Ranma and Nanma running towards her.

"A-Ane-chan, where have you been?" Nanma asked,

Ranma crossed his arms, "Or did you got lost?" he asked, smirking.

Akane glared at Ranma, "I-hate-you" she said, softly. Making Ranma gulped. Then she saw Kasumi smiling at them, "Oneechan, sorry for coming on late, but do not worry I am fine..." she said,

"Do you want to eat something Akane?" she asked,

Akane shakes her head, "I am going to bed, Oyasumi Oneechan" she said, and with that she left Ranma and Nanma standing in front of the door.

"Blubber-mouth" Nanma said to Ranma.  
"Bakero (idiot)" Ranma said, glaring at Nanma.

Kasumi blinked then she saw Nanma and Ranma walked in the opposite direction. Nanma upstairs and Ranma outside.

"Oh my..."

Outside... 

Ranma jumped on the roof and sighed. He sat on the roof which is right above Akane's room and looked up at the sky and saw million of stars shinning and smiling at him. Different colors appeared and it is indeed a sight to behold... then he saw the stars forming something on the sky, and then he blinked and then the stars formed the smiling of his Iinasuke... Akane Tendou.

He gasped then he rubbed his eyes and the image of Akane smiling disappeared. He sighed, "The stars tells me to apologize to her..." he frowned, He doesn't apologize to anyone! ANYONE! Then he jumped down and saw the light turn on at Akane's room.

He sighed and smiled, "Well... I could make an exception" he said, to himself. He remembered how his heart gone furious when he saw Nanma almost kissing Akane. He sighed, he couldn't understand why he react like that... He shook his head, "Oh well..."

Akane's room..

Akane opened her book and tried to study some lessons but she can't concentrate. She closed her eyes and saw Nanma's face coming closer to her.. to kiss her. She jumped and open her eyes. "Baka..." she whispered, then she looked at the window and saw Ranma or Nanma. Akane stood up and open her window. "What do you want?" she asked, coldly.

Ranma twiddled his fingers, "I ah... can... I talk to you?" he asked,

Akane crossed her arms, "One question. Who are you?" she asked, she can't trust them anymore.

Ranma sighed, "I am the Guy you hate" he said, frowning. "I am Ranma.."

Akane's eyes soften when she saw Ranma frowned, but she looked away. "The real one?" Akane asked, not looking at him.

"Yeah,"

Akane sat on her bed, "Go ahead, come inside" she said, then she saw Ranma entering her room and sat on her table. "What do you want?" she asked, "I have no time for you" she added,

Ranma sighed, "I...I came here to Apologize" Ranma said, lowering his head, Wow... that wasn't hard. He added to himself.

But He was wrong.

Akane stood up, "For what Ranma?" she asked, making Ranma looked at her. "For pretending to be Nanma?" she asked, the she narrowed her eyes, "for pretending to be Ranko?" she asked again, then she grit her teeth, "for being a JERK, for seeing me NAKED? for feeling my body on yours-"

Ranma interrupted her. "For EVERYTHING" he said,

"I Really couldn't care.. LESS" she said,

"Akane I am here because-"

Akane growled, her eyes full of anger and hatred. "HEAR ME RANMA? I REALLY COULDN'T CARE LESS!" she yelled.

With that Ranma burst out too, "You are so UNCUTE! I came here to APOLOGIZE!" Ranma was now yelling too. "and for me it is HARD BECAUSE I NEVER APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE!" he added,

"WELL LET ME CONGRATULATE YOU RANMA!" Akane said, and then she punched Ranma out of her room.

"KAWAIIIIIIKUNEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" Ranma yelled, flying into the sky.

Akane looked at the window, her heart ache... "You're not the Ranma.. I used to know..." she said,

(Flash back)

"I can take care of you!" Young Akane yelled at the young bullies at the street. "Don't underestimate me! I am a martial artist!" she added,

"Hahaha! Look at the Baby! She said she is a martial artist!"   
"Boohoo what kind?"  
"We don't believe you"

"What's wrong here?" Young Akane looked and saw Young Ranma approaching them. "Are you okay Akane?" he asked, Young Akane shakes her head. "You there. What are you doing to my friend?" he asked,

"Ranma.. they took away my ice-cream" she said, "and they don't believe that I am a Martial Artist" she said, controlling her tears.

Young Ranma frowned, "Don't cry Akane" he said, then he looked at the bully, "Give the Ice-cream back to Akane... and yes. Akane is a martial Artist. She is the Owner of the anything goes Martial arts gym... she can beat you because she is good!" he said,

"A-Anything goes?!"   
"waaaaa they're scary!!"  
"let's run!!!"

"Hey come back here! My Ice-cream!!!" Young Akane yelled,  
  
Young Ranma smiled, "Don't worry about it Akane, I'll buy you some... I still have coins here" he said, as he looked at his pocket.

Young Akane eyes starts to shine, "Really? you'll buy me ice-cream?" she asked,  
  
Young Ranma nodded, he put his little arm around Akane's little shoulders. "Of course! I'll buy my CUTE friend Ice-cream All the time!!!"

(end Flash back)

"...Baka" Akane said, again and with that she laid on her bed and sleep.

School... 

Inside the School Gym, Ranma and the others were watching some softball. The softball team leader is Akane. They guys choose to watched the girl's play because Akane was in it. They are so much aware of Akane's voice and movement. Ranma too is aware but he is trying his best to hide his blush. Hiroshi and Daisuke became a good friend of Ranma. But even though they became friends of Ranma, they have a huge Crush on his fiancée. Ranma felt an arm around his shoulder and saw Hiroshi sitting beside him.

"Ranma! How's Akane as a fiancée?" asked Hiroshi,

Ranma frowned. His perverts friends are here. "How should I KNOW?" Ranma asked, stubbornly

Then he felt another guy sat on his other side, It's Daisuke. "You're lucky the dream GIRL of Fuurinkan high" Daisuke said,

"So?" Ranma asked,

"What do you mean So?!" Hiroshi gasped, "Come on Ranma! Don't you realize that anyone wants to be in your shoes right now?!" he added,

"yeah right" Ranma said, lamely

Hiroshi pointed at Akane, "Look how SEXY SHE IS" he said,

Ranma looked at Akane and he saw Akane jumped to get the ball. In his eyes, he saw how Akane grabbed the ball softly.. another slow motion time for Ranma.. Argh. Ranma blushed then shook his head, and looked away.

Daisuke sighed heavenly, "Look how CUTE she can be" he said,

Ranma again looked at Akane, smiling at her team and giving them a thumb up sign. Ranma blinked and blushed again when Akane winked at her members. He looked away again.

"SHE'S not CUTE-"

Then he felt the ball hit his face. Ranma fell on his chair. Akane gasped and got worried about Ranma.

At the street...

Ranma and Akane were walking towards the Clinic. Ranma on the fence and Akane at the street. Akane told the teachers if they could come to their family doctor because of Ranma's injury. Ranma agreed on this because he wants to cut off his classes.

"H-How was your chin?" Akane asked, looking up at Ranma.

Ranma looked down on her. "O-kay, but I know you couldn't care less" Ranma said , sarcastically.

"I'm sor-"

"I don't care" Ranma finished her.

Akane sighed, "Fine."

Ranma just realized what he has done. He cursed himself. This was his chance to make up with Akane and he ruined it. Baka... Akane is trying to be nice! Idiot Ranma. He said to himself, But before he could reply or ask apology.. Akane stopped.

"Here we are Ranma" she said, stopping in front of the clinic. "This is the clinic of our Family Doctor" she said,

Ranma nodded, "Let's go in"

Inside the Clinic... 

"Dr.Toufou" Akane yelled softly as they enter the clinic.

Ranma saw a very handsome guy wearing glasses appeared, then he heard him saying. "Hello Akane-chan, who is your Friend?"

Ranma blinked and looked at Akane, he frown when he saw his fiancée blushed, he looked at Toufou and narrowed his eyes, "I am not a friend, I am her fianc" he said, with a threat in his voice

The doctor frowned. "ah, so who? Ranma or Nanma?" he asked,

"He is Ranma" Akane said

"Oh," he said, then he looked at Ranma, "Hmm.. so what can I do for your FIANCÉ, Akane?" he asked, emphasizing the word 'Fianc'

Ranma blinked, "How do you know my name?" he asked,

"Akane was here last night" The doctor said, eyeing Ranma.

"Oh," That's all what Ranma could say...

"Akane, would you please wait for him Outside?" The Doctor asked

Akane nod, and left.

"Please Ranma, have a seat" he said, Ranma sat on the chair and Doctor Toufou started to looked at his bruise, "Hmm... this doesn't look so bad, it will heal in no time. But I'll go get some medicine okay?"

Ranma nodded, he looked at Dr.Toufou getting some medicines on his jar. Then he put some ointment and bandage at Ranma's cheek. "There you go" he said,

Ranma touched the bandage, "Thanks... uh.. How long have you been a doc?" Ranma asked ,

Doctor Toufou put the tray of medicine on it's place, "When I graduated, at the Tokyo University, I begun to serve people" he said, not turning around to look at Ranma.

"Neat huh?" Ranma asked ,

Doctor Toufou nodded, "Yes of course"

"How long have you been a Doc to the Tendous?" Ranma asked,

Doctor Toufou turned around and smiled at him, "Ever since I started. Akane and her sisters were my friends since High school" he said, as he took a seat in front of Ranma.

"I see" Ranma said

Doctor Toufou's face became serious, "Ranma, you should not hurt HER feelings like that" Doctor Toufou said,

"Eh?" Ranma asked, blinking.

"You know what I mean...Akane. She is a sweet girl, and she doesn't deserve the pain you're causing her." he said

Ranma blinked, "Yeah okay.. I'll try to stop but.. come on! Sweet? more like Violent" Ranma said, sarcastically.

Doctor Toufou sighed, "She is sweet, if you get to know her. She just became violent because of Boys and the death of her Mother" Dr.Toufou said, "Stop treating her like a toy." he added,

Ranma scratched his head, "I am not treating her like a toy, but she is one heck of a mysterious girl. You tell me she is sweet but I don't want to believe that. She hits me and every guy in school!" he said,

"Fine, if you don't believe. I'll show you" Dr.Toufou said, smiling. Then he looked at the door and yelled, "Akane!"

Ranma gulped! what is he doing?

Then Akane entered the room, "Y-Yes Doctor?" she asked, blushing.

Doctor Toufou looked at Ranma, who was sweating all over. "Your Friend, I mean Fiancé is done. You two can go home now" Dr.Toufou said,

Ranma blinked. What is this Doctor trying to do?

"Thanks doc, you're the best" Akane said

Ranma stood up and felt a light tap on Ranma's back, he looked at the smiling Doctor.

"Nice meeting you Ranma" he said,

At the street...

"How was your cheek?" Akane asked

"Fine, couldn't be better" Ranma said, sarcastically, then he thought of what Dr.Toufou did to him.

"It's your fault anyway. you must have seen it coming and avoid it, your fast right?" Akane asked "You did not look at it" she added

"and why should I look at it? you're the one who suppose to HIT it!" Ranma yell

"SO I didn't HIT it! WOW! Big deal!" Akane yell

"An Uncute girl like you, still can't hit a ball!" Ranma said

"I CAN! OKAY!! it was natural I MISS IT!" Akane yell

"Yeah, but the truth is you can't HIT IT" Ranma said

"I can!" Akane Yell

"Why do I have a bruise here?" Ranma asked, pointing at his cheek.

Akane growled, "That's it! you had said enough" Akane said,

Ranma smirked, "So truth can hurt anybody"

"JERK!" Akane yell

"Who's Jerk? Kawaiikune!" Ranma yell

"HENTAI!" Akane yell

"MACHO CHICK!" Ranma yell back

"SEX-CHANGING MANIAC!" Akane yell

"Irokega-"

At the clinic...

Dr.Toufou looked at the clock, then he smiled...

"Three...two...one...now!" he said, then he snapped his fingers.

Back at the Street... 

CRACK!

Ranma fell... he gasped, he can't move. What happen to me? he asked himself then he remembered what Doctor Toufou did. But what is Doctor Toufou's point? then his thoughts interrupted when Akane spoke.

"You okay?" she asked,

"I can't move" Ranma said, honestly. "I think Doctor Toufou did something to me.. maybe it's a medicine.. I dunno" he said, adding it with a Lie.

Akane sat and positioned a piggy back ride. "I'll carry you" she said,

Ranma look away "What!? I'm a guy! I won't be seen in public carried by a girl okay-"

Akane sighed, then she saw a host and splash the cold water to Ranma. "Is that better?" Akane asked , Ranma (Ranko) blushed.

Minutes later.. we see Akane carrying Ranma (Ranko) on her back. Ranma blushed furiously, and trying her best to control herself from hugging more closer to Akane. Doctor Toufou is right. Akane can be sweet and caring.

Meanwhile on the house...

Nanma walked back and forth in front of the Tendous front door. His classmates told him that Ranma and Akane left early because a ball hit Ranma. He isn't a bit worried about Ranma. Akane worries him. Knowing his brother, Akane might cry coming home. But he was surprised when he saw Akane carrying his brother. They weren't fighting and it seems that his brother... is hugging her. He frowned.

Akane noticed Nanma, and looked at him glumly. She put Ranma down and went upstairs without a word.

Nanma looked at his Sis er.. Brother "Okay what did you do to her previously?" he asked

"None that I remember" Ranma (Ranko) said,

"You must learn to comprehend the feelings of a female," Nanma said, crossing his arms.

"Would I?" Ranma asked, sarcastically. Then she stood up and realize that she can walk now. So that's Doctor Toufou way of showing it. Nice touch.

Ranma (Ranko) went to the kitchen and boiled some water. She sat on a chair as she waits for the water, she sighed. Akane did not leave her on the road as Doctor Toufou paralyze her... Akane carried her all the way here... she sighed, Yes. Akane can be such a nice girl when she wants to be. Come to think of it... there was alot of memories in the past about Akane showing how much she cares about Ranma. Her thoughts interrupted when the kettle whistles.

Doujou...  
  
Akane changed into her Gi clothes and went to the Doujou. She did a few stretching exercise and katas. After doing a round of those.. She wiped her sweat on her face and heard a voice... 

"Whoa slow down Akane, The Doujou will go down"

Akane looked at Ranma, "So?" she asked. Then she ignored him and continued doing her katas.

Ranma stayed there for a little minutes, looking at how Akane do her katas. She's really good, her moves were smooth yet hard at the same time. There are times, her moves were not in good position but all in all, she is good.

"Hey, How about a sparring match?"

Akane blinked, "What?"

Ranma approached her, "sparring match."

"Are you sure?" she asked, Ranma nodded. "Okay then," she said, as she positioned herself.

After a few minutes, we see our two Love birds.. er.. two favorite people sparring inside the Doujou. The other one is punching and kicking while the other one is just dodging.

"WHAT?! I thought you're gonna fight me! Then fight me!!" she yelled,

Nanma yawned, he was about to study in front of the Koi pond when he heard some voices and they're coming from the Doujou. So he left his books and peeked, he saw Akane and his brother fighting? He growled, He felt Jealous and Hot. He is the one who love Akane dearly and not his brother! If he knew that carrying on the anything goes martial arts will make him Akane's fiancé, he should have volunteered! But again, his thoughts were interrupt when He heard Ranma yelled...

"RANMA-SAOTOME-ANYTHING-GOES-MARTIAL-ARTS-FINAL-ATTACK!"

Akane gasped, "F-Final Attack?" she asked,

Nanma gasped, His brother is going to hurt Akane! "Ran-" but he stopped when he saw his brother jumped and landed behind Akane.

Akane blinked and looked around, Where did Ranma go? Then she felt a light tap on her head and a voice... 

"YOU ARE SO CUTE"

Akane was shock.

Ranma tap her head again, "Gotcha" he said, smiling. "I won" Ranma said

"R-Ranma?" Akane said, blushing.

Nanma is furious...

To be continued...

Ranma: YEHAWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
Nanma: GRRRRRRRRR.....  
Akane: HANYANNN.....  
Chette: um.. God bless?

Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi


	13. Nanma's feelings, Ranma gained a Suitor?

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**-----------------**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
New Fanfic called, "Till I met you" read it please?**

Chette: Gomen ne for late update... I got sick... fever =nods= anyways.. Let's ready!  
Akane: I am game! =looks everywhere= but where's Ranma and Nanma?

Nanma: =dragging a tied up Ranma= we're here!  
Ranma: =struggling=   
  
Chette and Akane: =blinks=   
Nanma: Well I just want to do my job without someone who hinder so, I tied him up =smiles=  
  
Chette: =speechless but gave the shoutouts to Nanma=  
Ranma: LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!  
Chette: Nanma? please.. no deep words...  
Nanma: HAI.

Key - Actually according to Chette-chan... this is not just her fanfic that she re-wrote the story. There are two of her past fanfics... that she did that style... I think she already posted it.. so read it, it's called.. "Till I met you" And Chette said yes. She already know because this fanfic is finish. um VOTE FOR ME!!! PLEASE?!!

Mensa-13 - yeah, He doesn't.   
Desktop Creator - you want more flashback? I think this one has one too.   
nm3 - well my friend, too bad this is a past fanfic so... no change. Thanks for reading!  
Sieg1308 - thanks!   
  
WiNd - Chette has another one.. like this she re-wrote the anime series too. Read her new fanfic and you'll see...  
  
Lady Mokodane - Yeah! Another fan of mine! Thank you! Thank you! Yeah! vote for me! I am the Brother who will end up with Akane! Vote for me! yeah! yeah! About the grammar. This is a past fanfic and you know what's that right?  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - no! not Ranma! ME! ME!  
  
Nanma: Ciao everyone, I am pleased that I am doing my responsibility now. English is not Chette's primary language so absolve her for her sentence structure. She wrote this when she was a child and Chette is not the owner of Ranma 1/2.

Akane: And she loves Philip 

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Thirteen: Nanma's feelings.. Ranma gained a Suitor?**

Nanma growled. Would you look at those two?

Akane is still in shock about what happen, and Ranma is still blushing. It was already a long time since they stood there. Still, no one is moving. Nanma growled and he decided that he'll be the first one to move... to break this awkward silence to them.

"Ahem..."

Ranma and Akane blinked at each other and then look at Nanma.

"Pleasant endeavor for that Ranma. I thought for a trice you will injure Ane-chan" he said, crossing his arms, "Because that is what you constantly desire to do" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Ranma turned away his head, "Well.. it was a sparring match... and I couldn't do that to Akane because-" he blushed,

Akane blushed too but bowed her head,

"Because?" Nanma asked, annoyed.

Ranma looked at Nanma, "Because we're staying here and hurting her could make us kicked out of this house ya know?" he asked,

Nanma smirked, "And it is quite a PLEASANT of you to transform... for the first time, I heard you called Ane-chan.. Kawaii" he said,

Ranma totally blushed on that, "You-You heard that?!" he asked,

Nanma nodded, and saw Akane smiled. Nanma then looked at Ranma again, disgusted in his face. But he knows his brother to well.. "Yes.. Isn't that Pleasant Ranma?" he asked, "Ane-chan.. it appears like my brother is recognizing you as his iinasuke now" he said,

Ranma growled, "I AM NOT! WHO WOULD WANT TO MARRY A KLUTZ LIKE HER!" Ranma yelled,

Nanma smiled. BINGO. He looked at Akane now, shivering from anger

"RANMA NO....BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Nanma saw Akane punched Ranma into the orbit, making a whole at the rooftop of the Doujou. He smiled at Akane, "Ane-chan.." he said,

"Leave me alone..." Akane said, almost in a verge of tears.

"I just want to ask for amnesty..." he said,

But Akane ignored him and continues to exit the doujou. 

After a few minutes, we see Nanma still standing to where Akane left her. He controlled his tears and clenched his fist. "Ranma... Why do you constantly get what I desire..." he closed his eyes.

Well not exactly true. There are times he want something but he couldn't get it. But it wasn't important to him... or he thought. When He was a child, He wants to carry on the anything goes martial arts. But He also wants to study, so he has to give up martial arts a little.

He envied Ranma, even though Ranma said that he hates his life because of his curse. It doesn't matter. Ranma has a beautiful future for the anything goes... not only that... He has Akane.

Nanma opened his eyes and shook his head, "I don't envy you Ranma, I am proud of what you have attain... but... not until now..." he said, in a determined look. "Akane is Mine... and I'll do everything to obtain her... if I can in the past then I can up until now" he said, 

(Flash back)

Little Nanma smiled as he saw Little Akane and Little Ranma entering the Doujou. "Hey! Where have you been?" he asked, then he noticed Little Akane blushing and she is holding an Ice Cream. "Where did that come from?" he asked,

Little Akane blushed, "Ranma bought me an Ice Cream" she said,

Little Ranma smiled, "Anything for my dear friend" he said,

Little Nanma frowned. But He takes the Ice cream away from Akane. Then He gave it to Little Ranma.

"Why did you do that?" Little Akane asked, Little Ranma blinked,

"Because I have a surprise for you!" Little Nanma said, taking Little Akane's hands. "You don't mind Brother?" he asked,

Little Ranma ate the Ice Cream, "Sure go ahead, I'll do more kata's here"

Little Nanma smiled, "Arigato! Come on Ane-chan!!!"

Minutes later... 

Little Akane and Little Nanma were still running at the street. Little Akane is getting tired. "Where are we going Nanma?" she asked,

"We're almost there" Nanma said, then they entered the park. "There!!!!" he said, then he pointed at a spot. "Sit here" he said, as they stopped at the spot where he was pointing earlier.

Little Akane blinked but sat then she gasped when she realized where she is... She's in the middle of a beautiful flowers. "Wow..." then she saw Nanma approaching her with a crown of flowers.

"I made this for you" he said, as he put the crown on her head. "There... Kawaii..." he said, his eyes were shinning.

Little Akane blushed, "arigato..."

Little Nanma bowed in front of her, "Doi itashimaste.. O hime-sama... (You're welcome my princess)"

(end of flash back)

"I'll obtain Akane away from you Ranma..."

Inside Akane's room...  
  
Akane entered her room and sighed, she stretch her arms and saw a mirror on top of her desk. She picked up and looked at her face. Ranma's words were still fresh in her mind. "Ranma said it Akane... he said you're cute." Akane said, and then she blushed. After that, she opened up her closet and saw a brown box. She pulled it up and put it on her desk. She opened it and gasped.. 

...it was the flower crown that Nanma gave her. She picked it up, and smiled. Remembering the memory...

"Heh... you still have that?"

Akane almost jumped but she looks at the voice, it was Ranma hanging on his window. "What are you doing here?" she asked angrily.

"I just want to give you your ribbon," Ranma said, giving her ribbon.

"Arigato" she said,

Ranma frowned, "You still have that crown?" he sat on Akane's window now. "Is that really important for you to keep it for years?" he asked,

Akane smirked, "Why? Are you Jealous Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma growled, "Why would I? you're not cute anyway" he said,

Akane smiled, "Then what are you still doing here?" she asked, "talking to an uncute girl?" she added,

Ranma gulped, she got him! "Um well..." he stopped when he saw Akane put the little crown on her head. He narrowed his eyes remembering everything...

(flashback)

Little Ranma swallowed the Ice Cream and looked at Little Nanma and Little Akane walking towards the gates. He narrowed his eyes, Where do you think you're going with her... he secretly followed them.

At the park...

Little Ranma hid his self at the bushes and saw the whole thing... Why is Brother doing these eww mushy stuff to Akane anyway? could it be that he is in love with our friend? he asked himself. Then he sighed. If then.. why am I not happy for him?

(End of Flashback)

"Ranma!!!"

Ranma blinked, "huh?"

"What's wrong with you?" Akane asked,

"N-Nothing!"

"Then can you leave me alone? I need my beauty sleep" Akane said, preparing her bed.

Ranma smiled, "Yer right about that... an ugly girl like you needs a lot of beauty sleep" he said, opening his mouth again.

Akane grabbed one of her barbells and threw it at Ranma, "GET OUT!!!!!!!!"

Ranma flew into the orbit again.

Kunou's Mansion...

Tatewaki blinked and looked at the sky. He imagined her fair 'Akane Tendou' smiling at him. "Ah. The beauteous Akane Tendou" he said, then he opened up his arms, "Come and Jump into my arms!" he yelled, he closed his eyes.

Then suddenly, it rained, and he felt someone in his arms. He blinked and looked at the blue-eyed girl with red pigtailed. "You are familiar," he said,

Ranma kicked Kunou. "Aww Man... Why did Akane kicked me out again?" she asked, looking at the sky, "and it rained! argh" then she blinked at Kunou. "Yo Kunou!"

Tatewaki blinked, "You.. You recognize me?" he asked,

Ranma put her arms around her waist, "Well you just said you know me Idiot" she said,

"Then I am very prevalent! So Alas! Akane and I are a lovely pair!" he said, then the received a kicked at Ranma. "Why thou impair me because of Akane?" he asked,

"Because you should start accepting the word No.. Kunou. Akane doesn't like ya so why force yourself on her?" she asked,

Tatewaki blinked, "Why thou heed so much... maybe.. Maybe..." he run towards Ranma and hugged her tightly. "You heed for me!"

Ranma gasped, "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!" she kicked out Kunou into the Orbit.

"MY PIGTAIL GODDESS!!!!"   
  
Morning.... 

Ranma, Akane, Nanma and Nabiki were in front of the School gates. They noticed that no one is attacking Akane.. Ranma put his arms around his hands,

"I guess they give up.. heh... so macho-chick is not popular anymore" Ranma said,

Before Akane could bash him, They heard Nabiki smirked, "Well.. Akane is still popular and so are you Ranma" Nabiki said, "Listen to them"

"Isn't that Akane's newly fiancé? That pathetic fool.. because of him, he ruined our chance to date Akane"

"So Akane is imprisoned with him? How cruel..."  
  
"yeah poor Akane, and the news is.. He really doesn't LOVE HER"

Ranma became stone at the rumors.

Nanma shook his head and paid his fiancé, "Wow.. how do you do that?" he asked,  
  
Nabiki giggled,  
  
End of classes...

Ranma and Akane were walking alone in the street. At first they wondered why Nanma didn't joined them. But he has to follow his fiancée. Ranma looked down at Akane. He was walking at the fence. Because of the silence and being them alone. Ranma got a time to question himself.. why can he say that his iinasuke is uncute... but the truth is she is not.. she's pretty.. the most beautiful girl he met... the one that makes his heartbeat fast.. the one.. Ranma stopped and hits his chest (heart) "argh! stupid stop beating fast!" he said,

Akane blinked and looked at Ranma, "Are you okay?" she asked,

Ranma blinked, "Y-yeah I am" he said, then he saw Akane walking again. "Sheesh... what is this feeling?" he whispered, instead of hitting his chest.. he touched it and looked at Akane.

Meanwhile. 

"And He is…?" Tatewaki asked, pointing at Nanma.

Nabiki smirked, "My Bodyguard" she said,

Nanma frowned.

"So what's our business Kunou-baby?" she asked, sipping her soda.

"Are you familiar with the pigtailed girl..." he asked,

"Pigtailed hair... red hair?" Nabiki asked, Kunou nodded, "… I'll answer if you buy me an ice cream" she said,

Nanma and Kunou looked at Nabiki.

After a few seconds.. The Ice cream was served, Nabiki smiled, "Yes. I know her why?"

Tatewaki clenched his fist and looks like he was about to cry, "B-Because.. I reflect I FEEL AFFECTION FOR HER!!! How pitiless! Tattered amid two lovers!" he said, and with that he cried.

Nabiki smiled, Nanma controlled his smile. "So you like the pigtailed girl?" she asked, Tatewaki nodded and gave a pretty doll at Nabiki. "Oh how cute thanks Kunou-baby" she said,

"That's not for you! You allot that to my.. fair goddess.. the pigtailed girl" he said,

"I thought that's Akane?" Nabiki asked,

Kunou bit his lip, "I'll label Akane now.. my huntress and my pigtailed goddess... ahh! I can't choose between them! I'll have them both!" he yelled,

Nabiki smiled, "If you want to deliver that doll.. then deliver to Ranma Saotome.. he knows where your pig tailed goddess is"

Kunou nodded, "Then inform Saotome that I yearn for him to assemble at the park" he said,

Nabiki smiled and open her palm. Kunou understand that so he gave Nabiki 10,000 yen. "He will surely come" she said, giving the letter to Nanma.

Nanma sighed, and nodded.

After a few seconds... Nanma looked at the clock, "I have to now Nabiki.. I really need to study for my classes... nice meeting you Kunou" he said, and with that he fled from the restaurant.

"That Lad looks like Saotome..." Kunou said,

"Well He is his twin" Nabiki said, "Oh Kunou-baby. I also have pictures of Akane and the pigtailed... girl you want them?"

"REALLY?!"   
  
"So how's the date Brother?" Ranma asked,   
  
Nanma shook his head, "It's not a date.. it's a commerce thing of Nabiki and She told him that I am her Bodyguard? Pathetic" he said, "Oh yeah before I forget... Here" he said, 

Ranma blinked and opened the letter. "What does Kunou want now?"

Nanma shrugged and left him.

"Well might as well go" Ranma said,

Akane heard everything so she followed Ranma secretly.

At the park... 

Ranma saw Tatewaki Kunou, "What do you want?" he asked, then he saw Kunou throwing a doll at him. "What the-"

"Present that to Pigtailed girl and inform her that I yearn for her to date me" he said,

"Aww man Geez Kunou!" Ranma threw the doll at Kunou again, "You won't see her again.. Trust me. And if you do, you ain't gonna be lucky" he said,

"WHY?! Are you keeping away my pigtailed goddess to me! You Sorcerer! You previously took Akane away from me and now you're keeping my goddess to me too?! You vile creature!!!" Tatewaki said, as he started attacking Ranma.

Ranma kept dodging but after a few seconds.. he saw some pictures flying on the air. He picked all of them and gasped, It was his pictures! his girl side pictures. "Where did you get all of this?!" he growled, then he saw Nabiki waving. "NABIKI!!!" he was about to go to Nabiki when Kunou started attacking again.

Akane saw Kunou attacking Ranma. "Oh no! Ranma! He should not make Sempai-Kunou angry like that!" 

Then Ranma was about to attack Kunou when he saw a bunch of pictures coming out of Kunou's clothes. Ranma distracted, he was almost hit by Kunou. But because of his speed, Ranma kicked Kunou and tumbled down, after that he rolled into Akane's side... his face under her skirt. "....Akane?"

Akane put her arms around her back, "I think you should know...that when Kunou sempai battle a male opponent... He is very skilled..." she said,

Ranma blinked, "... and I think you should know... That blue panties don't really suit you" he said,

Akane got mad, he kicked Ranma towards Kunou.

Kunou stood up, "I'm not beaten up yet!" he strikes his bow again, while Ranma kept dodging.. until the wind (air pressure) on Kunou's attack crushed the statue.. where Akane is standing.

Ranma gasped, seeing the statue beside Akane crumbling down, She would get hurt if she didn't move! But He knows that Akane is too scared now to move. "AKANE! YOU IDIOT WATCH OUT!!!"

"I GOT YOU NOW!" Kunou yelled as he strike Ranma.

Akane gasped, "EYES FRONT STUPID!!!"

Ranma gasped and gave Kunou his fast kick.

A minute passed by... 

Nabiki approached Kunou, "You kicked him? that's it?" she said,

Ranma nodded, "Yep... heh and here I thought he is a skilled opponent" he said, looking at Akane.

"But as I remembered Ranma... you TOOK A HIT too" Akane said, "I think it's over..." Akane bowed and examine Ranma's body.

Ranma smirked and put his arms on his head, "Oh THAT? Doesn't even itch" he said, then he heard Akane said, "here" and a tap. He fell on his knees because of the pain. "Why did you do that for?!" he said, as he cried.

"So Upperclassman is not a skilled opponent huh?" Akane said, looking at now crying Ranma. Then she sat beside Ranma, "But you're right... Kunou is nothing compared to you.. you just GOT DISTRACTED.. speaking of that.. what was it that distracted you in the fight?" she asked, then she saw her pictures in Ranma's hands. "Why do you have my pictures?!" she snatched the pictures but Ranma kept two in his pocket.

Ranma stood up and wiped his tears, "Why do I?! Kunou had these!" he yelled at Akane. "Ask Nabiki then" he added,

Nabiki giggled, "Just making a money on the side" she said,

"MY OWN SISTER?!" Akane yelled,

Ranma smirked, "Really... " he picked one picture on his pocket. "As if anybody want a pictures of a dorky girl anyway" he said, looking at Akane's picture. "I don't know how you'll ever find a husband... but ME on the OTHER HAND..."

"RANMA NO BAKA!!!" Akane yelled,

Ranma turned around and a stick hit his face.

Nabiki smiled, She got it on the camera.

**To be continued...**

**Ranma: LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!!!  
Nanma: Chette-chan...   
Akane: uh-oh...  
Chette: End .**

**Ranma 1/2" and its characters Copyright c 2000, Viz. Communications, Inc., Shougakukan, Kitty Animation and Rumiko Takahashi**


	14. Enter Ryouga the Eternal Lost Boy

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
New Fanfic called, "Akane's 18th Birthday" read it please?  
  
Also I am planning to get a domain for my Ranma and Akane page... any suggestions what domain name I'll use? **

**Visit my Ranma page :) and read my fanfics there... leave a comment too   
Thank you!**

**-----------------**

Ranma: KISAMA.. =angry=  
Chette: Er.. Ranma.. no need to fight  
Nanma: =growling= NANDATO....  
Chette: I SAID NO FIGHTING!!!!  
=walls grumbled=  
Ryouga: Where on EARTH AM I NOW?!?!  
Chette: Oh.. oh... Akane-chan.. the shoutouts! Hurry!!!  
Akane: nods

Lady Mokodane - hehehe ;;   
nm3 - Domo arigato :)   
cherrybloss9 - ah hehehe... . Ending? this is a long fanfic...  
Sieg1308 - wow! Chette chan loves the new nick 'C-chan' like 'P-chan' hehe   
WiNd - well, she made this in the past :)   
AnimeObsessionFantasy - I agree.   
Pessimist99 - hehehe.. well you know Ranma... sigh...   
Desktop Creator - well there's a possibility   
  
Chette: Everyone! English is not my first language, I wrote this when I was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and I love Philip.

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Fourteen: Enter Ryouga.. the Eternal Lost Boy   
  
**"Oh man... Akane is mad at me again" Ranma said, as he looked at that Akane's window. "What's wrong with her lately, she's so sensitive" he said, then he saw a light flickered at her window. "I guess... I should apologize again..." he said, he jumped at the window of his iinasuke. The window was opened so he went inside. "yo Akane I-" he gasped and almost fell, "Hey Akane! what's wrong?" he asked,

Akane was in verge of tears, she wiped them and glared at Ranma. "What are you doing here?!" she growled,

"I.. I am here because I want to.." Ranma frowned, "Hey what's wrong? Are you crying because of what I said earlier?" he asked, he sat on Akane's floor. "if yes then, I am sorry" he said,

"Ranma don't make me laugh," Akane said smirking. "I am crying not because of you... but because..." she stopped and grit her teeth, she looked at Ranma and was about to open her mouth, but she heard Doctor Toufou's laughed and sighed, "never mind..." she said,

"Is that Doctor Toufou's Voice?" Ranma asked, "Who is he talking too?" he asked, when Akane did not answered him, He frowned. "Akane I want to know" Ranma opened his mouth and for the first time, even without thinking of what to say, he said a nice word. "I mean.. were friends and all...right?" he asked, Akane's lips trembled. Ranma hated seeing her crying. As He recalled, that was the reason why they had to leave her when they were young... because she is always crying that time. "come on Akane. You're strong. Spill it out" he said,

Akane shook her head, "No Ranma... I... just leave me alone" she said,

Ranma frowned. Then an idea came into her mind, "Wait a minute. Don't move there ok?" he said, that made Akane blinked but she nodded.

After a few seconds.. there was a knock on her door. "come in" Akane said, wiping her tears. Then the door opened and she saw Ranma (Ranko)

"Yo Akane, care for some Hamburger? My Treat" she said,

Akane smiled at her and nodded.

Park...

Ranma (Ranko) and Akane were sitting at the bench. Ranma (Ranko) opened up the bag full of hamburger. They ate silently and when Ranma (Ranko) finished a hamburger, She threw the wrapper at the garbage, it shoots perfectly. Akane saw this, so she mimicked it, but she couldn't shoot it at the first. She tried twice and then that's the time it shoot at the garbage.

When there's no more hamburgers to eat. Ranma (Ranko) looked at Akane, "Akane... someone in the past told me, that keeping a problem all to myself will make me lose my mind" she said, smiling._ I hope you remember..._

= Flash back =

Little Ranma starts his kata at the Tendou's Gym. He was full of anger. He hated his life. His Father... and his brother... and now Akane?! It was all Nanma! Nanma! Nanma! He do need praises too!

"Ranma?"

Little Ranma stopped and looked at the voice. It was little Akane. "What do you want?" he asked, rudely.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked, softly. Little Ranma frowned and looked away, "I'll take that as a yes" Little Akane said, "Can you tell me why?" she asked,

"What for... you wouldn't understand" Little Ranma said, "You're in his side too aren't you?" he added sarcastically.

Little Akane sat on the floor and shakes her head, "I am both on your sides..." she said, then she saw his friend turned his back on her, "Ranma... keeping a problem all to yourself will make you crazy.. so if I were you.. share it with me" she said,

(end of Flash back)

Akane remembered, it was her who said that to Ranma. "...Hai" she said, as she bowed her head.

Ranma (Ranko) frowned, "You know.. I changed my self into a girl to talk to you, even though your friend is a guy in the past.. since you're a girl, it's easy for you to talk to another girl.. am I right?" she asked,

Akane sighed, "Ranma... I am in love with Doctor Toufou..." she said, she bit her lip. Ranma (Ranko) felt as if her heart was torn to pieces. Her face paled but Akane did not noticed it, "But.. Doctor Toufou is not in love with me" she added, Ranma (Ranko) looked at Akane. "I guess.. I will be an old maid" Akane said, now crying.

Ranma (Ranko) blinked, she blushed, "H-Hey.. what about me?" Ranma (Ranko) asked, "W-We are engaged right?" she asked, again.

Akane sniffed, "Yes but without love..." she looked at Ranma (Ranko). "You understand... you must understand that I wanted to marry someone who loves me and I love Him... not some force engagement" she said,

"So you don't love me?" Ranma (Ranko) blurted

"huh?"

"Wha-What I mean is as friend?" she asked, nervously. "I mean... I a-accepted this engagement because you are my friend and I-I don't mind being engaged to you" she said,

That made Akane smile. "That's very sweet of you Ranma" she said, then she reached for her hair, "You know why I made my hair longer than Kasumi?" she asked, Ranma (Ranko shook her head), "Because I know Doctor Toufou loves Girls who have long hair" she said,

"But I like you better in short hair.." Ranma (ranko) murmured, then sighed.

Akane heard her, but didn't say anything. "Thank you Ranma... for this talk" she said, "I really appreciate it"

Ranma (Ranko), "Yeah.. me too" she said,

Morning... 

The usual. Ranma, Akane, Nanma and Nabiki were walking towards the school. Nanma kept Asking Ranma where he went with Akane last night, but Ranma kept his mouth shut. He looked at Akane and smiled, at least we're okay with that... and I know this day will be good...

And so the day passed by.. until it was dismissal time..

Ranma and Akane were exited the school building, until they heard someone yelling their name. It was Nanma. Nanma smiled and stopped beside Akane. "Ane-chan... Let me walk you home too" he said, blushing. Then he looked at his brother who put his arms around his head, "You don't mind right brother?" he asked,

Ranma shook his head,

Akane smiled, "Let's go then"

"RANMA SAOTOME!!!!!"

Ranma saw a shadow jumping towards them, Akane shriek. Ranma and Nanma jumped. Nanma grabbed Akane's waist and they jumped far away from Ranma. Ranma however landed with his hand and he saw a guy with a bandanna and red umbrella smirking at him. He blinked and jumped far away from him, The umbrella caused a hole at the road.

"Hehehe.. I see you're still good at running away Saotome..."

Nanma gasped, "Ryouga?" he said,

Ranma looked at his brother and blinked. Then looked at the guy name Ryouga, "Who were you talking too? Me or my brother?" he asked, pointing at Nanma.

"Ranma Saotome... I feel as though, I've been waiting... for this day" he said,

Akane approached Ranma, "Do you know him?" she asked,

Ranma started to think...

"Are you still feigning ignorance?" Ryouga asked,

Ranma sighed, Nanma frowned. _How could my brother forget him?_

"Ranma... do you know him?" Akane asked again,

Ranma shook his head, then an idea came into His mind. "Ah!..." then he frowned, and shook his head.

"You mean... you really forgot me?"

Ranma sighed, "Sorry man..."

Ryouga growled and picked his umbrella, "Well let me help you to remember! Why didn't you come to fight me at the appointed time?!" he yelled,

Ranma blinked, then he remembered one time in his life.. before they went to China. "Ahhh!!!! Now I remember! We're classmates in Junior high right?" he asked,

"Ranma.. It's Ryouga" Nanma said, coldly.

Ranma nodded, "yeah! Hibiki Ryouga!" he said, excitedly.

Akane blinked and looked at the guy, "Hibiki Ryouga?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, He opened up his arms to welcome the guy, "Hey man! Long time no see!" he said, but he stopped when Ryouga pointed the umbrella to him.

"I have no time for these Ranma! Answer my question?!"

Ranma frowned, "Before I answer your question... answer mine first, Why do I have to wait for you for three (3) days... When the place we agreed to fight is the vacant lot BEHIND YOUR HOUSE" he asked,

Akane and the other gasped, "What?!"

Ryouga growled, "Don't Patronize me Ranma! Don't you think I was just strolling around Japan for my health?!" he growled, "You have no idea the troubles I've endured! I've been to yokohama, Enoshima, Asakusa..."

"er... no sense of direction eh?" one of the fuurinkan students said,  
"He can't read a map? Oh poor thing" said the other,

Ryouga blushed and yelled at the students, "SHUT UP!!!!" he yelled, making the student back out, then he glared at Ranma. "You broke a Man's promise! and then you run away with your Dad to China!!!" he said, as he begun to attack Ranma.

Ranma dodge the attacks, "Let me get this straight... you came here to finish the fight?" he asked,

Nanma shook his head, "Come on Bro.. just let this be... apologize and get this over with" he said,

Ryouga heard Nanma and continued to attack Ranma, "Finish it?! This fight is far from over! I will have my revenge!!!" he said,

Ranma growled and jumped far away from Ryouga. "Hey wait a second Bud, I did not recall of anything bad that I have done with you! So why revenge? Let's just stop this little fight" he said,

"Little Fight?!" he yelled, "Don't play dumb with me! I am going to Ruin your Happiness Ranma!!" he said, as he run towards Ranma.

Nanma gasped, then Ranma scooped Akane in his arms and jumped. Then they landed far away from Ryouga. Ranma released Akane, "Happiness?" Ranma asked, Ryouga grit his teeth, Ranma yelled at his brother. "Yo Bro! am I happy?" he asked, then he looked at Akane, "Am I happy?" he asked,

Nanma asked, "Why ask us.. Stupid" he said,

Akane frowned, "What have you done to him anyway?" she asked,

Ranma frowned at Akane, "That's what I'd like to know..." he said,

Akane looked at Ryouga who is furiously angry, "But this isn't any old grudge Ranma... Look at his Aura... He is furious" she said,

Ryouga run towards Ranma again, "Stop talking and start Fighting Ranma!!!"

Ranma scooped Akane into his arms again and landed behind Nanma. Nanma narrowed his eyes at Ranma. He release Akane beside his brother and he remembered something. "Ah I got it!" he said, "Ryouga! Sumimasen! Chotto Matte Kudasai Ryouga (Excuse me, Please wait Ryouga)" he said, then he run away.

"What?! Running away again?!" Ryouga asked,

"No! Just stay there! I'll be back!" Ranma said, and with that He exited the school grounds.

After a few seconds...

Ryouga sighed, and looked around. He narrowed his eyes at Nanma... and then at the girl, _How many times did that Baka Saotome... rescued this girl... is this girl special to him? maybe... _

"Catch!"

Ryouga caught something and when he found it, a sweat drop appeared in his head, "Wha?"

Ranma entered the school grounds, full of food in his arms. "How about let's forgive and forget?" he asked,

"Are you mocking me?!"

Nanma blinked at Ranma. "What are you doing?" he asked,

Ranma looked at Nanma, "I know what I am doing bro" he said, then he threw the food towards Ryouga. "Here catch! there's more! Here's Chow Mein bread, Croquette bread, Melon Bread, cutlet sandwich, Meat bread, sausage bread..."

Ryouga blinked, but he caught all of it.

"Happy now?" Ranma asked, "I didn't forget anything right?" he asked again.

Ryouga got mad, "What do you take me for?!"

Akane scratched her head, "What is this about?" she asked,

Ranma looked at Akane, "Nanma and I went to all boy junior high school, and you've got no idea what's like there... lunch time... was a battlefield" he said,

Akane blinked, and then he looked at Nanma. "Is that true?" she asked, Nanma nodded.

Ranma frowned, "Ryouga is blubbering over a stupid piece of bread...for crying out loud!" he yelled,

Ryouga growled, "SHUT UP!"

Akane blinked, "I still don't understand... but it's just a bread right?" she asked,

Ranma smirked, "yeah but I always beat him and I always get what he wants" he said, confidently.

Ryouga growled, "But... This... Saotome... Is beyond bread!" he said,

Nanma this time, couldn't take it anymore. "SO SPILL IT OUT THEN!"

Ryouga growled and starts attacking Ranma with punches and kick, "Ranma!!! because of you!!! I've seen HELL!!!!" he yelled, then Ranma jumped to avoid him and landed behind the students. Ryouga got mad, "Running away Ranma!!!" he said, then he run towards the building of the fuurinkan high and started searching for Ranma until he got lost again.

"Baka..." Nanma said, sighing.

After a few days... 

Ranma (Ranko) was sitting at the floor of the Dinning room. Looking at the Koi pond. His brother and her just finished doing their sparring match.

"ahh... stupid Brother.. you think he's fighting for real" she said,

Nanma smirked, He heard her. "What if I say, I am fighting for real.. I desire to finish you" he said, narrowing his eyes.

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, "Oh sure.. you want that..."

Akane blinked, Then she saw Kasumi coming towards Ranma. "You have a letter Ranma.. it's from someone named Hibiki" she said,

"From Ryouga?" Ranma (Ranko) asked, then she opened up and it is a challenge letter. "Aww man.. what is this? If it's not the bread feud then I don't know what is it..." he said,

Akane sighed, "Like I said, this is no ordinary grudge you really must have done something terrible to him" she said,

"You got me..." Ranma (Ranko) said,

Kasumi smiled, "Here you go Ranma" she said, then she pour the kettle at Ranma. Ranma felt his transformation and wiped the water on his face.

Akane grabbed the letter and gasped, "Ranma... It says here that the challenge was yesterday" she said,

Ranma frowned, "Don't worry about it... The guy is totally clueless when it comes to maps and stuff like that" he said,

2 more days passed by... 

At school.. Lunch time...

Ranma was talking to Daisuke and Hiroshi, but he heard the conversation between Akane and her friends. He looked at Akane and frowned,

"Akane! your hair is so long"   
"and it's so healthy too!"   
"Yep.. it's finally longer than Kasumi" Akane said, as she reached her hair.   
"What do you mean by that Akane?"  
Akane blushed, "Oh nothing.. don't worry about it Sayuri"

Ranma frowned, but he resume listening to Daisuke's story.

"Hey! Isn't that the guy from before?"  
  
Akane looked at the window and saw Ryouga standing in the middle of the field, "Oh no.. Ranma" she said,

Ranma blinked, "What?"

Outside...

Ryouga grit his teeth, "At last I made it... Ranma.. today is the day, I send you to hell" he said, clenching his fist. "A hell so deep... it swallows the light.. a hell so lonely you'll become a tortured soul... suffering to eternity.. a hell-"

PACK!

"Hey! You okay?" One of the soccer player asked, looking at the unconscious Ryouga. "What do you think you're doing standing in the middle of the fields like that?"

Inside...

Ranma frowned, "What's with this guy...?" he asked,  
Akane looked at Ranma, "be careful...Ranma" she said, softly.  
  
Ranma blinked and looked at Akane. "Thanks.. I will" he said, with a smile. Then he jumped at the window and landed on the ground safely.

After a few minutes... 

The students run towards the field, wanting to see the fight between Ryouga and Ranma. Nanma run towards Akane, "Hey Ane-chan.. what happen?" he asked, Akane pointed at Ryouga and Ranma. "So he finally made it huh?" he asked, Akane nodded.

"Place your bet! Everyone! Ryouga or Ranma! Choose your man! and you'll win a bundle!"

Nanma and Akane looked at the voice, Nanma gasped, "Nabiki?!"

Akane sighed, "Get used to it... Your fiancée is always like that" she said,

Nanma blushed, "But she is not my fiancée!" he said,

Akane looked at Nanma, "Then why are you blushing?"

Nanma gulped, "B-Because.. I..." he stopped when Akane looked at Ranma. "because of you.. because I am standing beside you" he added,

Akane blinked and looked at Nanma. This time she blushed.

"At last Ranma... No more escaping..."

Akane heard Ryouga so she looked at them again. Nanma sighed.

"What?! I did not ESCAPE! You're the ONE WHO WANDERED OFF AND GOT LOST RYOUGA!" Ranma yelled,

"Shut up! What would you know about it?!" Ryouga asked,

Ranma sighed, "I don't know what to tell you Ryouga..." he said,

"You're darn right. You don't have anything to say after what you have done for me" he said, clenching his umbrella.

"That's not what I mean you Idiot!" Ranma said,

"Just shut up and Fight!"

Ryouga threw the umbrella at Ranma. Ranma dodge it, But that wasn't Ryouga's plan. He hand cupped Ranma. "Heh, now you can't run away from me" he said,

Ranma yelled, "How many times do I have to tell you that I am not escaping!" he said, then he stopped when Ryouga starts punching again.

Akane frowned when she saw that Ryouga is almost good as Ranma. She started to get worried. Then she heard someone and looked at them, they were trying to carry the umbrella. She approached the guys, "What is it?" she asked,

"Check out this umbrella, that thing weighs a ton" he said,

Akane tried to carry it, and she found out that its really heavy. "And He carries this thing around one-handed?" she asked, now in panic she stood up and started yelling, "RANMA!!! DON'T GET TO CLOSE TO HIM! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!!!"

Nanma frowned when he saw how Akane getting worried about his brother. He narrowed his eyes at his brother, "I hope you'll go down brother..." he said, gritting his teeth.

Ranma got mad, got tired of dodging and Ryouga is making him angry. "now you've done it... No more Mister Nice guy" he said,

Ryouga growled, "Not serious eh?! Don't make me laugh!" he said, as he continued to punch him.

"Oh no.. Nabiki... What if Ranma will win? We will be bankrupt" One of Nabiki's classmate said,

Nabiki bit her lip, Ranma should lose...

At the other corner of the field, the suitors of Akane started praying that Ranma will get lose at Ryouga. Ryouga and Ranma continued to fight. Until they jumped and left the field, they landed on where the Chemistry club put their traps. They hated Ranma and they want Akane. When they saw how Ranma and Ryouga could not trigger the bomb. They attacked him and the hand cup of Ranma and Ryouga broke.

"Ikuso Ranma!" Ryouga yelled,

They jumped again and continued to fight as they were running at the streets. Akane, Nanma and the other followed them.

Nabiki however saw them first, She gave a pill to Ryouga and told him that the pill she gave to Ryouga is a powerful pill. After Ryouga took it, he got strong and started attacking Ranma using a pole.

"Nabiki-san... Isn't that...just a simple vitamin pill you gave to him?" one of her friends asked Nabiki nodded, "Suggestion is a powerful tool.. Indeed" she added,

Zoo... 

Because of the fight, the cages were broken and the animals escaped the zoo. The people got scared and everyone scream and left the zoo. Except the fuurinkan students who went there to see Ranma and Ryouga's fight.

"You're running days are over Ranma!" Ryouga yelled then he attacked Ranma with the pole, Ranma avoided it but it wreck his shirt.

Ranma looked at his shirt, "You just wreck my favorite shirt Ryouga!" he said,

Ryouga smirked, "this is a duel you coward! Don't start talking like a girl" he said,

That.. made Ranma really angry, "who were you calling a girl? I am a guy!" he yelled, then he kicked out the pole and it break into pieces. Ryouga gasped, then he saw Ranma flying into the air and now coming down to kick him. "RYOUGA!!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!! TAKE IT BACK I SAID!!!" he said, Ryouga avoided and Ranma broke the Men's bathroom.

Akane gasped, seeing a water coming out of at the corner. "The men's room!" she said, then she run there.

Ryouga opened his umbrella and then he saw a girl coming out of the water. A girl with a red pigtailed hair.

"Take it back Ryouga!" she yelled,

Ryouga blinked, "R-Ranma?"

Akane saw this, "Ranma your blouse!" she said, Ranma looked at herself and covered her breast. "Didn't you even noticed? that you became a girl I mean?" Akane asked, Ranma (Ranko) sighed,

"PIGTAILED GIRL!!!!" Kunou yelled, Ranma (Ranko) kicked him out and he was thrown into the Lion's Den.

Ranma (Ranko) bowed her head, "Go ahead Ryouga... Laughed at me" she said, "Make fun of me! I've got no idea why you hate me so much..." she said,

Nanma and Akane looked at Ranma (Ranko) lamely, She's getting.. a bit.. overdramatic...

"... It's not easy having this curse for a body you know?!" she yelled,

But this they did not expect. Ryouga smirked, and started getting some bandanna. "Don't me make laugh...How can you say a thing like that?" he said, then he started to twirled the bandannas in his hand. "Since when is having a beautiful body like that is a curse?!" he asked, now yelling. "Ranma!!! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" he threw the bandanna.

The bandanna flew everywhere. Causing other people to tripped, to get hurt. Nanma even run away from them to avoid it. But Ranma (Ranko) did not, she run towards Akane and protect her. "Akane watch out!" she said,

"I'll get you some hot water" Akane said, she stood up and started running.

"Akane no wait!!!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled,

"Don't worry I'll be okay" Akane gasped and tripped, two bandannas flew towards her direction and it cut her shirt.

"AKANE!!!!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled, she run towards Akane.

"Ane-chan!" Nanma yelled too, He was about to run when Nabiki went in front of him. "Nabiki..."

"And where do you think you're going Nanma?" Nabiki asked,

"I am going to save Ane-chan!" he said,

Nabiki frowned, "Let Ranma do that. It's your brother's responsibility" she said,

"But-"

"NOW I GOT YOU!" Ryouga yelled, throwing his umbrella.

Ranma (Ranko) kicked the umbrella and grabbed it, then she carried Akane and used the umbrella for shield. To save Akane. "Hold on tight Akane!" she yelled, Akane nodded and hold onto Ranma (Ranko) tightly. Ranma (Ranko) jumped.

"Give me back my umbrella!!!" Ryouga said,

They landed on a tree... safely.

Ranma (Ranko) sighed, "Huh?" she said, when she saw Akane's long beautiful hair swayed in front of her. She realize that she is still holding Akane. She felt so comfortable. But after a few more minutes. She released Akane, and she saw Akane's face blushing. Akane moved away from her and they stared at each other...

After a few more seconds...

"WHY YOU?!" They both said at the same time.

Ranma (Ranko) looked away, "Forget it" she said,

"Yeah..." Akane said, looking away too.

"It's your fault for butting in where you're not wanted" Ranma (Ranko) said,

Akane looked at Ranma (Ranko) "But you can't beat him in your girl-form that's why I-"

Ranma (Ranko) interrupted her, "See! There you go again! butting in! Don't poke your nose into a fight between two men!" she yelled,

"Where?! I don't see any men! Just perverts" Akane yelled back

Because of the Argument, Ryouga found them. He take off his belt, "Picking up a girl in the middle of a fight" he said, he straighten up the belt and cut the tree.

"God! You're such a jerk! All I did was worry about you-"  
"Well don't! I'm a Man. I can take care of myself!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled,  
  
"How can you call yourself a man! With a body like that? I don't even know why I even bothered to-" Akane stopped when she felt as if she was falling.

Ranma (Ranko) felt the same thing, and when she saw Ryouga jumped and was about to attack them, She grabbed the umbrella and protects Akane. Akane struggled,

"LET ME GO!"

Ranma (Ranko) growled, "I am NOT HOLDING YOU because I like you! Get real!" she yelled,

When they landed at the floor, Ranma (Ranko) received Akane's slap. Ranma (Ranko) was surprised, then even more surprise when she saw tears in Akane's eyes.

"If I am such a bother to you... then why don't you just ignore me?!" she yelled, then she turned around and walked away.

"Ahh.."

Ryouga got mad, "IGNORE ME WILL YOU-" but

Ranma (Ranko) kicked Ryouga's hand. "BACK OFF!" she yelled, then she run towards Akane. "Akane!"

Akane stopped. Ranma (Ranko) sighed, "I am.. sor.. I..."

"Don't bother... I really couldn't care less..." Akane said, then she turns around, "From now on, I want nothing to do with you!" she yelled, then the belt of Ryouga slash her beautiful long hair.

Akane felt as if her world... stops spinning...  
Their classmates gasped,  
Ranma (Ranko) and Ryouga were shock too.

To be continued... 

Akane: Oh I remember that episode :)  
Chette: Hai.  
Ryouga: Akane-san? y-you're here too?  
Akane: Hai. Ryouga-kun, Long time no see.  
Ryouga: blush  
Nanma: Ryouga! You stay away from Akane!  
Ryouga: Ranma! How dare you interfere my- what the-  
Ranma: Nanma! I am still not finish! How dare you tied me up!  
Chette and Akane: END.


	15. The Battle of Love

**Do you have a Personal Journal/Diary or blog? I am looking for people who have one.. I started READING and WRITING personal blogs now. Can I have their Link? and can I link your blog to mine? The blog url is at my profile page **

**DOMO ARIGATO!!!**

**Read my other Fanfics This is not the only Fanfic I have written   
New Fanfic called, "Stay with me" read it please?  
  
Also I am planning to get a domain for my Ranma and Akane page... any suggestions what domain name I'll use? **

**Visit my Ranma page :) and read my fanfics there... leave a comment too   
Thank you!**

**PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU... I ALREADY change my Layout in my fanfic page please visit it  
the url is at the Profile page.. Please? I will be very happy if you did that .**

**-----------------**

Ryouga: what's wrong in here...?  
Chette: Hey Ryouga.. you want to do the shoutouts?  
Ryouga: Huh?  
  
Akane: you'll just answer the questions, don't worry.. and ignore the two Bakas... = sees Ranma and Nanma fighting =  
  
Ranma: I will never forgive you for tying me up!  
Nanma: if you haven't interfere, I would not do that!  
  
Chette: Go ahead Ryouga-kun...

Myles07 - It's up so go ahead and read it. :waves shyly at you:  
  
adidas - but as I recalled, there are only 2 fanfics of Chette-chan that she re-write the anime... the others are not really.. check out Friendship Bracelet then. :scratch his head:

AnimeObsessionFantasy - trouble? who?   
Desktop Creator - um.. why do you like sunday?   
  
Sieg1308 - Who is C-chan? that sounds like P-chan, oh that's good... you're a friend of Chette... that's cool!  
  
Key - I am still confused at Ranma and Nanma...   
  
nm3 - episode what? What?! What?! When I accidentally cut Akane's hair! Why that episode?! I regret that episode.  
  
WiNd - what's updating?   
Lady Mokodane - uh.. thanks? no comment... I am a newbie here   
  
Pessimist99 - nice!

Ryouga: That's the last one

Akane: er.. thanks for answering them =looks at the shoutouts=  
  
Chette: Everyone! English is not my first language, I wrote this when I was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and I love Philip.

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Fifth teen: The Battle of Love  
  
**Nanma saw how Akane's hair was cut, he also saw how it fell on the ground. The other animals were still exiting the zoo while the flamingoes at the the corner, behind Akane's back flew up into the sky... Nanma frowned,

Akane froze. But after a few seconds... when she could move her arm, she reached for her hair and realize that her dream... with Doctor Toufou has ended... she saw the Picture of Doctor Toufou in her mind, disappearing..

Ranma (Ranko) waved her hand in front of Akane's face. "...Poor Girl she in shock" Ranma (Ranko) said,

"Of course! She is! Her hair just cut in Public!" yelled one of their classmates. "You'll be in shock too if that happens to you!" she added, then she leaned at Ranma (Ranko) "You should know... you're a girl too" she said, narrowing her eyes.

Ranma (Ranko) blinked nervously, "Ahh.. .yeah.. S-Sure...A girl's hair is like her.. um.. Life right?" she asked,

The girl frowned, "Who are you anyway?" she asked,  
Then another spoke too, "And where is Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) covered her blouse, "hey everyone.. let's not worry about that... Right now we need to worry about Akane" she said, looking at her. Ranma (Ranko) felt a hand on her shoulder, it was the hand of Ryouga.

"It's just her hair. No Big Deal" he said,

Ranma (Ranko) snapped Ryouga's hand, "Yeah! But what about the Life of her hair?! It was cut!" she yelled,

Everyone fell, except Akane and Nanma. Nanma shook his head. He wants to go there and give Ranma and that Ryouga a big punch but he decided to stay put... This wasn't his business... as the smart Saotome... it's bad to butt in other people's business. Then after a few seconds, He heard his brother yelling.

"Akane! Go ahead and hit me!" she yelled,  
  
Ryouga approached Akane too, "Hit me too" he said,

"Come on Akane! You'll feel much better! Whack me very hard! like twenty or maybe even thirty times!" she said, trying to cheer her friend/iinasuke.

Ryouga nodded, "Yeah! Hit us really hard! Get rid of that anger inside of you!"

Akane trembled, and clenched her fist, then she gave both of them a big punch. But after she punched Ranma and Ryouga, she turned her back and walk home.. still depressed...and hurt.

"Ergt... prease.... isn't she?" Ryouga asked, there's a bump.. a bit bump on his cheek.

Same goes for Ranma (Ranko), "Shure iz..."

Nanma looked at Ranma and run to caught up with Akane. Ranma (Ranko) saw this, so she run also to catch up with them.

Street...

"Ane-chan!"

"Leave me alone"

"...Ane-chan"

Akane growled, "I said Leave me alone!" she said, she punched the post. But after the punched it, she kneeled in pain because of her feet.. she realized that tripped hurt her feet.

"You better visit the Doctor" Nanma said, helping Akane to get up.

Ranma (Ranko) stopped at the corner, looking at how Nanma offered his hand to Akane. She controlled the urge to kicked Nanma. When the coast is clear, she walked towards the post and frowned, "She really is pissed off today..."

Kitchen... 

"Oneechan?"

Kasumi, as usual is cooking dinner for everyone. "How is your day Akane?" she asked, then she turned around. She saw Akane's hair and gasped, releasing the food. Ranma (Ranko) however as fast as she can... she caught the food. "W-What happen to your hair?"

Nanma sighed, "It's Ranma's-"

But Akane interrupted him, "I thought I'd give myself a haircut, I guess I messed it up, will you even cut for me?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) looked at Akane.

After an hour... 

Ranma is sitting at the roof, holding Akane's hair. He looked at the hair. "Akane's life..." he sighed, then he saw his brother entering the Doujou. He frowned, he wanted to join his brother for a sparring match to get off all the anger in his self. But he decided to apologize to Akane... instead of sparring He jumped at the other side and went to the kitchen, he found out from Kasumi that Akane went to Doctor Toufou.

Street...

Ranma saw a short haired girl walking slowly, "Akane!" he said, he run at the fence and then landed in front of the girl. Ranma blushed looking at the cute girl in front of him. "Oh.. I am sorry I thought you're someone else-" he said,

"It's different isn't it?"

Ranma gasped, he knew his Fiancée's Voice. "A-Akane?"

Akane reached for her hair, "So what do you want Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Akane... I am sorry" he said, then he bowed.

Akane blinked, "Aren't you being nice for a change?" she asked,

Ranma bit his lip, "Yeah but-"

Akane resume walking, "It's okay... you're off the hook... I was gonna cut it anyway" she said,

Ranma looked at Akane. After a few seconds, he run to catch up with her, following her. "Hey.. you want a piggy back ride?" he asked,

"Stop being so nice Ranma, you're scaring me"

Clinic... 

The door opened, and Doctor Toufou peeked, "Yes may I help you?" he asked, then he saw Akane and Ranma. "Oh! Akane! your hair is short again" he said, smiling.

Akane force a smile, "Yes."

Ranma looked at Akane entering the clinic. He decided to wait for Akane at the living room. He looked around, and frowned. Who would not fall in love with Doctor Toufou? He is such a nice guy... unlike him. He is a doctor...unlike him... He is responsible.. unlike him... Akane loves him... unlike him. he sighed,

Inside the clinic...

Doctor Toufou wrapped Akane's feet with bandage. "This will heal in no time" he said,

"Um... Doctor Toufou...?" Akane asked, reaching for her hair. "D-Do.. you like it?" she asked,

Doctor Toufou smiled, "Of course. You know being short-haired is definitely you Akane" he said, continuing to bandage her feet.

Akane smiled, "I.. knew it..." she said, Doctor Toufou doesn't hate her. He likes her better with Short hair. Too bad, his glasses doesn't steamed when he looks at her... it does to Kasumi though... She frowned and tears started to fall on her face.

A tear dropped on Doctor Toufou's hands. He looked up, "Akane? Are you okay?" he asked, he sat beside Akane.

"DOCTOR!!!" Akane cried, as she hugged Doctor Toufou. Then she felt the doctor's arm around her, she cried more. _Doctor... I could never be... more than a sister to you... with this.. hair... now... I... am ending this crazy thing...._ Her gripped at the Doctor Toufou's clothes became tight. _Sayonara Doctor Toufou..._

However, when Ranma heard Akane cried he peeked inside the clinic and saw Akane crying at Doctor Toufou's clothes.

"You don't have to cry Akane... you're very cute with your hair"

Ranma frowned, and now.. it seems as... Doctor Toufou is falling in love with his iinasuke. He sighed and sat on the bench of again. Did he lose Akane this time to him?

Outside... 

Ranma and Akane were walking on the street, Ranma at the fence. Following Akane down the road. He looked at Akane's back and sighed. Then he heard her.

"Ah! A good cry really does make you feel better" Akane said, and with that... Ranma sat on the fence, wrapping his legs on his arms. Looking at the water. Akane stopped when she did not heard Ranma's footsteps at the fence. She looked behind her and saw Ranma. "Huh? Ranma? W-What's wrong?" she asked, softly.

Ranma looked up, "He... said... CUTE... He said that... and I am happy for you" he said, he sighed and looked down.

Akane blinked, "Who?" she asked, then she remembered Doctor Toufou, "Ah.. who cares IT'S OVER" she said,

Ranma this time looked at her, "W-What do you mean it's over?" he asked, hope in his eyes.

"Doctor Toufou is in love with Kasumi, and Not me" Akane said, then she turned her back and looked up at the sky. She sighed and smiled, "It's okay.. though. I think I am finally over him" she said, then she started walking again.

Ranma smiled, he stood up and run on the fence to catch her, "Hey wait up!" he said, when he saw Akane stopped and looked at him, He stopped too and looked away, "I.. uh.. wanted to tell you that... I really like when your hair is short... L-Like I said... I L-Like it... Your cute when you have short hair... I mean I should have told you earlier that.. Your hair does really look cute" he said, blushing.

"Huh?" Akane blushed, she was shock at Ranma's words.

Ranma looked at Akane, "W-What? Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, he bit his lip.

"Are you feeling okay Ranma?" Akane asked,

Ranma getting mad. He tried to compliment Akane and now she ask him if He is feeling okay? "Hey I was just trying to say-"

Akane interrupted him, "You can cut it out dummy, you don't have to cheer me up anymore" she said, looking away.

Ranma growled, he sat on the fence. "that's not what I meant! Okay! Fine! I'll take it back about your hair being cute... about you being cute!" he said,

Akane glared at Ranma, "Go right ahead! Who cares if I am not CUTE?" she asked, then she started walking again. But she stopped when she heard Ranma.

"Whatever. But I like you better in Short hair.. But I know you don't really care because I am just a dummy right?" he asked, looking away.

Akane approached Ranma and stop in front of him. "Ranma?" she asked,

Ranma blinked and looked at her.

"Thank you..." she said, smiling sweetly at him.

Ranma stared at her. She can be so darn cute when she wants to be. _Whoa? Can it be? _

"Thank you, even if you don't mean it" she said, smiling more. Making Ranma blushed,

_She really IS CUTE _Ranma thought then she felt Akane's hands push him and yelled, 'gotcha!' he realized that Akane push him to fall on the water. He tried his best not to fall, but he was successful... he fell on the water and changed. "ARGH! What did you do that for?!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled,

Akane giggled, "Now WE'RE EVEN! You're soo cute too when you're a girl." Akane said, Ranma (Ranko) blushed, and shook her head. "Don't you feel that your burden of guilt just washing away?" she asked, laughing now.

Ranma (Ranko) growled, "KAWAIIKUNE!!!"

Akane stick out her tongue, "Who cares" she said, then she looked up at the sky. _Finally... another Life to begin with... a life without desiring for Doctor Toufou's Love... _

Tendou Ke- 

Akane and Ranma (Ranko) entered the House. Akane giggled at Ranma (Ranko) on Ranma, don't tell me you're still mad at me for pushing you at the lake?" she said,

Ranma (Ranko) frowned, "Kawaiikune... next time I'll tell you're cute... I'll make sure I am far away from you" she said, glaring at her.

"Whatever" Akane said, smiling. Then she walked happily at the House. Skipping and jumping (is more like it)

Ranma (Ranko) smiled at Akane, _Yeah.. Akane... you're darned Cute. _

Akane entered her room and blinked when she saw roses on top of her bed. A dozen of Red Roses. She walked towards them and picked them up. Then she saw a card on top of the roses. She picked it up and opened it. On it was another single rose and written in a careful hand were the words, "Dearest Ane-chan" Akane's jaw dropped, then she continued to read the message from Nanma... 

_I love you because you light up my days,  
Fill my heart and my soul with your sweet loving ways.  
I love you because you never pretend.  
And if I'm hardheaded, you always give in.  
  
You're so easy to love, so hard to forget;  
Faithful and true since the day that we met.  
I could search the world over and still never find  
A love like yours. You are one of a kind.  
  
I love you because you are quick to forgive  
Overlooking my faults each day that I live,  
So slow to anger, so quick to respond  
To my loving wishes; above and beyond._

Akane's heart beat increased. She looked at the flowers again. She picked them up and looked at them from several angles, the roses looks expensive. And Nanma... just told Akane that he loves her! But- He is Nabiki's fiance right?

Ranma and Nanma's room... 

Ranma (now in male form) opened the door of their room and saw Nanma studying his lessons. He smirked, typical Nanma. If he wasn't practicing his arts... he goes reading books. Then his eyes caught up with the pile of crumpled paper at the table. "Gee! Why didn't you put these in the trashcan?" he asked, he kneeled in front of the table and picked up one. Nanma ignored him, "Fine. I'll do it. They have rules here! We should keep our room clean" he said, looking at his brother who continued to read. "What are these anyways?" he asked, opening one. Then he gasped when he saw a poem.. with the name 'Ane-chan' he growled and looked at his brother, "What is this?!" he asked, standing up now.

Nanma looked Ranma. "It's a paper dolt" he said, then he resume reading.

Ranma grabbed the book that Nanma is reading and thrown it at the corner, "I know that! But what is this junk?! Come on spill it out!"

Before Nanma could speak, the door opened and it was Akane... blushing. Ranma blinked, "Um... Nanma... Thank you for the Roses and the poem.. I like it..." she said,

Nanma smiled, "I am relieved"

Akane blushed furiously, then she saw Ranma glaring at her, "Um... I think I interrupted Something.. I'll see you two later" she said, and then she closed the door.

Nanma smiled and look at Ranma, "It's a Poem I wrote to Ane-chan." he answered, "Is there somewhat erroneous with that?" he asked,

Ranma growled, _Nanma composed a poem and gave it to Akane with Roses?! with the word LOVE on it!!!_ "IT'S SO MUSHY!" Ranma pointed out, "and you said you LOVE HER?!" he asked, pointing at the words. "Akane is my fiancée!"

"What's erroneous in being TRUTHFUL with my feelings Brother?" he asked,

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "So that's it! you're CHALLENGING ME! IS THAT IT?!" Ranma thrown the paper away from him. "Are YOU CHALLENGING ME?!" he asked again, furiously angry.

Nanma shook his head, "I really need to study Ranma... if you would mind?" he asked, pointing at the door.

Ranma growled, and stepped outside their room. He is fuming with anger.

Nanma smiled as Ranma closed the door, "1 Point for Nanma, 0 point for Ranma" he said, he resume writing something. "This clash... is one Ranma couldn't contend" he said,

Ranma standing at the door. "Unfair Brother... Is he challenging me to express my love for Akane?!" he asked, himself. Then he blinked, "Wha? In the first place... do I love that Kawaiikune?" he asked again, then he shook his head. "Argh! But Nanma is challenging me now! and He knows this is my weakness..." he looked at Akane's room. "Fine then... I am not going to give up" he said,

Akane's room...

Akane kept staring at the flowers in her table. Nanma can be so bold if he wants too.. in a romantic way. She frowned,_ I wish Ranma is like that... _Ever since... it was always Nanma who shows affection to her. Ranma doesn't. She sighed and looked up at the bright moon... she sighed as she remember another flash back...

Flash back

"Ane-chan!!!"

Little Akane blinked and saw Little Nanma and Little Ranma running towards her. She smiled, "Hey Friends!" she said, waving.

The families decided to take a vacation at the beach. Little Akane is so thrilled because She'll be able to spend her time with her two best friends.

Little Nanma kneeled in front of her and gave her a rose. "Here! for my lovely best friend" he said,

Little Akane smiled. "arigato" she said, then she looked at Little Ranma who was smiling and looking at the water. Her smile turns to frowned at the sight of Little Ranma.

But then, this she did not expect... Little Ranma grabbed her hand, "Hayaku! Akane! let's take a swim!!" he said, then they run towards the beach leaving Little Nanma at the sand.

End Flashback

Akane smiled, Ranma has a unique way to express... his feelings... in his own romantic way. Nanma maybe the one who express his honest feelings.. he is the romantic saotome... and Ranma couldn't care less about these things... but once he shows to you that you are important to Him, you will really feel that. Ranma was her protector ever since.. and up until now. 

Knock Knock

Akane blinked and saw Ranma on her window. She opened her window. "Yes?" she asked,

Ranma scratch his head, "Um... can I uh.. come inside? I really need to talk to you" he said, Akane blinked but gestured him to come inside. Ranma hop inside Akane's room and sat on the floor. He frowned at the sight of the expensive roses. He cleared his throat. "Um... Do you still remember... the rule of a... uh.. coughs... in fuurinkan high?" he asked,

"What? the thing about me being defeated and going to date that person?" Akane asked, Ranma nodded. "Well it was long gone right?" she asked,

Ranma nodded, "But as a Martial artist... you're bound to uh... follow it even though it doesn't exist anymore right?" he asked,

Akane gasped, "Wait a minute you're telling me to DATE YOU?" she asked, it was a stupid question. But she was sure of it. Ranma is asking for a date?

Ranma bowed his head and nodded, "I-It's just a friendly date... ya know.. like what we did when I treated you some hamburgers?" he asked, then he saw Akane nodding. "But this time... uh... it's going to be the real me.. as a man" he said,

Akane blushed, "Uh.. Okay.. you... um.. set the date and it's fine" she said, "But... what's gotten you into this?" she asked,

Ranma looked at the flowers and glared his teeth, "Nothing... I just want to date you ever since" he said, remembering Nanma.

Akane nodded, "So when?" she asked, trying not to show that she is excited about this date.

"How about Tomorrow?" Ranma asked, "After school?" he added,

Akane nodded, "Okay" she said,

Ranma stood up, "Okay... I am going now" he said, he jumped at the window and left Akane's room.

Akane stood up and walked at the window. "Are you Jealous Ranma about the flowers?" she asked, she recalled him glaring at the flowers. Then she turned around and saw a single rose with a letter lying at the floor where Ranma sat. She walked towards it, bend over and picked it. She open the letter and on it, was written... "I am glad I am WITH YOU Akane from Ranma" Akane smiled, it wasn't a romantic poem. But it did mean a lot to her.. those simple words.

"Like I said, He has his own ways" Akane said, smiling.

To be continued...

Nanma: Why are you torturing me?!  
Chette: I am not! Do not worry! the date won't continue because Ryouga will show up!  
Akane and Ranma: CHETTE-CHAN!!!  
Chette: ACK! I couldn't win!!!! waaahhhhhhhhh!!! :crys:  
Ryouga: I guess I'll try to end this chapter. So here it goes...

END.


	16. Ryouga's Curse

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**I also added Games in my Ranma page Check it out! Thank you! Thank you! I'll be very happy if you did those stuff :D Thank you!!!!**

**I also have new Songfic titled, "Oneechan's Chuukoko (advice)"   
Thank you!!!  
  
Thank you!**

**-----------------**

Chette: :whispering: As much as I hate to say this Akane-chan... but people are right. Ryouga is not really good in shoutouts...

Akane: :whispering: So what are we going to do? :looking at Ranma and Nanma and they are still yelling at each other:  
  
Ryouga: Oh are we on it again? Where is the paper?  
Chette: Uh..

Nabiki: I'll take it!  
Chette: NO!!!  
Nabiki: What? you don't want me to take care of the shoutouts?  
Chette: I don't have any MONEY anymore!  
  
Nabiki: Don't worry, I won't charge you this time... besides you've given me a really good role in this fanfic

Chette and Akane: Whew...  
Ryouga: what about me?  
  
Nabiki: Okie! Here we go!

Key - Ranma sweet? :blinks: oh yes the fanfic. Whoa.. its a must read fanfic then huh? :looks at Chette: are you going to have a Ranma and Akane date here?

Chette: in the future I guess.. But not now.   
Nabiki: okie to continue!

Pessimist99 - Whoo... now this is interesting.. Ranma not being an idiot in this fanfic? :smirks: Thank you!  
  
Storm-Maker - You like how my sister compared the two Ranmas huh? If that's the case... you'll love this chapter too then :)

Minako-chan4 - Choose huh? I thought Nanma is MY fiancé? :looks at Chette: Yeah Chette you should insert the date now.

Chette: I can't... Nabiki, I wrote this in the past. Can't change it.  
  
Desktop Creator - hahahaha! oppsie! That's what I like about ya! you're so direct :P

AnimeObsessionFantasy - Poem? What Poem?

Chette: :blush: Thanks... it's um.. It's a poem I made for Philip (my fiancé)

Nabiki: Nice...

Sieg1308 - Expect that from an eternal lost boy :P   
  
Mishangel and WiNd - Thank you!   
  
Chette: Everyone! English is not my first language, I wrote this when I was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and I love Philip.

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Sixteen: Ryouga's Curse  
  
**Akane decided to get ready to bed when Kasumi knocked in her room. Akane turned around seeing the door opened and Kasumi's face appeared.

"Akane-chan... you have visitors" she said, she opened up the door widely and there standing beside her were Sayuri and Yuka.

Akane smiled, "Come inside" she said,

Sayuri and Yuka entered their friend's room. Both sat on the bed of their friend and both of them noticed the bouquet of flowers and a single rose in the table of their friends.

"So how are you Akane?" Sayuri asked,

Akane smiled at her friend, whose hair was tied into a ponytail. "I am fine..." she said,

"Akane Let me tell you this, but you look adorably cute when you're short haired" Yuka said,

Akane smiled at her light brown haired friend as she reached her hair, "Yeah... It's me right?" she asked, Both of her friends nodded. Akane bit her lip and remembered when Ranma said she was cute.

"Oh my Akane, who gave you these flowers?" Yuka asked, standing up and walking at the table. She was excited to ask Akane about these flowers but they have to make sure that she really okay.

Sayuri nodded, "Yeah! who gave you these?" she asked, too.

Akane blushed, "Nanma and Ranma" she said,

"Nanma?" Sayuri asked,  
"Ranma?" Yuka asked,

Akane nodded. "Nanma gave me those bouquet of Roses while, Ranma gave me that single rose..." she said, she also stopped blushing.

"Ohhh Nanma is sooo romantic!!!" Yuka said, then she picked up the card and blushed, "Oh my! He already told you that He loves you!!!" she exclaimed.

Akane blushed again,

"Ha! But Ranma is sweeter!" Sayuri defended, "Look at these words. He is happy that He is with Akane" she said, showing the paper at Yuka. "Such simple yet sweet words"

Akane blushed more,

"But Nanma was way to bold to express His Love for Akane! I think He deserves Akane better" Yuka said, looking at Sayuri.

"Ranma is the Fiancé of Akane and He has been a protector of Akane ever since and up until now" Sayuri replied, looking straightly at Yuka.

"Nanma is also a martial artist and he can protect Akane. Plus He's been such a nice guy to her and try his best to cheer or help our dear friend. Unlike Ranma, He doesn't even care about feelings." Yuka replied back, her voice volume increasing.

"But Nanma is not Akane's fiancé. It's Nabiki-sempai and Even though Ranma doesn't care about feelings at least he cares about Akane and even it's hard for him to express his feelings, he is trying his best for Akane!" Sayuri yelling now.

A sweat drop appeared at Akane's head. "...Hey Guys"

Meanwhile at the Saotome's room... 

Ranma and Nanma heard some yelling, They look at each other and exited their room. But before they could knock at the door, Kasumi told them that Akane is having her two friends in her room now. So when they found out, Ranma shrugged and went to the Doujou, while Nanma walked towards Nabiki's room.

Nabiki's room... 

Nabiki was reading her new manga that she bought earlier. Then suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. "Come in" she said, then she resume reading her manga.

"Nabiki.. can I borrow your CD man?"

Nabiki looked at the voice, It is her handsome fiancé Nanma. "Ohhh What for my dear?" she asked, she sat on her bed, and cross her legs.

Nanma blushed at the sight of Nabiki sitting like that, He looked away. "I just need to study my lessons and I can't contemplate because of the Noise" he put his arms at the back of his head.

"Well I can borrow you on one condition" Nabiki asked, as she open up her palm. Nanma understood so he picked up a money in his chinese pants and handed them at Nabiki. "Thank you." Nabiki smiled, "Just take it, it's in the drawer" she said, then she laid on her bed again and resume reading her manga.

Nanma shrugged and open the drawer. He picked the CD man and noticed a Beethoven's CD. "Hey mind if I borrow this CD?" he asked, when he saw Nabiki nodded. He picked it up. As he picked it up, a picture fell. He picked it up and realize it was the picture of Tatewaki Kunou. A pang of jealousy hit him. "Why is the photograph of the idiot in fuurinkan is in your drawer?" he asked,

"Oh tatchi dear?" Nabiki asked, looking at Nanma. "What's wrong with that? Don't tell me you're jealous?" she asked, with a glint in her eyes.

"J-JEALOUS OF YOU?!" Nanma yelled, "Why would I?!" he asked, "Foremost, It wasn't me who choose to become your fiancé!" he yelled,

"My sentiments exactly" Nabiki said, "Can I have it back?" she asked,

Nanma gave the picture to Nabiki and walked out of his fiancée's room.

Nabiki blinked and looked at Tatewaki's picture. _Why did he react like that? Could it be? But He is in love with Akane right? and He is way young for me. Maybe it's just the responsibility guilt. Knowing Nanma... I really have to break the engagement soon... poor him..._ Nanma is not just good looking, but he is a smart one and a nice person. Unlike Ranma...

Outside Nabiki's room... 

Nanma leaned on Nabiki's door and sighed, _Why did I do that? Why did I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw Kunou's picture at her drawer? Could it be? _He shakes his head, _No. Never. I Love Akane and only Akane. Plus Nabiki is way to old for me and Me and her don't mixed at all. _He sighed, "Maybe it's just this responsibility guilt in my heart.. I was jealous because She was after all my fiancée." he decided to stop thinking about it and resume studying.

After a few more minutes.. 

The peace at the Tendou Ke resumed when Akane's friends stop quarrelling over which best for Akane and left the house, when Ranma stopped training in the Doujou and when Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome were sleeping. When the Clock strikes 2:00am, everyone is sleeping. Including Nanma who just slept in the table and on his notebook. The earphones were on his ears and the sweet music of Beethoven made him sleep.

Outside the Tendous... 

"Tendou Doujou... I am finally here... I can't believe this... I didn't get lost coming here... I guess this is what destiny wants. Ranma Saotome.... this is it.." he said, as he looked at the large wooden gate of the Tendou Ke- He jumped to enter the Household. He looked around, and started to think on how to go inside. Then he saw a window that was opened, He jumped there and there he saw Ranma sleeping. He smiled at himself. "The god is at my side" he said,

He entered the room softly. He also noticed a panda sleeping beside him and a boy sleeping at the table with an earphones in his ears. He blinked, How can he knows which is which?! they're both look the same! and with their eyes close you can't tell! He approached the guy sleeping at the table and saw the name 'Nanma' on the notebook. He sighed, _so this is Nanma.. and that guy over there is... Ranma._

He kneeled at the upper side of Ranma, He leaned over him. "Wake up, Ranma... It's me.. Ryouga. I've come to finish you" he said, nothing happen. He tried to punch Ranma but he could not hit him because Ranma is dodging from his sleep. "Come on it's your end, wake up already" Nothing happen again. Ryouga got mad, "ARGH!!!!! WAKE UP STUPID!!!" he yelled,

Nanma didn't woke up at the sound because of the earphones. But the Panda did. He sat up and looked at Ryouga.

A few minutes later we see Ryouga and Ranma flying at the sky. Ranma landed on the Koi pond while Ryouga landed safely on his feet holding an umbrella. Ranma felt cold and the familiar tingling sensation that he always feel when his transformation was activated.

She woke up. "Wha-?" she stood up, "Ryouga! What the heck are you doing in the middle of the Night!" she yelled,

Ryouga yelled, "SHUT UP! Does Revenge know night or day?!" he asked,

Ranma (Ranko) stepped out of the Koi pond. "This has gone too far! What could I possibly done to make you this darned mad?! I want to know Ryouga!"

"Listen to me carefully! These maybe your last moment on this earth" Ryouga said,

"Just get to the point!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled,

"After you skipped out on our duel, I followed you all the way to China!" Ryouga yelled,

Ranma (Ranko) blinked, "Oooh so you went to Jusenkyou too?" she asked, "Lemme guess.. you fell in one of the springs and now you've change?" she asked,

Ryouga got mad at that, especially at the face of Ranma (Ranko). "Not another word! Let's fight!!!" he yelled, as he attacked Ryouga.

Akane's room... 

Akane woke up at the sound of two people fighting. She sat up and saw her door opened, she saw her sisters. "what's up?" she asked, sleepily.

"Akane can you check them up?" Kasumi asked,  
"Sounds like an Intruder" Nabiki said,   
"I'll take care of them" Akane said, standing up.

After a few seconds, Akane and her sisters were standing at the front porch of the dinning room. They saw some shadows. Kasumi gasped, "It's a prowler" she said,   
  
Akane grit her teeth, "He's gonna wish for jail" she said, she was about to go out when Kasumi grabbed her shoulder. "huh?"

"Akane it's too dangerous, here use this" Kasumi said, giving the barbell to Akane.

Akane nodded, and threw the barbell at the person. The person got hit and thus releasing the umbrella. After that he jumped and run away.

"RYOUGA!!!"

Akane blinked, "Ryouga?"   
Kasumi smiled, "Oh it's just Ranma's Little friend"  
Nabiki frowned, "What a pain in the-" she stopped when she saw Kasumi look at her.  
"Hush your mouth Nabiki" Kasumi said,

Ranma (Ranko) went out of the House to look for Ryouga. "Ryouga!!! Where are you?" she yelled, as she run at the streets. Then she saw the pile of clothes of Ryouga. She kneeled down, "So he really did take the plunge.... ahhh the poor slob" she said, then she felt a presence behind her. She looked and saw a very angry dog. Akane's room... 

Akane entered her room and sat on her bed. "Yawn. They sure make a lot of noise. I just wish they'd finish this silly fight and stop waking us up all hours" Akane said, she was about to go to bed when she felt a presence in her room. She looked around. She stood up, "Who's there! Show yourself!" she yelled,

Then a black shadow attacked Akane. She yelled in fierce but she caught the shadow and threw it at the floor. She saw a black pig... _Huh? I wonder how he got here? _She smiled and kneeled in front of the pig. "Here piggy piggy wiggy" she said, putting her hand on the floor. The pig hesitated at first, but when Akane felt the pig calmed. She picked it up, "Oh that's a good piggy" she said, "Aww you're soaking wet" Then she noticed something. "Oh there's a bump"

Dinning room... 

We see Ranma (Ranko) wiping her hair with a towel and in front of her was a dog. "I feel bad for you Ryouga, I honestly do. But you gotta stop attacking me in the middle of the night. This is not yet my House. Maybe it will be in the future, but not yet. And right now they have rules here" she said, she stop when she heard familiar footsteps.

Akane stopped in front of them. "Where did that dog came from?" Akane asked, "What happen to Ryouga?" she asked at Ranma.

Ranma (Ranko) didn't answer her question, instead she noticed the black pig at Akane's chest. "Where did you get the weird looking pig?" she asked,

Akane felt the pig getting mad and wanted to punch Ranma. But she hugged the pig tightly, "Shh baby... Be a good boy" she said, the pig calmed and leaned on one of Akane's breast. "Well get some medicine and put it on your boo-boo okay?"

Ranma (Ranko)'s eyes were very sensitive especially to her fiancée. "Why it's face getting all red? I think it's blushing" she said, as she picked up the pig.

Akane blinked, "Don't be so stupid"

Ranma (Ranko) looked at the back and smirked, "I get it. He's a HE... the dirty little pig is a he" he said,

Akane looked too, "ooh you're right"

The Pig attacked Ranma (Ranko) and scratch her face. "CUT IT OUT!!!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled,

Akane picked up the medicine kit and started aiding the pig. "You know Ranma... That dog is very familiar... I think I've seen him somewhere before" she said, as she put some medicine at the bump of the pig.

Ranma (Ranko) blinked and looked at the dog. _Don't worry Ryouga, I'll keep your secret. It's the Warrior's code right? It's funny. Even though when you're a dog, you still look like Ryouga. Those bloodshot eyes are dead give away._

"ooh yeah! Now I remember! That's Yamada's dog! His name is bess!" she said, "here bess" she said, smiling and open her palm. The dog smiled and put his foot at Akane's hand.

Ranma (Ranko) however separated Akane's hands and the dog. _Even though you're a dog Ryouga but you can't touch Akane. _She went to the kitchen and picked up the kettle. She entered the room again and turn Akane's head, "Just look away for a second will ya?" she asked, then she pour the kettle at the dog but nothing happen. "And Here I thought- Oh well" She started walking away.

"Ranma wait"

Ranma (Ranko) stopped, "What?"

"Where are you going?"

Ranma (Ranko) "Shower. All that night running around in the rain with Ryouga practically froze me half to death" she said,

Akane smiled and handed the struggling pig. "Take him with you"

Ranma (Ranko) blinked, "Take a bath with a pig?"

"Take him..."

Bathroom... 

"Gee! Hold still will ya!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled, "I can't believe this! for an ordinary pig you're too strong" she said, as she dipped the pig at the hot water. Then emerge...

"R-RYOUGA?!" Ranma (Ranko) gasped, "Y-You're-"

Ryouga growled, "YOU'RE DEAD!" he said, as he punched Ranma.

But Ranma (Ranko) used a bowl to shield herself, "Wait a minute... so does this really mean you went to Jusenkyou?" she asked,

"I've endured unbearable torments chasing after you! China is a big place but it's even bigger when you're crossing it on foot! At one fateful day though, Some CRAZY RED HAIRED girl had knocked me off the cliff and into the lake! Then I realize I fell into the spring of drowned pig! Then.. Then... a PANDA tried to eat me! Thank God They put me first into a Boiling water to change!" Ryouga closed his eyes, "My God! If I hadn't changed back into a human... they have made me into sweet and pork and eaten me!" Ryouga opened his eyes, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HAVEN'T SKIPPED OFF OUR FIGHT THIS WOULD NOT HAPPEN!" he yelled,

"W-Wait a minute Ryouga? Didn't you just say a strange RED HAIRED GIRL kicked you into a cursed spring and a PANDA who tried to eat you?" she asked,

The door opened and a panda appeared, He stopped and held a sign. 'Sorry'

Ryouga gasped, noticing the panda "A panda..." he looked at now, Ranma (Ranko) smiling cutely, "and a red.. haired.. girl..." he said, he growled, "RANMA! IT'S YOU!!! IT WAS YOU!" he said,   
  
Dinning Room...

Akane blinked, she heard a fight coming from the bathroom. "What's with them?" she asked, then she saw Ranma (Ranko) chasing the pig.

"Come back here you little runt! Ahh! you ruined my perfect complexion!" she yelled, "You scratched my beautiful face!" she threw a pail at the pig, which the pig avoided. Then the pig runs towards Akane but stopped in front of her. "Look at you! Hiding behind Akane! you coward!"

"RANMA! What are you doing?!" Akane yelled,

The pig got mad and started attacking Ranma (Ranko). Ranma (Ranko) caught the pig and slammed him on the floor.

"I said stop it!!!" Akane grabbed Ranma (Ranko) breast.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" (Ranma)

Akane picked up the pig and saw him crying, "Are you okay? He's trembling..." she frowned and stand up, "Come on baby, let's get out of here" she said,

Ranma (Ranko) stood up, "W-Wait! W-Where do you think you're taking that dirty pig?" she asked,

Akane glared at her, "We are going to bed" she said, straightly.

Ranma (Ranko) stammered, "B-But you can't.. He's that... the pig is..."

"Go ahead"

"He's not really-"

Akane ignored Ranma (Ranko), she smiled at the pig. "Don't worry, I won't leave you with that Nasty Ranma, Be a good boy and stop crying okay?" she said, then she gave the pig a kiss at the snout.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!" Ranma (Ranko) trembled at the sight of her fiancée kissed the pig. She trembled with anger, jealousy and frustration.

"Huh?" Akane asked,  
The Pig blushed and his eyes looked dreamy...

"ARGH!!! I.. I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! OUR DATE IS OFF!!! AND KEEP YOUR STUPID BABY!!! SEE IF I CARE!!!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled, and with that she run away.

Akane blinked, "Huh?"

To be Continued...

Ryouga: Oh so that's what Updating is! Every sunday huh?  
Chette: Yep we always do that every sun-  
Akane: Chette-chan, the fanfic is finished.  
Chette: oh hehe is Nanma and Ranma finish fighting?

:All looks at Ranma and Nanma both grabbing each other chinese shirts:

Ranma: You stay away from AKANE! You are nothing but an Illusion of Chette!  
Nanma: You stay away from ANE-CHAN! You are nothing but an Illusion of Rumiko Takahashi!  
Ranma: At least I was in the ANIME YOU DOLT!  
Nanma: I AM NOW HERE IN THE FANFIC IDIOT!

Chette: and one day... I'll rip their names out of the fanfic...  
Akane: If you do that.. no more Ranma 1/2...  
Chette: Oh yeah... oh well, See you next time!

END.


	17. Akane's Newly pet PCHAN!

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Thank you!**

**-----------------**

You maybe wondering why I am updating early again? it's because I couldn't on Sunday :P

Chette: ENOUGH! RANMA! NANMA! STOP FIGHTING!  
Ranma and Nanma: :ignores Chette:  
Chette: sigh...  
Akane: I think... we have to let them be...   
Chette: Who's gonna handle Shoutouts?  
Ryouga: may I try again?  
Chette and Akane: um...  
Ryouga: Please? I know what I did in the past was lame.. and I want to try again.  
Chette: Sure...

Key - :bows: The date is off.. actually if you read it, Ranma already asked Akane-san on a date so naturally when He saw Pchan.. the date is off.. meaning it won't continue.. it won't happen. :bows:

bubct222: :bows: Yes it is extremely long but always expect the unexpected from Chette-chan. :bows: The Juliet thing? I think yes.

Pessimist99: :bows: I think.. I dunno.. :bows:  
Desktop Creator: :bows: You are right they both need to experience mallet.  
Sieg1308: :bows: yeah Nabiki-san is scary! :bows:  
  
cherrybloss9: :bows: It is Updated I guess :bows:  
WiNd: :bows: all I can say is.. Stupid Ranma :bows:

Ryouga: How is it Chette-chan?  
Chette: er.. it's okay.. you're improving demo..

Ranma: :yelled at Ryouga while grabbing Nanma's collar: You call that a SHOUTOUT?!  
Ryouga: TEME!!! I WORKED HARD FOR THAT RANMA!  
Ranma: It's :avoided Nanma's punch: BORING!  
Chette: :sigh: Ranma can be.. really straight...  
Ryouga: SO it's BAD huh?  
Chette: Er...  
  
Akane: um.. Everyone! English is Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Seventeen: Akane's Newly pet.. P-CHAN!  
  
**Ranma (Ranko) was trying her best not to burst out. She was leaning on the kitchen wall as she waited for the water to boil. _Stupid Akane.. why can't she see that stupid pig is Ryouga! and now.. now.. that.. that good for nothing guy is sleeping beside Akane?!_ Ranma (Ranko) growled, then she heard the kettle whistles. She picked it up and poured it on herself.

Nanma yawned and entered the kitchen. He wiped his eyes and saw his brother pouring the water carefully in her head, then seconds later his brother is back to normal.. as a male that is. He walked at the cabinet to get some glass. "Why are you still conscious?" Nanma asked, approaching the refrigerator.

Ranma poured picked up the kettle, an idea crossed his mind. He put the kettle at the sink and started to fill it up with water. After that, He put the kettle once again at the stove and started to boil water again.

"I said, why are you still conscious?" Nanma asked, now looking at his brother.

"None of your beezwax" Ranma said, looking at the kettle.

Nanma yawned again and picked up the pitcher. He poured the cold water at the glass and drank it, after that he looked at his brother again. "I don't know what you're doing, but if I were you.. you better snooze. It's approximately morning, and we have classes tomorrow" he said, then he put the glass at the sink and exited the kitchen.

Ranma turn off the stove and picked the kettle...

Akane's bedroom... 

Akane lay on her bed and embraced her newly pet. But she couldn't stop thinking of Ranma's reaction earlier. Plus, because Ranma saw her kissing her pet.. she got mad and called off the date? She frowned. "What's with him all of the sudden?" she asked, looking at the pig beside her, who was looking back. "Why is he so upset? I can't believe he's jealous of you.." she frowned, "Ranma? Jealous of a pig? No way.." Akane said, then she yawned and close her eyes, "Ranma is not jealous..."

Outside... 

Ranma peeked inside Akane's room. _You'll get yours.. Ryouga._ Then he softly opened the window of his fiancée and glared at the Pig. The Pig growled at Ranma but stopped when he saw the kettle. "Listen here, piggy-wiggy. Unless you don't want me to blow your cover. Be quiet" he said, the pig didn't move. Ranma smiled, "That's a good piggy" he said, he grabbed the pig. But Akane grabbed the pig back. Ranma got mad, and snatched the pig quickly at Akane's hands. But wrong move. Because the Pig got the chance to bite Ranma. Ranma controlled his mouth not to yell in pain. The pain escaped. Ranma growled and tried to catch the pig. The Pig was fast so Ranma couldn't catch him. As Ranma tried to catch the pig, his foot caught under one of Akane's weights. His motion caused him to stumble, but he tried to fought it. Unfortunately the pig push Ranma down and he fell forwards... at Akane.

Akane opened her eyes, and saw Ranma on top of her... blushing. She almost sat, "Ranma?" she asked, looking at her fiancé.

Ranma blushed furiously, "I-It's not what it looks like Akane... I... you gotta believe me.. I was just... looking for-"

Akane close her eyes, trembled in anger. She slapped Ranma. Then grabbed one of her sticks and started to hit Ranma on the head.

"Ite! Akane! It's not what it seems! You're absolutely wrong! I didn't Ouch!! Stop that! It's Ryouga! I am looking for Ryouga! Ahhh Stop it!!" Ranma yelled,

Akane continued to hit Ranma, "I don't see Ryouga here! I only see you!!!" Akane had enough, she kicked Ranma out of her room. "ARGH!!! He won't get away with this! HE WON'T! HE WON'T!!!!" she yelled,

Ranma's face landed on the top of one of the stones beside the koi pond. "Its... not... what...it...seems..."

Morning... 

Nanma sat beside Akane and started to eat his breakfast. He woke up late because he saw that the others were already finished their breakfast. Except Akane and a pig? Then he looked at his brother... his face is so different... _Did something happened here? and where did Akane got that pig? _

"So.. Ranma.. what you and Akane do in the middle of the night is your own business, but try to keep it down" Soun said, as he flipped the newspaper.

Nanma gasped and looked at his brother, now blushing. He gritted his teeth. _Ranma?! what did he do to Akane?_

Kasumi frowned, "But Father, they mustn't! It's not yet the time. Even if they are engaged they should wait and get married first" she said, looking at her father.

Nabiki smirked, "you're so old fashion, oneechan... girls are not like that anymore nowadays" she said,

Nanma blinked, _What's wrong in here?!_

Kasumi became very defensive, "What's wrong in being Old-fashioned? It is a safe thing." she said, looking at Nabiki.

Soun flipped another page of his newspaper. "Initiative goes a long long way, I always say" he said,

Nanma opened his mouth, "What did you do bro?" he asked, trying his best to control his voice.

Nabiki smirked, "your brother just climbed into Akane's room last night-" she said,

Ranma shivered in embarrassment. He bowed his head down and kept staring at the wooden table.

Nanma stood up, "WHAT?! HOW COULD YOU?!" he yelled,

Soun flipped another newspaper, "That's the ticket. Initiative" he said, The panda nodded.

Ranma growled, "I told you! It's not what it looks like! I'm Innocent! I'm Innocent! I'm Innocent! I'm Innocent! I'm Innocent! I'm Innocent! I'm Innocent!" he yelled, then he looked at the pig, "RYOUGA! HELP ME WITH THIS DAMN! Tell them what really happen!"

Akane sighed, "Here he goes again... do we see a Ryouga here Pchan?" she asked,

The Pig shook his head,

Street... 

As usual, Nabiki went to school first and that leaves Ranma, Akane and Nanma walking towards school. Ranma at the top of fence, looking at Akane, who hasn't talk to him ever since earlier. Nanma is glaring at his brother, and Akane is smiling, carrying the pig.

Ranma growled, Look at Ryouga..._ I bet he is the happiest pig ever alive today, but that will just be now.. because later.. I am going to make you a pork chop _he said, to himself.

Nanma glared at Ranma. _So that's the reason why he did not sleep earlier last night, he wants to go inside Akane's room.. that bastard... he is so jealous because I already confess my love for Ane-chan... I'll accept it if he will do the same but him going inside Ane-chan's room... early in the morning and attack my dear Ane-chan when she is sleeping, is.. unforgivable!_

And so the day passed by quickly..

Lunch time...

Ranma saw Akane and her friends in the ground, Akane just showed her newly pet to Yuka and Sayuri.

"He's so cute!" Sayuri and Yuka said,   
"So what is His name?" Sayuri asked,  
Akane smiled, "P-chan. P as in Pig and Chan as in little" she said,   
Yuka giggled, "Let me hold him!"   
"Me too" Sayuri said,

Ranma growled, "I hate that little runt..." he said, as he saw the pig rubbing his head at Akane's breast. He fumed. "ARGH!!!" he jumped and landed in front of Akane. Akane and her friends shriek, Ranma grabbed the pig and run away.

"RANMA!!! COME BACK HERE!!!" Akane yelled as she tried to catch Ranma up.

Ranma jumped at the top of the roof. But as he jumped, Pchan escaped again. "Come back here Ryouga!!!!"

Pchan run towards the Girl's changing room. Ranma opened the door, "Come back-" he blinked and gasped, "I am sorry-" then the girls got mad and threw things at him. Ranma growled, he quickly changed into a girl and grabbed the pig out of room. Unsuccessfully, Pchan escaped again and went to the other room, the man's room. Ranma (Ranko) opened up and blinked when the guys looked at her. But one man caught Pchan and gave it to Ranma (Ranko).

At the fields.. 

Ranma glared at now Ryouga, he threw the kettle away from him. "Aren't you just the widdle piggy eh Ryouga?" he asked, clenching his fist. "Because of you, they now think I am some kind of a pervert, Remember the fight you're always yelling about?! I'm ready if you are!" he yelled,

"I don't want to fight-"

Ranma smirked, "Boy, what happen to you? Remember the fight? Bring it on! have you forgotten?! or you just like being called P-CHAN now?!" he yelled,

Ryouga growled, "SHUT UP! You don't understand my feelings! You don't know my suffering! And even though with this curse! that I am doomed to carry for the rest of my life..." he stopped and looked up at the sky, there he saw Akane smiling at him. "I see her... she finds it.. in her heart to love me..." he said, sighing heavenly.

"Someone love you? who?"

Ryouga sighed, "Akane..."

Ranma growled, "YOU'RE NUTS! SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!!" he yelled, furiously.

Ryouga yelled back, "She Loves me! I can tell!"

"That's just you and your sick Imagination!" Ranma clenched his fist.

Ryouga shook his head, "and to think she lives under the same roof as you, there's really no justice in this world! You take off your hands on her Ranma!" he yelled, clenching his fist.

Ranma shook his head too, "I don't even wish for her you know?! So don't drag me into this" he said,

Ryouga glared at him, "I see Hesitation! No! You're in Love with her too! I knew it!" he yelled,

Ranma growled, and controlled his blush, "Shut up Ryouga! Let's fight!" he was about to run towards Ryouga when he felt a thing hit his head. He fell when he felt pain and saw a bat beside him. "What the-" he looked behind him and saw Akane approaching. "What did you do that for?!" he yelled,

Akane glared at him, "For the last time! Stop picking on Pchan!" she yelled, she was wearing her gym shorts.

Ranma growled and pointed at Ryouga, "There's no Pchan here! I am fighting Ryouga" he looked and saw Pchan now... Ryouga turned into a Pchan because of the sprinklers.

Akane clenched her fist, "I am not STUPID!" she walked towards Pchan and carried him.

Ranma sighed, "I better give up..." he said,

Dismissal class... 

Ranma yawned, He is looking forward to go home and sleep. But when he saw Akane sad and looking for something, he had a feeling right then and there that he won't be coming home early to sleep. He approached her, it seems like she lost Pchan.

"Oh Pchan..."

Ranma stepped behind Akane. "It's not the end of the world Akane, I'm sure he'll be back soon... He's got no sense of direction that's all" he said,

Akane sighed, "I am looking for Pchan Ranma, and not Ryouga.. what do you care about it anyway?" she asked, then she resume looking out for him.

Ranma sighed, and scratched his head. "That guy is good for nothing...oh well, might as well help Akane to find for that... pig." Ranma hated the fact seeing Akane like that. In fact there was a time like this in the past.. when Akane found a cute Bird and she treated this bird as a pet...no.. more like her child.

Flash back..

Little Ranma yawned and was about to go outside the park. He is getting tired of using the swing as an equipment for his balancing training. Then, he stop when he heard a footsteps (running footsteps) approaching him. He turned and saw his friend.. Akane. He smiled, raise his hand and waved at her. "Yo Akane!"

Little Akane stopped in front of Little Ranma and smiled, "Hello Ranma" she said, as she pants. "Where is Nanma?" she asked,

Little Ranma shrugged, "Maybe He is still at school" he said, then he saw something on Little Akane's hands, "What is that?" he asked, as Little Akane open her palm. "Whoa! A bird! Where did you get that?" he asked,

Little Akane giggled, "I saw it on the tree! and the bird was so alone..." she said, "Isn't she cute?"

Little Ranma blinked, "She? are you sure she is a she?" he asked,

"Well I don't know but I don't want her to become a male" she said, she caress the little head of the bird. The bird is quite timid. "and she is very quiet" she added,

Little Ranma smiled, "May I hold it?" he asked, Little Akane handed the timid bird, "You're right. She is awfully quiet.. maybe she is sick.." Little Ranma said,

Little Akane gasped, "What should we do then Ranma?" she asked, her eyes getting wet.

Little Ranma blinked, "Aww.. shucks Akane.. don't cry" he said, then he gave the bird back to her, "We will take care of her do not worry" he said,

Little Akane nodded and wiped her tears with her free hand. "See that Akaran?" she said, as she talks to the bird, "do not worry! Papa Ranma and Mama Akane will take care of you" she said,

Little Ranma blinked,

End of the flashback..

Ranma went back to reality and realized that Akane and him were on a bridge.

"P-CHAN!!!!" Akane yelled in the streets. She sighed, "Oh Pchan..."

Ranma frowned, "Akane do not worry, He is fine.. He's not that stupid" he said, putting his hands inside of his pants pocket.

Akane bit her lip and looked at the water. "Ranma?... Do you still remember when Akaran died?" she asked, softly.

Ranma looked at Akane and nodded slowly, The bird did not last for a week. But even though the bird lived only for 5-6 days... the bird became close to Akane and Ranma's heart. For those five to six days... Ranma felt so close to Akane, and experienced that feeling... if they will be together in the future and they will raised both of them their children. When the bird cried, Akane couldn't accept the truth. She even told everyone that she is not good in raising anything or anyone. It took a month before she recovered from that sadness.. all thanks to Ranma of course.

Akane sighed, then she turned at Ranma. "but what if He was in an accident?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Like I said He is not Stupid." Ranma reminded himself that Akane's newly pet is not an ordinary pet.

Akane frowned, "Don't start acting like you care Ranma! All you ever did was being mean to him" she said, "you're not like the Ranma I used to know" she added, as she started to walk.

Ranma followed her and growled, "I am still the Ranma you used to know! OKAY?! But there's a reason why I don't like your P-P-CHAN!" he yelled at her, then he calmed down. "Stop worrying, I am guessing that stupid pig is already at home" he said,

"I hope you're right..." Akane said, as they passed by a mansion. Then they heard a pig. "Could that be?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma. Then they run back at the gates of the mansion. There.. they saw P-chan running towards the gate.

"MASTER PORK CHOP!"

Akane kneeled in front of the gate, "P-chan! W-What are you doing to him?!" she yelled at the big guys.

"PLEASE COME BACK MASTER PORK CHOP!"

Akane growled, "Forget it! There's no way I am handling P-chan over to these guys! No way!" she yelled,

Ranma frowned, "Mataku... I guess this is the reason why I am here" he said, then he jumped and landed at the opposite side of the gate. "I don't know why I am saying this but, there is no way I can let you have that pig" he said, in a cool pose.

The guards backed away, "So you tend to prevent us from doing our duty" said the other,

"He can try" said the other,

"You have to fight us first"

Ranma gasped when the guards showed their equipment. "Wha-?!"

Then the guards started to attack Ranma. At first, Ranma could cope up and can still win the battle, but these guards are really good. Until he fell on the gate and felt pain. "Man..." then he heard Akane...

"Ranma are you okay?" she asked,

Ranma grit his teeth because of the pain, "I do need help..." he said,

Akane nodded, "Just hang in there" she said,

Ranma smirked, after Akane said that. "Leave it to me"

The leader of the guards attacked Ranma when they saw Ranma smirked. But when they attacked, Ranma jumped and Akane held the equipment. Ranma and Akane team-worked to beat these guys. Ranma grabbed the guard neck using his legs and twisted him. "Whew.. Thank you Akane" he said, smiling.

Akane blushed, "I.. I was just protecting Pchan" she said, Pchan glared at Ranma and nodded.

Ranma looked away, "Geez.. How Uncute of you"

After that, they heard the Old couple who owns the mansion. The Old lady is crying and the old man comforting his wife.

"Our pork chop... and here we grown so fond of him" said the old lady.

The Old man sighed and both turned away, "Well we have to find a new heir then" they stopped seeing a panda but after a few seconds they ignored the panda who is willing to be adopted.

Ranma growled and approached the panda. "WHAT'S ARE YOU DOING OYAJI?!" he yelled,

Nighttime... 

Ranma sat on the window (above Akane's room) thinking deeply. "That's really stupid of me! What was I thinking?! Why'd I stick up for Ryouga like that?! If I've been smart, I let that rich couple keep him and then everybody would be happy... yeah that should be done" he said, Then he grabbed the kettle behind him. "Fine. I'll do it" he said,

The Window of Akane's room opened, and Ranma entered the room. But he blinked when he didn't saw Akane on her bed. He shivered when he saw Akane standing in front of him. "Ahh..." then he saw his brother beside Akane. "Wha-?" but before he could protest, he found himself flying at the sky again, hearing 'Ranma you're Unbelievable!' 

Akane growled, "Argh!!!" she yelled,

Nanma smirked, "Okay I better go now Ane-chan. My work here is done" he said, then he bowed his head, but he felt his head hit something soft. He gasped when he saw it was Akane's breast. "Ane-chan I am-"

A seconds later we see the second Ranma (Nanma) flying into the sky too.

Morning... 

Nabiki smirked, she heard that Ranma did it again! and this time with Nanma. She looked at Nanma still battered and looked so groggy. Then she looked at Akane. "Heh.. you're kidding right? He tried to sneak into your room again?" she asked, after seeing her sister nod. She turned to look at Ranma who was furiously blushing. "You're quite the Romeo, aren't you Ranma?" she asked, then she saw Ranma shivered.

Kasumi protested, "But It is not Right! he can't keep doing this!" she said, yelling softly at Nabiki.

Soun nodded, "Initiative Son! That's the way"

The panda nodded,

Kasumi gasped, "Father! Don't Encourage Ranma like that" she said,

Soun ignored Kasumi. All he wants is to put Ranma and Akane together. "Yes Sir, a little initiative goes a long long way"

"Even though they are engaged, They're still too young"

Nanma glared at his brother, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Pervert. Sukebe. Dummy. Hentai." he said, over and over at his brother.

"Whatever, all I ask is that they do it more quietly that's all" Nabiki said,

Ranma started to cry, "WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS?!" he yelled, as he buried his face at the table.

Akane looked away, holding P-chan. "We are not listening aren't we?"

P-chan nodded.

To be Continued...

Akane: Oooh! Another Fanfic! Ryouga is Pchan! Writers who do this are simply creative!  
Chette: Actually all the writers do that...   
Akane: Why?   
Chette: :sigh: nevermind...

END.


	18. Kodachi the Black Rose

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Thank you!**

**-----------------**

Chette: :sees Ranma and Nanma stop fighting: I guess they got tired after all...  
Akane: Thank God.  
Ranma: hey! can I do the shoutouts now?  
Nanma: Let me do it!  
Ranma: ME!  
Nanma: ME!  
Chette: ENOUGH! Let me do it!

AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah...

bubct222 - :whispers at you: hehe before the fanfic ends I will make a survey.. a voting poll, on who will ended up with Ranma.   
  
cherrybloss9 - We already did   
Pessimist99 - I'll have to say.. "Stay with me" have you read it? or.. "Till I met you"   
  
Mensa-13 - Ranma and Nanma don't care if Akane will hate them, because they know that Akane can never hate them .  
  
Desktop Creator - er.. maybe in the future... thanks for the advice .   
  
Akane: um.. Everyone! English is Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!! A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Eighteen: Kodachi.. the Black Rose  
  
**Two days passed, the event of Ranma sneaking into Akane's room has been forgotten. Nanma and Akane already forgave Ranma, even though Ranma always tells them that he is innocent. So The place of the Tendou's House is back to normal.

Akane lay on her bed and sigh. She was about to close her eyes when she saw her door opened, it was Ranma (Ranko) along with three bruise girls, who were wearing fuurinkan gym shorts. Akane blinked, "What happen?" she asked,

The Three girls sat on the floor and weep in front of Akane, Akane scratched her head. How can she comfort this girls? Ranma (Ranko) climbed on Akane's bed and started to do some stretching exercise while listening to the three girls.

"Akane!"   
"We got beat up!"  
"So Unfair!"

Akane gasped, "What do you mean? all of you got beat up? The whole Gymnastic team?" she asked,

"She attacked us in the middle of the night!"  
"We can't fight like this!"  
"We have to forfeit the Tournament!"

Akane blinked, "What tournament?" she asked then one of the girls held Akane's hand. "Huh?"

"Akane! You are our only hope! Please help us!"

Akane gasped, "Me? you want me to fill in for you?" she asked,

"We're begging you Akane! We're really desperate!"  
"It's our most important Event!"  
"Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastics!"

Ranma (Ranko) stop and looked at three girls. "Martial Arts what?"

The girls looked at Ranma (Ranko) "Don't tell me you haven't heard!"  
"It's our team against St. Hebereke High School"  
"Nicknamed St. Bacchus"

Akane sighed, "But I never.." she looked at Ranma (Ranko) and frowned, then she looked at the girls. "Well, I don't know how good I'll be.. but I'll give it a try" she said,

The girls smiled at Akane, "Thank you Akane..." they all both said and cried,

"Do not worry, Leave everything to me. I'll avenge you all" Akane said,

Ranma (Ranko) looked at Akane lamely.

After a few minutes... 

The girls left the room, Kasumi escorted them. While Ranma (Ranko) did not leave Akane's room. She crossed her arms and looked at Akane. "Don't tell me you're serious about this" she said,

Akane sighed, "This is no ordinary sport Ranma, it has Martial arts" she said,

"Don't you think that they are just telling you this so that you can help them?" Ranma (Ranko) asked,

"I don't know.. all I know is that.. THEY NEED my Help" she said,

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, "So tell me, do you have any idea about this 'Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastics?' Akane?" she asked,

"Hello"

Ranma (Ranko) and Akane looked at the voice, and saw Nanma.

"I saw the door was opened, so I let myself in. By the way are those our schoolmates?" he asked, he was talking about the girls.

"Yeah, they are from Fuurinkan High Martial arts Gymnastics or something" Ranma (Ranko) said, leaning at Akane's wall.

"Oh that imminent Occurrence in school then?" Nanma asked,

Akane nodded, "yeah, hey Nanma.. do you have any idea what is Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastic all about?" she asked,

Nanma thought for a moment, then he smiled at Akane, "It's a Gymnastic Battle but with Martial arts. Only this time, you cannot strike with your bare hands, you have to use tools to win" he said,

"I see... what kind of tools?" Akane asked,

Nanma shrugged, "maybe Gymnastic tools... why are you so engrossed about this anyway?" he asked,

Ranma (Ranko) shook her head, "She is just too stupid to say Yes even though it is obvious that she doesn't know how to use-"

Akane did not let Ranma (Ranko) finished her reply, instead she stopped her by hitting her head with her chair. "Baka!"

Doujou... 

Ranma (now in male form) is sitting on the Doujou. Akane standing in a not far away, now wearing GI clothes and looking at the tools. Akane picked up the ribbon, "This is easy" she said,

"I still think it is a stupid Idea"

Akane was about to reply, but stopped when she saw P-chan entering the Doujou. She giggled and kneeled down, "P-chan!" she said,

Ranma saw the pig coming towards Akane, and carrying two boxes. When P-chan jumped at Akane's arms, Ranma picked up the boxes. "I guess your pet just came back from Kyoto and Hiroshima" he smirked, "He really has no sense of direction" he added, as he sat down.

Akane put P-chan beside Ranma. "You're talking as if P-chan is Ryouga, Ranma" she said, "Here you go P-chan... Just stay there okay?" Akane said, then she turn to look at Ranma, "Don't bully him."

When Akane is far away from Ranma and P-chan, Ranma smirked. "You never fail to amaze me Ryouga... every time I think of you can't sink any lower" he said, and with that P-chan got mad and bit Ranma, Ranma growled and punched P-chan and thus after a second he also receives a punch from Akane.

A few more minutes...

Ranma saw Akane throwing the batons, Akane jumped and when she landed... the batons fell far away from her. Ranma found out that Akane is lousy in Rhythmic Gymnastics. "Aren't you suppose to catch those?"

Akane glared at the baton. "I am trying okay" she said, gritting her teeth. Then she picked up the ribbon, "I'll try the Ribbon".

Ranma saw Akane moved the Ribbon and it tied herself. "You supposed to tie yourself like that?" he blinked,

Akane controlled her anger, "Who ask you?" she asked, then she untie herself and pick up the hoop. Throw it and caught it in the air. She landed perfectly and when she entered herself inside the hoop, the hoop broke.

"You suppose to break the hoop like that?"

Akane couldn't control her anger, "ARGH!!!!!!!" she started to act like a sumo wrestler, and Ranma is not helping her. She started to yell, and the Doujou started to shake.

"Aren't you suppose to be just a little bit graceful?"

P-chan shook his head, Ranma can be so hopeless and clueless. So there is one thing he needs to do. He left the Doujou.

Akane kneeled in front of Ranma, "Okay! so I am not good at it! I'm a Klutz! a Klutz! a Klutz! a Klutz!" she said, tears coming out of her eyes.

Ranma blinked, "What do you want me to do?" he asked,

"Would you like me to train you?"

Ranma and Akane saw Ryouga leaning at the door of the Doujou. Ranma frowned, "It's P-chan" he said, lamely.

Ryouga walked towards Ranma and grabbed his collar, "who were you calling P-chan?" he asked,

Ranma smirked, "Wouldn't we all like to know" he said,

Akane smiled at Ryouga, "Thank you Ryouga... This is really nice of you" she said,

Ryouga blushed, "Do you really think so?" he asked, looking at the floor of the Doujou and release Ranma.

Ranma blinked when he Ryouga blushed, then he looked at Akane who was looking dreamily at Ryouga. He frowned.

Meanwhile... 

Nanma yawned. Being in School is very tiring, but it is even more tiring when you have a brain, they expect a lot of things for you. Right now, Nanma is studying because he is going to represent fuurinkan high for the upcoming quiz bee next month, But before Nanma could enter the gates of the Tendou House, He heard a scary laughed. He readied himself and looked around. _Comes from that roof! _So he left his bag and jumped at the roof of the other house. Then there he saw a girl running towards him. The girl is holding mallet, so he knows this girl is dangerous. So he readied himself and before the girl could hit him. He grabbed the girl's wrist.

"Who are you? and why are you holding a mallet while you are running?" he asked,

The girl looked at Nanma and gasped, "What a man..."

Nanma knew that look. _Uh.. oh its her face... the real dangerous face _So when the girl turned away for a moment. Nanma decided to jump off the roof and leave the girl.

Back at the Doujou... 

"I think we're done for today" Ryouga said,

Akane gasped and pants, she is kneeling at the Doujou floor. "Thank you Ryouga for training me" she said,

Ryouga nodded, "You're ribbon's coming along nicely, I'm certain you'll master it soon" he said,

Akane's eyes starts to shine. "really?"

Ranma smirked, "He's lying through his teeth" he said, looking at Akane's ribbon being tied around Akane's body.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" Akane yelled.

After that, Akane untied herself and left the two guys in the doujou. 

Ranma started playing with the gymnastic ball. "Man, she's hopeless. It hurts to watch." then he frowned, looking at Ryouga. "I guess you're really pleased with yourself. But let me tell you something, you're not helping any. I wouldn't keep buttering her up, so much if I were you Ryouga" he said,

Ryouga smirked, "Male Jealousy is a pitiful thing Saotome" he said, walking towards the Koi pond.

Ranma blushed, "J-Jealous?! who's Jealous of that-" he stopped when he saw Ryouga dove at the Koi pond. He blinked and then he growled when he saw P-chan coming out of the pond. "Oh no!!! you don't think you're gonna sleep in Akane's bed again do you?!" he yelled as he threw the ball at P-chan. Then Ranma starts chasing P-chan around. "RYOUGGGAAA!!!!"

Akane's room... 

Akane sighed as she lay on her bed, "I shouldn't have volunteered, ahhh.. I could sleep for a week" she said, then she turn around, facing the roof and saw a girl wearing leotards and have a mallet in her body, with Black rose in her mouth at her roof The girl smiled, she let herself fall, to hit Akane. But Akane avoided the attack, and landed safely.

"Who are you?!" she asked, readying herself.

The girl smiled, "I'm from St. Hebereke High School of Rhythmic Gymnastic team, I am Kodachi the black rose" she said,

"Kodachi the Black rose?" Akane asked, then she gasped when Kodachi attacked her again. She kept dodging.

"There's only one more week :attack: Until we face each other :attack: In the Gymnastic tournament next week :attack: so let's both fight fair :attack: OKAY?!"

Akane growled, "FAIR?! Compared to what?! I didn't asked you to sneak into my room!" she yelled, as she pointed her. "And I never asked you to attacked me in the dark!"

Kodachi gasped, "In the dark? Utterly ridiculous! I came merely to size up my opponent before the match next week that's all" she said,

"Don't give me that!"

But Kodachi saw Akane's defense went down, so she tied up Akane using her ribbon. "HOHOHOHOHOHO!!! You're finished dear" she said, she was about to pound her, but suddenly the door opened and her body and face was hit by the door.

"Come here you little runt!" Ranma yelled,

The Ribbon that was tied around Akane.. got lose, she walk towards the door, "Hey Ranma, I told you not to pick up on him-" She did not finish her sentences because she sense that Kodachi already recovered and was about to mallet her when Akane managed to kicked the mallet.

"So your skill isn't just a rumor" she said, then she started to sway her ribbon and lot of black petals appeared inside Akane's room. "See you next week!" she said, as she escaped from the window.

Akane gasped at the mess. "And who's gonna clean up this mess you made huh?!" she growled, "Just you wait Kodachi..."

Outside... 

Kodachi jumped at the roof, "You wait Tendou Akane.. next week you'll be begging for mercy" she said, then she saw a pig flying and then a guy. Then BAM!

Ranma felt as if he knocked someone. _Did I just hit someone? Whoa!_ He saw a girl falling. He released the kettle and carried the girl. "Hey.. you okay?" he asked,

Kodachi open her eyes, and saw a kettle.. but then after the kettle.. a vision of a man.. the guy she saw earlier. "It's you" she said, looking deeply at Ranma.

_Uh oh.. it's what her face.. black petunia or something,_ Ranma thought,

_This time...you will not escape from thy eyes._ Kodachi smiled, she hugged Ranma. "Hold me"

"Huh? You've mistaken-" Ranma shivered as the Kodachi hugged him. "Oh man..." then he sighed in relief when Kodachi release Ranma.

"Your Name kind sir?" she asked,

Ranma sighed, "Ranma.. Saotome" he said,

Kodachi's eyes were shinning. "Ran-ma.. Saotome.."

Akane's room... 

We see Akane cleaning her room. "Honestly, I don't believe him. Here I am being attacked by a crazy girl.. and he cares about is chasing P-chan! That's it! It's over!" she yelled, then she realized she just broke the vacuum cleaner. "Oh.. no..."

Back at the top of Akane's room... 

"Ranma Saotome... Take this" Kodachi said, presenting the flowers to Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma asked, then a smoke came out of the flowers making Ranma cough and kneeled, "Why did you do that for?! I never did anything to you" he said,

"Dearest Ranma.. I put a little bit of paralysis power into those flowers" she said,

"Why?! What did I do? Huh?" he stopped when Kodachi pushed him down.

Akane's room... 

Akane heard noise coming at the top of her room. "What is that? an earthquake?" she asked, then she decided to look.

Back at the roof... 

"Now Darling.. be brave and take what you desire" she said, "Seize this ruby lips of mine" she added,

Ranma panicked, this time he couldn't move anymore.

But Kodachi stopped, and touched her lips. "But I mustn't... this one sweet kiss puts an end to my colorless school girl life.. but before I close that chapter of my life" she said, she turn away and started to put more lipstick, comb her hair and powdered herself. While Ranma is trying to move but he wasn't successful. Until, He gave up. "Ranma Darling, thank you for waiting" she said,

"I am not.. waiting.. I am paralyze" he said,

Kodachi leaned towards Ranma again, "Ranma Darling... make me your own" she said,

Ranma gritted his teeth, his eyes were on tears. He doesn't want to kiss this crazy girl.. "ahhhh... ahhh.. Akane!!!!" he yelled, then he saw Akane kicked the girl.

"Right over my bedroom of all places!" she yelled,

Kodachi recovered, "How unsporting of you!"

"I wouldn't talk if I were you... you... CHEATER!" Akane yelled,

Kodachi gasped, "I know when I am not wanted..." she said, then she looked at Ranma. "Farewell my sweet until we meet again HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!" she said, then she left them.

Akane glared at Ranma, "Honestly, Looks like the party is over for tonight. Good night" he said,

Morning... 

Akane and Ranma refused to talk to each other, Nanma thought this was the good way to talk to Akane, but Akane refused to talk to Nanma. Nabiki is also with them.

Entering the School...

Sayuri and Yuka run towards Akane, when they saw their friend entering the gate. "Is it true Akane? you're going to represent fuurinkan high for the Rhythmic Gymnastic?" they asked,

Akane smiled, "leave everything to me!"

Ranma smirked, "You can't even use the tools yet-"

Akane growled, "Who ask you?!"

Ranma smiled, "Just kidding!"

Then all three of them (Ranma, Nanma and Akane) sense Kodachi coming.

"AKANE TENDOU PREPARE TO DIE!!!" she yelled, as she attacked Akane.

But Akane caught the bokken. "You again! You've got a lot of nerve to surprise attack first thing in the morning!" she yelled,

"Surprise attack? I merely came to visit with my darling Ranma" she said,

Akane growled, "So why don't you go and visit him then?!" she yelled, she threw Kodachi. But Kodachi landed in front of Ranma and Nanma.

"Uh oh..." Nanma said,   
"Yikes!" Ranma said,

Kodachi smiled, "Ranma dar-" she opened her eyes and saw Nanma too. "Oh my goodness... there's two of them?" she asked,

"Hahaha! yeah! um.. nice of you bro! Do not worry, I don't mind" Nanma said,

"NANMA?!" Ranma yelled,

Kodachi blinked, "Nanma?" she asked, "Who I love thee?" she asked,

Ranma pointed Nanma, while Nanma pointed Ranma.

"Such a cruel world!" she said, then she hugged the two guys. "I'll have them both!" she yelled, all the people fell in anime style.

Then Tatewaki Kunou obeserve Ranma, Nanma and Kodachi. Then after a few seconds he patted Ranma. "Very well! you two may date with her!" he said,

Kodachi hugged them tightly, "Did you hear that guys! Now we are officially a couples!" she said,

Ranma growled and struggled, "Wait a minute! Not so fast! Going out with you is the last thing I want get it?!" he yelled,

"Ranma..." Nanma said, pointing at Kodachi now crying.

Kodachi gasped, she released Ranma and Nanma. "Y-You hate me.. is that it?" she asked,

Ranma shook his head, "No! It's just that.." Ranma run towards Akane and held both of Akane's shoulder, "I already have a fiancée! that is why!" he said,

"HEY!" Akane yelled,

Ranma whispered at Akane, "aww come on Akane. Back me up"

"you're pathetic..." Akane said,

Kodachi sniffed, "Oh well then I'll have my Nanma-" she turned and saw Nanma holding Nabiki's shoulder, "What?"

"Y-yeah... Na-Nabiki is my fiancée" Nanma said, nervously.

Kodachi frowned, "Nabiki-san... is my darling Nanma you're fiancé?" she asked,

Nabiki sighed, "sad but true."

Kodachi looked at Akane, "Akane Tendou, is my darling Ranma you're fiancé?" she asked,

"More or less..." Akane said,

"Well.. Well.. Well..." Kodachi said, she attacked the ribbon to Akane and Ranma, which they easily dodge. "How about it? Winner of the tournament will get Ranma and Nanma" she said,

Ranma gasped, "What?"   
Akane gasped, "But that's crazy!"

Tatewaki pushed Ranma away from Akane. "But Dearest, That is just so perfect! you must lose and you'll be free" he said,

Kodachi laughed, "No need for that dear! The beating I plan to give you will be more sufficient" she said. Akane growled, "Ranma and Nanma.. my darlings After the match, you two will be both mine! Until then.. Adieu!" she said, then she left.

Nabiki crossed her arms, "I don't mind if you'll be kodachi's" she said,

"NABIKI!" Nanma yelled,

"Ranma, Nanma... I am counting on you to look after my sister" Tatewaki said,

"SISTER?!" Ranma, Nanma, and Akane yelled,

"Bear with her weakness, which I think proceeds from wayward sickness and no grounded malice.. I love her well... Beware of her at the tournament Akane" he said, then he looked at Akane. "Already a vision of you in your leotard drive me to madness"

"What a pervert..." Nanma said,

"Sister huh? now why that doesn't surprise me?" Ranma asked,

"There's no way I am going to lose to her!" Akane yelled, as she broke the bokken.

To be Continued...

Akane: hehehe that episode  
Chette: yep! and thank you God Ranma and Nanma are done fighting.  
Akane: I think they got tired fighting :giggles:  
Chette: See you next update! RR

END.


	19. The Rhythmic Gymnastic Training

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

**Thank you!**

**Read my New "Songfic" titled "That don't impress me"  
and please.. please.. join my hatelisting .**

Chette: hehehe now they are sleeping  
Akane: aww.. they are so cute sleeping  
Ranma: zzzzzZZZ.....  
Nanma: hate ranma.. zzzzzz...zzzzz  
Chette: ;;  
Akane: Oh well...

Sniper-of-Death - Thankies :D  
Sieg1308 - it's okay don't rush yourself with this :)  
Key - you hate Kodachi? hehe.. I hate her laugh :P  
cherrybloss9 - thank you :)  
Koala Kitty - I wrote this in the past, i have no plan in changing it .  
WiNd - LoL Nanma in the fight? :P  
Desktop Creator - Ryouga is.. well He disappeared.. dunno where he went .  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehehe ;;  
WillLeung - yep there is more :) about Nanma and Ranma.. you're right but an opponent that used his head.. is a dangerous one.. if you're familiar with "KURAMA" in Yuyu Hakusho :P Akane: um.. Everyone! English is Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Rhythmic Gymnastic Training **

Nanma was about to go to the Library, when he noticed that all guys in the corridor run towards the gymnastic room. He blinked and was about to go there when he saw Ranma walking towards that room too.

"Hey Bro? What's the upheaval?" he asked,

Ranma shrugged, "beats me" then he saw Hiroshi and Daisuke, "yo! What's the rush?" he asked,

"Akane! Practicing! Leotards! Gymnastic!" Hiroshi said, then he howl like a wolf.

Ranma and Nanma looked at each other then they run towards the gymnastic room too. There they saw Akane being trained by other Gymnastic girls. Ranma and Nanma make way to enter the gym and when they finally got in, Ranma looked at the drooling guys and shook his head. "They are so pathetic.. don't you agree bro?" he asked, then he frowned when he saw Nanma drooling too. "Perverts" he said, then he looked around and saw a sit. He left his brother standing in the corner and took his seat.

Ranma noticed that Akane looks magnificent in leotards, the reason why all this guys drool over her, Her body is well built, flawless legs and arms.. Ranma avert his gaze at the legs and concentrate looking at Akane's moves. The girls were teaching Akane to be smooth and they were successful on that, but Ranma knew that this tournament is not just about smooth... it has martial arts in it and so it could be deadly.

Dinner time... 

Ranma stopped eating and looked beside him, "Akane? I saw your training at school today and I guess the girls taught you how to act smooth but this has "martial arts name" on it and the girls should not focus training you with that style.. You need to practice combat skills of gymnastic" he said,

Akane sighed, she put her bowl "I know.. but who can help me train on that?" she asked, "We don't know anyone" she added,

Ranma looked away, "Then I'll volunteer" he said, the family look at him, and Ranma blushed, "Hey! You got it all wrong! you see if Akane loses this battle! Both me and Nanma will become a property of Kodachi Kunou!" he said,

Nanma gasped, He forgot that one. "Ane-chan, let me instruct you too" he said, "I may not educate you to turn out to be velvety, or to turn into a fighter but I can provide you tips of proficiency.. and how to assault or secure using your wits" he said,

Akane smiled, "That will be very nice Nanma"

Ranma smirked, "Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastic doesn't need brain to win" he said,

Nanma rolled his eyes, "But a true Martial arts does not just use his potency, dexterity and intensity.. but he also use his intellect" he said,

Ranma shook his head, "Yo Pops! Did you use your brain when you learned Martial arts?" he asked, Mr.Saotome (Panda) shook his head, Ranma smirked and looked at Nanma. "See?" he asked,

Nanma frowned, "Dad, how many times did you fail a battle just because of you don't employ your brain?" he asked, Mr.Saotome (Panda) raised a wood and it said, "around 100" Nanma smirked at the frowning Ranma. "See?" he said,

Akane sighed, "I'll accept both training okay?" she said, she looked at Nanma who nodded, and Ranma who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

The next day...

Ranma woke up because he could hear noises at the Doujou. He sat up and rubbed his eyes then he realized that his brother is already up. But his Oyaji is still sleeping. _Maybe Brother is training.. _He was about to go back to sleep but when he heard Akane's voice. He bolted up, and run towards the Doujou. _Damn Brother... He is so fast!_

At the Doujou..

Nanma launched himself at Akane. He threw a double-punch to her face with both hands at a speed that is equal to Ranma. Akane was taken by surprise but she managed to block all Nanma's attack.

"CONCENTRATE ANE! As I assault like this! Make sure you look for an prospect!" Nanma yelled as he continued to attack Akane.

Akane protected herself, her hands came up, forming a crossed X in front of her face. She admit that she was afraid of Nanma's attack.

"Come on Akane! Use your Head!"

Akane continued to protect herself, then she thought of something. She ducked down and gave Nanma a punch at his stomach. Which made Nanma backed away and stopped punching her.

"Great that's good!" Nanma said, holding his stomach. "Keep in mind always to examine the actions of your adversary. That helps" he said, smiling.

Akane smiled and nodded,

"Let's try again" Nanma said, "This time, I'll be the defense one and you'll be the offensive okay?" he said, Akane nodded, Nanma took his stance and Akane run towards Him and Nanma started to dodge her attacks. When he saw an opening, he tried to counter-attack Akane, but Akane hands came up to knock him away, Nanma smiled. "Great Akane! But there's an opening!" he yelled, as he grabbed Akane's waist and carried her, then slammed her down but softly.

Akane was taken by surprise at Nanma's actions. But because Nanma is smiling at her, Akane couldn't resist but to smile too. _Nanma can be darn cute if he wants too.._ Akane thought, as she blushed.

Nanma stopped laughing, when he realized their positions. He could see his reflection in Akane's eyes. Suddenly, he bit his lip and close his eyes, then lean forwards Akane. However, Akane couldn't believe that Nanma is doing the same thing again.. she bit her lip but did not close her eyes, she gulped. Even though Nanma can be cute... he is Nabiki's fiancé.

"AHEM!!!"

Akane gasped and looked at the entrance of the Doujou. It was Ranma dressed in his boxer shorts and t-shirt.

"I thought you two are HAVING a TOURNAMENT Practice or.. it is a different one?" he asked, sarcastically. He crossed his arms. His aura becoming visible by each minute.

Nanma sighed, he stood up and reached for Akane's hands. "We are practicing Brother, Akane and I just fell and it's no big deal" he said, Akane took Nanma's hands, and Nanma pulled her to stand up.

Ranma hated what he saw. But it was a relief to see Akane not responding to the feeling of his brother. He looked at Akane who was looking down. "How is your practice?" he asked, her.

Akane smiled at Ranma. She thought Ranma got mad at her too. "Um.. I am doing great, and Nanma trained me on how to think during battles" she said,

Ranma frowned as he looked at his brother. "Well let's get ready for school, and right after school.. It's my turn to train you" he said, "Shall we go now Brother?" he asked, smiling lamely.

"We are still not finished-"

"Yes you are. This is my Doujou, and Akane is my fiance and I am telling you that this session is OVER" Ranma said,

Akane sighed, "Sure!" she said, rolling her eyes. Then she looked at Nanma. "Thank you so much" she said, then she left the two guys in the Doujou.

A few seconds, after Akane left.. Ranma approached his brother. "Very smooth Bro... Very smooth" he said, his face of full of disgust. 

Nanma shook his head, "I am not doing anything iniquitous.. Ranma" he said, coldly

Ranma stopped in front of Nanma. "Really? Was it my imagination that you leaned towards my fiance and tried to KISS HER AGAIN?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

Nanma shrugged, "Maybe" he said, smiling.

Ranma growled, "COME ON BRO! LET'S FIGHT WITH THIS!" he said, his eyes were on fire.

Nanma just smiled,

Ranma growled, and attacked Nanma. First, He grabbed his brother and slammed his body into a nearby wooden wall. But Nanma casually looked at him, "I hate you for doing this to Akane!" he yelled,

"You have to calm down when you are fighting.. Ranma" Nanma said,

Ranma growled and punched Nanma. But then he realized, he punched the wooden wall and the punch create a hole. He also realized that he isn't holding Nanma anymore, and when he turned around. He saw his brother on the other other side of the corner of the Doujou, smiling at him.

"I told you.. never to assault without using your brain" he said,

Ranma growled, and because of frustration. He punches the wall again, where the hole has been made and not it became big. "Damn you..." he said,

Nanma crossed his arms, "Let me get this straight Ranma.. I don't come between you and Ane-chan. So don't come between me and Ane-chan" he said, coldly now. "Deal?" he asked, Ranma growled, Nanma smirked and shook his head. "I'll take that as a yes" he said, Then he left Ranma inside the Doujou.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ranma yelled, and half of the people in nerima woke up because they heard his scream.

After school... 

Akane is worried about Ranma. She do heard the yelling and when she had a private time with Ranma, she tried to ask what's wrong with him. But Ranma didn't say anything about that. _He is frustrated. That's for sure. _Akane thought. Her worries doubled when Ranma didn't talk to her during school.

Entering the Gates...

"Meet at the Doujou, wear your leotards" Ranma said, looking at Akane.

Akane frowned, as he looked at Ranma walking towards the Doujou. _At least he talked to me..._

After a few minutes... 

Ranma saw Akane entering the Doujou, wearing her yellow Leotards. He sighed, "Okay.. the girls already taught you about being smooth and my Stupid Brother thought you how to use your brain in martial arts.. now I am going to teach you "MARTIAL ARTS RHYTHMIC GYMNASTICS" Okay Akane?" he asked,

Akane smiled, "That is just what I needed Ranma.. to focus on that training" she said,

Ranma pick the Ribbon and looked at Akane. "The secret of this Ribbon is that you must always let the other part of this.. straighten up" he said, as he demonstrate the Ribbon. "Once it is straighten up, the other side can attack your opponent" he said,

Akane nodded, "Like a whip?" she asked, Ranma nodded.

Ranma gave Akane the Ribbon, "Try it" he said, Akane sighed, she raise her right hand and followed Ranma's instruction. Making sure the other part is straighten, then she started attacking her invisible opponent. "Now let's use batons" Ranma said, holding the two batons. "It doesn't matter if you can't catch them... although you can now" Ranma said, looking at Akane. "Just make sure you punch your opponent using them" Akane nodded, "And last is the hoop" he said,

Hours later... 

We see Akane attacking Ranma with the Ribbon. Ranma avoided them, then Akane lifted up her batons at the ground, catch them with her hands and threw them at Ranma, which made Ranma lost his cling on the roof of the Doujou.

"Very nice" Ranma said, then he started to attack Akane, which Akane easily dodge. Seeing an opening, Akane used the hoop to attack Ranma.

After a few more minutes...

Ranma and Akane leaned on the wall, sweating and panting. Ranma looked at Akane who wiped her sweat. "I didn't go harsh on you right?" he asked,

Akane looked at Ranma and shook her head, "It's fine.. you're a really good teacher Ranma" she said, complementing him.

Ranma blushed but looked away, "Let me get this straight.. I am helping you because I don't want to be with Kodachi okay?" he asked,

Akane smiled, "I know Ranma, and I won't let that happen" she said,

Ranma blinked, then he looked at Akane.

Their eyes met...

"Hey it's dinner time" Nanma said, interrupting Akane and Ranma.

Akane smiled, "Whew! Thank God! I am starving" she said, as she run to the exit of the Doujou.

Ranma walked pass through Nanma, but stopped in front of Nanma. "I thought you're not going to come between me and Akane?" he asked, sarcastically.

Nanma smiled, "I did not. I am just doing what Kasumi-Oneechan wants me to do" he said smiling.

Ranma growled, and left his brother.

_Whew that was close._. Nanma thought.

And so the training days continued, Until it was.. the day before the tournament... Ranma is training Akane again inside the Doujou. But this time, Nanma and Pchan were present. 

"I think you can take her now" he said, smiling at his fiancee.

Akane shook her head, "I have to practice more" she said,

"Ready Akane?" Ranma asked,

Akane nodded, "Here I come!" She said,

But it was a mistake! Before Akane could reach Ranma and attack him, She did not realize there was a ball in front of her. She stepped on it and accidentally fell, her ankle broke.. and she started to cry.

"AKANE!!!" Ranma yelled, He run towards her, concernly.. he asked, her "Hey.. you okay?" he asked,

Akane cried because of the pain, "No Ranma! It hurts" she said,

Ranma carefully carried Akane to her room. While Nanma run towards Kasumi and told them what happen to Akane.

Akane's room... 

Kasumi finished bandaging Akane's ankle, Akane trembled in shame, fear and anger. _Why did this happen just now? I don't want to lose.. I don't want Kodachi to steal Ranma away from me! _she screamed in her head.

"Akane, you're such a klutz" Nabiki said, "You have to drop out of tomorrows match" Nabiki said, crossing her arms.

Akane cried, "NO WAY! I AM GOING! I GOT TO! I CAN'T LET HER BEAT ME!" Akane yelled, then she tried to stand up but it hurts.

"Akane no!" Kasumi said, then she saw her sister's face in pain. "See?" she said,

Ranma frowned, seeing Akane like that.

"Let's just look for a substitute then-" Nabiki said, but she was interrupted by Akane.

"But that's not easy, where can we find someone who's good in martial arts, knows gymnastic, looks good in leotards and on short noticed too?" she asked,

"What about Ranko?" Nanma asked, looking at Ranma.

"WHAT?!" Ranma yelled, "NO WAY!"

Then a water splash on Ranma, triggering the transformation. Then Ranma (Ranko) glared at Ryouga. "Looks like an All-nighter eh Ranma?" he asked,

Ranma (Ranko) looked at Akane, who looked at her. She sighed, "DO I have a choice?" she asked,

Akane smiled, Nanma frowned.

Minutes later... 

Ryouga, Nanma, Akane and Ranma (Ranko) were in the Doujou. Nanma helped Akane to come to the Doujou, because she wants to see Ranma (Ranko) performed. True, Ranma is a great Teacher.. but can she be a good student?

"The thing about Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastic is that hand to hands attacks are forbidden, so are you ready Saotome?" Ryouga asked,

Ranma (Ranko) rolled her eyes, "DUH!"

After a few more minutes... 

"Wow.. Ranma.. you're really good" Akane said, impressed at Ranma's (Ranko) performance. "You don't need a practice" she added,

Ranma (Ranko) smiled at her, "Thanks, but I still need more" she said, after the ball slammed on her head. "Akane you go to bed" she said, looking at Akane.

"I can't do that" Akane said,

Ranma (Ranko) leaned towards Akane, "Are you worried about me?" she asked,

"It's just that-" Akane was interrupted when Nanma carried her. "Don't be stubborn Akane, Ranma can take care of this match.. while you, need to rest" he said,

Ranma (Ranko) grit her teeth, seeing Nanma's actions towards Akane. But then she also noticed that her face was similar to Ryouga.

"I hate both of you.. you know that Ranma?" Ryouga said, glaring at Nanma.

Ranma (Ranko) shook his head, "horay, I am happy then" she said lamely. "Let's practice again" she said, as she approach the center of the Doujou again.

Ryouga picked up the ball, "I was there you know? I heard that if you lost the match you and your brother will be with Kodachi forever, in other words... it will be over between you and Akane" he said, as he pointed at Ranma (Ranko)

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, "I knew you're sudden change of heart was too good to be true, Sorry to tell you this though, I have no intention to be with Kodachi forever" she said,

Ryouga smiled then he run towards Ranma (Ranko), "You have no choice! I'll kill you tonight if I have too!"

Ranma (Ranko) run towards Ryouga too, "GO AHEAD AND TRY YOU JERK!"

Morning... 

Akane woke up, and greeted the nature at her window, she also realize that her ankle is quite fine now. But her day got worst when she heard a loud crash towards the Doujou. She walked towards the Doujou and groaned when she saw Ranma (Ranko) jumping at the back of Ryouga, angry.

"ARGH!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE YOU'RE DOING THIS ALL NIGHT?!" Akane yelled, as she approached Ranma (Ranko)

Ranma (Ranko) blinked and stopped, then she looks at Akane. "It's morning already?" she asked,

"The Match is today Ranma!" Akane yelled,

"It's okay... It's okay.. It's okay..." Ranma (Ranko) said, sleepy.

Breakfast... 

Ranma (Ranko) absently took the hand towel and ate it. "This fish is awfully tough Kasumi" she said,

Kasumi gasped, "but that's a hand towel" she said,

_That's it! We're doom! _Akane thought

Nanma glared at his brother._ Don't you dare lose!_

St. Hebereke's School... 

Sleepy Ranma (Ranko) and Akane were being escorted by their rooms, as they entered the room they saw Mr.Saotome (panda) wave at them. They just finished talking to Kodachi to tell her that Akane found a substitute for her since she injured herself in training. Kodachi accepted and tried to pull little stunts but she was not successful.

"Mr.Saotome" Akane said, smiling

"Yo Oyaji! You made it" Ranma (Ranko) said, then she yawned.

Akane blinked when she saw Black roses at the table. She picked them up, "What are these?" she asked, then the flowers move and a smoke came out from them. Ranma (Ranko) pushed Akane out of the room. After a few seconds, they peeked and saw Mr.Saotome (Panda) sleeping.

"Sleeping gas..." Akane said,

Ranma (Ranko) blinked, "that WOKE ME UP"

"Neways, Go ahead and change Ranma.. I'll be waiting outside..." Akane said,

Ranma (Ranko) nodded,

The match... 

The Gym of St. Hebereke is full of Hebereke's students and Fuurinkan high students... However, Tatewaki Kunou choose to sit on the Hebereke's students corner.

The Announcer climbed into the ring and held the microphone. "LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WELCOME TO ST HEBEREKE VS FUURINKAN HIGH MARTIAL ARTS RHYTHMIC GYMNASTIC TOURNAMENT!... AND NOW THE CONTESTANTS ARE READY!!!"

The people cheered, as the two combatants will finally be introduced.

To be Continued...

Akane: ;; and she did it again.. a cliffhanger  
Chette: :P  
Ranma: hate Nanma..zz.....zzzzz...  
Chette: er.... 

END.


	20. The Price of Love: Martial arts Rhythmic...

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

** Thank you!**

**Please.. please.. join my hatelisting .  
Url at the profile page .**

**-----------------**

Chette: Okay! Updates! Updates :D  
Akane: I think they are still sleeping.. er..  
Ranma: Nanma! How dare you kick me out of the futon! This is MY FUTON!  
Nanma: :waking up: huh? wha.. WHAT?! No it's not your futon! I lay first here so it's mine!  
Chette: Geez.. you guys are acting so childish!

kap - Okie! I'll be glad to help :) and pleasse... can I post it in my Ranma and Akane page?  
Inferna - yeheyy! Ranma and Akane!!!  
Sieg1308 - waaiii im no evil... :hugs Seig: happy birthday!  
Prizz - hoping.. Akane.. will be with Ranma...  
Anonymous - It is updated :)  
  
Key - have you visited my Ranma and Akane page? if not please do so.. the url is at my profile :)  
About Nanma, don't worry.. in the next chapters you'll see his skills ;)  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - yeah.. but Akane can Like Nanma :P  
yo momma - Why Thank you :)  
WillLeung - yep! do you know the guy with rose whip? that's Kurama :P  
  
Koala Kitty - Nah, if you want to see me having good grammar then check my "Friendship bracelet story" because I wrote that just now.. and this one.. I'll stick into this Im proud of what I've written a few years ago.  
  
Anthraxus the Decayed - Nah :P I am proud of what I wrote when I was a kid :P too bad I can't turn back the clock... .  
  
WiNd - hehe thanks :D and now you get to see it! Although not good in fighting scenes...

Cherrybloss9 - Thankies!  
  
Akane: um.. Everyone! English is Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Twenty: The Price of Love: Martial arts Rhythmic Gymnastic**  
  
The People cheered for their representative in the combat. The Fuurinkan yelled, 'Fuurinkan' while the St. Hebereke yelled, "Hebereke"

Meanwhile..

At the dressing room...

Akane is helping Ranma (Ranko) to wear the leotards.

"Geez.. why do people make tight clothes for women?" she grumbled, Akane giggled as she continued to help Ranma (Ranko). "What's funny Akane?" she asked,

Akane smiled, "Nothing. Just the that how you said that statement... is kinda funny" she said, smiling at her.

Ranma (Ranko) blushed seeing Akane smiled. She looked away, "yeah.. whatever.. I am NOT doing this FOR YOU okay?" she said, crossing her arms.

Akane gave the comb at Ranma (Ranko) and smiled, "I know.. you're doing this for you and for your brother... You don't want to become Kodachi's property" she said,

Ranma (Ranko) blinked, and took the comb. Their hands touched. Ranma (Ranko) blushed when that happen, she couldn't believe that.. even her girl form is so much attached to Akane. While Akane resume cleaning the mess they did, putting Ranma's clothes in the bag. "Hey Akane..."

Akane looked at Ranma (Ranko), "Yes?" she asked,

"Do you want.. me.. to become a property of Kodachi?" she asked, nervously. Ranma (Ranko) sat on the bench and looked down. "is.. winning this battle.. will decide my destiny? um.. are we going there for Fuurinkan high? and.. what if I lost.. will you still be my.." Ranma (Ranko) stopped, Akane kneeled in front of her, "will you still be my fiancée?" she asked, as she lift her head and their eyes met.

Akane smiled, "Don't think you'll lose. You're a great martial artist. And I have faith in you" she said, then she put her hands on her fianc's shoulder. "But if you lose.. I won't stop to be your fiancée.. its.. a matter of your own choice.. Ranma... if you want me to stop being your fiancée"

Ranma (Ranko) grabbed Akane's hands on her shoulders. "Yeah.. so.. is this battle.. not for Fuurinkan.. but for..." she stopped when Akane nodded, "I see.. well then wish me luck" she said,

Akane shakes her head, "I won't.. because Luck is a matter of chances. And with this, there are no chances.. because I know and believe that you'll win" she said,

Outside...

The announcer smiled, "Okay let's not waste anytime!" she yelled, then two or four of the spotlights turn off and the people saw a beautiful red-haired pigtailed girl wearing pink leotards, behind her is also a beautiful blue short-haired girl. "The Fuurinkan Challenger is entering the ring!" the announcer yelled,

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, She stopped in the midway and to show off some of her talents, she jump towards the ring, twirled, did a few acrobatic stunts and landed safely at the ring. She raised her hands "Ahhh!!! Thank you! Thank you!" she said, as she bows at the crowd. The Fuurinkan High crowd yelled their school name.

"It's the PIG-TAILED GIRL!" Tatewaki Kunou yelled, he is sitting at the St.Hebereke's crowd. "Oh my Pigtailed-Goddess!"

"She's certainly showing a lot of spirit! will she be confident once the fight begins? only Time will tell!" The announcer said, then the lights turn off. But a lot of spotlights turn and faced upward, They all saw a woman wearing wedding clothes, sitting on a swing and coming down. "And here's the Champion!" the announcer yelled, then fireworks appeared.

Ranma (Ranko) gasped seeing some bombs coming towards her, then she saw Akane standing beside her. "WATCH OUT!" she grabbed Akane and they both avoided the bomb. The Bomb blasts out at the center of the ring.

The people gasped.  
The Light turn on.

Kodachi blinked innocently, "Oh my goodness! How did that bomb get in there?" she asked, "I do hope you are alright" she added with a grin.

Ranma (Ranko) and Akane glared at Kodachi. They knew that Kodachi will pull a dangerous stunt like this. They cough because of the smoke, Ranma (Ranko) still holding Akane. "Why you-" she growled at her.

"As usual Kodachi makes a dramatic entrance!" The commenter yelled, "and isn't her outfit looks so lovely?" she added,

"You call that Lovely?!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled, as she released Akane.

"As usual, you don't appreciate good designers because you are poor my dear. With this dress, I shall wed thee Ranma and Nanma.. oh my darlings.. my ever lasting darlings" she said,

"I'll be cheering for you sister!" Tatewaki yelled,

The girls in St.Hebereke heard this, they sighed, How nice of Tatewaki to cheer for his sister, he is too kind and handsome.

The announcer starts talking again, "In the Red Corner, from St.Hebereke School for girls! The Champion!!! Kodachi Kunou!" she yelled, as Kodachi threw her wedding dress and now she's only wearing her green leotards. "In the Blue Corner- uh..." She blinked and approach Ranma (Ranko), "Um say Miss.. what is your name?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, "Ranma Saotome" she said,

Akane gasped, "Hey.. should you use your real name on this?" she asked, worriedly.

Ranma (Ranko) winked at her, "It will be okay, just trust me" she said,

"From Fuurinkan High school... RANMA... SAOTOME!!!!"

Kodachi and Tatewaki along with all the fuurinkan people gasped, "RANMA SAOTOME?!" they saw Ranma (Ranko) raised her arms and yelled, "yeah!!!" as she waves her hands, while others cheered for her.

While the others started to whisper, "Did She just say Ranma?"  
"Well they do.. look like each other.. maybe they are twins?"

"That Brazen Hussy is... Ranma Saotome?!" she yelled, Kodachi crushed the flower on her hand, "The same name as my beloved?! How is it that the same name given to a girl can be so utterly disgusting!" she sneered.

While Tatewaki on the other hand...

"Ahhh! at last my Pigtailed girl has a name! I must prepare a ink quickly least I forget" he said, as he started to prepare the ink.

Ranma (Ranko) smiled at Akane, "See? What did I tell ya?" she asked, leaning on the ring. Akane frowned.

The Commenter yelled, "The Battle of the anything goes Martial arts and Love will now begin!" she yelled at the microphone. "The rules are simple.. whoever falls out of the ring will be out!" she said,

Ranma (Ranko) and Kodachi made their stance and looked at each other. While Akane already went down on the ring. But before anyone can ever make a move.. they heard a voice. Ranma (Ranko) looked and saw Nanma hanging at the center of the ring.

"LET ME GO!!!" he yelled, as he struggled "ARGH! Kodachi! I can't believe you did this! I am no PRIZE LET ME GO I DEMAND!" he said,

Ranma (Ranko) controlled her smile, "You know Kodachi, we can stop this fight right now.. because I don't mind if you get him" she said, pointing at Nanma

"ARGH! Why you INGRATE! RANMA! DON'T YOU FAIL TO REMEMBER WHAT YOU SAID TO ME! ARGH! LINGER TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Nanma said, growling.

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, "I don't know about you Nanma, but I thought that wise persons like you are hard to fall on a trap?" she said, looking above.

Nanma blushed at that.. It's true.. Wise people like him are hard to trick.. or fall in someone's trap... except...

Flash back...

Nanma stood up in the St.Hebereke's Highschool and scratched his head. "Stupid Ranma for leaving me.. now where is the Gym?" he asked, then someone held his hand. "Um.. what are you doing?"

"I believe that.. Ms. Akane Tendou wants to see you? She's in the dressing room.. and she told me to go and get ya.. tiger" the girl said, in a seductive way.

Nanma gulped hard. "R-Really?"

"Uh Huh.. then shall I escort you to her?"

Nanma controlled drooling over, he's been controlling his self fantasizing Akane especially when he saw her in a leotards.. He can't help it! He can't believe that his best best friend at child grew into a beautiful and sexy woman. Now.. She wants him.. in a dressing room?

_Mental Check Nanma.. why would Akane want you, in a dressing room? _he asked, himself as he was being pulled by the girl. _Maybe its a trap... yeah maybe.. but.. Akane in a dressing room and.. she wants me there.. ohhh God.. No! No Nanma! It's a trap_ Then he was about to stop and talk to the girl when he was pushed into a room full of smoke. _oh crap.. it. it's sleeping gas..._ then he fell asleep.

End of Flash Back...

Ranma (Ranko) saw her brother blushed furiously. "So something happen huh?" she asked, crossed her arms with her batons.

"RANMA WATCH OUT!"

Ranma (Ranko) was off guard, Kodachi's ribbon wrapped around Ranma (Ranko)'s body. "Ohohohohoho!!! you're open my dear" she said,

"Argh!!!" Ranma (Ranko) struggled free, she perform twirl routine so that the ribbon will release her. Then when that happens, she attacked Kodachi using her batons. Kodachi avoided them, and jumped at her side.

"Why are you stealing my Darlings?!" she yelled at her.  
  
Ranma (Ranko) gasped, "I ain't stealing your Nanma" she yelled,  
  
"DAMN YOU RANMA!!!" Nanma yelled,

"I am talking about my other Darling!" Kodachi yelled,

Ranma (Ranko) yelled, "HEY! SINCE WHEN DID RANMA BECAME YOUR OWN PRIVATE PROPERTY" she yelled, as she pointed out at Kodachi.

"And what is my Darling Ranma to you anyway?!"

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, "I don't know about you.. but I know that.. Ranma and I are inseparable! because Ranma and I.. have ONE MIND and ONE BODY"

"One Mind.." Tatewaki asked,

"One Body?" Kodachi asked, "One Mind and One body?!" she yelled, as she started to attack Ranma (Ranko) using her ribbons, while Ranma (Ranko) avoided them, as she ducked, jump, but when she saw an opening, she grabbed the ribbon and smirked, but she did not realized that Kodachi has another surprise, her schoolmates gave her hoop and she started twirling it in her hands, causing some big wind. Ranma (Ranko) avoided this buy covering her face, cross hands. But she realized that after the big wind, a chain gripped on her wrist.

"What is this?" Ranma (Ranko) asked, she lifted it up and saw P-chan. "Oh no.. what are you doing here!" she yelled, but all she received from the pig is his squeaking and kicking her face. "Argh! you jackass!" she punch P-chan.

"my.. arguing with a pig.. how lowly.." Kodachi said, then she begun to attack to Ranma using her batons with spikes.

Ranma (Ranko) growled and was about to attack Kodachi when Kodachi jumped at her side again, Ranma (Ranko) was about to run towards her when she was stopped by the chain. P-chan! Is clinging into the ring. "Argh! Will you stop it!" she said, punching the Pig again.

"BEWEEE!!! BEWEEE!!!"

"Argh! I know you want me to lose but this isn't the right time! The whole school is depending on me for crying out Loud!" she yelled,

"BEWEEE!!! BEWEEE!!!"

"You're so selfish! Just let me be!" she kicked the pig making Pchan released its hold on the ring. After that, she started to attack Kodachi using her hundred of punches. While holding her batons. "You want more?!" she yelled,

Nanma kept struggling, then he thought for a moment. _If ever, I stopped struggling and do something then.._ He push himself hard, until he started to do some acrobatic movements at the top, while Ranma (Ranko) and Kodachi were fighting at the ring.

"What an Incredible Show today!" The commenter yelled, "It's been a long time and it's not yet over! Will challenger Ranma Saotome triumph or will Victory go to the undefeated Champion Kodachi Kunou!"

Kodachi grabbed her ribbon again, and with her ribbon she took the kettle. Ranma (Ranko) gasped, "Let's see if you like Hot water... it will burn down your skins!" she threw the kettle. Ranma (Ranko) grabbed the ribbon so that the water won't slice the hot water. It was successful. But Nanma accidentally hit it, since he was twirling up there, he accidentally kick the kettle and the kettle pour down to the ring.. and into Ranma (Ranko) and Pchan...

Akane gasped, she quickly run outside.

Ranma (Ranko) and Pchan felt their tingling sensation.. as they were in the process of changing into their formal self. "We're doomed.." Ranma murmured,

Then after a few seconds, they felt cold water. They saw Akane holding a big hose. "We're saved..." Ranma (Ranko) said, but then before Ranma (Ranko) could relax, she saw that she's falling out of the ring. She gasped and swam towards the ring using the water at the hose.

"Ranma Saotome is saved by her manager Akane Tendou!"

Akane turn off the hose and sighed in relief.

Ranma (Ranko) landed on the ring again.

"You cheater!" Kodachi yelled, she attacked Ranma (Ranko) using her batons,

"Look's who's talking!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled as she kicked Kodachi, making her fly into the air.

The ropes around Nanma loosened up, then he saw someone approaching him. He didn't know why He did it, but he automatically grabbed Kodachi, as they both swing on the mid air.

"Oh my dear Hero..." Kodachi said, hugging Nanma.

Nanma shuddered, "It was my reflexes!!! Get back to the ring!" he threw Kodachi into the ring and landed on the floor. He wiped his sweat and run towards Akane.

Akane looked at Nanma and frowned, "Are you okay?" she asked,

Nanma groaned, "I can't believe that girl.. She's bloodcurdling.." he said,

Akane sighed and resume looking at Ranma (Ranko).

Nanma frowned, _even though Ane-chan is Ranma's fiancée.. doesn't mean you need to be worried of him..._ he said to himself as he looked at Akane. _stupid dad.. I wish.. to be Akane's fiancé._

Ranma (Ranko) growled at Nanma, "Thanks a lot bro!" she glared at him.

"It was my reflexes! Honest!"

"Yeah Right!" Ranma (Ranko) rolled her eyes, then she felt Kodachi back in action. This time, she tumbled and used her legs to grab the batons of Kodachi and threw her into the ring. "This time! No Nanma will rescue you!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled as she sees Kodachi flew.

Kodachi smirked and whistled, then.. the ring moved.

All of them gasped.

Kodachi landed safely. "Ohohohohoho! You're in my territory! the rings obey me" she said,

Ranma (Ranko) glared at Kodachi and after a few seconds, she whistled too and the ring moved. "I think the ring obeyed me too" she said, then she kneeled at the ring and started to punch it. After a few seconds, Ranma (Ranko) grabbed the mat of the ring and there people saw the Anything goes martial arts girls from Hebereke's. "Who's cheating you ask?" she asked, looking at Kodachi.

All the girls left the ring. While Kodachi and Ranma (Ranko) were standing in the poles.

"Remember! The Mat is gone! All that remains are the hopes and poles at the corners! The rule is the first to lose their footing at the ring.. It all come down to the test of balance Ladies and gentlemen!" yelled the commenter.

Ranma (Ranko) smirked, 'Speed and balance is one of the best technique in anything goes martial arts.. and so is martial arts air combat... victory is mine' she was about to fly towards Kodachi when again, Pchan holds the pole. Ranma (Ranko) almost fall but she didn't and punched Pchan again. "There you again!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled, Kodachi threw the hoop, while Ranma block it and the hoop cut the chains. "Whoa! I am free!" she said. "Here I come!" she launched a kick towards Kodachi.

Kodachi threw a lot of batons, "You cannot attack without tools!" she yelled,

"If Tools you want! I'll give you a tool!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled, she kicked the pole where Kodachi is standing. Causing Kodachi to fall unto the ring. While Ranma (Ranko) was doing her best not to fall on the ring.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!!!! The Undefeated Champion.. has been defeated!!!!" The commentor yelled,

The announcer raised Ranma (Ranko)'s hand, "The winner is.. Our New Champion Ranma Saotome!!!"

Kodachi approached Ranma (Ranko), "P-Pigtailed-girl..." she said, Ranma (Ranko) looked at her. "As I promised.. I shall forever after abandoned my present affection to both Ranma and Nanma" she said, as she cried

Ranma (Ranko) frowned, "Kodachi..."

After a few more minutes...

Ranma (Ranko) were being greeted in front of the Hebereke's school. Ranma (Ranko) smiled forcibly and accepted all of their praises.

Street...

Akane looked at Ranma (Ranko), "Are you okay Ranma?" she asked, Ranma (Ranko) nodded. "Are you sure? because you look like you aren't okay" she said,

"Nah, maybe she is just tired" Nanma said, looking at Ranma (Ranko) walking on the fence.

"Yeah, just tired..." she said,

Akane smiled, "You know.. its not good to lie..." she said,

Ranma (Ranko) sighed,

In front of the Tendous...

Nanma went ahead with them, while Ranma (Ranko) and Akane stopped in front of the house. "I know you Ranma.. something's wrong" she said,

"It's.. sad.. Akane.. I am just sad, seeing Kodachi like that... She was forced NOT to.. Love Nanma and Ranma" she said, sighing. "It's just sad"

Akane put her hand on Ranma (Ranko)'s shoulder. "Well, would you like to be her property instead?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) shook her head, "I'd rather become your property than hers-" Ranma (Ranko) stopped and blushed, "J-Just kidding!" she added, quickly.

Akane blushed, "Um.. yeah.. well it's been a long night.. oyasumi Ranma.." she said, Ranma (Ranko) nodded, then she quickly run to enter the house.

After a few seconds,

Ranma (Ranko) decided to go to the bathroom. As He changed, P-chan entered and went the Hot tub. Ranma glared at Ryouga. "Stupid" he said, he is still mad at Ryouga for doing what He did in the match. "I mean.. I could have won that thing easy if you'd kept out of it!"

"Shut up Ranma! It was my chance to break you and Akane up forever!"

"You? break me and Akane? You must dreaming-" Ranma stopped when they heard Akane's voice.

"P-chan!!! Come here baby! It's time to go beddy bye"

Ryouga smile widely, "ahh!!!" he grabbed the shower. "Gotta go..." he said, in an pervert voice.

Ranma growled, "Hey! Wait a minute! You think you're gonna sneak into Akane's bed again!"

Akane's room...

Akane took off her clothes, and now she is just wearing a white thin nightgown. Then she heard voices coming towards her room.

"Come here you little runt! You got a lot of nerve to think you can just-"

The door opened, and Akane saw Ranma, wearing shorts and stopped.

Ranma gulped, Akane.. in a thin.. nightgown.. "Uh.. A-Akane.. It's not what it looks like..." he said,

Akane growled and covered her body, "Ranma! You're unbelievable!" she said, she approached Ranma and slapped her.

After a few more minutes...

Ranma couldn't sleep. He can't erase Akane in his mind.. the view.. Akane in a white nightgown.. He shakes his head and looked at Akane's room. "Man.. She's mad again..." he murmured and frowned.

"Ranma Saotome..."

Ranma blinked and saw Tatewaki Kunou in front of him, "Ugh! You scared me!" he said,

Tatewaki throw two red roses towards Ranma. "Give those to Pigtailed Girl and to my dearest Akane." he said, then he left. "You do realize that someday I will take them away from you"

"Wait! I don't-" Ranma fell on the pond.

Ranma (Ranko) emerged and looked at the flower, "Kunou.. really gives me the creeps..." she said, then another bunches of roses.. this time Black roses into her arms. She looked and frowned, "Kodachi..."

"Pigtailed.. give these flowers to my Darling Ranma and Nanma" she said,

"Hey! What happen to the.. abandoned your feelings to both of them?" she asked,

"I have abandoned my present affection.. but now I hold a new and deep Love for each other. You do realize that someday I will take them away from you.. Until then Adieu!" Kodachi said, as she left Ranma (Ranko) "OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!"

"They're sick.. both of them..." Ranma (Ranko) murmured.

To be Continued...

Akane: I agree.. The Kunous are crazy.. people..  
Chette: and Bloodcurdling hehe.. Nanma used such deep words...  
Ranma: This is my FUTON!!!  
Nanma: It is MINE!  
  
Chette: Aiyah... Up next! Mikado and Azuza Shiratori..  
Akane: Thanks for reading! :D

END.


	21. The Golden Pair of Kolhotz High School

**Visit my Ranma page :) The Url is at the profile page.. Please?! Pretty please with sugar on top? please....? Then.. Then sign my guestbook or tag me on my message board.. also submit your fanfics please?! There is a form generator there just click, "Submit your fanfic" (on the left) It's easy to submit your fanfics now Thank you!!!**

** Thank you!**

**Please.. please.. join my Fanlisting .  
Url at the profile page .**

**-----------------**

Chette: Great! Thank God another Chapter been edited!  
Akane: Good Job! and we are so happy that even though you're so busy, you still update  
  
Chette: Although I still have to update my CCS fanfics.. plus I am going to make Melody in my heart 'Doujinshi' so stay tuned for that.  
  
Ranma: Man! I am so poof from all of this fighting!  
Nanma: You're right.. let's take a rest...  
Chette: LoL! (Laughing out Loud)

ying fa li kinomoto - I am going to make CCS Melody in my heart (the first one) a doujinshi.. will you buy one? its gonna be cheap don't worry...

kap - Thanks!  
WiNd - hehehe crazy kunous. yep.  
  
Key - Thanks for visiting my RAF site! Come back again :D if you want to submit your fanfic here, just register, if you want to submit fanfic in my page, just go there and use the form  
  
cherrybloss9 - been busy sorry .  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - hehehe  
WillLeung - But Nanma STILL doesn't know that P-chan is Ryouga! :P  
Sieg1308 - thankies!

Akane: um.. Everyone! English is Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

----------------

** BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Twenty-one: The Golden Pair of ****Kolhotz High School**  
  
Ranma yawned as he exited his room. But stopped when he met Akane at the corner. They both stared for a long time. Ranma couldn't help but notice that Akane is quite attractive wearing a yellow jacket. But he frowned when he saw his shirt.

"Where are you going?" he asked, "going out wearing that short shirt?" he added,

Akane smirked, "I am not talking to you. How dare you come up last night as I was undressing myself" she asked, glaring at him.

Ranma blushed and defended himself. "hey! It is not my fault okay?! I was just chasing your pervert pig! I don't want him sleeping in your bed wearing.. nothing but n-nighties!" he said, gritting his teeth.

Akane smirked, "Oho. Don't tell me Ranma, you're jealous of a little pig?" she asked,

"Me?! Jealous of a PIG?! NO WAY!" Ranma yelled, as he looked away and crossed his arms.

"then if you're not jealous, stop acting like that" she said, then she saw P-chan at the stairs. "Oh P-chan!" she said, as she kneeled down. P-chan jumped towards Akane's arms and caress her breast using her snout.

Ranma glared at the pig. "you just love doing that eh? Bacon breath?" he asked, The Pig made a face, Then caress Akane's breast again. Ranma growled. "CUT THAT OUT!" he yelled, as he punch the Pig.

Seconds later, we see Ranma flying at the sky. sponsored by Akane Tendou's Airlines.

Back at Akane...

"Ane-chan, your friends are here" Nanma said, then he blinked seeing Akane's post. He looked up and saw a hole in the roof. "Let me presume.. He did it again?" he asked,

"I can't believe he is bullying my P-chan!" Akane said, hugging her pet.

Nanma smiled and approached Akane. "Well that's Ranma, oh by the way. I've never apprehend that your pet is so appealing Akane" he said, but before he could caress P-chan. P-chan bit Nanma's finger. "OUCH!" he said, as he back-away. "Geez.. I am not Ranma" he said,

Akane bit her lip, "Oh maybe he thought you are Ranma. I am so sorry Nanma. Anyways, I am going to go skating. Wanna join us?" she asked,

Nanma blinked, "J-Join?" he thought of his studying plans for this day. _the heck, its not everyday Akane invites you to skate with her right?_ He smiled "Sure! Let me get ready" he said,

After a few minutes of walking,

Akane's friends, Nanma and Akane holding P-chan entered the Ice rink. They paid for their shoes. The girls who were having crush with Nanma, thank Akane for bringing him. And so, Nanma was stuck to skate with the two girls. While Akane is playing with P-chan at the Ice rink. Nanma sighed, _geez, I wish I hadn't come. Akane did not mention that I won't be with her._ But he gave the two girls a smile and continued to skate with them.

After a few more minutes.

Nanma took his seat and leaned on the chair. "I am poof." he said,

Akane smiled at Nanma, "Thank you Nanma" she said, then she took a sip of her juice.

Nanma noticed that they were alone. "Where is Sayuri and Yuka?" he asked,

Akane looked around, "I don't know.." she said,

_Chansu_! Nanma smiled at Akane, "Akane. Thank you very much for inviting me here" he said, but he frowned when Akane didn't hear him. Instead she was looking left and right. "What's wrong?" he asked,

"P-chan.. is gone..." she said, as she stood up. "P-chan is gone!" she yelled.

Restaurant...

Hiroshi and Daisuke saw Ranma falling in front of the Restaurant. They treated their friend, but that wasn't really their intention. They ask Ranma for a date... with Akane and with the Pig-tailed girl.

"Come on Ranma!" Hiroshi said,

Ranma shakes his head, "I don't know what to tell you guys. Just butt out okay?" he asked, standing up.

"No Fair Ranma! You can't have two girls!" Daisuke yelled,

"Yeah! No Fair! Give Akane or the Pigtailed-girl to us!" Hiroshi yelled,

"You guys are crazy!" Ranma yelled,

"We are and we admit that. but you are a two timer! You got the Pig-tailed girl so give us Akane" Daisuke said,

"Or you can have the Akane and give us the pigtailed girl" Hiroshi said,

"I cannot give you the Pig-tailed girl because I just can't!" Ranma said, "and Akane?! Well I don't own her. She is just my fiancée! besides Why would you like a girl who is so uncute, and so unfeminine. To top that She is very violent and she a monster-" he said,

"RANMA!"

Ranma turned around, and saw Akane mad. He gasped, "A-Akane!" he turned to face her. "W-What?! are you gonna hit me again?!" he asked, as he step backward, defending himself. Then he saw Akane's angry face changed into a teary-eyed, very sad Akane. "Aww Akane.. don't cry" he said, fidgeting now. "I just said that.."

"P-chan is Gone"

Ranma blushed, "It doesn't mean that I say it.. I mean it-" he said, then he stopped. "What the P-chan?" he asked,

Sayuri and Yuka, along with Nanma entered the restaurant. Looking pretty annoyed.

"P-chan vanished at the ice court" Sayuri said,

Akane cried, "Somebody must have kidnapped him! We've got witnesses and everything!" she said,

"and when we couldn't locate him, She decided to run towards you" Nanma said, sarcastically. _Come on. What's the big deal Akane? I am here. Geez._

Then the door opened and the cook or owner welcome the visitor. Ranma looked and saw a very girl, with long brown curly hair and on her hands.. "What does this pig look like?" Ranma asked,

Akane growled, "You know how it looks like!" she said,

Ranma pointed at the girl, "I supposed he looks like that?" he said,

Akane and the rest looked at the girl. Akane gasped, It is definitely..

"P-CHAN!"

P-chan woke up at the sound of Akane. He has been knocked down earlier. He saw Akane. "BEWEE!!!!" he said, struggling.

"There, There now Charlotte"

"Give me back my P-chan!" Akane yelled, as she approached the girl.

The girl backed away, "This is my Charlotte" she said,

"No that is my P-chan!" Akane yelled, "Give me back my P-chan!"

Ranma and Nanma took their seats and looked at the scheme.

Then suddenly, someone took the pig out of the girl's hands. "Hey give me back my Charlotte!"

They gasped at the handsome guy. Wearing a blue clothes matching his shinning eyes. Ranma and Nanma frowned.

"Is this yours Miss?" he asked, looking at Akane.

Akane stunned, she just nodded. and received the pig. Causing Ranma and Nanma flared at Akane's reaction. But Even though Ranma flared, he didn't show it. While the girl stick out her tongue at Akane.

"I know those two.." Sayuri said,

The man took a seat. "Please, forgive my partner. She is very obsessed at things. She steals things that doesn't belong to her and give them names. Claiming them her own" he said, as the girl hit the guy using several heavy things. yelling. 'Give me back Charlotte!'

"Isn't that.. Against the law?" Daisuke asked,

The guy growled at the girl, "ARGH! ENOUGH ALREADY!" he yelled,

The girl almost cried but she controlled it and glared at Akane. "If you really want to take my Charlotte then, we agree on a fight. Whoever wins Martial arts Skating will get Charlotte" she said,

"Oh now I remember, they are the famous Golden Pair of Kolhotz highschool, Azuza Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin. They are undefeated and have defeated 100 pairs in skating" Sayuri said,

"Golden pair?" Akane smirked, "I'll do it."

"You do know how to skate right?" she said,

"Fine!" Akane yelled,

Azuza leaned towards P-chan, but P-chan got scared. "Do not worry Charlotte, Azuza will surely win" she said,

Akane looked at P-chan, "Do not worry P-chan, I won't lose" she said,

Ranma growled, "Man. I hope they both lose" he whispered.

"Can you find it in your heart, to forgive my partner's rudeness?" Mikado smiled and leaned towards Akane. "Take this a token of my apology-"

Ranma saw Mikado leaning towards Akane.

But Before Mikado could kiss Akane, He felt a fish sausage hits his face. He looked and saw Ranma. Annoyingly showed his finger and signifies he was the one who did that. "I know a challenge when I see one" he said, looking at Ranma.

Akane blinked at Ranma. _Ranma did that?_

Mikado smirked, "Fine then. The match will be next week at the Kolhotz High, I won't lose" he said,

Ranma stood up and passed by them, without a question.

Street...

"Ranma.. thank you" Akane said, silently.

Ranma looked away, "Don't be. Guys like him. Gives me the creeps" he said,

Akane frowned, "Fine. I take it back" she said, "You shouldn't butt in" she added. Ranma jump and landed beside Akane, and looked deeply at Akane's eyes. "What?" Akane asked,

"Don't tell me.. you want him to kiss you?" he asked,

Akane frowned, "If you didn't do that. I.. would have make him sorry" she said,

Ranma smirked, "You are so uncute" he said, looking up at the sky.

Akane sighed, "Or maybe.. I just need a guy who really CAN APPRECIATE ME. Have you ever thought of that?" she asked,

_What about me Ane-chan! I do appreciate you_ Nanma yelled inside of his mind. He shouldn't have declined the invitation. Even though its gonna hurt him. But this one.. seeing all of this.. Akane running towards Ranma even though He is already beside her. Still Ranma. Not that, Ranma defending Akane. _Could it be... really? that Ranma is falling in love with Akane?_

Tendous...

"So you and Ranma will be competiting at the Martial arts Skating ring at Kolhotz?" Nabiki asked, when they reached the Tendous. They all went to the Living Room. Akane decided to open up the topic.

"Let me skate with you Akane!" They all looked and saw Ryouga entering the room, then he sat beside Akane. "Let me please! Oh please! Let me skate with you"

Ranma frowned, "We can handle this without you P-chan" he said,

Ryouga growled and hit Ranma. "Who were you calling P-chan?!" he yelled, "If you didn't know Ranma. They didn't call me the Ice Man for nothing" he said,

Ranma smirked, "Oh yeah, well if you must know that my childhood nickname is Mr.Frosty" he said,

Next day...

They all agree to go to the Ice skating rink to test Ryouga and Ranma. Up until at the Ice rink, they were smirking at each other.

"let's go!" Ranma said,

as they stepped on the rink, they both fell.

Akane frowned, "Looks like Ice man and Mr.Frosty must learn how to walk in the ice before they will learn to skate" she said, "I should have brought Nanma" she added,

With that statement, Ranma and Ryouga tried their best to stand up and skate at the rink.

After so many minutes, Ranma and Ryouga tried their best to learn how to skate but they just couldn't. Ranma growled and takes off her ice skates. "Be right back Ryouga" he said, as he run towards the Bathroom. Ryouga followed Ranma and teased Ranma for being a coward because he changed herself to a girl. Ranma (Ranko) poured cold water at Ryouga too.

There were two other guys in there at the same time and they saw this. They thought that it was the water which turned a person into a girl and a pig. So, they start to pour the same water all over themselves.

"Akane?"

Akane blinked and saw Ranma (Ranko), "Ranma?" she asked, "What is it?"

Teary-eyed Ranma (Ranko) looked at Akane, "Can you please.. teach me to skate?" she asked,

Akane frowned but took Ranma's (Ranko) hands. "Why did you turn into a girl?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) frowned, as she let Akane guide her. "Doing this as a guy, I looked dumb" she said,

Akane smirked, "I've got news for you Ranma. You look dumb either way" she said,

"Hey the Golden pair is going to practice.. please clear out the ring" said the hockey members. Akane and Ranma saw Mikado and Azuza. Then, Mikado and Azusa practice and beat up 100 hockey players in 9 seconds.

"Wow they're not bad" Ranma (Ranko) said, then they heard P-chan running and was chasing by girls.

"Oh no!!!" she let go of Ranma (Ranko) "P-chan!!!" Akane yelled,

"WAIT AKANE!!!!!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled,

Akane saw Azuza got P-chan, "Give me back P-chan!" she yelled, as she snatch P-chan. Then she saw a locket around the neck of Pchan, "What is this?!" she yelled, then she saw the name 'Charlotte'

"Is a locket. If you want the key, then you'll get it after you defeat us" Azuza said, smiling.

Akane growled, "Why you-"

"AKANE!!! AKANE!!! AKANE!!! AKANE!!! AKANE!!! AKANE!!! AKANE!!! AKANEEEEEHHHHHE!!!"

Akane gasped, she saw Ranma on a seat position, speeding so fast and couldn't control herself. "Oh no! Ranma!" but she stopped when she Mikado picks her up.

"That's not the way to skate" he said,

"Ahh.. yeah.. let me go" Ranma (Ranko) said, glaring at him.

"How about a reward for me, for saving your Life?" he asked,

"Yeah thanks but I-" Ranma (Ranko) stopped and her world crushed when she felt Mikado's lips to her lips.

All of the people looked at them. Shock.

After the kiss, Mikado released Ranma (Ranko) and put her down. So shock. But when she regained her strength. She cried and run towards the bathroom. (With her skates on her feet).

"Heh.. she's just so innocent" he said,

"MI-KA-DOOOOOOOOH!!!!"

They all saw an angry Male Ranma.

"FIGHT ME YOU BASTARD! I CHALLENGE YOU TO FIGHT ME!" he yelled, his eyes on fire. "FIGHT ME HERE! AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled,

Akane for the first time saw Ranma, really mad.

To be Continued...

Akane: hahahahaha! Ranma getting His first kiss!  
Ranma: Shut up!  
Nanma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Chette: .  
Akane: Thanks for reading! :D

END.


	22. Practicing Skating

Chette: It's been a long time for editing this chapter.. I really got busy, I miss you Nanma!  
Nanma: I am not important to you! That's why  
Chette: er...  
Akane: Nanma, you have to understand Chette is also a minister.  
Chette: not really, just an ordinary Christian girl :)  
Nanma: Okay...  
Ranma: On to the story!  
Akane: Before that.. Shout outs!

Luna86 - It is updated :)  
WillLeung - yep thank you :)  
Inferna :P surprise :P

Sieg1308 - it is okay we are both busy :) nope you did not hurt me or offend me, what are you talking about? I miss you!

dcll - hehe thank you :)  
Key - me too ;p i don't like azuza hehe  
YING FA LI - thanks :)  
kap - yeah I love those words! But before the match.. let's have first and add ons to the story ;P  
Dream Crazy - I know I have switched them but I like them like that hehe :)

Sniper-of-Death - nah I really don't follow :P this is not just my fanfic sir. Plus, I wrote this when I was a kid so no, cant change the story.

WiNd - haha yeah it was sooo funny :D  
AnimeObsessionFantasy - oooh yeah... -  
cherrybloss9 - yep update hehe :) thanks

Akane: um.. Everyone! English is NOT Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child.

Chette: You mistakenly said it was my first language in the other chapters -  
Ranma: Hehe get used to Ms.Kawaiikune

MALLET

Ranma: Ite...  
Nanma: heh. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

-

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!  
**A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Twenty-two: Practicing Skating**

"...Ranma?"

Mikado looked at Ranma and smirked, "Now what do you want?" he asked, in a calmed voice.

Ranma growled, "How dare you!... Now I am really really mad!" he yelled, "You've done it this time buddy!" he yelled, then punch the ice rink, a crack appeared and it it stopped in front of Mikado.

Mikado swayed his hair, "What did I do imbecile?" he asked, still calm.

"You.. HUMILIATE ME! In front of all people! You will pay!" Ranma yelled, then he started to run towards Mikado. But because he could not skate, when Mikado skated on the left to avoid Ranma, Ranma tripped over and his body slammed on the other corner of the rink, and it broke.

Akane gasped,

"Pathetic... and he killed himself-" Mikado stopped and gasped when he saw Ranma now in front of him, attacking him. Like a tiger jumping on his prey. He skate again to avoid Ranma, which cause Ranma to fall again. Mikado's eyes wide open seeing Ranma doing all his might to stand up and made a fighting stanza. "You leave me no choice but to use this upon you" he said, then he closed his eyes and started to turn around and until Mikado became like a merry go around that spins so fast.

Ranma growled, "Oh no you won't beat me with that stupid technique!" he run towards Mikado, still tripping but continued anyway, but then as Ranma approached Mikado, Mikado started to punch Ranma.

Akane gasped, when she saw Ranma flying and then landed really hard on the ice skating rink. She bit her lip, "Ranma no..." she said, "you can't beat him.. at your condition.. not like this" she whispered.

But Ranma stood up again and attacked Mikado. Mikado continued to spin and hits his attacker, the other people saw Ranma being beaten. But Akane saw something different. She saw how Ranma landed 518 punches on Mikado.

At the 518 punch, Ranma again was thrown and fell unconscious.

Azuza giggled, "I guess Mikado won the match" she said,

Akane grabbed Ranma on his pigtailed. "Nope. I am afraid, Ranma won that one" she said, then begun dragging Ranma out of the ice rink.

Azuza blinked and saw Mikado, not moving. "Ohh.. He fainted!" she said, then after a few minutes. She grabbed her pen and giggled, "Let's doodle on him!" then she started writing things and words, bad words actually on the face, the shirt. Later, all the people in that place started to doodle on him too.

Tendou's...

Nanma saw Ranma and Akane entering the House. "What happen?" he asked, looking at the frowning and bruised Ranma.

Akane gulped, "Ahh.. let me get the first aid kit, please Ranma go to the dining room" she said, avoiding the questions.

But Nanma, as the smart one did not stop asking, "I inquire you, what happen?" he asked, when Ranma didn't talk. Nanma touched one Ranma's bruise. 

Seconds Later...

Akane sat beside Ranma and put the first aid beside her. But what surprised her is that, Ranma isn't the only one who is bruised. Now even Nanma. "What happen here?"

Nanma hissed, "Next time. I won't take the trouble inquiring," he growled at Ranma.

Ranma smirked, "Thanks Bro"

"What happen?" Nabiki asked, "Did you two fought again?" she asked,

Nanma crossed his arms, "Careful Nabiki, I inquired him that matter and this is the result" he said, glaring at Ranma.

Ranma growled, "I am gonna nail that guy! I really am!" he yelled, clenching his fist.

Akane sighed and started aiding Ranma. "The Problem with you Ranma is that, you are so wide open" she said,

Ranma looked at Akane, "What are you talking about! I was shocked at first and Mi-" he stopped when Akane signaled him to stop. He realized he was in front of all of them.

"Ranma just had his first kiss"

Ranma growled and turned to look at the voice.

"Oh hi Ryouga" Akane said, sighing

"Really! A kiss?" Nabiki and Kasumi chorus (said at the same time). Nanma raised his eyebrow.

Ryouga kneeled and patted Ranma's shoulder. "Well at least, he was a good looking rascal wasn't he?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up!" Ranma yelled, almost punching Ryouga.

"It was a guy?" Nabiki and Kasumi said at the same time again, then they looked at each other. Nanma smirked.

"Oh you have nothing to worry at all" Kasumi said,

"yeah, it doesn't count when you kiss a guy" Nabiki said, smiling.

But still that didn't made Ranma feel better.

Hours later...

Ranma decided to go to the Doujou. He sat down and hugged his knees. He closed his eyes and saw Mikado's face kissing him. He open his eyes and shook his head, "hrmm..." he sighed, "They don't understand me..." he said, his eyes were lonely. "Fine. They're making fun of me.. go ahead" he murmured, controlling his emotions, not to cry.

And because of his emotions and thoughts, he didn't feel Akane approaching him. When he felt Akane slapped his head and said, "You're wide open Ranma. Pay attention"

Ranma frowned and looked at Akane sitting beside him. "Hmph. You are just like them. Why don't you laugh at me. I don't care less" he said, looking away.

Akane blinked, "okay.. hahahahahaha!" she laughed.

Ranma growled and looked at him. "Hey! why are you Laughing!"

Akane stopped laughing and looked away, "You told me to laugh."

Ranma faced Akane, "Well for one thing-" he stopped when Akane put a band-aid on his nose.

Akane looked at Ranma, "Well for one thing Ranma," Akane said, again then added, "It is your fault, he kissed you. You were wide open. He could not kiss you if you are not like that. Next time you have to pay attention Ranma" she said,

Ranma frowned, "and I suppose you could have done better huh?" he said,

Akane nodded, "Of course I could"

Ranma narrowed his eyes and sway his hand on Akane's butt, moved forward. Making Akane gasped and when she fell, her butt on Ranma's legs. "Well look who's talking" he said in a husky voice. Second later...they just stared each other in the eyes. Hazel to Aqua eyes, the place was so silent and they could hear their heartbeat. But after Ranma fell off trance, he suddenly realized what was he is doing. He moved away from Akane. "Oh- Akane I am sorry! It's not what it looks like" he said,

Akane put her hands on her chest, blushing. But then after recovering she closed her eyes and looked away, "It's okay. I know you don't have the GUTS to kiss me" she said,

Ranma growled, his ego got hurt on that. "argh. Oh yeah, well if you keep talking like that, maybe I just could might-" he said,

Akane smirked, "Oh really Ranma? Well I dare you to do it" she said,

Ranma gulped, "You sure?"

"Sure if you have the GUTS to do it"

Ranma crawled in front of Akane and stopped it. "Okay I will do it, because you dare me" he said, "Close your eyes" he said,

"Okay" Akane closed her eyes.

Ranma gulped, and started to lean on her. But stopped, and hesitate to kiss Akane. Akane open her eyes, glaring at him. "S-Should you.. um.. save this.. for someone.. you know special?" he asked, looking down.

Akane got hurt and looked away, "Oh I see.. I am not good enough for you is that it?" she asked,

Ranma quickly yelled, "Akane That's not what I meant!" then he stopped when Akane blushed at him. "I.. I guess.. I want to say.. it's just that.. if you don't mind.. then I won't too... you know what I mean?" he said,

Akane bit her lip, but frowned when she heard someone. She blushed furiously when she saw her family taping everything. While Ranma has the same expression in his face.

"You are so slow Ranma!" Nabiki yelled,  
"Oh Ranma... Ranma.. Ranma..." Kasumi said, shaking her head.  
"I am so disappointed in you Ranma" Mr.Tendou said, crying.

After the long lecture of Ranma by Mr.Tendou and Mr.Saotome, about Courtship. He sighed and walked out of the Doujou. He saw the moon shinning so brightly, and saw Akane's face smiling. Then he looked at Akane's room and sighed, "Akane... all she did was too comfort me today... and what did I do?.." Ranma frowned, "Yeah Ranma.. just like what you always do" he said, as he remembers their childhood days.

Flash back...

Little Ranma sat on the swing and sighed. He had been yelled at school again. He doesn't understand why his reflexes were so strong. Plus, he can't like someone he hates. He hates Koshi so there.

"Ranma?" Little Ranma looked and saw Little Akane. She was wearing her usual jumper pants and hat. She sat on the other swing. "What's wrong?" she asked,

"Stupid teacher yelled at me, for punching koshi" he said, frowning.

"Oh yeah, Nanma already told me about that..." Little Akane frowned, "Well for one thing, it is bad to say the word 'stupid' and second of all, it is your fault. Because according to Nanma, you hate Koshi and he didn't do anything wrong with you but you punch him" she said,

Little Ranma frowned, "I supposed you could have done it better huh?" he asked, "I mean miss- controlled-Akane can control this thing if it happened to her huh?" he asked, smirking.

"Yes Ranma. Because according to daddy.. one of the attitudes of a martial artists is self-control" she said,

"Oh okay.. I'll put that in my mind" Little Ranma said, then he sighed.

"Hey Ranma!"

Little Ranma looked at the voice and saw his friends. "Gotta go Akane!" he said, jumping off the swing and run towards his friends.

End of Flashback...

"Ungrateful huh?" Ranma said, still looking at the room of Akane. "Every time she comforts me.. I always leave her..." He looked around and saw flowers of Kasumi. "Maybe.. one flower won't hurt Kasumi-san" he said, as he picked one flower and jumped towards her room.

Akane yawned, and sat on her bed. She was about to pull the covers when she heard someone knocking at her window. Akane blinked and saw Ranma. She open her window, "What do you want Ranma?" she asked,

"Can I come in?" he asked,

Akane frowned, "Ranma.. if this is like what happen in the past. You better go out, I don't want to bash you today" she said,

"No.. its not like that..." Ranma said, looking at Akane. He couldn't deny how Akane look so radiant, her sleepy face is so cute. It brings back memory, when Akane slept on Ranma's lap when they were a kids.

"Okay Ranma you can come in" Akane said, yawning again.

Ranma gave Akane one of his rare smiles, "um.. I just want to ask you a favor..." he said, Akane crossed her arms, "If we can.. you know... practice... skating. Since you found out that I am a bad skater. I want to learn.. I want you to teach me" he said,

Akane blinked, "Oh.. okay..."

Ranma smiled, "Okay thanks.. oh here for you" he said, handling Akane one single flower. Akane blinked and got it from Ranma's hand. "yeah, its one of Kasumi's flower. I hope she won't kill me for taking one..." Ranma saw Akane blushed and he read Akane's eyes... her eyes were asking why give her a flower, Ranma couldn't controlled his blushed, "Um.. yeah, I gave you that flower.. if you are wondering.. because.. I want to say thank you for comforting me always. Not just earlier but even in the past" he said, scratching his head.

Akane was speechless, so she just nodded. Controlling herself not to melt in front of Ranma.

"Okay.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Ranma said, then he left the room.

Akane sat on her bed, shock. Then she looked at the single flower in her hand.

The Next morning...

Kasumi smiled as she handed the bowl to Ranma, All of them were surprised when Ranma gave the bowl first to Akane. Akane blushed and muttered "thanks". Nanma glared at Ranma.

"Okay Akane, so what time will you teach me skating?" he asked, ignoring Nanma.

Akane blushed, "Um.. how about after breakfast then?"

Ranma nodded, "Hai."

"May I join?" Nanma quickly asked,

Genma looked at Nanma, "My boy, you promise me that you will help me on the market today" he said, helping out Ranma to Akane.

"But-"

"No Buts" Genma said, as he sipped his coffee.

Nanma growled,

Ice Skating rink...

Akane ordered some skating boots for Ranma and hers, as Ranma took his seat at corner of the ring. His eyes wandered around, then he saw two couples skating at the center.

"They are good neh?" asked Akane, she sat beside Ranma and handed the boots to him.

"Yeah, I've never seen anything like that... they look quite in love" Ranma blushed, Akane looked cute wearing a skating clothes. "Do you have to wear something like that?" he asked,

Akane looked at her clothes, "These are from Nabiki, I borrowed them. I know that Brown is not really the best color for me" she said,

"No.. It looks good on you" Ranma blushed,

Akane smiled, "Thanks" she said. "Go ahead and put your boots and let's start" she said,

After a few practice between Ranma and Akane. Ranma was exhausted. But He was happy because Akane told him that He is doing okay now, compared in the past. He sat on the bench. His eyes were closing.

"Ranma?" she asked,

"Yeah?" Ranma asked, his eyes almost closing.

"I'll leave you here first ok? I wanna go skating by myself" she said,

"Fine..." Ranma yawned.

Akane smiled, then she took off across the rink, stroking forwards, then backwards, then forwards, then backwards again. Crossing the center axis, turning forwards again, backwards, gaining speed with each stroke.

All the people stopped, when they saw Akane skating gracefully.

Ranma heard someone said, 'Look at her'. So He opened his eyes a little and saw Akane skating gracefully. His eyes are open now and he sat straightly, admiring every move of Akane. Very gracefully yet powerful. Strong and fast. Beautiful.

Akane twirled and stopped. Then she saw people looking at her and blushed. Then she saw Ranma looking at her. Akane smiled and bowed, The people clapped their hands. Then Akane closed her eyes and started into a series of steps, switching feet and directions blindingly fast, pausing only to do a few crossovers before launching into another series of steps and turns.. Precise. She turned out of her footwork and stretched into a forward outside spiral, holding the edge around the near end of the rink. Another spiral. Back spiral, pulled into a tight back outside edge. Spread eagle. Gorgeous Extension.

Ranma's eyes widened. "W..o...w..." Is this Akane? The martial artist that is very violent? whom he called a tomboy? The girl who he thought 'unfeminine'?

She turned her left leg out in front, her right leg straight out behind her, and arched her back into a stunning Ina Bauer, which she held the length of the rink. Then Akane stopped and bowed.

A smattering of applause and whistles from the far top corner of the arena, after a few more minutes all of them were clapping their hands.

Ranma just staring at Akane, then he saw Akane skating towards him. "You woke up?" she asked, Ranma heard her. But he could not talk, he is shock, speechless, blushing, mix emotions of ... someone who is inspired and inlove...

Tendous...

Ranma is tired. So tired he skipped Dinner and went straightly to bed. Nanma smirked and left his twin alone...

"Ranma put your left foot in this place and I'll put mine here" Akane said, holding Ranma's hands and guiding him. "You can do it, you are a martial artist after all. You can switch both of your foot places." she said,

"Why do I have to do that?" he asked, frowning

"Because in Skating, the balance comes from your feet, and if you want to lift your one foot, you have to make sure that all the pressure will be on the other one" she said,

"Okay let me try" Ranma said, but as he did that, his foot slipped and he fell on his back. He was surprised when he saw Akane on top of him. He accidentally grabbed Akane.

"You are such a clutz Ranma" Akane said, frowning.

But Ranma did not said anything. His right hand let go of Akane's left hand and touched Akane's face, and their gazes locked... aqua to hazel eyes. Ranma felt the shudder that ran through Akane's body. He knew what he was doing and he can't stop his self. Until, He felt Akane's breathing quicken. Then He saw Akane closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly. Ranma got the signal, so he lifted his head moving his face close to hers.

Ranma's lips descended on hers, gently at first, then with more pressure, as Ranma's hand move from her face to tangle itself in the damp tendrils of hair at the back of Akane's neck. Their lips met slightly. The kiss was firm, but not rough, Ranma's lips soft, but commanding...

Ranma opened his eyes and saw himself kissing a pillow... It was all a dream...Ranma sighed and sat up. "What's happening to me?"

To be Continued...

Akane: awww it's just a dream...  
Nanma: Thank God..  
Ranma: you did that on purpose Chette!  
Chette: Blame my childhood way of writing :P

END.


	23. The Antimatchmakers

Chette:I'm Back! uh.. thanks for your emails.. and yes I am back..  
Ranma: let's start! No Shoutouts anymore... its prohibited...  
Akane: English is NOT Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child.  
Ranma: heh. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!  
** A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Twenty-three: The Anti-match-makers**

"You appear like a girl when you're quiescent like that" Nanma said, exiting the room. Ranma quickly released the pillow. He realized that he has been hugging the pillow as he was thinking of his dream. "heh. got a comfort dream?" he asked,

Ranma sat and slapped his forehead. "I am going to eat..." he said,

At the dinning table...

Ranma found out that he really didn't skipped dinner because when he entered the room they just started to eat. Ranma sat beside Akane and received his bowl from Kasumi. Seconds later, All of them are eating now, and for once Akane and Ranma are not fighting. But Nanma did not say anything because it looks like Ranma really is tired, so tired that he could not retort back if Akane and him started to fight. So he just quietly ate there, but still on alert on them.

Nabiki pick up a fish and looked at the two of them. "Say, so you going to fight against them? the Golden Pair?" she asked, Akane nodded. "Do you have skating clothes now?" she asked, Akane and Ranma gasped. "Figures... still nada"

"Would you like me to make you clothes?" Kasumi asked,

"That would be great Oneechan!" Akane said, Ranma just nodded.

Mr. Tendou nodded, "I see... just remember Ranma and Akane... this isn't about your school, or the pride, or that pig... It's about... the Doujou's as well" he said, the panda on his side nodded. "You two are both the heir of the anything goes... if you lose this tournament, it will bring shame to the anything goes martial arts." he said, the panda nodded.

Ranma this time narrowed his eyes, "Don't worry Mr.Tendou... They'll be sorry... that they have to face us..." he said,

"Is it for the reason that... He kissed you?" Nanma said,

Ranma growled at his brother, "How dare you even begin to say-"

"Like Ryouga said, At least he was a good looking rascal"

"WHY YOU-"

"Nanma. Ranma. Enough" Mr.Tendou said, then he look at Akane. "So then, tomorrow you two will go to that Ice Rink to practice again?" he asked,

Akane, not looking at Ranma. She absently said, "We should Dad... Ranma can't skate"

Kasumi and Nabiki looked at each other then at Ranma. "You can't skate!" they asked,

Ranma growled, "Great Akane. Just great!" he rolled his eyes and then started to eat again.

Nabiki smirked, "For someone who is great in martial arts and has been living far away from Home because of training. He can't skate?" she asked,

Ranma frowned and just stopped talking.

After 30 minutes...

Akane figured Ranma was at the roof and she was right. She climbed the roof, "I knew I would see you here" Akane said, smiling. He saw Ranma looked at her and then frowned. After that he returns looking at the stars. "Hey Ranma... a-are you still mad at me?" she asked, "I am sorry if I said that you were-"

"You were being honest. I know. I understand" Ranma said, but his voice is so cold. As cold as the Ice inside the rink they went earlier.

"But it was rude... I am sorry" Akane said, sighing.

Ranma took a deep breath, "Let me get this straight Akane. We are going to battle them because we have too. Not because we want too." he said, in a bitterly voice. "In the first place, who would want to be partnered with a mule chick like you?" he asked,

Akane trembled, "I see..." she said, she controlled her anger. "Well.. look who is talking?" she asked, looking away. "Who would want to be partnered by someone who can't skate? I mean true I am a mule chick, but I can skate." she said, gazing at Ranma who was now glaring at her. "If I would pick someone, definitely not the person who can't skate" she said,

Ranma growled, "If I have a choice I would never ever pick you! you're nothing Akane! ya hear me? Nothing. So after this match let's call this off. This will not work! definitely will not work!" he said,

Akane gasped, she stood up. "O-Oh yeah!" she asked, trembling. "W-Well f-fine! Let's call it off!" she said, she could feel her voice betraying her. "I-I mean why could we just wait after the match! we ca-can call it off right now!" she said,

"Would you want it!" Ranma yelling now, as he stood up. "Would you want to end it!" he asked,

"S-Sure! Go ahead! Ran-" Akane's right foot slipped. "AHHH!"

"AKANE!" Ranma run to save Akane but it was too late, Akane fell so fast.

Luckily, Below that roof, Nanma was standing not to far away. Then He heard a scream and saw Akane falling. He jump as fast as he could and just in time, he caught Akane in his arms. Ranma jump down and gasped when he saw Nanma carrying a Shock Akane.

"Are you okay...? Ane-chan?" Nanma asked, looking deeply at Akane's hazel eyes.

_Would you look at those two!_ Ranma almost yelled out loud but decided to close his mouth.

"What happen?" Nanma asked, releasing a Blushing Akane. Akane was speechless. The incident made her silent. After she has been released, without words. She just walked towards the house. Nanma looked at his twin. "Now that's attention-grabbing. What happen? Did you thrust her?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Ranma glared, "Why would I do that?" he asked,

Nanma shrugged, "I don't know... maybe you were infuriated at her for indicative to the whole family that you cannot skate?" he asked,

"Is that all you really think of me Bro? I'm hurt" he said,

Nanma smirked, "well.. if someone stepped on your smugness-"

"Just SHUT UP" Ranma said, interrupting his twin then he left him, as his twin smirked.

Morning...

Ranma sighed and knocked on Akane's room. He feels so guilty about last night, He needs to make-up with her. "Akane?" He asked, then knock. He heard her saying 'go'away' he sighed. "Akane, come on. we still have to practice" he said, knocking. Then he turned the knob of her door and realized it wasn't locked. He knock for the last time, "Ok Akane. I am coming in" he said, he opened the door and saw Akane covered in sheets. Ranma pulled Akane's chair and tapped Akane. "Akane. Come on. We have to practice"

'go away'

Ranma growled, he pulled Akane's bed sheets forcibly. "What's wrong with you AKANE!" he yelled, then he stopped when he saw Akane almost in tears. "Akane?"

"Just go away! I am not going to practice with you! I am going to withdraw from the match!" she said, turning her back on him.

Ranma growled, "WHY!" he sat on her bed and forcibly grabbed Akane's shoulders. "What's the MATTER WITH YOU!"

"You were the one who said it! You don't want to be partnered by me! So why would you ask questions still!" Akane said, crying.

Ranma released Akane, Akane is now sitting on her bed. "You... took that seriously?" he asked, shaking his head. "Come on Akane! you know I was just kidding-"

"You didn't sound you were kidding!" Akane yelled, "Just go away Ranma. I am not going to practice with you. Ever again" she said,

"What about P-chan?" Ranma asked,

"I can just steal P-chan away from her"

"Come on Akane!" Ranma sighed, then he saw Akane turned her back on him again. "FINE! FINE! If that's the way you want it! FINE!" he said, standing up. "You know Akane? and to think! I even gather all my guts and put down my pride.. to-to apologize to you... which really ISN'T ME!" Ranma yelled, Akane looked at him. "BUT NOOOO I did this FOR YOU and now here you are... stubborn as a mule!" he yelled, then he left the room.

Akane looked at her door closing and bit her lower lips

After a few more minutes...

Akane decided to go out of her room and went straightly to the kitchen. "Oneechan, what's for breakfast?" she asked, "I am sorry if I was late to wake up" she added. Kasumi smiled and prepared a breakfast for her sister. Akane smiled and started to eat.

"Oh yes Akane-chan! Here are your uniforms! Aren't they cute?" Kasumi asked, "I didn't sleep, I finished them" she said. Akane looked at the uniform and smiled. Kasumi did it again. "Its a Chinese style skating outfit but it looks good on you and Ranma-kun" she said, giggling.

"Oneechan? Where is Ranma?" she asked,

"He went to the skating rink to practice. By the way, should you be there too?" she asked, Akane sighed, Kasumi blinked then frowned. "Another fight?" she asked, "Akane, you have to understand Ranma" Kasumi said, sitting beside her little sister. "He is not used to this life... He is still adjusting... and-" she stopped when Akane shook her head. "Tell me Akane...what happen?" she asked, Akane just sighed. "It's okay if you can't say it... but... whatever that is... why don't you stop becoming stubborn and childish for once Akane?" she asked, Akane looked at her sister.

Skating Rink...

The people laughed at Ranma. Ranma growled. "Stupid Akane.. for not being here... but heck. Akane or without Akane... There's no way I am going to lose" he said, standing up then he fell again. "ARGH! stupid! who invented this sport anyway!"

"May I help?"

Ranma looked at the familiar voice and saw Akane. "What are you doing here?" he asked,

"Practicing" Akane said,

"I can practice without you" Ranma said, he tried to stand up but he fell again. "Damn it!" he growled.

Akane went in front of Ranma and grabbed Ranma's cold hands. Ranma didn't look at Akane but he let Akane guide him in skating. "We should for once stop acting childish and get on with this" she said, Ranma looked at her, "That's what Kasumi-oneechan said to me earlier" she said, smiling at him. Ranma looked away. "Is that ok with you?" she asked,

"Whatever. Let's just do this" Ranma said,

And so the days passed by... Ranma getting good a little in skating and Akane is a great trainer.

The Night before the Big Day...

Ranma looked at his skating outfit. He admit to his self that he was a little afraid of the match. Pretty confident? that's Ranma Saotome! But deep inside... But deep inside of him... He was scared... Even he can skate a little now... still he didn't perfected it! Why? It was too late. He growled and close his eyes. He frowned when he heard his twin entered the room and called his name. Ranma turned on the other side to look at him.

"So tomorrow is the day. Sorry, cannot scrutinize you tomorrow. Stupid Father wants me to train martial arts tomorrow. "Nanma said,

"Don't worry bro. I am going to win this" he said, smirking

"Well I am relieved dad told me to train tomorrow" he said, sitting on the futon. "At least I will not see you skating with Ane-chan" he said, with a pang of jealousy in his voice. Ranma smirked. "But keep in mind Ranma... don't you provoke and let her get hurt or else-"

"Yada yada..." Ranma said, turning on the other side. Then he glanced at the wall and saw Akane smiling. He sighed and closed his eyes.

_Ranma stood in front of a bridge.  
The Bridge was full of snow.  
He just stood there, doing nothing.  
Then someone grabbed him  
It was a lady, the lady wrapped her  
hands around his strong arms  
Ranma smiled and saw the lady. _

_"Hello Ranma... what are you thinking?"  
"Thinking how you've change my life..."  
"That's so sweet Ranma"  
"My life is complete because I already saw you..."  
"Ranma..."  
"I can't think of anything but you...  
what is this... feeling?"  
"You're in Love... Ranma... you're in love with me..."  
Ranma nodded, "Yes.. I am in love with you"_

_Then Ranma took Akane in his arms and kissed her.  
Akane thought her heart would burst, a minutes  
later... Akane kissed him back_

_After the Kiss..._

_"Akane... now we will be together..."  
"Ranma... we can't be together yet..."  
"Huh?"  
"Not unless...__ you tell me that you love me..."  
"But I do-"  
"Not here... this is just a dream"  
"A dream?"_

Ranma blinked and sat up. "Oh no.. not another weird dream..." he shivered. He hates dreaming cheesy stuff. But then he realized that all his cheesy dreams with Akane are not really bad. Then he remembered... when He asked Akane... the feeling... He look at the moon, the clouds passing by the lovely moon and then he saw Akane smiling face. "Love?" he blinked.

Morning...

Ryouga stood in front of the gates of the Kolhotz High school. All the people were looking at him, he was holding his skates. But what made the people look at him was his collar around his neck with a name 'charlotte'. "I made it! good thing I gave myself five days to get here! I am going to be the one to pair up with Akane!" Then he felt a pail of water coming towards him. He jump far away, but then another pail of water came towards him and became a pig. He squeaked when he saw Ranma.

"Hey Charlotte, what do you do at this part of town?" he asked, picking the pig. "Don't worry charlotte, Me and Akane will be just fine. You can just sit back and enjoy the show" he said, he gave the pig to the judges and went to the men's dressing room.

Men's dressing room...

Ranma opened the door and saw Mikado.

"Mr. Saotome, you finally made it" he said, greeting him.

Ranma raised his hands, "Yo! Mikado the molester! How'z it going!"

Mikado fell on his chair and stood up, "That's Sanzenin you-" He realized he just lost his poise.

Ranma put his bag down and took off his clothes. "Your booboos all better now?" he asked,

Mikado started to comb his hair, "I nearly let my guard down that's all. The real Match is today." he said, looking at Ranma. "Your charming partner Akane Tendou... isn't that her name?" he asked, Ranma glared at him when he heard the name 'Akane'. Mikado smirked, "I didn't give yet your partner my special greeting"

Ranma narrowed his eyes, "What greeting?" he asked, then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me you-"

Mikado pointed at Ranma, "Hear me out Ranma Saotome! Sometimes during today's match, I'll shall steal a kiss from the lips of Akane Tendou" he said, smiling.

Ranma shivered, "Geez Mikado, don't you ever think of anything except kissing girls?" he asked,

Mikado looked away, "What else is worth thinking about?"

Ranma backed away, "This guy is scary..." he said, whispering.

Five minutes before the competition...

Ranma glared at Mikado as Mikado stood on the entrance of the Ice Rink.

"Ranma?"

Ranma looked and blushed at the sight of Akane. She looks so beautiful wearing her Chinese style Ice skating outfit.

"Are we late?" she asked,

"..."

"Ranma?"

Ranma blinked, "Huh?"

"Are we late?" she asked, frowning.

"No.. we are not late.. you are cute er.. I mean we are on the cue" he said, blushing.

Akane giggled, she heard that. Then she glanced at Ranma wearing his pair of skating outfit. _Not bad..._

Ice Rink...

"Welcome to the first annual charlotte cup! The anything goes martial arts fight to the finish! Fuurinkan vs Kolhotz." The announcer said, then the people screamed. There was a side for Azuza's fans and Mikado's Fans and a side from fuurinkan side and the kolhotz side not routing for anyone. "and here are the champion!" he said, as their background started to play. "From Kolhotz, Emperor Sanzenin and the Lovely Azuza Shiratori"

At the other side...

Ranma smirked, "heh. Look at those lousy show offs." he said, then he carried Akane, "Come on Akane, hope they won't forget about us" he said, but as Ranma stood on the Ice, Ranma fell and skated towards the center of the ring. Ranma using his head. They stopped in front of a laughing Azuza.

"Okay that's enough!" Akane yelled,

Azuza stopped laughing. "You know we haven't been started but charlotte practically Azuza's already" she said,

"Oh no! I am not gonna give Pchan to you!" she yelled,

Then they heard the Bell...

"And there's the bell" The announcer said,

The Kolhotz pair started to skate towards Akane and Ranma, while Ranma is being dragged by Akane.

"Come on Ranma! We're gonna strike first and we're gonna win!" she said,

"Whoooaaaa!" Ranma yelled,

Then Akane swayed Ranma towards them, so that Ranma maybe able to kick them but Mikado ducked, avoided and Ranma went on top of Mikado, while slide in between Ranma and Akane and grabbed Akane.

"May I say you're looking very lovely today" he said, Mikado's fans were screaming.

"Whoa! Presenting the Kiss Attack!" said the announcer, Pchan squeaked.

Ranma growled and put his shoes on Mikado. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled, he pulled Mikado out of Akane. He heard Akane saying 'look out' but he ignored it and then later, he felt Azuza kicking him and his body slammed on the ice.

Mikado grabbed Akane tightly and ready to kiss her. "He is such a nuisance" he said,

Akane growled and threw Mikado away from her. "And so are you!"

Mikado though landed on his feet and started to skate again. Azuza went beside him. "Imagine refusing my kiss like that... She is must very shy" he said,

"Maybe you're just making her sick" Azuza said,

Akane skated towards Ranma and grabbed him, "Ranma?" she put Ranma's arms on her shoulders. "Hang in there Ranma, the match is just started" she said,

"That... hurt..." Ranma said, feeling dizzy.

"Just hang in there..." Akane said,

Ranma open his eyes and saw Akane's concerned face. "Hai..." he said,

"Akane brace yourself! I will have my kiss!"

Ranma eyes opened wide when he heard that, with a heat gathering inside of him. He started to skate too. He glared at the incoming threat. He skate so fast and went in front of Akane, He carried Akane "Akane! Get ready to Fly!" he yelled. Then He threw Akane, ducked on the kick and gave Mikado a big punch at the stomach. After that, he continually skated and caught Akane. Ranma smiled at Akane, Akane smiled back but she started to yell.

"The fence! The Fence! The Fence!"

Ranma alarmed, "I CAN'T STOP!" Ranma though decided to avoid getting slammed on the fence he just climb on the fence and jump, they landed safely at the Ice rink. When they recovered, Ranma and Akane skated on the center of the Ice, looking at Mikado clutching his stomach, kneeling and yelling at Azuza for hitting him.

"It is rare that I'm brought to my knees... you will regret this" he said, standing up.

Ranma grit his teeth, "You pull that junk with Akane again and I'm gonna do more than bring you to your knees" he said,

Mikado laughed, "Oh really! Such as?-"

"Such as put your lady kill her and straight her into the coffin you got it!" he yelled, "AKANE IS MY FIANCEE! YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled, his voice echoed at that place.

Akane gasped, _I don't believe it, in front of all this people? _Then she look at Ranma, _Did you really mean that?_

Mikado gritted his teeth but smirked, "Fiancees aren't forever. I Mikado Sanzenin will take it as a personal challenge to break those ties.." he said, laughing.

"I am not kidding Mikado..." Ranma said, in cold tone. "Lay a lip on her and I'll Kill you" he said again,

"Oh Ranma..." Akane whispered.

Mikado stopped laughing. "Very Brave with words... but I have a news for you, We the Golden pair have another name" he said, Azuza jumped on his shoulder. "The Anti-match-makers!"

"Anti-match-makers?" Ranma asked,

Then they saw Mikado and Azuza skating towards them, "There's not a single pair we've faced, has ever not been split by us" Mikado said,

Ranma grabbed Akane's hands, "Don't be sure you can destroy US" Ranma said, "Come on Akane" he said,

Akane just nodded, "Think about winning now... worry the other stuff later" she said, as she was skating with Ranma.

Ranma and Akane kicked the both of them, but the golden pair ducked and Mikado grabbed Ranma's feet. While Azuza cling unto Ranma and kissed Ranma's nose. Akane gasped,

"Ranma! What are you doing!" she yelled, skating.

Ranma blinked and was about to skate towards Akane when he was grabbed again in his feet. Azuza giggled, "You're wide open!" she said,

"Akane!" Ranma fell but was saved by Akane because Akane dove in to hold Ranma's arms. Then again that was the Golden pair plan.

Mikado carried all of them and started to twirl. "THE GOOD BYE WORLD!"

The announcer gasped, "There is it! The deadly Goodbye world!"

Ranma and Akane are getting dizzy.

"Stop it Mikado!" Akane yelled,

"Listen to me Ranma! Release Akane Tendou and I'll stop spinning" Mikado said,

Ranma gasped, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Mikado smiled, "Go on! Let her go! You can't hold much longer anyway" he said,

"RANMA IGNORE HIM! LET ME GO! I'LL BE FINE!" Akane yelled,

"NO WAY AKANE! YOU'LL GO FLY HEAD FIRST INTO THE ICE!" Ranma yelled,

"RANMA! I'LL BE FINE! LET ME GO!" Akane said, getting Ranma's hands off her arms.

"NO WAY! HOW COULD YOU EVEN ASK FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ranma yelled,

The announcer cried, "If He betrays his partner and let's go.. He alone will be spared!"

Mikado smirked, "The more you trust each other, the greater the shock when he finally lets go of you" he said, "The couple in the goodbye whirl... is doomed to disaster!" he said,

Akane cried, "RANMA DON'T LET HIM MANIPULATE YOU! I'LL BE FINE!" she said, letting go of one hand now.

Ranma growled and grabbed Akane's hands again. "YOU MORON! YOU THINK I'M GOING TO LET A DITZ LIKE YOU FLY OFF BY HERSELF!" he yelled,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Akane yelled,

Then Azuza started to feel Dizzy, "Widdle Azuza is all wore out..." she said, releasing Ranma and Akane.

Ranma and Akane were landing on the wall. Ranma with all of his strength, he twisted their position so that He'll take the damage and not Akane. Then Ranma's body slammed on the wall but not letting go of Akane's hands.

The Announcer and the audiences gasped at what Ranma did. "HE NEVER LET GO OF HER HANDS! THEY OVERCOME THE GOODBYE WHIRL! THEY ARE DESTINED FOR EACH OTHER! but..." the announcer sighed, "They paid the price... will Ranma Saotome rise again?"

"Oh no! Ranma! Ranma!" Akane approached Ranma.

"..."

"Ranma?"

"..."

"Ranma!"

"..."

"Every bone in his body is crushed nothing human can withstand that" Mikado said,

Akane's tears came out, "All of my sake..." she laid her head on Ranma's stomach. "You dummy Ranma! I never ask you to do that.. dummy! dummy! dummy! you dummy! dummy!"

"Quiet..."

Akane gasped and saw Ranma's eyes opened, "Ranma?"

"Is that how you thank me? Calling me names?" he asked, sitting up.

"You were faking?" Akane asked,

Ranma frowned, "Is that all you really think of me Akane?" he asked, then he stood up but he felt pain all around his body and tears fell on his face.

Akane concerned, "are you sure you're ok?" she asked,

"I.. couldn't... been... better..." he said,

"Well you are strong..." Mikado said,

"Come on! I'm ready! The fight is just starting!"

"But you can't do this in your condition" Akane said, looking at Ranma

While Shivering and trembling Ranma because of pain clench his fist and said, "I'm gonna beat that lousey pervert to a pulp!" he said,

Mikado snickered, "My thoughts precisely. I will not have you withdraw from this fight. Not until as promised... I have stolen Akane Tendou's Lips" he yelled,

Ranma growled, "ARGH! Now that does it! There's no way you're gonna kiss Akane you've got that! Let's go Akane!" he grabbed Akane but Akane stopped him. "

"Wait" Akane said, then he poke at Ranma's body and Ranma fell.

"What did you do that for!" Ranma yelled,

"DON'T PUSH YOURSELF!" Akane yelled, then she kneeled down and grabbed Ranma's hands. "I am begging you... really.. it's not necessary" she said,

"...Akane?" Ranma asked,

"Please...?" Akane asked,

Upstairs...

Ryouga smirked, "It's about time I made my appearance"

To be Continued...

Ranma: If it isn't charlotte... ruining the scene  
Chette: er.. hehe ;;


	24. The Agreement

Chette:I'm Back! uh.. thanks for your emails.. and yes I am back..  
Ranma: let's start! No Shoutouts anymore... its prohibited...  
Akane: English is NOT Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child.  
Ranma: heh. Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

----------------

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!  
**A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Twenty-four: The Agreement**

Ryouga smirked, "It's about time I made my appearance"

As Ranma and Akane were talking, Mikado fell down because Azuza held his feet. Azuza realized that the pig disappeared beside the trophy.

"My Charlotte has disappeared!" Azuza yelled,

Mikado growled, "What are you doing you fool!"

"You help find Charlotte!" Azuza cried,

Ranma smiled at Akane, and nodded silently. As he tried to stand up... a water splash on her and a cloth covered the two of them, and then people heard another voice.

"Ranma! Turn quietly to a girl and let me handle this!"

"Hey!"

"Pair up with me Akane! and we'll beat them together!"

"Oh! would that be convenient!"

"QUIET and BE A GOOD GIRL and-" Ryouga threw the blanket, "There-" he grabbed Ranma (Ranko), "Now Akane, you and I can-" he looked and shriek.

Ranma (Ranko) growled, "Mo-ron.."

Ryouga growled, "Alright where is Akane!"

Ranma (Ranko) growled, "Hey Stupid! That's my line! What are you doing here anyway!" she yelled,

The announcer announced, "Hey wait a minute! What's going on here! Fuurinkan High slipped a substitute pair in the middle of the Match!"

Ryouga and Ranma (Ranko) growled and started hitting each other.

"I am here to pair up with Akane!" Ryouga hit Ranma (Ranko) on the head, "That's what!"

Ranma (Ranko) yelled and hit him back, "Go home! we are fine without you!"

Mikado's eyes starts to shine, "My Pigtailed princess..." he was about to skate towards her when he was hit by a mallet. Then after yelling at Azuza, "Come to me my Pigtailed Princess..."

"Huh?" she asked, then narrowed her eyes. "You..." she snarled and hit him on his face. "You will regret this day, Mr.Mikado! I am going to make sure you were sorry about what you did to me!"

Mikado chuckled, "I think you're being shy again..."

Ranma (Ranko) shakes her head and grabbed Ryouga's hand. "Well then let's beat this guy crap and-"

"Wait a minute Ranma..." Ryouga started to twist her body, "Hey Ranma, how can you fight in your weak condition? Remember? Why don't you let Akane and I fight this couple and take it easy all right?" he growled as he continued to twist Ranma (Ranko).

While the Audiences started to complain about Ranma (Ranko) and Ryouga's clothes. Then the Kolhotz fashion club, entered the arena and changed Ranma (Ranko) and Ryouga's clothes. A few seconds, Ryouga was now cloth in a green Chinese skating clothes while Ranma (Ranko) in a orange and red skating clothes.

"A brand new look! for a brand new pair! let the Match resume!"

Ryouga snarled,

"Hey there Ryouga," Ranma (Ranko) whispered, "You have learn how to skate by now haven't you?"

Ryouga growled, "Yeah Right Ranma, it took me more than five days just to find this stupid school" he said, "You think I have time to practice skating?" he added, Ranma (Ranko) growled. "So as long, I can stand up it is okay right?"

"It is not you stupid pig!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled, "This is a martial arts ska-" she stopped when they saw Mikado kneeling in front of Akane and grabbing her hands.

"Akane, please accept my apologies..." Mikado said, huskily.

"Huh?" Akane asked,

"I'm sorry I was unable to kiss you, during the competition..." Mikado said, in a sad voice. "I know you must be terribly disappointed"

Akane blinked and frowned, "Do you have a fever? Are you feeling okay?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) and Ryouga were snarling.

Mikado smiled, "How about after the match, I'll take you on a date?" he asked, then he kissed her hands while Akane shriek.

Ryouga threw Ranma (Ranko) at Mikado then Ryouga tried to walk towards them, after that he grabbed Akane. "Let's go Akane? Go take a rest okay Ranma?"

_Over my dead body, there's no way I'll make you pair up with her... you pig._ Ranma (Ranko) thought as she jumped and grabbed Ryouga's hands away from Akane. "Ryouga is with me!" she said,

Ryouga fell and so does Ranma (Ranko), then Azuza started the goodbye world again. "Here we gooo agaaaiinnn"

"Here we go again!" said the announcer, "Will this couple survive the good bye world?"

Mikado smiled, "Let go of her hand and I'll stop spinning!"

Ryouga growled, "You heard him! Let go of me!" he yelled,

While Ranma (Ranko) continued to grabbed Ryouga's hands, "No way!"

"I said LET GO!" Ryouga punched Ranma (Ranko) and Mikado stopped spinning while skate towards Ranma (Ranko) and caught her.

"I guess they were never meant to be" said the other student while the Announcer was crying, because another couple broke up using the goodbye world.

"How awful, you trusted him but he betrayed you..." Mikado said, Ranma (Ranko) frowned with disgust. "Don't you fret princess, I'll take good care of you" he said,

Ranma (Ranko) punched him again on the face. "In you dreams pal"

However...

Azuza saw the locket around Ryouga's neck, "Charlotte!"

"What?"

"You're azuza's little Charlotte"

Ryouga gasped, and remembered the locket. "W-What are you-" he frantically looked at Akane, who was looking back at him. "W-What are you talking about! My name is not charlotte!"

Azuza giggled, "But the locket, see here the key?" she asked, smiling.

"No! No! my name is not charlotte! my name is-"

"P-chan" Ranma (Ranko) whispered,

"Yes that's-" Ryouga blinked and grabbed Ranma (Ranko) "Who were you calling P-chan!" he yelled,

"You like Charlotte Better then?" she smiled,

Ryouga looked at Akane and then hit Ranma (Ranko), "How dare you embarrassed me like this?"

Mikado hit Ryouga, "What are you doing with my girlfriend"

"Who were you calling a Girlfriend!" Ranma (Ranko) growled, while Azuza slammed Mikado using a mallet, making the rink break. "Cold water..." Ranma (Ranko) said, while Ryouga grabbed into her. "Heh.. I am transformed already so no problem. But you're in big trouble" she said,

"Oh no I am doomed!" Ryouga yelled, and looked at Akane again.

"Oh no! The Ring is destroyed!" yelled the Announcer

"Don't look at Azuza..." Azuza said, singing.

A few minutes they have announced that Fuurinkan high won because Azuza destroyed her own partner. But the Ring continues to rumbled, Ryouga and Ranma (Ranko) were trapped as the Ice lifted up. Angrily, Ryouga told her to fight right there and there. Ranma (Ranko) was about to object when she remembered how he almost, almost made a move on Akane.

Akane gasped when she saw them leaving the Gym and fighting.

A few more minutes she saw them in the swimming pool. She growled and climb on the second stage of diving pad.

"That's enough you guys!"

Ryouga and Ranma (Ranko) looked below and saw Akane.

"Oh.. Hi there Akane" Ryouga greeted,

Ranma (Ranko) frowned, "Were busy get lost!"

"What is wrong with you two?" Akane asked,

Ranma (Ranko) yelled, "I told you to Butt out Akane-" she was stopped when she was hit by Ryouga

"Why do you two guys, hate each other so much?" Akane demanded

"Oh that was easy-"

"I'll tell everything to you Akane, after I defeat Ranma" Ryouga yelled,

Ranma (Ranko) got upset at those words, "What do you mean after you beat me?" she asked, grabbing Ryouga and slammed him on the sky pad making all the pad grumbled, Akane slipped and almost fell. "Akane!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled,

Akane tried her best to recover, by swinging but she fell.

And with that, they found out she can't swim.

Akane opened her eyes, and saw her classmates with Ranma (Ranko) and Pchan.

"Look she's awake!" Sayuri asked, "Are you okay Akane?" she asked,

"Catch!" Ranma (Ranko) said, throwing her P-chan.

Akane received a wet P-chan, "What happen to P-chan?" she asked,

"He saved your life Akane, He pulled you off the pool" said Yuka.

"Thanks a lot P-chan" Akane said, smiling.

"Save some of your thanks to Ryouga, He helped too ya know?" Ranma (Ranko) said, "he helped you drag you out from the pool too"

"Speaking of which, where is Ryouga?" Sayuri asked,

"Home I guess?" Yuka asked,

"Well that's where we should be going too" Ranma (Ranko) said, smiling.

Evening...

"And that's everything happened" Akane said, as she finished her story in front of the whole family. They were in the dinning table, eating dinner. While Ranma was silent.

"Congratulations Akane and Ranma" Kasumi said, smiling.

"It's not really a big deal" Akane said, "Azuza destroyed Mikado for I-don't-know-what-is-the-reason, that's why we won... but I don't know if we have the chance if-"

"Yes we do," Ranma interrupted her. "If that Ryouga...if that...that" he glared at P-chan, "sigh never mind" he said,

Nanma smirked, "I could discern compunction and solitude," he said, as he continued his dinner.

"Shut up" Ranma glared at his brother.

On the Roof...

"Oh man.. if Ryouga hadn't interrupted, it would be my first competition... with Akane and I had the reason to ask her on a date, if ever we won" he said out loud. "Stupid.. Stupid.. Ryouga" he growled.

"Date?"

Ranma shrieked, and looked at Akane smiling at him, holding a blanket. "W-What date?" he asked, looking away.

"You want to date me?" she asked,

Ranma crossed his arms, "Nah, If ever I would.. maybe ask you on a friendly date" he said, still looking away. Then he felt Akane's presence so close.

Akane sat not to far away from him, and then covered herself in the blanket "But you can ask even without the competition" she said,

"I was just... you know... uh.. wanted to... be close to you-" Ranma stopped. "I.. I mean.. friends.. yeah..friends.. since we're engaged and all..." he said, "Why are you here anyway?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

Akane smiled and looked at the stars, "Nothing.. I'd figure you'll be here" she said,

"uh huh?" Ranma rolled his eyes, would he really believe that?

"Nah, just kidding... " She giggled and pointed at the moon. "Looking at that, It's been beautiful, don't you think?" she asked,

He looked up, and nodded. "Yeah, it's really beautiful" he said,

Silence...

Ranma turned and glanced at her, She look so beautiful. Funny though, he have met and seen a lot of 'pretty' girls. But Akane is the only girl who he can call beautiful, even though numerous times he called her "Uncute". Especially now that her eyes were shinning because of the moon. Then he remembered how she looks so beautiful and sexy wearing her skating outfit. He felt his hands itched and he had the sudden urge to run his hand along the delicate curve of her jaw, "Beautiful..." he murmured, before he could stop his thoughts from turning into words.

"Eh?" Akane asked, looking at him.

Ranma blinked, "I.. I mean the Moon!" he said, pointing at the moon and quickly glanced at it. "W-Why would you I call you beautiful, uncute girl?" he asked, smirking as he looked at her. Then he readied himself for any mallet or hands to hit him. But instead he saw her blinked, twice... or more than that. Then licked her pink lips. _Damn_, he wanted to feel those lips against his own with every male cell in his body. With her sitting there, gazing at him, her lips glistening in the moonlight. Her hair swayed, and he sworn he smelled her scent hovering in the air. "Why are you doing that?" he asked,

"What?"

"I-Instead of hitting me.. you licked your lips..." Ranma said, looking down again.

"Baka Ranma, I have too. My Lips are getting dry because of the wind" she said,

"Next time don't do that," he murmured

Akane frowned, she heard him. "And why is that?" she asked,

"Because I don't know... if I can control myself next time" he said, looking at her.

"control what?" Akane asked, innocently.

"This." Ranma grabbed Akane's waist and turned to her. He hesitated at first and and lowered his head. Akane gasped.

"Ranma!"

Ranma and Akane's lips were too close when they heard a voice. They gasped and with a sudden move, Ranma sat straightly. Panicky though, he slipped on the roof and fell on the group. "Iyaaa!"

"oh no! Ranma!" Akane yelled, not thinking too she stood up, "eck!" she slipped and fell on top of Ranma.

"ITE! GET IT OFF ME! YOU'RE TOO HEAVY!" Ranma yelled,

Akane gasped, and move off him. "Gee Thanks Ranma, you really know how to crush a girl's heart" she said,

"argh," Ranma growled as he sat up and looked deadly at Nanma, "What do you want!" he asked,

Nanma blinked, "Oh hi there Ane-san, are you free tomorrow?" he asked,

Ranma growled, "Nanma! What the hell did you called me for?" he stood up and grabbed Nanma's clothes. "...When you want to talk to Akane and not me!"

"Why? Did I interpose something?" he asked, innocently.

Ranma gasped and backed away, He looked at Akane frowning. "Uh.. N-No.." he said,

Nanma turned to Akane, "So, what do you say Ane-chan?"

Akane thought for a second, she didn't have plans for tomorrow. "Tomorrow o-"

"Actually, I already asked her out" Ranma said, smirking.

"You did?" Akane asked,

"Yes I did, that's why WE are on the roof, talking about it right?" Ranma asked, Akane just blinked, "So you can invite her some other day" he said, smiling at Nanma.

Nanma frowned and left the two of them.

Nanma went inside his room, he knew that his brother and Akane were on the roof. He had the feeling that Ranma was trying something romantic to her so he had no choice but to disturb them. He clenched his fist, he won't allow his brother to fall for Akane, because Akane belongs to him.

Meanwhile back at Ranma and Akane...

"You asked me on a date?"

"Yeah," Ranma said, putting his hands on his head.

"You didn't-"

"Formally... but you heard me, and you said I can ask you out" he said, looking away.

Akane frowned, _Geez.. talk about Romantic..._ She shakes her head, "Fine.." she said, "Ranma, answer me one question" she said, as she turned her back on him.

"huh?"

"What is commitment to you?"

Ranma frowned, _what is she up too? _"I don't know.. but what I know is that Commitment isn't for me" he said, looking up into the sky. "I mean I will commit myself with the Arts but never to a woman" he said,

Akane sighed, "Thanks..." she said, as she was about to walk away. She felt Ranma's hand on her wrist. "What is it?" she asked,

"Why the question?" he asked,

Akane shove his hand and moved away slightly, crossed her arms over her chest, "Because you've just confirmed that you're the wrong man for me" she said, looking at him, piercing him with her dark eyes.

Her words cut through him like a rusty scalpel, "Why?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

She uncrossed her arms, "You're just not the kind of guy I want" she said, darkly. Ranma bristled and opened his mouth to speak, but she held up a hand, "Hey, I know that sounds way too harsh, and I am sorry, but please don't be offended if ever you are, The truth is, you're too different from me. Just because we are engaged, that doesn't mean we should hang around too much. The engagement was a force one, it was not our choice."

Ranma digested her words, trying not to let the scalpel cut too deep, it surprised that it cut him at all. This was no big deal... but why did it hurt so much? He could handle insults, but an honest answer from Akane... He let out of a frustrated breath, Akane just dumped him? Or is it a challenge? He shakes his head, "So okay, we will have an agreement, until one of us is waiting for the right person for us, then we will continue to be engaged... but when we see them, we will cut off the engagement"

"Right," she said, nodding, looking pretty darned sure of herself.

They stood in silence for a moment, the only sound the rustle of the light breeze through the trees. Ranma fought the strange disappointment working its way through him, shoving it. "But we are still going out tomorrow right?" he asked. Akane just nodded, "Okay.. I'll see you tomorrow then, Good night" he said.

Akane nodded and turned, walked towards the house, leaving Ranma outside alone, with the cool night as his only companion. He looked out into the dark, trying not to dwell on the image of Akane and how she looked beautiful tonight, he almost kissed her and then... because of stupid Nanma... he hurt her and said those awful words... making her dump him informally. _Stupid... Ryouga... Stupid Nanma..._

The next day...

Akane frowned seeing Ranma (Ranko) waiting for her outside the house.

"Why are you-"

"Disappointed?" Ranma (Ranko) asked, she still in pain when she dumped him last night, "I did ask you to go out but I didn't tell you that in this form" she said, smirking.

"Fine.." Akane said sighing, she was still hurt from what happen last night. "So, is it okay if I bring P-chan with me?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) frowned, "Fine... not that I care anyway."

"Good..."

At a restaurant...

Ranma (Ranko) and Akane ordered some Ice Cream on the Pand Ice Cream. The News at the Television is about the Amazon Village in China. While the order of Akane and Ranma (Ranko) was served,

"All right! You know I've always wanted to eat one of these!" Ranma (Ranko) excitedly said,

Akane blinked, as she was hugging P-chan. "Don't tell me, you never have Ice Cream"

Ranma (Ranko) blinked, "Guys would never eat this kind, It will be embarrassing" she said, she took one bite and her eyes became heavenly. "AHH!" she started eating faster.

"And you're not embarrassed now?" Akane asked,

Ranma (Ranko) smiled, "Hey, I am a girl now, it don't count" she said, and then giggled.

Akane smirked, "Well a real girl, would not be eating Ice Cream like that" she said,

Ranma (Ranko) growled, "Ah be quiet, I'll eat an elephant if I want too" she said, as she continued eating Ice Cream with no delicacy. Then she grabbed the Menu, "Here this one, I wanted to try this chocolate one next" she said, Akane sighed and started to feed Pchan. Ranma (Ranko) tapped the table, feeling jealous, "hey, are you crazy? don't waste that on him! if you don't want it, give it to me!" she said, Pchan squeaked, "Whoever heard of a pig eating Ice Cream anyway? It will just make you sick or something" she added,

The Pig squeaked again. Before Akane could retort back, they heard something interesting in the News.

Ranma (Ranko) saw the place, "I've been... to that place..."

Then the wall crumbled, and a shadow of a woman with a Bonbori appeared.

"Ranma..."

Akane blinked, "Huh?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) got scared. "Sha-Sha-Shampoo..."

"You know this girl Ranma?" Akane asked, looking at Ranma (Ranko)

"Ranma... Die" The girl pointed her bonbori to her.

"Y-You're Sha-Shampoo wouldn't you?" Ranma (Ranko) asked, trembling.

The Girl stepped forward and sway her Bonbori to Ranma (Ranko) "Die!"

Ranma (Ranko) yelled, "Hey! Why don't you just get over it! and leave me alone already!" she yelled and throw her the cloth.

Then Ranma (Ranko) disappeared.

"Ranma?" Shampoo asked, and looked at Akane.

"He ahh.. He went out that way" Akane said, pointing at the big hole.

"Running again!" Shampoo growled, "Ranma!"

Akane blinked, "Who was that.. that girl?" she asked, then she knocked at the cabinet where Ranma is hiding. "Did you had a fight with her or something?"

"It's kinda hard.. to explain..."

Akane smiled, "Awfully cute, wasn't she?"

Ranma (Ranko) growled, "Yeah Real cute" she said, sarcastically.

The Manager growled and yelled at Ranma, "Your Friend just ruined my Restaurant! you have to pay for this!"

Ranma (Ranko) growled and grabbed the Manager, "That Crazy girl is not my friend and she wants me dead! I ain't paying for nothing alright!"

In the other Street...

"Ranma! Ranma!"

Nanma blinked, and looked at the voice of the girl calling his brother. He saw her standing on a wall. "Why are you calling Ranma?" he asked, The woman blinked, and blushed. "Oh.. uh... it's that what her face..." he murmured. "Uh... why are you calling Ranma?" he asked, again

"You.. Ranma's Brother?" she asked, still blushing.

"Yeah, my name Nanma."

"Shampoo" Shampoo said, looking down. "Shampoo has business with Ranma."

"Oh well, Ranma will be in the Tendous.. let me accompany you there"

To be Continued...

Ranma: Uh..oh.. it's Shampoo...  
Akane: hehe it has begun...  
Chette: (laughing out loud)


	25. The Amazon Rival

Ranma: English is **NOT** Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child, and she will continue it now.  
Chette: This fanfic will be based from the Anime Scenes Ok? But as a writer, I will insert parts that doesn't come from the Anime. Because in this story, Ranma will have a twin-  
Ranma: Which I do not like-  
Nanma: Do you think I like this?  
Chette: er.. yeah.. so thanks for continuing reading this fanfic!  
Akane: Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

If you have questions please visit her webbie! Or if you want to give her encouragement just leave a message on her message board! It would mean a lot to her :)  
her webbie is here: **www dot chettedizon dot uk dot to**! or just visit her profile and click her website there! :D

BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!!  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Twenty-five: The Amazon Rival**

"Okay so... care to fill me up with the details?" Akane asked, as Ranma (in his male form now) and her walking at the street.

Ranma sighed, "let me recall.." he said, putting his arms at the back of his head, "Ah yeah.. so a couple of months ago, Pops and I were passing through a town.. after I got this stupid curse.. and there was a huge battle between two girls. We were so hungry and the guide told us that we are at the Amazon Place..." Ranma frowned, "and then we stopped and watched the whole battle and Pop saw some food and we ate the food but it turns out it was a food for the winner... and the winner was her... that girl... and she attacked us."

"Uh huh... and let me guess, you challenged her?" Akane said, rolling her eyes.

"Yup!" Ranma said, smiling. "So naturally I became a champion"

"Ho-ray..." Akane said, acting that she was bored.

Ranma frowned, "Yeah and because of that... she wants me dead"

Akane looked at her and blinked.

Tendou's...

Ranma sighed, and opened the door "Well at least I am safe-" he stopped and fell down seeing Shampoo, and the panda hiding under the table.

"Welcome home-- Ranma" Nanma said smirking.

"Wh-Wha-What is she doing here?!" Ranma gasped in fear.

"Your brother brought you a visitor, Ranma.. wasn't that a sweet thing for him to do?" Kasumi asked, as she was pouring some tea at the cups.

Ranma growled at his brother and grabbed his chinese collar, "Have you gone crazy Nanma?!"

Panda was shivering in fear, Nanma blinked. "She WAS Looking for you, logically I will help her dumbass" Nanma growled,

"Ranma?" she said, Ranma heard her and gulped, he let go of Nanma, then Shampoo leaned on him. "Nihao..." she leaned more closer.

"Uh... N-Nihao.." Ranma said, shivering in fear.

Shampoo started to feel his chest, "He's.. Man"

Ranma smiled, "Uh.. yeah.. that's right I am a guy! as you can see.. uh huh.. I'm a 100 guy! in fact" he said, smiling nervously. "Sorry about that"

"Would you look at him?" Akane said to herself,

Ryouga showed up, "Urgh, don't tell me you never shown your manly side before to her Ranma" he growled,

Ranma growled back and stood up at in front of Ryouga. "You think you're real smart, don't you Hey.. P-chan"

"I wouldn't talk that way if I were you" Ryouga showed him a bucket of cold water. Ranma gasped, "she came all this way from China, to find a girl Ranma, you don't want to disappoint her!"

But before Ryouga could throw the water, Shampoo's bonbori halted them as she attacked Akane who happens to catch the bonbori to protect herself.

"ANE-SAN!" Nanma yelled, he stood up but stop. "Hey you! You were looking for Ranma right? So why are you attacking Ane-san?" he yelled,

"Ranma? Where is She?" Shampoo growled, looking at Akane

Akane continues to protect herself. "I-I don't know know!" she yelled, "Man.. She's strong" she said to herself.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled, and narrowed his eyes at Shampoo.

But Shampoo didn't stop, "You hide Ranma.. You too must die!" she yelled and launched another bonbori to Akane.

"AKANE!" (Ryouga, Ranma and Nanma)

Akane gasped and fell on her butt to avoid the bonbori, she started to feel fear.

"Akane?" he asked, Ranma seeing Akane's face paled and her reaction, triggered his anger. "Okay! That's it! You had enough damn!" he yelled and kicked the bonbori that was broken and fell on Shampoo's head. Ranma's anger face begun to change into fearful face. He just did that? Realizing he had defeat her in his male form now his male form is in danger too. "Oh.. no..." he said,

Nanma frowned, "Way to go Ranma..."

"Poor girl.. defeated.. by male Ranma this time" Ryouga said,

"H-Huh? It was an accident!" Ranma protested.

Ryouga smiled, "Yeah.. you beat her fair and square Ranma"

"He's right, you win. Don't be so modest now Ranma" Kasumi said, smiling. While the panda nodded,

Ranma gulped and his knees started to shake, "But that would be- that would mean-"

Akane frowned, "That would mean she's gonna be after the male Ranma too..."

"I am doomed..." Ranma said, "Oh no!" he yelled as Shampoo started to move. Then Shampoo stood up and moved closer to him. "W-Wait! It was an accident! I never meant to hurt you! You did not lose" he said,

Ryouga tapped Ranma's back, "Be a Man.. and take your punishment!" he said, then push Ranma toward Shampoo

"NOO!!" Ranma yelled, but stopped when Shampoo hugged him. Everyone blinked.

"Wo Ai Ni..." Shampoo said, looking lovingly at Ranma.

Nanma blinked, "That means.. 'I Love you'" he said,

Akane looked at Nanma. "Love?"

Shampoo sighed and kissed Ranma suddenly.

Nanma's jaw dropped.  
Kasumi blushed.  
Ryouga's eyes widen

"WHAT THE?!" Akane yelled, as she was clenching her fist and her aura appeared. Then she picked the bonbori and throw it at Ranma, as a result the kiss ended. Shampoo narrowed her eyes at Akane, while Akane glared at her. Ranma blinked and looked at Akane then at Shampoo. Both girls moved closer. But when Akane saw Ranma looking at her, she threw one last glare at him and went away.

"That's Enough!" Mr. Tendou entered the room, "What's the fuss? What is going on? I was in my room, doing my morning routine-"

Kasumi smiled, "Which is sleeping"

Mr.Tendou coughed, and looked at Ranma straightly "Who is that girl?" he asked,

Nanma smirked, "Perceptibly, Ranma's girl friend from China"

"What is the meaning of this Saotome!" Mr.Tendou yelled, the panda shook his head.

"What do you mean I don't know!" Ranma yelled and glared at the panda then he glared at Nanma too, "Who were you calling my Girlfriend?" he growled.

"Evidently the girl beside you, since you two KISSED" Nanma said "Now I can have Akane all by myself" he added to his self.

"KISSED?!" Mr.Tendou yelled, he grabbed Ranma's collar "Ungrateful...Unforgivable..."

"W-Wait! you got it wrong! That is not how it happens!" Ranma grimaced.

Ryouga smirked, "But it mostly how it happens right Ranma?" he asked, "Now I can have Akane all by myself" he added to his self too.

"She has never seen me as a guy before Okay?" Ranma narrowed his eyes. "and no, you cannot have Akane" he added to himself. He knew that look and Nanma's look.

"Still.. you two seem to be very close" Mr.Tendou said, letting go of Ranma's collar.

"Are you trying to tell me, that you see me that way too Mr.Tendou?" Ranma asked, determined.

"I can't see you any other way" Mr.Tendou growling as he sees Shampoo nuzzling her cheek on Ranma's chest.

The Door opened, A furious Akane appeared, "Ranma... as far as I am concern... Our engagement never happen!" she yelled and close the door loudly.

"RIGHT!" Nanma and Ryouga yelled,

"HEY!" Ranma yelled,

"Kasumi, bring Nabiki here... we will have a family matters to discuss" Mr.Tendou said, in a calm voice.

When everyone is in the dinning room (minus Akane), everyone were having mixtures of feelings. The Chime was ringing non-stop because of the winds, as Kasumi pouring out the tea, Ranma's eyes wandered around them. "This is great..." he murmured, as he saw Mr.Tendou lightning a cigar. He sighed, he's really in a big trouble.

"Well then son.. tell us again how you've got yourself into this!" Mr.Tendou growled and lean towards Ranma

"I told you! I don't know know!" Ranma yelled, nervously then a book appeared in front of them.

Nanma crossed his arms on his waist, "The Book of the Amazon Tribal law" he read. "Care for me to peruse it?" he asked nicely at Shampoo. Shampoo nodded. "The Laws of the amazon Law are as follows, In the event that an amazon is defeated by an outsider. And if that outsider is a woman, she must give the kiss of death and kill without a delay; however if that outsider is a man, she must marry him"

"WHAT?!" Ranma yelled,

"Aiyah!" Saotome said, leaning towards Ranma

"It saids here" Nanma said, smiling.

"T-That's not true!" Ranma yelled, "You can't even understand Chinese!"

"I am the bright Saotome, I can decipher Chinese no problem" Nanma said,

Nabiki took the book, "hmm.. what Nanma said is true" she said, reading the book

"Are you sure?" Mr.Tendou asked,

"How can you be so sure?" Ranma growled, "You don't read chinese" he added,

"Because there's a written japanese translation at the back of the book" she said, pointing at the book.

"Ah! I missed that one!" Mr.Tendou exclaimed and snapping his fingers.

"So.. essentially, My brother has a new fiancée" Nanma said, then he grabbed Shampoo's hand. "Please take care of my brother"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ranma yelled,

"Airen" Shampoo giggled,

"I am not your husband!" Ranma yelled, at Shampoo.

"So Mr.Tendou? Since.. Ranma must marry this Amazon woman because the laws of amazon are indissoluble" he said, Shampoo nodded, "Can I become the fiancée of Akane now?" he asked, smiling.

Mr.Tendou frowned, "hmm.. well.. you're a Saotome after-"

"NO WAY! I OBJECT! Don't I have a say in this!" Ranma yelled, as he stood up.

They all blinked,

"Oh my Ranma.. don't tell me you-"

Ranma blushed furiously, "No-No way! I mean.. I .. well... I..."

Mr.Tendou started crying, "Ranma loves my Akane after all!"

"THAT'S NOT IT! I mean this is my life! This is my decision and I -- Akane -- my engagement with her is --" he growled, "ARGH!" he left the room.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes, "Akane..."

At the back of the Tendous...

"Ranma.. you.. dummy!!" Akane yelled as she punches at the dummy that looks like Ranma. Ever since she has witnessed that kiss between Ranma and Shampoo, she felt so upset.. so upset that she wanted to beat any man she could ever meet. But because she couldn't do that so she tried to calm herself by punching and attacking the dummy that looks like Ranma.. but no success because she couldn't calm down or even couldn't erase that scene in her mind.

But after a few seconds... after she threw a last kick at the dummy, she sat on the floor and started to recall her memories with him; after a few seconds she picked the dummy and sighed then she heard Ranma's voice. She peeked and saw Ranma and Shampoo talking.

"Okay Shampoo.. let me explain in a different way.. that amazon law is not applicable here because you're in Japan now" Ranma said, sighing. "Forget about that kill the girl and marry the guy rule"

"Rule?" Akane asked,

"In other words" Kasumi said,

"She's trying to catch up a husband, Akane" Nabiki said,

Akane looked behind her, "Oh it's you two"

"Why don't you go and make up with Ranma.. Akane?" Kasumi said,

"You don't really think he's got the guts to cheat on you, do you?" Nabiki asked,

Akane shook her head and sighed then she looked back at Ranma once again.

"So now you understand Shampoo?" Ranma asked, Shampoo nodded, giggled and sat in front of him. "Argh, you didn't listen to a word I say" he said, then he gulped when Shampoo put her arms around his neck, Ranma shivered when he heard Shampoo said,

"Wo da Airen..."

"Wo da Airen.. it means.. my beloved husband" Nabiki said, reading a Chinese dictionary. Akane growled,

"Stop that! I know you don't want to hear this but listen!" Ranma growled, "You and I-" he stopped when Shampoo blinked cutely at him, the words in his mind flew away when he saw how cute Shampoo can be. "We-I mean-"

"Guess he forgot what he's going to say, hey Akane?" Nabiki asked, Akane growled even more.

Ranma blushed "M-Marry you! I mean- I can't coz-"

"Wo Ai Ni"

"That means 'I Love you'" Nabiki said,

"ENOUGH! OKAY?" Akane yelled, "This is stupid" she said, controlling her tears and left her sisters to go straight into her room.

After a few hours of avoiding Shampoo, Ranma ended up on the roof.. It was already evening and the moon was shinning so brightly.

"It's funny, she's been trying to kill me all this time and I never notice that shampoo is really kind of cute" he murmured, "man.. if Akane could act like that-" he stopped when he felt cold water thrown into him.

"Ryouga! What did you do that for?" Ranma (Ranko) asked,

"You know... watching Akane get jealous over a jerk like you.. really makes me sick!" he growled and throw the bucket at her, the bucket hit Ranma's face and as a result she fell off the roof.

When she landed, "Hey stupid! If Akane is Jealous then that's not-"

"Me? Jealous?"

Ranma (Ranko) gasped seeing her, "A-Akane?"

"Never. We were never engaged in the first place remember?" she smiled, then she started walking away, "So go ahead, and get to know her better all you want!" she growled,

"A-Akane...? wait.. uh.."

Then a Big Rock landed in front of Ranma (Ranko)

"Hey! Don't throw dangerous things like that!" she yelled, then the bonbori flew towards the rock and was break into pieces. "Ahh!!"

"Ranma!" Shampoo yelled, holding a sword. "I kill you this time!"

"WAIT!" Ranma (Ranko) yelled and started to run while being chased by Shampoo. They run in circles around the tendous.

"When He is a boy, she wants him. When He is a girl, she wants him dead" Mr.Tendou said, sighing but when he saw Ranma and Shampoo entering the house they avoided the two of them. In a few seconds the house was a wreck. Mr.Tendou stood in front of the bond, crying. "You know Saotome, with you and your son in this house... there's never a dull moment... I'm so glad you're here... I'm so glad you're here..."

"I'm going to my room" Akane said, as she put her barbell down.

Nanma's eyes followed her as she disappeared at the room. "I am going to my room as well.. good night everyone.. this day has been very remarkable for all of us" he said, bowing down.

"Good night Nanma" Kasumi said, smiling.

At the Corridor...

"A-Ane-san?"

Akane stopped and turned at the voice, "What is it?" she asked,

"D-Do you like to go out for a walk?" he asked,

"No.. I-"

"It would help you from discharging some stress... other than martial arts.. have faith in me.. I am 100 persuaded that it will help you" He hesitated but took a deep breath and clasped his hand on her hers. "I'll even be an adjunct to you" he said,

Akane blinked. "I.. guess... it's not too late to stroll at the streets huh?" she asked, forcing herself to smile. Nanma nodded.

After a few seconds of strolling into the streets, they ended up at the Park. Nanma politely gestured Akane to sat on the bench, Akane smiled and leaned comfortably at the bench. Then she look up into the sky, the moon was shinning so brightly.

"So what do you think?" His gaze was strangely intent as he asked the question.

"The Sky looks so beautiful tonight" she said,

Nanma shook his head, "I am talking about Shampoo"

"I thought you were supposed to help me to take off this stress?" she asked, gritting her teeth.

"Yes. By talking calmly about what happened today.. could take off your stress.. believe me" he said, "So... what do you think about her? Honestly" he said,

"She's..." she paused, several unkind remarks hovering on her tongue. She took a deep breath, "She's beautiful" she admitted. "and if Ranma wants her... I will be very happy for both of them" she said,

Nanma leaned back against the bench, his face expressionless for a long moment. Then he smiled "She's not that beautiful" he said, Akane blinked and looked at him. "You are... You are amazing, you know that" he said, "the woman I want to be with forever" he added to his self but didn't say it out loud.

"You too" Akane said, blushing.

"Really?" Nanma blushed,

"Yes.. you're my friend after all" Akane said, smiling

Nanma's blushed faded. "A.. friend..."

Akane force herself to look at Nanma, "Best friends right?" she asked, she put her hand in his. They sat there for a moment, suddenly for no reason she could think of, she felt like crying.

"Ane-san?" His fingers tightened on hers, "Are you Ok?" he asked,

Akane blinked hard, "I am fine.." but she had to force herself to smile.

"Akane.."

Akane gasped, hearing Nanma said her name like that, it was how Ranma say her name. She knew that she couldn't control the tears now that in a few seconds they will come out, She put her right hand on her face. "Uh.. I think I am Ok now, I'll go home first.. Thanks.. the stress did flew away" she said,

"Wait-"

Akane didn't even turn around, she run towards the opposite side didn't bother to hear what Nanma was trying to say

Akane closed the door of their bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She could see her eyes getting red but she's still controlling her tears. She blinked hard and just washed her hands, glad for the small respite to try to make sense of her fluctuating emotions. Ever since that engagement between Ranma and Shampoo, she'd really felt a bit off balance, a little shaky inside. Maybe because she was supposed to be the one and only fiancée but now.. enter an amazon rival... which laws are unbreakable. She continues to washed her hands again, trying to banish the tears prickling at the back of her eyes, Really, she was being foolish and selfish. She and Ranma could still be friends even they were not engaged. She should be happy for him. She was... right?

"I am happy for them... I am really... really happy for them..." she wiped her tears and washed her face, then when she was finished, she opened the bathroom and as she was walking towards her room, she was chanting the words, "I am happy for them"

"You're telling the truth?"

Akane stopped and turned to look at the voice. It was Ranma, though the corridor was dark. She knew that was Ranma. Not Nanma. But Ranma. "So, hows your little romantic game with Shampoo?" she asked,

Ranma frowned and step into the light. Akane gasped, some part of his red shirt was torn, his right arm was bruised. "Does this answer your question?" he asked,

"A-Are you alright?" Akane asked, her face showing concern.

"I'm just tired." he said, "I had to turn into a guy and when I had, she hugged my right arm really tight and we fell on a building that they are constructing, then there was a part of the construction that was broken so I had to protect her from getting harm-"

"Oh.. so that is why you're hurt, not because of her huh? but because you saved her... making sure she is safe." she asked, Akane tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice as the image of Shampoo rose before her. "Then that is good... like I said a while ago.. I am really really happy for you two" she said,

Ranma stared at her, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Are you jealous?"

Akane gasped, "Of course not! She just seems to be the perfect woman for you,"

"And how do you know that?" Ranma asked, the twitching had broadened into a smirk.

Akane sighed and shrugged, "Call it Women's Intuition"

Ranma took a step closer, seeing Akane like this.. very calm and very jealous makes him all giddy insides. She can be so cute if she want to be. "You know that Shampoo is not my type"

"Then why did you kiss her?" she asked, "If you-" she stopped and growled at herself. "And what am I saying?" she said out loud, Then she realized Ranma didn't stop walking towards her, she knew that once again, he will invade her personal space and sending her pulse racing. She knew that Ranma would act like this again then back out again. He was just baiting her and then insult her. This time she will win this battle, she will go on with the flow until Ranma will evidently lose, she will not let him insult her again. "Then Mr.Saotome.. was is your type?" she asked, raising one eyebrow and smirking at him. Ranma didn't answer her question, he continued to walk towards her. Akane moved backward until she felt the wall on her back. "What are you doing?" she asked, panicking.

"Something that I should have done before Shampoo came into our lives" he lifted up Akane's face with his right hand and with infinite slowness, his lips brushing hers with skilled patience. Akane couldn't stop herself from sighing and melded into him, his muscled chest brushing against her chest, setting her body alight. Resistance was a fleeing thought, quickly discarded as his mouth closed over hers and kissed her expertly, leaving her breathless, clinging and yearning for more.

This was no ordinary Kiss. Ranma knew from the minute he felt her lips touched his that the fiery reaction of his body, the urge to take this to the next level so quickly, the total lost of self-consciousness. This kiss wasn't even compared to the kiss he received from Shampoo earlier.

She pulled away, needing to refocus before she lost complete control. She didn't know why did it happen but Ranma and his earth-shattering kiss had awakened a latent passion she hadn't known existed. "We shouldn't have done that" she whispered, reluctant to break the silence that enveloped them.

Ranma stared at her, his passion-hazed gaze doing little to still her hammering "But did it answer your question?" he asked, running a finger down her cheek, feather-light. Her breath hitched as a finger followed a lazy trail along her jaw line before dropping to her collarbone. "You should know what my type is" he smiled and left her.

Ranma's Room...

Ranma knew he shouldn't have kissed Akane. Apart from being totally not so Ranma, irrational and inexplicable, it made sleep impossible for him for the next days coming. Every time he closed his eyes, her provocative image danced before him, The Minute he had seen her standing next to shampoo it was so clear how amazing Akane is and no one can compare to her. And somehow Akane's presence in his life opened a void he hadn't known exited. Though he couldn't put his finger on it; He growled and sat "Man.. what was happening to me.. I need to sleep... " he looked around and saw Nanma's book scattered laying on the floor. He hesitated and picked one book and tried to read it. Then a few seconds, of looking at those small letters, he fell asleep with Akane in his dreams.

Morning...

Akane stretch her hands and smiled at the piglet in her bed. "Good morning P-chan" she said, smiling. Then she went to the bathroom to get ready for school, she wrinkled her nose at her reflection, wishing she hadn't been looking forward to this morning so much. No matter how much she'd tried to convince herself this was just another ordinary day, she couldn't forget Ranma's kiss or the way he'd started at her last night before bed. Though she also had a feeling that it was just a dream and that didn't really happened. Either way, after she changed her clothes she went downstairs and saw her dad and two sisters having their breakfast.

"Akane, would you go and wake up Ranma?" Kasumi asked,

Akane frowned, "Why do I have to wake him up?" she asked,

"Don't be angry" Kasumi said,

"Oh look, she's still sulking about Ranma and Shampoo" Nabiki teasing her,

Akane frowned, "Am not-" she stopped and remembered how Ranma kissed her. She looked down.

"Akane."

Akane looked at her dad, "What is it dad?"

"Why don't you just come out and admit your true feelings for him" Mr.Tendou asked,

Akane growled, "No way!" she yelled, then Mr.Tendou cried unto Kasumi. She sighed, "Okay fine I'll wake him up..."

Ranma's room...

Akane opened the door of the Saotome's room. "Ranma, it's already morning we have to go-" she stopped and saw Shampoo sleeping beside Ranma. She growled, she was once again furiously angry. "The nerve.. after he kissed me last night, he is sleeping next to-" she clenched her fist and walk towards the bathroom to take a bucket of water and threw it at Ranma. Making Ranma, Nanma and Genma wake up.

"Ah that's cold!" Ranma (Ranko) shrieked, then she saw Akane with a bucket of water. "Geez Akane! Why did you do that for?!"

"Hmph!"

"Ane-san!" Nanma said, wiping some of the water that was splashed on him, "Why did you-" he stopped and saw Ranma (Ranko) and Shampoo on his brother's futon. "Okay... I think... I should depart this room now" he said, he quietly exited the room.

Ranma (Ranko) blinked, "What did I do?" then she felt soft hands on her cheek and saw Shampoo muttering some chinese sweet words. "Shampoo.. what are you doing here?" she asked, Shampoo gasped and started poking Ranma's chest.

Dining Table..

Akane sat and sighed, while getting her bowl at Kasumi. "He's awake and we have a visitor" she said, then started to eat.

Nanma appeared too, smiling at Akane, "Good morning Ane-san" he said, Akane just ignored him. He sighed.

Then after a few seconds they started to hear Ranma (Ranko) and Shampoo's voices at the tendous. It seems that the chase is on once again. Because Ranma is now in his girl form so Shampoo wants him dead. Akane just ignored him while Nanma kept looking at her. At times like this, he doesn't know what he should do. When Nabiki told them she will go to school now, Nanma told them that he will come with Nabiki because he needed to be early at school.

At the street...

Akane run at the streets, she couldn't calm. She asked herself once again why is she looking forward for this day? She sighed then she heard another footsteps and her name being called.

"AKANE WAIT UP! AKANE!"

Akane continues to ignore Ranma, but typical Ranma catch up with her. "Why are you so mad? Look, I'm telling you! It's not my fault and I didn't even know she slept next to me"

Akane growled, "Don't waste your breath, I couldn't care less how disgusting you are in the morning!"

Ranma snorted, "Boy, once you make up your mind about something" he said, as he jump and landed beside her.

"and to think you kissed me last night" Akane asked, panting.

Ranma almost tripped, "Whoa wait there... I kissed you?" Ranma asked, "When?" he added,

Akane snarled, "So it was a dream" she murmured, and shook her head, "why do you have to be such a pervert? I guess you and Shampoo deserve each other" she said, changing the subject.

Ranma rumbled, "Hey, you're the one who's sleeping with the little piggy"

Akane gritted her teeth, "Urusai! Leave P-chan out of this Alright!" she yelled, Ranma looked away, angrily. "Honestly, you're jealous of a little pig"

"Ahh who'd be jealous over a tomboy like you" Ranma made a face to her, which cause Akane more angry.

Akane started to sway her bag to him, but Ranma kept avoiding it. "That's right! I'd forgot! We're not engaged anymore! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! So what if I sleep with a pig! So sleep with Shampoo for all I care! I hate you!"

School...

"And then he said, No way! I was dating your friend!" Hiroshi yelled, then Daisuke laughed.

Ranma was sitting in between them. Hiroshi was talking about the love life of his cousin, while Ranma was looking at Akane, who wasn't that energetic. He was stupid to open his mouth and deny that he had kissed her last night, who could forget that one? He wasn't forgetting it... but he didn't know why his mouth had to deny it. Then he remembered how Akane caught him and shampoo on his futon.. now that was really scary.

"Hey Ranma, are you listening?"

"Uh.. yeah.." he shook his head and resume eating. Then they felt the building quiver.

"What was that?"  
"an earthquake?"  
"a giant coming towards us?"

Then the wall behind Ranma crushed down and Shampoo appeared. "Nihao!"

Ranma frowned, "There's a thing called door?" he asked, Shampoo giggled.

"beautiful wife cooked husband a delicious lunch" she said, Ranma and Akane gasped. It was Pchan at the plate.

"PCHAN!!" Akane yelled and grabbed him.

"This Lunch for husband not you!" Shampoo yelled as she grabbed Pchan and gave it to Ranma, "now Ranma say Ahh!"

"Just a second!" Ranma said, grabbing Pchan. He started tapping the pig, "hey.. Ryouga.. Ryouga...wake up"

When Pchan woke up, he bit Ranma and launched into the arms of a Crying Akane. "Pchan!!"

Ranma sighed, "That was close-"

Shampoo stood beside Akane and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"NO!!" Ranma yelled,

"What did you-" Akane asked,

"Shampoo! you didn't gave Akane the kiss of death!" Ranma said, panicking.

"Kiss of death?" Yuka asked,

"A promise to track Akane to the ends of the earth and Kill her" Ranma growled, "Shampoo-"

"Woman's warfare is for killing, it's amazon rule" she said, smirking.

Ranma shook his head, "This has gone too far, Shampoo-"

"That's alright! I'll take your challenge!" Akane said,

Ranma put his hand on Akane's shoulder. "Hey... the pig is okay, why don't we just live and let live.. ne?" he asked, nervously.

Akane growled, "Don't touch me!" she punched Ranma and he was thrown outside.

Ranma roared, and went up. "Akane!" he climbed but when he got there he didn't see Akane or Shampoo. "W-Where is she?!"

"They went out that way" Sayuri said,

"She did what?" Ranma asked, narrowing his eyes. "Akane..." he started to search for her, as he was running and searching for her, he was quietly praying and hoping that Akane will be Okay. "Akane, there's no way she's gonna beat shampoo...she's gonna get herself killed... oh this all my fault... if something happen to her.. I'll never forgive myself.. Akane... Akane.. AKANE!!"

Then he heard Pchan crying, "AKANE!" he jumped and landed inside the baseball court and saw Akane laying on the grass. "AKANE! OH NO!!" he tapped her cheek gently, "Hey.. wake up.. Akane...wake up...come on.. wake up" he said, controlling his tears coming out of his eyes. "Please be alright, please open your eyes.. wake up.. Akane..."

Akane opened her eyes and blinked, she sat and hold her head. "That's odd.."

Ranma took a deep breath, that really scared out of him. "You Idiot! I told you not to fight with her did I?!"

Akane blinked, "Do I know you?"

"Huh?"

"Do I... know you?"

"Akane... that's not a good joke..."

**To be Continued...**

Ranma: and there you go... that technique...  
Akane: that.. siatsu attack  
Ranma: yeah...  
Nanma: What is that?  
Ranma: Oh hush up. You don't know that because you're not really a Ranma Character  
Nanma: Why you  
Chette: Okay see you next time!


	26. Remember me Akane please

Ranma: English is **NOT** Chette's first language, She wrote this when she was a child, and she will continue it now.  
Chette: **This fanfic will be based from the Anime Scenes Ok?** But as a writer, **I will insert parts that doesn't come from the Anime.** Because in this story, Ranma will have a twin-  
Ranma: Which I do not like-  
Nanma: Do you think I like this?  
Chette: er.. yeah.. so thanks for continuing reading this fanfic! (even though I haven't... updated.. for years now...)  
Akane: Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi, and she loves Philip.

If you have questions please visit her webbie! Or if you want to give her encouragement just leave a message on her message board!  
her webbie is here: www dot chette dot iroha dot nu! or just visit her profile and click her website there! :D

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!**  
**A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...**

**Chapter Twenty-six: ****Remember me Akane please.**

Ranma stared in horror as Akane looked at him, strangely. "Akane... that's not a good joke..."

Akane didn't say anything after that, she just picked pchan and shook her head. She started to walk away but she kept thinking why does she feel so strange. _I fought Shampoo right? So why do I feel so refreshed?_

_"Akane wait up! Akane!"_

Akane frowned and turned to him, "Akane! Akane! you keep calling my name so informal-"

"Akane-"

"-Like you're close to me, but who are you anyway?"

"Listen-"

"Have me met somewhere before?"

Ranma gaped at her, _ She's got that... watchamacalit? the Amnesia thing!_

"There she is! Akane!"

Ranma saw Akane's friends running towards them. He was about to tell them what happen when his jaw drop hearing her speak to them.

"Hiya guys."

"That shampoo girl looks so strong-"

Ranma frowned, _That's strange? I thought she doesn't remember anything? _

"Oh nothing that I couldn't handle" Akane said, smiling.

Ranma leaned towards her, "Akane. You were out cold."

"Do I know you?"

Ranma growled, "Damn it. You're just fooling me. Quit the Amnesia play thing. This isn't funny!"

Akane turned to her friends, "Is he a transfer student?" she asked, Ranma begun to growl.

Yuka and Sayuri looked at each other and then at her, "He's been living at your house for long now, as a matter of fact... he is your fiance.. his name is Ranma." Yuka said,

Akane looked at Ranma, "Ranma?" _I__t does have a familiar ring to it..._ she felt as if her head was about to break, she groaned and started squeezing her head. After a while, she fell on her knees.

"Akane!" Ranma yelled,

"Pain-" Akane said, Pchan squeaked at her worried. "Oh! Now I remember! That's the word for time-out! When you play hide and seek!"

"That's TANMA!" Ranma yelled, Akane's friends sighed.

"A fish that you traditionally catch in fall?"

"That's SANMA." Ranma replied, Akane's friends groaned.

"um.. a computer memory that can't be changed?"

"No, No, THAT'S ROM!" Ranma yelled, Akane's friends exhale noisily.

Akane blinked, "maybe an explanation you see when you're surprised?"

"That's AREMA!" Ranma growled, Akane's friends growled.

"Oh! now this for sure! That song by the beach boys-"

"Damnit! THAT'S HELP ME RONDA!" Ranma roared in frustration. Akane's friends fell on their knees.

"What's up with the turbulence guys?" Nanma asked, appearing behind Yuka and Sayuri.

Ranma shook his head, "Brother, Akane-"

"Oh hi Nanma" Akane said, smiling. Nanma blushed.

Ranma couldn't believe this! Akane remembers Nanma but not him? _No.. the only thing she'd forgotten is me? how can that be?_

"Do you know this guy? he keeps calling me _ Akane_. Where in fact he should call me Tendo because we are not that close." Akane said, pointing at Ranma. "As a matter of fact, I don't even know him!" she added.

Nanma blinked and looked at Ranma who clenched his fist, "He's my brother... Ranma."

"You have a brother?" Akane was about to picked pchan when she realized that Ranma already picked him up. "Wha-"

"You're coming with me, Ryoga."

"What are you doing with Pchan?"

"I gotta talk to him."

"Don't be stupid. Pchan can't talk! You give him back or I-" she growled and was about to kick him when he just put a hand on her head without pressure and successfully escaped with pchan. _Whoever he is... he is no ordinary person. _"Who is he Anyway?"

"We told you..." Yuka said, sighing.

"He's Ranma." Sayuri continued.

"Ranma? Do I know him?" Akane asked,

Everyone sighed, but Nanma just looked at where his brother disappeared too. "So.. in other words.. Ane-san... doesn't remember him... this is a perfect opportunity." he whispered.

* * *

Ranma poured a hot water on Pchan. "Okay Ryoga, you tell me what you saw. Don't leave a single detail alright? What did Shampoo do to Akane?" he asked, looking at now sitting naked Ryoga on the floor.

Ryoga smirked, "Do you think I'd be stupid enough to help Akane remember you?"

"Ryoga I know you may think this is a good chance but-"

"Yeah you're darn right it is. A good chance for me." he turned his back on him. "So of course I won't help you. If Akane doesn't remember you then... she and I.. we-"

Ranma narrowed his eyes and heard some girls coming towards the Gym closet, "Well maybe I can help you change your mind." he opened the door and yelled, "Hey girls! do you want to see a naked man?"

The girls squealed, "Oh my! sure! sure!"

_Thank God for pervert girls_, Ranma smirked, "He won't disappoint you because he's a total Hunk-"

"CLOSE THE DOOR! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK!" Ryoga yelled as he covered himself.

Ranma closed the door, "Okay go ahead." he contracted his eyes.

Ryoga sighed, "I tell you Ranma... the speed of Shampoo's legs still send chills down my spine."

"Wha-"

"She knocked me out and that's the end-" he was interrupted when Ranma hit him with a kettle, "Well you ask me what I saw"

"YOU JERK! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T SEE NOTHING!"

* * *

Ranma glanced on his right side to look at Akane who was concentrating on their lesson. He didn't really like the idea of her forgetting him. How powerful is that shampoo that it could erase a memory of one's person, especially that Akane had been with him when they were children. He sighed and then he saw Akane looking at him.

"What?" he whispered,

Akane narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?" she asked, Ranma rolled his eyes.

At the sound of the school bell, signaling the class is over for that day; Ranma silently followed Akane. "Remember me Akane please..." he murmured, as he looked at her walking. He was surprised when Akane turned around and faced him.

Akane's patience is almost as its limit, "Quit following me! Get lost!" she yelled,

"You really have forgotten all about me huh?" Ranma asked, she blinked. He looked around and saw a host, "Maybe I should try this..." he said, landing on his feet on the ground, he grabbed the host and poured water on himself. He felt his body changed and looked at her, "Now do you get it?" she asked,

Akane gaped at her, "A-Are you really...?"

"Do you remember me now?"

"... a cross-dresser?" Akane asked,

Ranma (Ranko) stomp her feet and growled furiously. "MY NAME IS RANMA! I AM YOUR FIANCE AND DAMNIT I AM NOT A CROSS-DRESSER!" she leaned forwards her, "ARE YOU JUST MAKING FUN OF ME?"

Akane backed away, "I don't have a fiance. And if I do? He is not a cross-dresser!" she turned and run away from her, when she was a little far away she looked at her, "You're a weirdo!"

Ranma (Ranko) narrowed her eyes, "Just you wait.. Akane. I'm gonna make you REMEMBER ME." she clenched her fist and started to follow her.

Akane didn't know why she felt sorry for that guy... _What was his name again?_ She shook her head and kept running away. "I feel fine but I have to go to Doctor Tofu.. maybe he can help me... because even I am totally fine... I feel as if something's wrong me..." she said to herself, "Plus.. that guy..."

_"AKANE WAIT UP!"_

Akane gasped seeing the girl running fast, she run faster.

"JUST GIVE ME FIVE SECONDS DAMNIT!"

Akane shook her head, "Not Interested!" she yelled as she kept running.

"COME ON!"

_How can she keep up with me so easily?_ she thought, "Who are you anyway?" she asked, looking at the girl panting beside her while running.

"I TOLD YOU I'M-"

(BANG!)

Akane saw the girl slammed her face on a post. "Whoever you are! you should watch where you're going!"

_"Ugh..."_

* * *

Akane stopped running in front of Dr. Tofu's clinic, and gasped for breath. But before she could enter the clinic, she felt another presence. She looked up and saw her.

_"Took you long enough."_

"Huh?" Akane asked, still gasping.

"Ya know, I know your moves like the back of my hand." Ranma (Ranko) said as she landed in front of her. "You'd figured you oughtta have Dr. Tofu take a look at you huh?" she asked, pointing the clinic.

"I know something is wrong but-" she stopped, realizing what the girl said. "You even know the Doctor? Who are you anyway?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) groaned, "That's the question I am too tired to answer..."

"Well I am tired to ask-"

"Oh Hello there Ranma and Akane." Dr. Tofu said, "Is there a problem?" he asked,

Ranma (Ranko) "Can you take a look at her, doc?" she asked, "she couldn't remember me." she added, Akane looked at her.

"Well come into my clinic and let me take a look at you, Akane."

After a few seconds of checking up Akane's head, Ranma now in his male form entered the room where Akane and Dr. Tofu were. "So what's the problem?" he asked,

"Hmm... she doesn't seem to be injured," Dr. Tofu said, "Akane, when you first came to, how did you feel?" he asked, looking at her.

Akane looked at him, "Well that's the funny part... I thought I feel so... refreshed?"

"You feel refresh... after you fought someone?" he asked, Akane nodded. "Then that must be it!" he yelled,

Ranma gasped, "What? Come on! Tell us Dr. Tofu!"

Dr. Tofu looked seriously at Ranma, "It's that... Legendary technique... the Sai Fang Heng Gow.. Shiatsu Attack."

Ranma blinked, "...and... what does this legendary attack do to a person?"

The door opened and Genma the panda entered, while howling. He started to move around, communicating with them using body language.

[It's just as I thought]

"Mr. Saotome!" Akane said,

Ranma didn't know but he understand what his father said in his body language. "Pops! Tell us what happen!"

[With these Two Eyes. Truly it was even I YAM... no AM scared too]

Ranma yelled furiously and showed him a kettle, "ARGHHHH! YOU'RE DRIVING ME NUTS! HURRY UP AND CHANGE BACK!" he said, the Genma the panda nodded.

Genma sat down, "I will remember... that move for as long as I shall live... She attacked from the rear... the speed of her hands was inhuman! It took five... or six seconds, tops!"

"Wow! Incredible!" Dr. Tofu exclaimed.

Ranma blinked, "That doesn't answer my question?"

"Ranma. By applying finger point pressure in a specific place, using a mixture of Chinese herbs and massage of the skull.. this dreaded technique can manipulate memory." Dr. Tofu explained to him.

Ranma grabbed Akane's shoulder, "Oh.. so that's how you forgotten all about me huh?"

"Do I know you?" Akane asked,

Ranma looked at the doctor, "Dr. Tofu.. isn't there any way to cure her?"

Dr. Tofu nodded, "Only if we can have the herbal solution, I can reverse the effect."

Ranma nodded, "Find a Herbal solution? Well I can do that, Come on Akane!" he grabbed Akane out of the clinic. Then when they were outside, he grabbed Akane's waist and jumped on the roof.

"AHHH! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT KIND OF A MAN ARE YOU! PUT ME DOWN! STOP!" Akane yelled,

Ranma gone mad, "SHAMPOO! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? COME OUT SHAMPOO!"

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Akane yelled,

"SHAMPOO!" Ranma yelled, as he continued to hop roof to roof while carrying Akane. "DAMN IT! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU!"

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOU WERE?" Akane yelled, tears were almost out of her eyes.

Ranma stopped at one roof, looking around. "Damnit.. where are you?" he looked down and saw Nanma looking incredulously at him. "Bro! Did you see Shampoo anywhere?"

"I didn't see your girlfriend, and what are you doing to Ane-san?" Nanma asked,

"We are looking-"

"Put her down immediately." Nanma said, ordering him.

Ranma smirked, "Make me?"

"I am still older than you-"

"For a few minutes only."

"Be of no importance. I am your older brother so put Ane-san down." Nanma narrowed his eyes. "Can't you see she's about to shed tears?" he added,

That made Ranma let go of Akane. "I...I am sorry..." he said, Akane jumped down and run into the arms of Nanma. Ranma clenched his fist and looked away. "Damnit..." he cursed,

* * *

Nanma, Akane and Ranma entered the Tendo's Residence. Akane thank Nanma, and take off her shoes.

"Akane! How could you forget Ranma, your own fiance?" Nabiki asked, both her sisters appeared in front of her.

"Ranma? Who's Ranma?" Akane asked,

"He's the guy standing right behind you," Kasumi said,

Akane looked at Nanma who was standing beside her, then she turned behind her and saw Ranma waving his hand.

"Um.. hiya..."

"How dare you coming barging in like you live here!" Akane yelled, "Get out of my house or I'll call the police."

"Actually.. I do live here..." Ranma said, looking at her.

"You what?" Akane asked, then she looked at Nanma who nodded.

"Both me and Ranma.. Reside here..." Nanma said.

Soun appeared behind Kasumi and Nabiki, laughing. "Well they can just get to know each other all over again, so long as Daddy's little girl hasn't forgotten who I am, right Akane?"

Akane blinked at him, "Who are you?"

All of them looked at her, Soun gasped and then cried.

"You don't remember daddy?" Nabiki asked,

Akane giggled, "Oh dad.. I could never forget someone special like you" she said, "It was only a joke dad..."

_So I am not that special to her huh? _ Ranma sighed, he felt so down... it was a miserable thing than loosing a battle. _Well this doesn't change anything.. I still got to find- _then panda's hands covered his eyes. "HEY!" he growled, and grabbed those hands really tight. "How-can-you-joke-around... AT A TIME LIKE THIS!" he turned around and was about to punch but the person put the hands on his head and jump away from him.

"I fool you! I fool you! Aiyah!" Shampoo giggled,

"Oh your girlfriend" Nanma smirked,

"Quit it!" Ranma glared at him and then he approached her, "Shampoo! Where is the shampoo you used on Akane?"

"Airen! You I love!" Shampoo said, hugging Ranma.

As if it was her reflex, Akane rushed towards them and elbowed Ranma's head. When she realized what she has done, "Huh?"

"What you doing?" Shampoo yelled,

"W-Why... did I do that?" she asked, herself. Then she looked at Ranma. "Who are you?"

"Not again..." Ranma muttered.

"A Condition reflex..." Nabiki said, Soun nodded while crying.

"Somewhere... deep in her heart... she still remembers him..." Kasumi said, Soun nodded again, still crying.

Nanma sighed.

Shampoo narrowed her eyes, _I kill all her memory of him... this one strong girl...to me..._

Akane blinked, "Aren't you the stuff they put on a ramen?" she asked,

"That's MENMA." Ranma said,

"Oh! you're that actor who knows so much about the spirit world... he's in that epic drama..."

"THAT'S TAMBA!" Ranma growled, "I AM RAN-MA!" he yelled, then he saw Shampoo pulled out a shampoo and jumped towards Akane. "Akane! Get out of the way!" he protected her, and the shampoo fell on the floor. He picked it up. "Alright the shampoo!" he grabbed Akane, "let's go Akane!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"AIREN!"

"Headache..." Nanma shook his head.

Ranma and Akane entered the Bathroom and he begun to shampoo Akane.

"OUCH! THAT HURTS!"

"Quiet. This is for your own good, Akane." Ranma said, as he started to put pressure on Akane's head.

Akane growled, she grabbed the sink and hit Ranma, "YOU GOT IT IN MY EYES!" she yelled, then she saw Ranma becoming a girl. "W-What? Y-You were a boy... and now.. you're a girl... oh what's going on?" she asked, then fainted.

"Akane!" Ranma (Ranko) held her, "Man.. didn't she already saw me changing before?" she asked herself but before she could carry her, Shampoo entered the bathroom. "S-Shampoo..." she gasped realizing she was a girl. She let go of Akane slowly, "I...I..."

"I give you kiss of death, now you die!" Shampoo yelled,

Ranma (Ranko) entered the shower room while Shampoo followed next but she didn't see her anymore. She broke another side of the bathroom wall. Ranma (Ranko) however was at the ceiling. She muttered, "geez... another construction for the Tendos... when will that girl use doors?" she sighed when Shampoo left the Tendos residence, she then resume to get Akane but she realized she was too late because her brother already carried her towards Kasumi. She sat beside Kasumi and sulked while looking at the bottle.

"After all of that.. it still didn't work?" she asked,

Ranma (Ranko) sighed looking at the shampoo, "There's a label on it and everything... but it still didn't-"

"Come and get it," Nabiki said, pouring out the hot water to Ranma.

_"Hello! Anyone home?" _

Ranma in his male form suddenly stood up, "Good he's finally here." he said, he greeted the doctor at the entrance of the house. "Doctor!"

"Hey Ranma, Hows Akane?"

"I..I washed her hair with this stuff, but the damn stuff didn't work." he said, showing the bottle.

Dr. Tofu saw the label, "Of course that one won't work, look at the label and what it said?"

"110..." Ranma read,

"The 110 Shampoo is for erasing memory and not restoring it. You need the bottle blend number 119 to bring her memory back."

Ranma groaned, "W-Why didn't you tell me before? So where are we going to find it?"

Dr. Tofu smiled, "Relax Ranma, I have the solution here in this book"

"Great!" Ranma smiled but cringed when he saw the doctor's glasses got foggy. "Oh no.."

"Oh Doctor! Is it true? Can you be able to cure Akane?" she asked,

"K-Kasumi?" Dr. Tofu said, then he begun to rip the book.

"AAAAAAAHHH NOOO!" Ranma yelled, he didn't expect that the doctor would do such a thing.

"S-Say Kasumi, wh-what are you doing here?" he laughed.

Kasumi walked towards him, the doctor kept ripping what's left of the book. "Silly doctor, I live here."

"Oh really?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ranma yelled, "What are you tearing up!"

"hahahahaha! Did you finish dinner?" the doctor asked,

"We were just about to start, would you like to join us?" Kasumi asked,

"T-Thanks for nothing..." Ranma said, teary-eyed.

* * *

_"Don't impose."_

Frowning, she looked up meeting his eyes. "I want to remember him.. I don't like the idea of.. not remembering anyone..."

He shrugged, "Maybe.. its better if you let time do this for you?" he asked, "I mean.. don't get too forlorn just because you don't remember my brother.. like your father said... you two can get to know each other all over again right?"

Akane shook her head, "There's a problem about that.. no matter how many times he tells me his name.. or other tells me his name.. I don't seem to remember..." she said, looking at her hands. "and with that.. I feel as if.. I lost a part of me..."

"Lost a part of you?" he asked, feeling so sad.

"I've never told anyone... but yes.. I feel sad of not remembering him..."

Ranma didn't join for dinner; he had no appetite for the first time in his whole 16 years of his life. He felt so miserable; he took a deep breath and thought of a solution. He had to go to China. He opened their closet and pulled out his traveling bag and begun to packed things.

_"Where are you going?" _

Ranma looked at his brother, "Isn't it obvious? I am going to drugstore in China to find that stupid 119 for Akane." he said,

_An impediment is about to leave this house... _ He smiled, "Do not fret; I'll take care of Ane-san for you..."

Ranma stopped and looked at him, "I don't need you to take care of her. She has her family." he resumed packing.

"If you abscond... I'll be able to acquire her" Nanma said,

Ranma glared at him, "I will be back... sooner than what you think."

"Hey.. what's the sudden trip?" Nabiki asked,

Ranma closed his bag and put it on his shoulders, "China.. to find a cure."

"Wow in China?" she exclaimed.

Soun appeared, "What's that.. you're going to China, son?"

"Have a safe trip Ranma!" Kasumi said, Ranma blinked seeing the family appearing one by one. "I'd love a souvenir, hmm.. what should I ask for? Oh we just run out of oolong tea, buy me some would you?" Kasumi asked,

"Fresh wine and cigarettes for me son," Soun said,

"I would love a pair of Jaded Earrings and a Chinese dress" Nabiki said,

The family kept talking and asking Ranma to buy them some souvenirs. Ranma grimaced he doesn't have a money and they kept asking for souvenirs? But he stopped hearing them when he saw Akane appearing behind the door, holding Pchan. "Akane..."

_What is this person trying so hard to help me?_ Akane thought.

"Akane..." Ranma said, he walked towards her ignoring all the voices from the family. "Akane... someday... you'll soon remember me again... and I'll be waiting for you..."

_I wish... I could remember him... _Akane said to herself,

* * *

Ranma exited the Tendos and run as fast as he could, as he was running he kept asking himself how he'll be able to go to China without a money? "That's a big question... I guess I'll havta go the same way as last time.. it aint no fun.. but that's the only way to get there... I really have to get that 119 Shampoo and-" he stopped abruptly seeing Shampoo, "WHOA!" he read the bottle, shampoo smirked, "1...1...9... HAND IT OVER!" he jumped but Shampoo jump away from him.

"Ranma! why you so nice to Akane?" she asked,

Ranma stood up, "Shut up! Nobody likes to be forgotten alright?"

"Is only Akane!"

"Only Akane? She's the only person I don't want her to forget about me!" Ranma yelled,

Shampoo jumped at the roof, "Nyeee! Come catch if you can!" she started to run.

"Now you've done it!" Ranma yelled, as he begun to chase her, "GIVE ME THAT SHAMPOO, SHAMPOO!" he caught her up easily, he grabbed her feet and the shampoo fell on the road. "Alright!" he landed on the ground and picked it up, "What? A fake?" he asked, then shampoo poured a lot of shampoo on him. Ranma growled and begun to searched for the 119 shampoo.

"No find real one?" she asked,

Ranma jumped on the wall. "Hand it over Shampoo! I am really angry right now."

"Ahh..." Shampoo then realized she dropped the real one by mistake. When she picked it up, she put it on her breast, "You want it?" she asked seductively.

"urk.."

"I am waiting."

Ranma grabbed Shampoo, "Oh yea! Y-You think you can stop me that easy? Well guess again! I am used to women's body you know! so you better hand it over or I'll get it myself!" he said, but he was shivering. Shampoo raised her eyebrow and started to yell. Ranma let her go, "I am sorry! I am sorry! I am sorry! I didn't want too-" he stopped when Shampoo stopped yelling. "Fine. Let's trade. You give it to me... and I'll do you one favor."

"Really?"

"Yeah.. really... I give you my word... but don't go asking me to marry you or kill Akane alright?" he asked,

"Okay... then you kill girl-type Ranma." Shampoo said, Ranma blinked. "You kill girl-type Ranma and shampoo give you 119 shampoo."

Ranma sighed, "Okay.. but on one condition. Make that half-kill and we're in business ok?"

Shampoo smirked, "Shampoo no understand but is deal."

* * *

Nanma was about to put his book beside him and get ready to go to bed, when he saw Ranma on the window. "When you said you'll be back, sooner than what I think.. you're sincere."

"I need a favor..."

Nanma sat down and looked at him, "What is it?"

"You have to half-kill me... you would want that right?" he asked,

"What will I benefit?"

Ranma groaned, "Shampoo will give me the 119 solution if my girl-side will be half-killed.. and..." he entered the room fully. "and I want you to help me."

Nanma laughed, "I find your plan irresistible to half-kill you brother, but if half-killing you would make Akane reminisce you again?" he narrowed his eyes. "Count me out." he was about to sleep when Ranma grabbed his pajama top, "Take off your grubby hands off me. " he gritted his teeth.

"You're my brother... you have to help me..."

"I'll be comprehensible here... brother..." Nanma said, "I detest you."

Ranma felt his body shake. "D-Don't worry.. I hate you too.."

"Good... now that you comprehend me, let me sleep." he said, shoving his brother's hands. He lay on the futon and yawned, "abhorrence means.. I don't want to help you." he said, as he closed his eyes.

"Damnit.. why are you being like this?" Ranma asked, clenching his fist.

"Because you're Ane-san's fiance. I yearn Ane-san for myself. If you want me to cease hating you, confer Ane-san to me." Nanma replied but his eyes were closed.

"Like hell I'll give her to you." Ranma growled and then he left the room.

Nanma opened his eyes, "I'll force my way between you two..." he murmured. "I'll take her by force" he yawn and closed his eyes.

* * *

Ranma entered the Dojo and saw Ryoga sighing dreamily. "Ryoga..."

"Oh .. I thought you left?" he asked, smiling.

Ranma looked down and remembered how much Ryoga hated him. "Ryoga... you want to half-kill me right?" he asked, Ryoga looked at him. "You see.. I need you to half-kill me to get the 119 shampoo.. Shampoo doesn't-"

"Let me guess.. she doesn't know that you and the girl-type Ranma are the same huh?" he asked, as he looked away from him.

"Yeah... I don't wanna ask ya.. but.. please..."

"Geez.. It's true that my dream is to kill you." Ryoga said, looking up, "But being married to Akane and her forgetting you, was a bigger dream than me killing you." he sighed happily. "Starting now... we two will begin a brand-new love story..." he started to laugh weirdly.

Ranma walked towards him and stepped his one foot on Ryoga's head. "Could you bend a little on that!"

"Where do you think you're putting your dirty foot!" Ryoga yelled, standing up and turning to face him.

"COME ON! I AM BEGGING YOU!" Ranma grimaced, "BE A PAL AND BEAT ME UP! I AM ASKING NICELY!" he yelled and kicked him on the stomach.

"So this is how you ask for a favor?" Ryoga yelled,

"I WAS ON MY KNEES BACK THERE!" Ranma growled.

"When?" Ryoga walked towards him.

Ranma growled, "Well I tried!" he head-butt Ryoga. "I warned ya."

"ARGHHH RANMA! I AM GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP!" he run towards Ranma.

Ranma's tears begun to flow, "Alright! THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP RYOGA! YEHEEY!" he run towards him.

* * *

After a few minutes of fighting, Ryouga was the one who was knockdown not Ranma. At his last punch, he was totally unconscious. "AHHH! YOU STUPID! HOW CAN YOU HELP ME IF YOU LOSE! GET UP!"

Then he felt the presence of two parents running towards him and knocked him down. His face slammed on the Dojo's wall.

"We heard you son! We heard the whole story. We'll gladly take Ryoga's place and half-kill you!" Soun said, then Genma the panda and him kicked Ranma hard. "We admire your decision to suffer!" Soun yelled, then they both kick him, "For Akane's sake it's an honor for me to kill you." he said, then they pinned Ranma and started hitting with things. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Akane entered the Dojo, "What are you guys doing?" she gasped, "Dad! you shouldn't bully a weak!"

"We're not bullying anyone." Soun said, then he carried a bruise Ranma and showed it to her. "Here. You should be touched by his sacrifice."

"AHHHH! ITS A MONSTER!" Akane yelled,

Ranma groaned but after a few seconds, his face is back to normal. "Hey! Who's a monster?"

Akane blinked, "What an amazing recovery... just who are you anyway?"

"I told you-"

"Ranma." Soun said, Ranma turned to them. "Looks like we're back from where we started." he grabbed him and threw him. "One more time from the top!"

Akane gasped, "DAD! STOP!" she blocked her dad. "If you want to fight somebody, then fight me!"

Ranma heard her, he stood up and yell, "Hey stupid! Stay out of this!"

Akane looked at him, "What? you're too weak to fight!"

Ranma growled, "Alright that's it. Who do you think I'm getting myself beat up for? You're just sooo un-cute." he said, Akane was shocked, Ranma blinked. "huh?"

"That's it Ranma!" Soun said, "Do it again!"

"YOU'RE UN-CUTE!" Ranma yelled, Akane groaned in pain.

"Ahh now she's responding! Ranma! We need more words that will shake her soul! You're calling to the depths of her heart right now." Soun said,

Ranma smirked, "Now that's something I'm good at it," he stopped when he received a microphone. "You're built like a stick! your face makes me sick! your thighs are too thick! You can't even kick! You're dumb as a brick! You talk like a hick! your hairs cowlick! You itch like a thick!" he stopped when he was hit by Ryoga.

"You cad! How dare you talk to Akane like that?" he yelled,

"You're still alive?" Ranma murmured,

"I am alive!" Ryoga yelled,

Then they heard Ranma's voice.

"You're built like a stick! ... built like a stick!... built like a stick! Your face makes me sick! ... face makes me sick! ... face makes me sick! your thighs are too thick! ... thighs are too thick! ... thighs are too thick! You can't even kick! ... can't even kick! ... can't even kick! You're dumb as a brick! ... dumb as a brick! ... dumb as a brick! You talk like a hick! ... talk like a hick! ... talk like a hick! your hairs cowlick!... hairs cowlick! ... hairs cowlick! You itch like a thick!... itch like a thick! ... itch like a thick!"

"AAAHHH RANMA! YOU JERK!" Akane yelled and slapped Ranma really hard. Ranma's body landed really hard on the floor. "Oh no! Ranma, you okay?" she asked, approaching Ranma.

"AKANE! You remembered Ranma!" Soun yelled and stepped on Ranma's back which he yelled in pain.

"Dad I-"

"It's a miracle, a miracle of Love!" Soun said, crying.

"You're heavy! I can't breathe! Get off me!" Ranma said, as he started moving. Then he stopped when he was a few meters from the Dojo wall. The wooden wall broke down and Shampoo appeared, while the pile of wood crush on Ranma.

"Nihao!"

"Shampoo!" Akane yelled,

"Is girl-type Ranma half-kill now? Shampoo come to finish job." she said, stepping on Ranma.

"Y-You're heavy! I can't breathe!" Ranma said, "Can someone help me?"

Shampoo gasped, "Ahh Airen!" she was about to hold Ranma when Akane run towards them and took him away from her, "What you doin?" she asked, angrily. "Ahh so that's it. You remember Ranma again, you stubborn girl."

"I wouldn't talk if I were you." Akane glared.

Shampoo glared, "Too bad. If you remember... you have to die!" she said, she launched an attack to her. But Ranma caught her hands. "Aiyah... Ranma..." she said, hugging him.

"uh, hold-hold-hold on-on-on-"

Akane growled and elbowed Ranma's face, "STOP DOING THAT!"

Ranma force himself to look at Shampoo, "J-Just don't hurt Akane... alright Shampoo?"

Shampoo crossed her arms, "Why not? Is obstacle. Obstacle is for killing."

Ranma sighed and stood up straightly. "I've got no choice... I havta tell you the truth." he said, "Follow me Shampoo." he said,

* * *

Everyone gathered at the Tendo's (in front of the Koi Pond.) Even Nanma who woke up at the sound of Ranma's words being recorded by their father. He rubbed his hair and silently watched what will happen. Nabiki told him that Ranma was trying to do explain something to shampoo.

"Are you sure about this Ranma? She'll only attack you again." Akane said, a hint of worry on her voice.

Ranma looked at her and nodded. "Okay Shampoo, watch closely." he said, he grabbed a bucket of water and poured it out on her. His body changed into a girl.

Shampoo jaw dropped, "G-Girl-type Ranma..."

Ranma (Ranko) sighed, "That's right Shampoo. I never told you... but I've been disguisin' myself as a boy... the truth is... I'm a girl..." she said,

Ryoga grimaced, Soun grabbed Genma the Panda, "Is this true Saotome?" he shook him, but Genma showed his board saying, "Did you believe that? Come on!"

"So Shampoo... you see? that we can never..." she stopped and saw Shampoo growling. "Uh oh...hey!" she yelled when Shampoo begun to attack her. But when she fell on her butt, Shampoo stopped and cried. "Huh?"

"Bie..Lao..." she said, and then jumped away from all of them.

A few minutes later...

Ranma (Ranko) and Akane were sitting on the floor while Kasumi made coffee for everyone. Nabiki sat between them.

"Bie...Lao means... Goodbye.." she said, reading the Chinese-Japanese dictionary.

When Akane saw Ranma (Ranko) sighed, she looked away. "You know... you can still catch her."

"Leave me alone."

"She sure is cute, you're probably sorry she's gone." Akane said, clenching her fist.

Ranma (Ranko) tapped the table really hard, "She was trying to kill me! Why would I be sorry!"

Akane looked at her, "But you're feeling sorry for her right? You were happy when she was here."

Ranma (Ranko) growled, "There you go again! You are sooo un-cute!"

Nabiki left the two of them, as Akane stood up. "So what if I am un-cute! Big deal! Who cares if I am built like a stick, or my thighs are too thick or I can't even kick!" she yelled,

"Ya know? If I'd knew you'd be like this? I'd left you with that Amnesia!" Ranma (Ranko) retorted.

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?" Akane replied harshly, "That's fine with me! My Life was better when I didn't remember you anyway!"

"OH REALLY?"

"YEAH!" Akane yelled and threw the thermos at her.

"SOOO... UNCUTE!"

To be Continued...

Ranma: sigh... when can we get along?  
Akane: in this fanfic?  
Ranma: yeah...  
Nanma: Why the hell.. why do I feel as if I am being left out in this story?  
Ranma: BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT A RANMA CHARACTER!  
Chette: Don't worry Nanma, you'll get a big role in the future chapters  
Nanma: Really?  
Ranma: Chette...  
Chette: ahh.. can't please anybody huh?


	27. Catfu and Kisses

Chette: Okay now-  
Nanma: Before anything else! (waves at the people) I WOULD LIKE TO SAY... HELLO TO ALL MY FANS! I AM SO HAPPY THAT I FINALLY HAVE FANS!  
Ranma: asshole. You were only popular because you look like me.  
Nanma: Oh really?  
Ranma: Yeah! The only difference is our eyes.  
Nanma: And attitude.  
Ranma: heh.  
Chette: OKAY! English is **NOT** MY first language, I wrote this when I was a child, and I will continue it now. Note that **This fanfic will be based from the Anime Scenes Ok?** But as a writer, **I will insert parts that doesn't come from the Anime.** Because in this story, Ranma will have a twin-  
Ranma: WHICH I HATE!  
Nanma: I LIKE IT NOW! BECAUSE I HAVE FANS! HI FANS!  
Akane: ehe...  
Chette: sigh... so anyway, thanks for continuing reading this fanfic! and if you are interested, I have books now! Buy it to support me hehe.  
Akane: Ranma 1/2 is own by Viz Video and Rumiko Takashi!

If you have questions please visit her webbie! Or if you want to give her encouragement just leave a message on her message board!  
her webbie is here: www dot chette dot iroha dot nu! or just visit her profile and click her website there! :D

**BROTHER, AKANE IS MINE!**  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic...

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Cat-fu and Kisses**

Ranma growled and threw the thermos at the side. "Well fine then! I am going back to China since you do not want me here!" she yelled at Akane, while Akane slammed the door behind her. "Stupid Un-cute Tomb-" she gasped when she felt the hot water on her. "HEY!" she felt his body changing, then after a few minutes he felt his body moved. Genma just dragged him into the Dojo. "So what did I do now?" Ranma growled, looking at his father.

Genma pointed at his son, "You're going back to China? How can you talk rubbish?"

Ranma growled once again, "Is it my fault? It's all because you dragged me to China!" he yelled.

Genma shook his head furiously, "Foolish boy! The basis of your training as a martial artist is your training in the wilds of China! Without that training you can't master the techniques of the anything goes school!" he yelled,

Ranma crossed his arms, "Oh yeah! That was a great trainin ground for a martial artist! The only technique I learned there is where it turns me to become a girl and makes me ashamed to be a man!" he shivered, remembering the Jusenkyo incident.

Genma clenched his fist, "That accident was caused by your own lack of maturity! You became too careless so we both fell! But aren't you glad you are still alive?"

"I would rather have lost my life than my manhood!"

Genma sighed, "Don't act like a girl, Ranma. Always complaining about what's over and done with! At this rate, you'll never be fit to inherit Tendo Dojo-"

Ranma interrupted him, "Do I want it? Do I damn want it? I'm not the one who came up with this stupid fiancee thing!" he stopped when Genma calmed down and blinked at him, he blushed. "Oh... Okay so maybe I did overdid it a little, but she didn't havta hit me so hard with that table!"

"Akane's a normal high-spirited girl. Don't tell me that's a bad thing?"

"That's a nice way to say she's stubborn, bad-tempered and tomboy" he sat on the floor of the Dojo.

Genma grinned, "Your mouth may complain but your heart says otherwise."

Ranma blinked and blushed deeper, "er... what do you mean?"

Genma leaned forward at him, "You're being shy... you're blushing."

Ranma pushed him away, "Quit it and grow up."

Genma sighed, "Why don't you simply admit it Ranma? no doubt your insincerity stands from a basic lack of self-discipline"

_Lack of Self-disciple eh?_ he repeated, Ranma grinned, "I can't help it. I got that from my old man."

Genma suddenly became angry, "You lout! Are you taunting your father?"

Ranma stood up, "Hey! I am the one who's daunted here! Thanks to you, all kinds of weirdos chasin me at school! Kuno... giving me roses-" he stopped because he shivered, then he continued "Sa-saying he loves me... c-chasing me around.. asking for a date... I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life.. then there's his twisted sister, Kodachi the black rose.. is as bad as he is!"

Genma yelled, "Silly boy! Don't you remember Article five, Item three in the anything goes martial arts code?"

_"One must follow the paths of a warrior and a scholar..."_

Genma and Ranma blinked and saw Nanma leaning on the door of the Dojo entrance.

"Nanma.. Why are you not yet sleeping?" Genma asked,

"Do you honestly contemplate that I can sleep, with you and Ranma's voice... its very strident that its disconcerting the whole neighborhood." he said, crossing his arms.

Ranma glared at his brother, "Do you think I care Nanma?"

"I'm quite aware that you don't" Nanma yawned and sat on the corner of the Dojo "So unless father stops preaching, I won't abscond. You may precede father."

"Why thank you son," Genma said, then he grabbed Ranma and pinned him down on the floor. "Don't tell me that have I spent 16 years of my life suffering hardships? taking all the pain this world can throw at me? Only to see you grow up to be such a pathetic creature?"

"You think I like it Old man? You think there's fun being a girl? Don't tell me I've got no discipline! For crying out loud I even had to do rhythmic gymnastics as a girl! Its not fair! I didn't become a martial artist to wear a leotard to fight and become the girl's champion in gymnastic! My entire life has been turned upside down!" he suddenly push his father up and in no time, Genma was beneath him and Ranma was struggling his body, giving him pain. "…And since we are on the topic of discipline, did you ever remember that black pig in China?"

Genma was in total pain, "Ranma! calm yourself and think! hurting me won't solve anything!"

Ranma closed his eyes, "Yeah, but its making me feels a whole lot better." he opened his eyes and remembered Ryoga, "And you know what's worst part is? It didn't end there. He would not stop trying to kill me! And its because you wanted pork for dinner. Still say you've got no part in messing up my life?"

Genma gasped, "You fool! Remember Article five, Item four of the code?"

Nanma rolled his eyes, "A battle cannot be won on an empty stomach - A martial artist should be ready to seize any opportunity. That means if you have food, you should eat, and eat and eat." he sighed, "Which is for me... its a utterly futile."

"And stupid." Ranma hardened his gripped at his father. "You just like to eat damn you!"

"AAAAHHH!" Genma gasped in pain, "That passion flows in your blood too! You want a proof? Remember that Chinese village of Amazons?"

Ranma blinked, "Amazons? oh that.." he let go of Genma, remembering it. "well I was just eatin' cause you were!"

Genma massage his neck, "Its more than that. You brought trouble into the tendo house! Your unresolved relationship with that chinese girl is the reason for all the trouble lately! Have you ever thought about how hard must be on the Tendos!"

Nanma nodded, "With this I can accede with Father"

"SHUT UP!" Ranma yelled at Nanma. "What does it have to do with anything?" he turned to Genma.

Genma continued to massage his neck, "Consider this and ask yourself. If you go to China where does that leave Akane?"

Ranma paused and blinked, "Well.. she'll uh..." he shivered when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder, he turned around and saw a scary Soun. "GAH! Mr. Tendo!"

"Go on Son... what she will do?" he growled

"You scared me!" Ranma moved away and put his hand on his heart, he could feel it beating fast.

"In other words, you intend to toss aside my little Akane... dump her and go to china?" he asked, standing straightly.

Ranma for a moment, he just felt that Soun Tendo was a giant. "I..." his eyes caught Nanma smirking. "W-Well.. It's not a question of dumpin her! I.."

"Ran-ma..."

"..I.. mean toss.. no...I..." he gulped looking back at Soun, "T-That's not what I meant to say..." he sweated.

Genma leaned towards Ranma, making Ranma now standing between the two friends. "Ranma! you didn't succumb to the girl's affection did you?"

"No I-"

"Saotome! What kind of a son did you raise? I don't want that pervert near my little girl!"

_Now wait a darn minute! I am no pervert and why am I being prevent to get near Aka- _he shook his head, "Will both of you shut up! I don't plan to leave her! Why do you always take things in the worst way you can? Listen-"

The door open wide, making Nanma stand up seeing the whole family and the others inside the Dojo.

Kasumi shook her head, "Ranma.. and Shampoo... eloping?"

Nabiki raised one eyebrow, "You and shampoo, so this is mean..you won't be marrying Akane?"

Nanma smirked, "Don't fret bro, I'll take care of your fiance.." _or better yet… acquire her._

Ryoga growled, "If you're going to China to find a cure alone, think again."

Surprisingly even Kuno was there, "Fleeing the country without settling the score between us? A sad miscalculation indeed. Let's settle this now instead!"

Before Ranma could reply, Kodachi jumped towards Kuno's head which cause him to faint and then hugged Ranma. "Oh Ranma Darling! China my love? leaving me behind? Whatever shall I do?"

"Ahh Ko-Kodachi..." Ranma grimaced then he saw Akane, holding something and she was really furious. _Uh boy..._

Akane growled, "Well.. Well Ranma... Go elope with Shampoo or wherever you like! I hope that you and Shampoo will have a wonderful life together! Think of this as a goodbye present!" she started to swing the Kendo Stick

"W-Wait! Wait Akane! I can explain everything!"

Akane yelled, "Ranma I HATE YOU!"

Soun yelled too, "Ranma! I will never forgive you for eloping with that girl!"

Ranma yelled furiously, "YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG! I JUST WANT TO GO CHINA TO BE NORMAL AGAIN!"

* * *

"Stupid, Hentai. Jerk. Good for nothing." she whispered, as she hugged herself while sitting on the roof, early in the morning. She couldn't sleep because she was too much hurt knowing that Ranma would want to go to China to follow Shampoo. "Go follow her. I don't care anyway. Stupid. Hentai. Jerk. Good for nothing." she said, again.

_"Gee Akane. You can say that in front of me you know?" _

Akane almost jumped at Ranma's voice, but she soon calm down. "Then I'll say it. Stupid. Hentai. Jerk. Good for nothing. Go to China and I don't care." she looked at him directly and then looked away when she hugged her knees.

"Yeay. Thanks." he said lamely, as he sat beside her. Then he stared up at the moon, "Hey Akane, have you ever wondered why the moon has spots?"

"I don't care-"

Ranma continued, "The moon has spots, because it is a reminder to everyone that every one of us has spots." he looked at Akane, "Meaning no matter how beautiful the moon is, it can't be perfect."

Akane looked at him and raised one eyebrow, "and your point?"

"That I can't be a perfect man or a fiance.. or whatever you call it, So I hope you'll be patient." he looked at the houses below them. A few minutes went by and Ranma suddenly said, "I'm not going to China."

"Why?" she asked, Ranma frowned, "I.. mean...I see..." she said, and then she looked up at the moon. "Yeah you're right... it's beautiful..."

"It is.." Ranma said, looking at Akane.

Akane turned at him and realized he was looking at her. "Are you okay Ranma?" she asked, looking away.

"Why did you ask?" he asked, but still looking at her.

"Well.. you're staring at me," Akane said, not looking at him. _and it's making me uncomfortable, _she added but didn't say out loud.

"It is wrong to stare at you?" he asked, A faint blush shone on his cheeks. It was too late when he realize he had just voiced his thoughts. But he didn't deny it, since Akane just continued to stare at the moon as if nothing happened or she didn't hear it. But he knows she did. "Anyway.. the sun is going to be rising soon.. are you not tired?"

Before Akane could reply, the atmosphere color changed from dark to orange color. They both became silent and stared at the beauty in front of them. As the sun slowly rises up, she felt Ranma slowly put his arm around her without a word. She was about to bash him into the orbit but when she felt Ranma shivering, she knew that he was nervous and he was risking his life by putting his arm around her. So, she let Ranma hold her.

"Breakfast's ready!" Kasumi shouted.

Akane and Ranma both sighed and stood up, still in each other's arms.

Ranma hesitantly and reluctantly let go of Akane, "We better go down..." he said, "You're not mad at me anymore right Akane?" he asked, he smiled when Akane shook her head. "Good. Now let's go back to reality." he smirked.

* * *

"Hiya."

Akane looked up and saw Nanma towering over her. His Hazel eyes shinning brightly while looking at her, "Hi Nanma." she said, smiling. She was having a break under a tree while reading a martial arts book she borrowed from the Library.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." at his questioning look, she assured him, "Absolutely, what about you?"

He ignored her question and studied her, "I was vexed and decided to draw near to you."

"Why would you be worried?"

Nanma was taken back at the question, "Well.. actually.." he grabbed on his notebook tightly, "I required someone to be of assistance with my assignment." he said, sitting beside her. He opened the notebook and showed it to her, "I need to interview and evaluate these steps to someone...can you lend a hand?" he asked, rubbing his hair, "But if you can't-"

Akane smiled, "Sure. Okay... what's the first step?"

"Step one... use correct timing." he read and then with a quick grin he continued. "Step two, have a questioning plan."

"Do you have one?" Akane blinked.

"Definitely, but can you deal with it?" he teased.

Akane allowed herself an answering grin, "Don't challenge me. Nanma Saotome."

"Nevertheless... before I inquire the question I have to adhere to the steps." he looked at his notebook, and read "Step three.. know your audience or speaker..." he looked at her, "That would be you, Miss Tendo." He winked, and then he wrote her name on his book. "Step four.. ask permission to ask a question." he smirked, "Since I got your acquiescence so I'll start."

Akane giggled, "Fire away."

"Do you recall any memory about us, during our early days?" he asked, looking at her.

"About us?"

"The two of us." he added quickly. "No Ranma.. entirely you and me."

Akane thought for a second, "Well.. I remember this one time... when I caught you fighting someone..." she smiled and started to remind him by telling the story.

_Young Akane smiling happily as she walked on the road, in her hands were few daisies. She just a free flowers from an old nice lady in the neighborhood and she planned to give it to her mother. "Mom, is always at her bed for a few weeks now... maybe if I will give her flower she will start cooking again!" she giggled, _

_"Let go of me, I am begging you!"_

_Young Akane stopped when she saw Young Nanma grabbing one boy crying. The boy was wounded and bruised. Could it be that it was Nanma's fault? She gasped, "Nanma!" she yelled while approaching them. "Nanma don't-"_

_Young Nanma glared at her, "Stay away from this Ane-chan."_

_"But-"_

_"I promise you that I will not tease you again! I thought you were a weak boy!" he cried. _

_"I may not be as good as martial artist like my brother, but I can beat the crap of you." he was about to punch the guy when he felt Young Akane's hand on his arm. "I told you to stay away from this!"_

_"Nanma! please do not hurt anyone! This is not you" she cried, the daisies fell on the dirt road. She kneeled in front of them. _

_"But he teased me!" Young Nanma said defensively. "I am not weak!" he added._

_Young Akane looked at Young Nanma, her eyes were wet. "I believe that you have a strong heart... Nanma because you can control yourself and not getting mad."_

_"Ane-chan..."_

_"A person strong in his heart won't take down his enemy through force... daddy always say that being martial artist is not about just fighting, it also about self-discipline" she sobbed. "No matter how strong one is at fighting... as long as he's weak in his heart.. he's just a coward..."_

"Do you remember that?" Akane asked,

Nanma smiled, "Yes... one of the grounds why I started to educate not just my fist but my mind and heart as well." he reached her hand and squeezed it, "You made me strong Ane-chan..." he said, blushing.

"I'm glad-"

_"Well isn't this cozy?" _

They turned their heads and saw Ranma standing not far away from them.

"Nanma just needs a help with his assignment." she said, as she let go of Nanma's hand which made Nanma frowned.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, while glaring at Nanma.

"Feel free.." Nanma rolled his eyes.

"Anyway what's the next step?" Akane asked, getting the notebook.

Nanma leaned towards Akane to look at his notebook, which made Ranma eyes narrowed at them. "Step five moved from broad to ask a question." he looked at Ranma, "So Ranma, why are you obtuse?"

"WHY YOU-"

Nanma pointed, "It said broad. Asking you why you are obtuse seem like a broader question-" he shrugged.

"Do you want to die?" Ranma growled.

Akane tapped Nanma's shoulder, he looked at her. "Step six, Avoid ambiguous questions. Use common or easy to understand language" she said,

"Okay fine..." Nanma looked at Ranma, "So how come you're brainless?"

"TEME!" Ranma growled, "And don't you even think I don't understand what Obtuse or brainless means!"

Akane shook her head, "Step seven... Do not use threatening questions... Nanma" she said.

Nanma sighed, "Ranma, how can one be stupid?"

"NANMA!" Ranma growled,

Nanma sighed and stood up, "I don't need help from my assignment anymore." Akane gave the notebook to him, "Thank you Ane-chan, I'll see you in a while." he said, then he left the two of them.

"Is that the same question he's been asking you?" Ranma asked his nerves frayed.

"No. He ask me something about our memory when we were kids." she said,

"And what kind of memory is that?" he insisted to know.

Akane got up, "It's just a childhood memory of me and Nanma, Ranma." she said, then she begun to walk away.

"But what is it?" Ranma asked, "Can't I know the details?" he groaned, "Akane!" he yelled while following her.

* * *

Ranma went straightly to their room after their school ended. Akane didn't answer his question so he will get it from his brother.

"It is dreadful to gawk at someone you know?" Nanma felt uncomfortable under Ranma's intense scrutiny. "Stop gaping at me." he growled and flipped another page of the book he was reading.

"Spill it." Ranma said it in two words.

Nanma turned to look at him, "Spill out what?"

Ranma scoffed. "What did you and Akane talk about under the tree?"

Nanma shook his head with such ferocity that his dark haired whipped back and forth together with his pigtailed, "About my memories with her-"

"and what is it?"

"Are you obliged to know everything?"

"When it comes to Akane, I must know because she is my fiancee!"

"Oh so now you agree to the verity that you and her are already betrothed?" he frowned.

Ranma blushed, "No I mean-"

"Very well." Nanma said, closing the book. "Since you are too prying about this, I'll recount. But before that..." The sentence trailed off as he remembered how he must deal with this. If telling Ranma about his memory with Akane, what will it benefit him? "Impart an early days story of you and Ane-chan." he said, smirking.

Ranma didn't say anything, though his shock was evident in his expression. "That was-"

"Let's be evenly balanced brother. I'll tell you my memory, if you tell me yours."

Ranma blushed, "Well-"

"It must be a treasured memory that I don't know." he narrowed his eyes. "Or else I won't tell you."

_Damn it... he's the smart one so I can't trick him. But I really wanted to know that memory of him and Akane..._ he took a deep breath, "That is cruel, because you know every memory of mine with Akane..." he remembered how he always tell his brother about his life, and sometimes Nanma interrogates him so that didn't help him at all to keep a secret.

"That's the point" Nanma crossed his arms, "So you admit defeat?"

Ranma clenched his fist, "Well.. there is this.. one memory.. I didn't tell you when we were kids... the only memory that I was able to keep... I will tell you but you promise me that you will tell me your memory with Akane."

"You have my word."

Ranma blushed deeper, "It all started when we... came back to the Tendos.. and I saw Akane inside the Dojo."

_Young Akane opened her eyes when she felt someone sat beside her. She was laying on the Dojo floor and she just finished sparring with her father. She maybe a young child but she is full of spirit, that's what Young Ranma thought. _

_"Oh hi Ranma, Sorry I fell asleep" she said, as she sat up. "I just finished sparring with daddy-"_

_"Its Ok." Young Ranma shrugged and smiled, "Just rest when you feel tired... you seem to be working hard lately, mommy told me we have to take care of ourselves since we are young" he said, _

_"Ever since Mommy started to sleep more, Dad became lonely because mommy is ignoring him... so I had no choice but to play with daddy..." she said, as she lay on the floor again. _

_"You are still a girl." Young Ranma reminded her._

_"I don't like being pampered because I am a girl." Young Akane said, closing her eyes. "So even sometimes its impossible for me, I want to do my best in everything and right now cheering my dad is my goal. Plus I do not want to lose-" _

_"I am just telling you that you are Akane. Don't be influenced by what the people say around you. So don't work too hard. Take care of yourself" Young Ranma said, looking at her childhood friend. "You are Akane that is why you are Special. You are Akane that is why I am protecting you." he added. _

_"Protect?" she asked, but still her eyes are closed. _

_"Remember the time when you tried to save this guy from being beaten? knowing you Akane, you always want to save others." he said, looking down at her. "and I would always want to protect you."_

_That made Young Akane's eyes opened, she gave Young Ranma a rare cute smile. "I am very grateful for you, Ranma.. really. I do not know... how to pay you."_

_"Close your eyes." Young Ranma said, scratching his chin. _

_"For what?" Young Akane asked, _

_"I will get my payment." Young Ranma said, blushing._

_Young Akane closed her eyes, and Young Ranma kissed her._

Ranma's face was as red as his chinese shirt while Nanma just broke the hard bound book on his hand when Ranma finished his story, "Well.. I doubt it... if Akane knew that was her first kiss... knowing Akane... she may think that it was my hand that touched her lips...and she doesn't know I was her first-"

"DAMN YOU RANMA!" he screamed then started throwing punches at Ranma. He flew and was thrown into the wall and to the floor.

"UGH!" He looked on the floor, a pool of saliva and blood below his knees. He felt his aura rising, and brought himself to his feet, "W-What did you do that for?"

"YOU STOLE AKANE'S FIRST KISS! YOU DISINTEGRATING CREATURE!"

"WELL YOU WANTED TO KNOW!" Ranma yelled,

Nanma rushed towards Ranma and back-fisted him hard across the cheek, watching him spin to the floor. "FIGHT BACK!"

Ranma growled as he stood up, "You're my brother but this really hurts so you'll pay!" Ranma cried out, he started to fight him back, threw a lot of punches and kick him really hard making him threw across the door which caught the attention of the family.

Akane gasped seeing the two Saotome's in blood while they are fighting with each other. "ENOUGH YOU TWO!" she yelled,

With both of their final punches hitting each other, both of them fell unconscious.

* * *

He was dizzy. Nanma's stomach was bandaged tightly. He couldn't move much more, his vision was blurred, But he tried his best as he shook his head and blinked several times. "What happened?" he asked, now realizing that Akane was beside him.

"Thank Goodness.. you're awake..." Akane whispered. "It has been two days..."

"W-What?" Nanma asked, he tried to sit but it was painful even to sit. "Where is Ranma?"

"He has already recovered yesterday, He and your father are out in the streets training, I think.. said its both punishment and training..." she said, recalling what put at Ranma's feet. A big heavy ball.

"T-The fight isn't concluded yet-" he groaned in pain.

"What had caused the fight?" Akane asked directly, "Ranma didn't want to tell me, so its up to you."

"Actually Ane-chan... Ranma-"

_"Ranma has a present from Shampoo" _

_Shampoo? _Akane narrowed her eyes, "Wait here Nanma."

"But Ane-" Nanma sighed and just closed his eyes.

Akane entered the dining room and saw Kasumi holding a package, "A package from Shampoo?" she asked, Kasumi gasped when the box started to move. Then the box opened and a cat appeared. "It's a cat" she said,

"How cute..." Nabiki said, lamely.

"Here Kitty, Kitty..." Kasumi said,

The Cat went to Kasumi's arms.

"Aww she is so cute," Akane giggled, "Let me hold it"

The Cat hissed at Akane.

"Expect any present from Shampoo to hate Akane." Nabiki said, looking at the Cat.

Akane narrowed her eyes, "Why are you mad at me you stupid cat?"

_"STUPID OLD MAN!"_

They heard Ranma's voice.

"Forget it! I aint never training like that again. geez! you call yourself a father!" he yelled, then the cat jumped at him and he screamed really loudly. So loud that it made Nanma stand up and walk towards the dinning room. Everyone saw Ranma getting scared while the cat was at his top.

A few minutes later, everyone was inside the Tendo's Dining room. Nanma looked at Ranma who was totally shivering in fear.

"Ailurophobia?" Akane asked, looking at Genma.

"And what did you do this time father?" Nanma asked, holding his bandaged stomach.

Genma cried, "I am so ashamed. My son is a coward-"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Ranma yelled and was about to punch Genma but Genma got the cat and Ranma fled towards Soun.

"Calm down my son," Soun said, "Son, alternative life-styles aren't my thing... so you better take off my face to yours." he said. Ranma had no choice but to go to the corner, still shaking.

"So Ranma does have a weakness..." Kasumi said, looking at him.

"It is because of the Cat-fu training." Genma said, still crying.

Akane blinked, "Cat-fu?"

Genma nodded, "Free style cat-fist fighting... cat-fu for short"

Nanma gasped, "Wait a minute, I am familiar with this... I decipher in some martial arts book. You wrap the martial artist in a fish sausage, irresistible to cats. Then throw the martial artist into a pit-full of hungry critters-"

"CUT IT OUT NANMA! DON'T REMIND ME!" Ranma said, crying and shivering.

Genma looked up, "It happened in the spring of Ranma's sixth year and here is the ancient wisdom I followed." he said, giving the book to his friend.

"Let me see..." Soun said, "Incredible! This was written several hundred years ago..." he said, then he started reading it. Nanma and Akane moved beside him to read the book as well.

Genma's look became serious, "However, there is a frighteningly devious trap in the training. Turn the page Tendo and see for yourself."

Soun flipped the page, and Nanma read it. "This method is too stupid for real. Its banned for causing severe psychological distress."

They all looked at Genma.

Genma laughed, "Too bad, I didn't read the page buwahahahahaha!"

Ranma growled and jumped towards Genma to pinned him down, "YOU FOOL! YOU IDIOT! YOU ROTTEN OLD MAN! IT IS YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT! DAMN YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE NOT MY DAD! I-" then he saw Genma took the cat and showed it to him. "WAAAAAAAAAAA!" he run towards Akane and hid behind her. "Help me... I don't like the cat! I don't like it!"

Nabiki shook her head, "Pathetic."

Nanma nodded, "Acquiesce."

Akane sighed, "So he's got a little problem, its just one little weakness right?"

Nabiki smirked, "Oh look at the Ranma-sympathizer"

"Don't be ridiculous" Akane said, glaring at Nabiki.

Kasumi entered the room once again with full of cats, "Mr. Saotome.. if Ranma got used to them maybe he won't be afraid of them anymore? Come in kitties."

"NOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ranma yelled. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

"T-That was... scary..." Ranma said, sighing. He was so glad that he and Akane are now inside the school. He won't have to see any cats for hours now. Then he opened his locker to get his shoes but saw a letter. He read it and it said, 'Save me Ranma! Its me Akane! I've been kidnapped by bad men! Come to the gymnasium right now!' He looked at Akane who was beside him. "Yo."

"Hmm?" Akane asked,

"You're Akane right?" he asked,

"Huh?"

Akane followed Ranma towards the Gymnasium. When Ranma told her that he got a letter to save Akane, she wasn't amused.. not one bit. She wanted to know who was trying to pretend to be her. When they entered the Gymnasium, they heard a voice.

_"I am so happy Ranma! You came to rescue me! I know you come to save me! its me! Akane! your one and only love!"_

Akane growled, she run towards the stage where the fake Akane was. "Hey what do you think you're doing pretending to be me!"

"Save me Ranma! I, Akane am going to die!"

Akane hit the fake Akane, "So die."

Ranma blinked, "Who the heck are you?" he asked,

The fake Akane remove his wig and laughed, "A 15th generation guardian of the house of Kuno! Sasuke Sarugakure! and I've trapped you now Ranma!" He jumped to pull a rope and Akane fell. "Hmm.. why would Miss Akane drop down?"

"Yo! Akane! You okay?" he called out for her.

"Why did he do that for?" Akane yelled,

_Good she is fine._ He sat beside Sasuke, "Okay so who were you trying to drop in there?"

Sasuke smiled at him, "No one..." he jumped once again and grabbed another rope. He smiled but he was hit by a big brown statue.

Ranma rolled his eyes and went down as well, he first checked Akane. "Yo Okay?" he asked, Akane nodded. "Okay.. Mr. Sasu whatever your name is... who you were trying to hit?" he asked,

"T-This is for you..." he handed him something.

"What is this?" Ranma asked, realizing it. He began to shiver, "F-Fish Sausage?"

"Masaka..." Akane whispered.

Then they begun to hear lots of Meows and they realized they were surrounded by cats.

"Ranma, welcome to Cat hell. So scared Cats got your tongue? You big scaredy-cat!" Sasuke said.

Ranma did his best not to show he wasn't scared. "Id...iot! You think I'm scared of something like this?" he laughed.

Sasuke gasped, "You're not? Are you sure?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"

"Doesn't it scare you a little?" Sasuke asked, Ranma violently shook his head, "Not even a little?"

"I AIN'T SCARED!"

Sasuke was almost into tears, "Don't yell at me..."

Ranma laughed and grabbed Sasuke, "C-Come on Akane.. let's go..." he didn't know it was Sasuke who he grabbed because he was too scared.

Akane growled and kicked Ranma, which cause him to fall into the cats. "Hey you Sasuke! That weird getup! Take that dress off right now!" she heard Ranma laughed, "What's so funny?" she grabbed Ranma's pigtailed and dragged him out of the room. "Great Ranma. This is what I get for coming along? I feel like a fool for even being here" she was about to open the door when she heard Sasuke telling her to stop. She turned to him, "What?"

"I wouldn't open that if I were you-"

"Oh quit it. I've had enough of you and your tricks-" she felt something furry. She looked up and shrieked. Akane had no choice but to backed out. "Why'd you bring a tiger here?"

"I thought it might scare Ranma-"

Akane gasped, "It'd scare ANYBODY!"

The tiger growled, making everyone clung unto Ranma. "Oh great! Stop that! Don't dig your claws in me! Stop making me a shield!" Ranma saw the tiger's face coming closer to his face, "N-Nice kitty! Mah.. Mah.. name is Ryanma Sh-Shaotome..."

The tiger growled.

Suddenly, Ranma jumped away from them and uttered a cat's voice.

"Could that be the legendary cat-fu?" Akane asked,

The Tiger growled, and Ranma (in cat-mode) jumped towards the tiger.

* * *

Outside the Gym..

Tatewaki Kuno entered the Gym, "I am sure that my good servant sasuke's mission was a success. I will crush that frightened Ranma, and then on my right the vivacious Akane Tendo, on my left the charming pigtailed girl! The double date d'amour!" he laughed evilly then they felt something like an earthquake and a mountain of cat appeared before all of them. "what is that?" he gasped, he saw Akane falling. "Look there! Its Akane Tendo! Here my love! I love you!" he tried to catch her but instead he caught Sasuke. He threw him and went to Akane but the scared Tiger landed on him.

Ranma landed and growled at Tatewaki, he scratched his face, but Sasuke stop him by throwing a fish sausage. Then Ranma caught it and went out of the building. Akane gasped, and followed him.

Akane saw Ranma at the top of tree, "Ranma! What are you doing up there? Talk to me Ranma! It's me Akane! Come down here!" she yelled, All the fuurinkan people surrounded the tree, watching the scenario. Akane then felt a hand on her shoulder. "..."

"Words cannot reach Ranma right now"

Akane frowned, "How come? what can we do?"

Genma sighed, "When Ranma is consumed by his terror of cats to flee his terror he himself becomes a cat..."

"MEOWWWW!"

"An old neighbor-lady is the only one who could ever calm him. She is the only person who can reach him like this. Her warmth could bring the boy peace of mind and then Ranma can turn back to normal."

Akane gasped, "You have to call that old lady!"

Genma said, "Unfortunately she has already passed on"

"So what- GAH!" Akane and Soun gasped seeing Genma dressed as an old lady. Even all the fuurinkan students were shocked at his outfit.

"Of course I will take responsibility for my son. I'll swallow my pride. Fatherly love is deeper than the sea!" he yelled, then he jumped and landed on the branch where Ranma is, "Come here, pussy-willow.. here kitty, kitty, kitty"

Ranma hissed, his eyes became red and he started scratching his father and a few seconds they saw Genma coming down and his head was hit with a water causing him to change into his panda form.

Nanma and Nodoka run towards Akane, "Auntie Saotome!" Akane sighed with relief.

"I heard what happen.." Nodoka said, then she looked up at her son. "What a tragedy. I just got back from vacation and Nanma told me this."

Nanma gasped in pain but he gulped. "Don't fret Anechan... Ranma will come back to normal.. he just need someone that can soothe him. Ranma just need tenderness, someone that can pet him and tend him back to go back to Normal, I read that one... I knew all about Cat-fu." he said.

Akane gasped, and clasped her hands. "And that's you right Aunt Saotome?" she asked,

"Well I will try..." Nodoka said, putting down the Katana and stepped forward, "Here Kitty.. Kitty..." she called to her son.

"Meow?" Ranma (in cat-mode) looked at the lady.

"Come to mama..." said Nodoka.

Ranma (in cat-mode) blinked, he was about to jump down; but he turned his back on her and begun scratching the tree again. "Meow!"

"Oh my Ranma... he doesn't recognize me..." Nodoka said, crying.

"So Mom's warmth is not enough..." Nanma whispered,

"Okay it's my turn now..." she whispered, Akane picked up the Catnip and borrowed an arrow. She aimed the arrow towards Ranma with catnip, "Look out Ranma, I am going to shoot!"

The Arrow went towards Ranma (in cat-mode), and he avoided it, but the bag of catnip opened and he fell on the tree.

"Oh Akane did it! He made him come down!" said one of the students.

Ranma (in cat-mode) turned to Akane. "Meow?"

"Oh no..." Akane gasped,

Ranma (in cat-mode) jumped towards her.

"LOOK OUT ANE-CHAN!" Nanma yelled,

Akane because of fear she fell on her butt. She closed her eyes, and then she felt Ranma (in cat-mode) landed on her knee, Ranma (in cat-mode) started to purr on her. rubbing his body on hers. The cat looked at them, while the people were rejoicing and telling each everyone of course Akane can tame him, she's his fiance after all, Nanma gritted his teeth. while Nodoka and Soun smiled.

"You did it Akane!" Nodoka said,

"That's my little girl" Soun said,

"But I didn't do anything-"

Tatewaki screamed, "AHHH! Ranma Saotome! You won't get away with this!"

Sasuke appeared pushing him out of the crowd, "Calm down Master Kuno, you'll aggravate your injury"

Tatewaki cried while saying, "I won't allow this! It's unforgivable!"

Akane blushed, looking at everyone. Then she turned to the Ranma purring at her lap and at her chest. "How long are you going to sit there? Get off already. It's embarrassing." she said, at him.

Ranma (in cat-mode) looked up at her, and moved his face towards her. He licked her lips at first and kiss her like a cat. Then he returns purring at her lap. The people gasped, Soun and Nodoka's jaw dropped. Nanma shivered in anger and the cat looked sadly at them.

"Oh my! He kiss her! in front of everyone!" said one of the students

Akane blushed, and when she realized what Ranma has done, she threw Ranma while yelling, "YOU DUMMY!"

Ranma went back to Normal before he landed on the pool. When Ranma emerged from the pool, she begun to wonder. "What am I doing here? How did I end up in a swimming pool? I remember to the point I was surrounded by cats..." then she saw a cat in front of her. "NOOO!"

She fainted while the cat stayed on her stomach.

To be Continued...

Ranma: gah... (shivers)  
Nanma: So how come only Ane-chan can nurse him to go back to Normal?  
Ranma: Because I like Akane's warmth  
Akane: blush  
Nanma: Hey Chette, Don't I have a romantic scene with Ane-chan?  
Chette: Er...  
Ranma: YOU WISH!  
Chette: OH-KAY! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

**Do you want updates? join our group at facebook: (www)(.)(facebook)(.)(com)(/)(chettephilip) - without the ()  
don't forget to visit my ranma and akane fanpage too! - (www)(chette)(.)(iroha)(.)(nu)(/)(ranma) - - without the ()**

**and please support me by buying my book ^^ available now just email me if Interested!  
Buying "Melody in my heart the Book" or "Seven Worlds in One"**


End file.
